Star vs las fuerzas de Rob
by eltioRob95
Summary: Cuando un grupo de Starcos rapta a Rob, un joven clopero bárbaro con el poder de atravesar dimensiones, le piden el favor de ir al mundo de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, para acelerar la 3ra temporada y de paso hacer canon ship el Starco, FIC DE COMEDIA ADSURDA,si creen que Star es una irresponsable y un desastre es por que no han visto a Rob :v
1. se mamó echo creek

**Star vs las fuerzas de Rob**

 **El fanfic que vas a leer aquí, es una Parodia, un fic de comedia, puede que te rías, puede que no, bueno pues ni modo empecemos, como dije en la descripción presenciarás el nacimiento de uno de los personajes más bizarros, alocado, cabronazo desatacado, recatado, cachafáz de todos ,o más o menos, empezemos.**

 **Nuestra historia empieza aquí.**

Ahí se encontraba el protagonista de nuestro historia, un joven puberto de unos 16 años, aunque parecía un pendejo ñoño de 15, cabello negro, ojos de iris castaños, remera celeste simple, pantalón blanco ,su nombre y apellido no lo vamos a mencionar por obvias razones pero sus vecinos y amigos lo conocen como Rob, él era un joven como todos, fan de muchas series animadas en especial las de los años 90 que marcaron su infancia, en parte de muchos fandoms de Facebook, adicto al hentai, promotor del rule 34 e inspector masivo del clop ,mucho clop, pero este mamerto era muy diferente de todos.

Rob tenía un poder especial, el poder de entrar a las dimensiones de sus programas favoritos, sí, pero saben cuál era el puto problema con su don? Qué al entrar a la dimensión animada y esté mucho tiempo, significa perder la cordura de a poco. En otras palabras hacerse más pelotudo y pendejo de lo que ya era.

Y ahí estaba, acostado, cómodo en su sofá, viendo en su reproductor de dvd, una película de Hentai que consiguió de una pinche convención de Otakus.

-Oh si nena, dame lo que quiero-

(la chica waifu del anime estaba desnudando)

-Oh si 7u7

(la chica waifu del anime se quita la camisa)

-Oh si si ziii-

(la chica waifu del anime se quita la pollera)

-Oh si si SIII!

(la chica waifu del anime se quita la tanguita)

-Oh si si SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

De repente una bolsa cubre a Rob, alguien lo atrapó.

-Eh gato, ¿¡que carajo!? ¿¡Quién interrumpe no ven que disfruto mi sukulenta película!?

Recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago, luego siente que le inyectan algo en el brazo derecho

-Eh ¿esos son mis estufefacientes?-

En pocos segundos empezó a perder el conocimiento ,¿lo querían raptar? ¿lo querían secuestrar? y si era así, ¿quién carajo iba a pagar por su rescate? De algún modo se había metido en algún pedo y de los grandes.

Poco a poco, el joven Rob comienza a retomar la conciencia, cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que está atado, de pies y manos, en un silla ,a su alrededor un montón de misterioso tipos encapuchados ,no se les veía el rostro, estaba en un salón a oscuras, la única iluminación que había, estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de intento de culto son ustedes?-

-cerrá el ort* pelotudo - habló el extraño con una simulación de voz para no ser reconocido.

-¿Loquendo? ¿Estás usando loquendo? ¿quién put* usa loquendo en estos días? Jajajajajajajaj

¿me estás jodiendo?-

-que te calles, imbécil- ordenó el Extraño

-Estás aquí, por que nos interesan tus pendejadas, los dones que sólo tú puedes hacer-

Rob se puso serio por primera vez en su pinche vida.

-¿y a vos quien te contó eso? ¿cómo sabes si el que te dijo eso no estaba pasado de faso?-

-por que nosotros te estuvimos vigilando de cerca-

-¿me estuvieron espiando pajeros sin vida?-

-mirá adorno, el que hace las preguntas acá soy yo-

De repente una puerta, se abre, alumbrado casi toda la habitación, era una señora, a quien Rob ya había visto antes.

-mateo querido traje unos vasos de jugo frescos para ti y tus amigos-

-¡mamá! ¿No ves estoy chantajeando a este demente?-

-¿señora marques?- dijo Rob extrañado.

-un minuto, ya me cayó la ficha, ¿eres tú mat?-

-Oh maldita mierda - el extraño llamado Mat se quitó su mascara, revelando a un conocido chico rubio de ojos azules, confirmando las sospechas de Rob, él estaba sorprendido.

-Debí saber que eras tú, ese poster hot de Star butterfly en la esquina lo delataba -

Mat se volteó a dicho poster y lo quitó de la pared rápidamente

-no sé como llego eso ahí- dijo Mat a sus amigos, disimulando con la mirada

-¡What the puta fuck mat! Estaba viendo tranquilamente mi hentai, sin joder a nadie, y vienes a raptarme de esa forma, ¿¡que rayos está mal contigo!?-

-Rob, escucha es que necesitamos que no hagas un tremendo favor- dijo Mat sonando casi desesperado.

-Ya pueden quitarse la capucha chicos, aún sigue la operación chantaje-

Todos los encapuchados revelaron sus rostros, ahora sí Rob pudo verles sus pinches caras, casi todos conocidos y de su edad.

-Yo los conozco a ustedes- dijo Rob entrecerrando los ojos.

-Son de la legión de Starcos ¿a qué se debe esta reunión?-

-nuestro nombre es legion por que somos muuuchos- dijo uno de los Starcofans de apariencia Emo con mirada fija y voz espeluznante.

Rob y Mat lo miraron extrañados.

-Es miembro nuevo- dijo Mat intercediendo por él.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- dijo Rob sin sorpresa

-creo que ya sé para qué me citaron acá-

-¿A ver para qué?- preguntó Mat con la ceja levantada.

-Ustedes quieren que entre al universo animado de Star vs las fuerzas del mal para que adelante la tercera temporada ¿no?-

-Sí, sobre eso ¿qué dices?-

-No, te puedes ir bien a la chingada- dijo Rob mirando con molestia.

-¿por qué no?- preguntó Mat con molestia

-Ya no soportamos el hiatus, hay mucho descontento en el fandom- Rob le presta atención

\- Guerras de ships, estamos hartos de los Jarcos, ¿los markapoo y los tomcos? A esos no los juna nadie, pero los Jarcos siempre andan resfregándonos en la cara que su ship es canon, o que el Starco jamás será canon estoy harto de esa mamada, quiero que esa adsurda guerra termine-

-No, lo que no soportan ustedes realmente son los Jarcos – respondió Rob con certeza

-ustedes quieren borrarlos de la existencia, quieren que su Starquito sea canon para lograr eso , no les interesa la trama de la serie, no les interesará ni que Tofee destruya Mewni con tal de ver su Starco en la zona canónica o me equivoco? Los Starcos y los Jarcos son peores que las Marvelitas y las DCcitas -

-Mirá Rob, no te quieras hacer el Hater conmigo- dijo Mat acusadoramente

-que yo sepa tú también eres un Starco-

-lo fui alguna vez- dijo Rob desviando la mirada.

-Ahora he perdido la fe en ese Ship, la verdad me chupa un huevo con quién se quede marco-

Los demás Starcos abrieron la boca de la impresión ante tal herejía.

-¡Pendejo blasfemo!- le insultó uno de ellos.

-Rob, yo sólo quiero terminar con esta pinche guerra- habló Mat de forma tranquila.

-¿en serio quieres ser responsable de un enorme genocidio en el fandom?

-Mira- respondió Rob

-la vez pasada llevé a mi amigo Saturnino al mundo de Dragon ball super y cometimos la alta pelotudez de fastidiar a Zenosama, al enfadarse borró el pinche universo 7, apenas pudimos escapar enteros de ahí, por suerte nadie en el barrio se enteró, sino me crucifican los muy hijos de pu… por matar a su querida serie, si pude dormir con eso en la conciencia, esto de la guerra de ships no será problema para mi, yo veo la serie y punto-

Mat se llevó la mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un mamón Rob, No quería hacer esto contigo, pero no me dejas otra opción-

Rob lo miró con los ojos abiertos, Mat sacó su celular pantalla táctil y se lo enseño a Rob

-¿Ves lo que tengo aquí?-

Rob miró fijamente en la pantalla, era la pantalla de un cómic algo obseno pero muy zuculento.

-¿Es esa la nueva página del cómic "Entre amigos"?-

-Esa misma- respondió Mat sonriendo

-y es la página final-

-¿final?- dijo Rob no creyendo las palabras de su vecino

-imposible, yo he visto el cómic ayer y apenas empezaban el segundo round-

-Eso es por que yo hackeé tu notebook pelmaso, jamás podrás ver el final-

-¿qué? ¿pero cómo hiciste semejante verga?- preguntó Rob completamente sorprendido, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

-cuando me prestaste tu notebook para un proyecto de la secundaria, ahora estás más que jodido-

-¡Eres una bestia!- gritó Rob

-y dices que no eres un Starco- respondió Mat con sarcasmo

-Aún asi, no lo haré- dijo Rob tenazmente

-no entraré a Echo creek para acelerar las cosas y traer la 3ra temporada, quien sabe qué mamada pasaria con eso-

-Claro que lo harás, mira-

De repente uno de los Starcos sacó su celular táctil, revelando una grabación algo reciente.

"Mira, la vez pasada llevé a mi amigo Saturnino al mundo de Dragon ball super y cometimos la alta pelotudez de fastidiar a Zenosama , borró el pinche universo 7, apenas pudimos escapar enteros de ahí, por suerte nadie en el barrio se enteró, sino me crucifican los muy hijos de pu… por matar a su querida serie, si pude dormir con eso en la conciencia, esto de la guerra de ships no será problema para mi"

-sería una pena que el fandom de Dragon ball super se enterara de esto, que lástima es para el que quiera ser enemigo jurado de ese fandom, dicen que lo conforma medio mundo, que es tan poderoso como una pinche genkidama, no tendrás donde esconderte, te descuartizarán por hacer que borraran el universo de su Sayajin más querido-

-¿Vegeta?-

-¡No pendejo Goku!-

-hay mucho debate con eso también ¿sabes?-

-Mira hazlo o revelaré esto en internet, y adiós Rob- amenazó Mat

Sinceramente Rob estaba atado de pies y manos, no veía la salida.

-Soy un reverendo boludo- pensó para si mismo, no debió revelar eso ante Mat ,ahora obligadamente tenía que obedecerlo, era un pelotudazo, sí, pero no lo suficiente para tener de enemigo al fandom más poderoso del planeta.

-Esta bien Mat, entraré a la serie, aceleraré el estreno de la tercera temporada, tendrás tu Starco canon-

-Bien Rob, sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta por el bien de la humanidad, o mejor dicho TÚ humanidad- dijo Mat sonriendo triunfante

-desatáme ya pelotudo-

-Está bien,está bien no te encabrones- dijo Mat con tranquilidad.

Mat desató a Rob tranquilamente sin problemas, Rob se levantó y se tocó los brazos marcados por las fuertes ataduras.

-Bien, ¿cuando quieres que empiece?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-si no es mucha molestia, Ahora por favor- respondió Mat

-Mat sabes bien que para eso, necesito que se sintonize el show para así poder entrar y tiene que ser algún episodio cercano al final de temporada ¿entiendes?-

-Tú no preocupes por eso Rob, lo tenemos todo planeado- dijo Mat con seguridad, el rubio sacó un wolkie talkie.

-Aquí Mat a hugo, repito aquí Mat a hugo ¿ya comenzó el programa? Repito ¿ya comenzó el programa?-

-Si Mat, de hecho ya está terminando el primer episodio-

-¿por qué no me dijiste antes, pendejo? bien Rob es tu turno, entra ahora- dijo Mat sacando el control remoto y encendiendo su plasma.

-¿espera qué episodio es?- preguntó Rob inseguro.

-qué importa boludo entra ahí ya!- exigió Mat

-no nos falles, el destino del ship Starco está en tus asquerosas manos-

-Sí sí lo que digas-dijo Rob rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-Hago esto sólo por que no tengo otra p*nche opción-

Y asi Rob con su mano abrió un portal frente al plasma, y entró, lo único que quería es que el episodio sea cual sea, no esté tan alejado del final de la segunda temporada.

-¿crees que lo logre?- le preguntó a Mat uno de los Starcos que estaban con él.

-No, pero soñar no cuesta nada-

Rob había caído de cara contra el suelo violentamente, el ya no se encontraba en su barrio, ahora esta en la dimensión de Echo creek, o mejor dicho la versión de la tierra en la serie.

-Auch, mis pelotitas!- dijo el muy pendejo tocándose la entrepierna.

Estuvo así un muy buen rato hasta que finalmente, se levanto y se dispuso a recorrer toda la localidad hasta hallar al marco díaz o a la rubia hiperactiva al menos, e incluso fue a preguntar al primer transeúnte que veía.

-¿Disculpe ha visto una princesa mágica?-

-no (¿?)- el señor siguió de largo pero sin parar de mirar a Rob como si estuviera loco o algo así

Rob seguía preguntando lo mismo hasta poder dar con los protagonistas.

-disculpe ¿ha visto una princesa mágica?-

-No

-disculpe ¿ha visto una princesa mágica?-

-No

-disculpe ¿ha visto una princesa mágica?-

-No

-disculpe ¿ha visto una princesa mágica?

-deja las drogas, hermano-

-¡Oye tú no me dices que hacer, hoy no inhalé tanto tampoco!- dijo Rob gritando al tipo

-disculpe- dijo deteniendole el paso a una chica gótica, que al parecer estaba muy depresiva, y estaba fumando

-¿ha visto una princesa mágica?-

-No, y si ves a mi príncipe mágico dile que lo estuve esperando desde hace un buen rato- dijo la chica desganada, haciendo a un lado a Rob y continuando con su camino, el la miró algo extrañado.

-Meh- se dió la vuelta cuando de repente, abrió los ojos bien grandes cuando por fin pudo divisar a cierto chico de ascendencia latina con una chaqueta roja.

-te encontré desgraciado- dijo Rob sonriendo en señal de victoria, no pudo evitar notar que su objetivo tenía una pequeña nube lloviéndole encima, eso despertó el temor de Rob

-No puede ser- pensó para sí mismo-

-oye hermano ¿me haces un favor? ¿me llénas esto? -dijo Marco a un chico que entraba a la tienda

-no me dejan volver a entrar por que estoy empapado ,¿me llenaste mi vaso?- dijo Marco a una señora que acababa de salir con su hijo de la tienda.

-No lo mires a los ojos – dijo señora llevándose a su pequeño de la mano corriendo.

-¡si vienes a mi casa ,trae papel!-

-¡Hey tú!- dijo Rob señalándolo.

-¿quien yo?- dijo Marco señalándose a si mismo.

-No a Lionel messi pelotudo ¡claro que a vos!- gritó Rob

-por fin te he hallado Marco díaz-

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-oh qué boludo soy, me presento. Me llamo Rob, soy un pendejo como tú, pero de otra dimensión- dijo sonriendo y haciendo la misma posición de Star butterfly cuando se presentó con Marco anteriormente.

-Lo que necesitaba- dijo Marco

-Otro lunático asediándome-

-¿Marco?- se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó cuando vió a Star

-¿¡qué haces tú aquí!?-

Star no respondió, solo sacó su varita y apunto a la nube. Marco se cubrió esperando que cualquier cosa mala le pueda pasar, pero tras un pequeño instante de cerrar los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no llovía encima de él.

-Esto se va poner bueno- dijo Rob cruzando de brazos.

-emm ¿Quién es el?- preguntó Star mirando a Rob de pies a cabeza.

-Oh él es…-

-Soy Rob-

saludó él, inturrumpiendo a Marco.

-vengo de otra dimensión y estoy aquí para acelerar las cosas-

-WOW ¿también vienes de otra dimensión?- pregunta la princesa Mewniana, luego Star recordó lo que tenía que decirle a marco y volvió a dirigirse a él.

-Marco mira, Nadie me dio a elegir que viviera en la tierra, así que como a ti nadie te dio a elegir vivir conmigo, asi que encontraré otra familia-

Marco comenzó a mirar con compasión a la portadora de la varita.

-Emm siento inturrumpir el "Ship moment" – dijo Rob llamando la atención de ambos.

-pero tenemos compañía-

Rob señaló hacia atrás suyo, a una gran banda de monstruos con Ludo en el frente.

-Hasta que por fin logré dar contigo, Star butterfly- dijo Ludo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ludo- dijo Star entrecerrando los ojos en él.

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Ja te gustaría saberlo ¿eh?- dijo Ludo

-Si- respondió Star

-por eso te pregunté-

-Noo la puta madre!- gritó Rob arrancándose los pelos del cabello.

-¡Entré al p*nche primer episodio! Ese mat y su legión de mamones me las va a pagar cuando salga!-

Marco, Star, los monstruos e incluso Ludo lo miraron con extrañeza, ¿de qué hablaba ese? Luego de eso Ludo continuó la conversación héroina/villano.

-Bueno Sapo toro estaba.. ¡OYE! No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ¡A ella!-

Ordenó Ludo a sus secuaces monstruos, iban a atacar a la rubia, pero Marco apareció frente a ella en su defensa y con unos cuantos movimientos de combate logró hacer volar a algunos monstruos.

-¿sabes pelear?- dijo Star sorprendida.

-se llama karate- dijo Marco estando en posición de defensa.

-Yo también tengo mi as bajo la manga- dijo Rob sacando de su pantalón una ametralladora.

Star y Marco estaban impresionados, más Marco incluso estaba aterrado de que un joven como él tuviera esa arma.

-¿Esa es tu varita?- preguntó Star asombrada

-De donde vengo, lo llaman "herramienta para la paz"- dijo Rob colocándose unas gafas oscuras y en estilo de Terminator comenzó a disparar a los Monstruos, él no iba a matarlos, era un fan de la serie, y sabía bien que los monstruos eran más las victimas de los Mewnianos que enemigos victimarios.

-¡A ella, las pelotas!- dijo Rob

-si quieren dañarlos y robar la varita, tendrán que pasar sobre mi pajero cadáver-

Ludo agarró del cuello a Sapotoro

-¡dijiste que no tenía guardianes, y nunca mencionaste que uno sería tan poderoso como ella!-

-Me equivoqué- se excusó Sapo toro

-¡oigan tóntolos! (tortolos)- dijo Rob dirigiendo su mirada a Star y a Marco.

-¿Van a quedarse de espectadores o van a luchar a mi lado?-

Star y Marco se quedaron mirándolo confundido, este chico salió de la nada y ahora está defendiéndolos de los monstruos como si los conociera?

Ellos se miraron y luego asintieron ,fueron a pelear contra los monstruos a lado de Rob, Star disparó su magia de gomitas contra Sapo toro, Marco siguió noqueando monstruos con sus golpes y patada al estilo karateca, mientras que Rob les seguía disparando con la ametralladora al suelo y a algunos en el pie para asustarlos, Los monstruos quedaron deshabilitados.

-¿quieres continuar Ludo?- dijo Star sonriendo pero en posición de victoria.

-Hmm No- respondió Ludo en señal de derrota.

-¿¡VEN TORPES!? ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando no entrenan!-

Dijo el villano reprendiendo a sus secuaces.

-¡SUS MÚSCULOS SE VEN IGUAL QUE UN FLAN!-

Los monstruos heridos se levantaron lo más rápido que podían.

-¡Vamos, entren al portal, todos al portal! hasta se retiran como perdedores-

Él ultimo en irse fue Ludo pero no sin antes voltear hacia la heredera de Mewni y decirle

-Te atraparé un día, Star butterfl..-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el portal se cerró, apretando el cuello de Ludo antes de desaparecer.

-Eso fue increíble, ¡tú eres increíble!- dijo Marco mirando a Star con admiración.

-si, eso creo- respondió Star sonriendo con simpatía al chico de la tierra, pero luego volvió a poner una expresión de tristeza.

-ahora iré a empacar, buscaré otra familia de la tierra con quien convivir-

Rob y marco se quedan mirando como la deprimida princesa se iba.

Rob le da un fuerte codazo a Marco.

-Oye!- dijo Marco adolorido.

-Compadre- dijo Rob

-tienes que dejar que se quede, actuaste como un culo con ella, se lo debes-

Marco miró con extrañeza y desprobando el lenguaje vulgar de Rob, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-Espera!- gritó Marco acercándose a la rubia.

-no quiero que te vayas, puedes quedarte con nosotros-

Star vuelve a ampliar su sonrisa de felicidad

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Abrazo!-

La princesa abraza al humano con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Rob estaba contemplando la escena.

-Es obvio que terminaran juntos- pensó para si mismo

-¿cómo es que pude olvidar esta pequeña pizca de amistad y amor sincera? esto no lo ves ni en MLP-

El abrazo había cesado

-Entonces ¿habrá monstruos atacándonos todo el tiempo?- preguntó Marco con emoción, sin duda esa batalla fue un gran dosis de adrenalina para él.

-Es probable- respondió Star

-¡geniaaal!-

Star se volteó a mirar a Rob.

-Oye Rob!-

Rob miró sorpresivamente a Star

-quieres vivir con nosotros también?-

-E… emm… en serio?- dijo Rob no creyendo lo que la portadora de la varita le preguntaba, ella asintió en respuesta.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren eso?- Rob estaba siendo modesto.

-yo soy desastre andante amigos, cualquier boludez puede pasar estando cerca de mí, hasta un conocido draconeequs me propuso ser el próximo señor del caos-

-No creo que sea problema- respondió Marco

-ya acepté que una princesa perseguida por monstruos esté en casa conmigo, un chico con una ametralladora no será problema-

-Oh está bien, pero es su pedo no el mío-

Se defendió Rob, eran las nueve de la noche, los señores Díaz, también aceptaron recibir a Rob con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

-empezó a hablar de las novedades que había en México, incluso les habló de un muy buen chingón programa de internet llamado "Vete a la versh" ,quien luego Rob se lo mostró a Marco y a Star con su celular táctil, no pararon cagarse de risa un buen rato, aunque Star no entendía mucho las palabrotas del video.

-¿ahora dónde chingados me echo un ronquido?- preguntó Rob

-O no te preocupes amigo Rob , tengo un lugar preparado para ti- dijo Star sonriendo en complicidad con Marco.

Minutos más tarde

-Okey- dijo Rob con un tono de molestia

-Esto está cabrón, y no cabrón del bueno- la supuesta habitación de Rob, era la casita de los 8 perritos que había creado la princesa Mewniana.

-Bueno, al menos estoy con estos cachorritos- dijo tomando a uno de los aparentemente tiernos perritos. Pero este disparó lasers justo a los ojos de Rob.

-¡LA CHINGADA! ¡PINCHE PERRO BASTARDO MÁGICO!-

Gracias a ese láser, se quedó ciego, pero no se preocupen lectores, esa huevada es temporal

-Perfecto, ahora no podré ver mi revista de hentai en esta solitaria noche-

A la mañana siguiente.

Marco díaz había preparado algo especial para Star y Rob, más para Star que para Rob.

-muy bien chicos, deléitense sus ojos con esto-

(NAACHOS SUPER DELI DE MAARCO)

-Uhh comida triangular-

-¡Wow! unos pinches doritos- dijo Rob con mucha hambre y antojo de comerlos ya. Estaba a punto de degustarlos cuando…

"toc toc"

Alguien toca la puerta.

-Pero la rep*ta madre que la remil parió- dijo Rob

-tranquilo Rob ,Yo abro- dijo Marco dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No no no no no - lo detuvo Rob

-Yo abro ,yo abro-

El sabía muy bien quien podría haber venido, Rob fue rápido a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, un punto para Rob.

Una cabeza que al parecer era la de un equino, pero esta flotaba, y hablaba.

-¿qué pasa, Fritangas?- saludó con onda, era nada más y nada menos que la princesa cabeza voladora Ponyhead, Rob sabía muy bien como era este episodio e ideó una mentira muy bien elaborada.

-¡Aquí no vive ninguna Star butterfly!- dijo Rob y bruscamente cerró la puerta.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Marco.

-Otro maldito censista-

-¿Pero en la puerta trasera?-

-¡Censista, fin!-

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Bueno, eso fue el primer fanfic parodia de comedia adsurda que escribo, espero que se hayan reído aunque sea un poco, con esta parodia hice una pequeña realidad del fandom SVTFOE, amigos fíjense en la trama, no tanto en el ship, ya que es muy obvio que la protagonista se quedará con el chico.**

 **Primer fic de comedia adsurda, pero no es el primer fanfic de Star vs las fuerzas del mal que escribo, está "El consejo de una amiga" que es un fic un poco más serio, un crossover con la serie "Ed Edd y Eddy" el cual se trata de Jackie Lynn thomas después del cap "Starcrushed" (puede que sea un Starco, pero no odio a Jackie)**

 **Rob es una versión caricaturezca de mi, la diferencia es que tiene 16 años, y yo 21, como el pinche minimí de Austin powers XD, su personalidad representa más a la parte defectuosa de todo fandom Ej: él es un adicto al hentai, clop y Rule 34 (sé lo que es pero no lo veo) cosas que dejan malparado a cualquier fandom (OJO no generalizo) él es más inmaduro que un mango caído del árbol, muy irresponsable y estúpido, un posible peligro para la sociedad y para sí mismo :v todo le chupa un huevo, de algún modo obtuvo el poder de entrar en dimensiones de diferentes caricaturas, así que este no será ni el primero y ultimo fic en el que Rob parodiará una serie o su fandom, hay otras series actuales con defectos, pero eso será años más adelante.**

 **Mi inspiración para escribir este fic, fue la escritora "Fhix" y su divertido y memorable fanfic parodia de MLP "Dos boludos en ponyville" recomendado para los lectores bronys Argentinos que tengan buen sentido del humor.**

 **Si quieren ver imágenes de este y otros fanfics míos, vean en mi página de Facebook "Rob y más Rob"**

 **les ha hablado "Eltiorob95" hasta la próxima.**


	2. Bailongo con una Pony

Bailongo con una pony

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

eltioRob95= Eh!

Rob= qué, qué , qué ¿qué pasó?

eltioRob95= despertáte hijo de put*

Rob= papá ¿sos vos?

eltioRob95= ¿qué papá? Papeáme esta

Rob= pero sos igual

eltioRob95= dále culo roto, levantáte y continuá con el fic, no te creé para que haraganearas

Rob= creador no sabés, tuve un sueño de la concha de la lora, soñé que los pinches Starcos me chantajeaban para ir al universo de Star butterfly ,hacer que el pendejo ese de marco busque a Star a Mewni, para que la tercera temporada aparezca ya de una buena vez, no me dejaban ni ver mi hentai , fué inhumano.

eltioRob95= uh Rob, pueeesssss fijáte que esa mamada no era un sueño ¡fué real pendejo! realmente estás en la casa de Marco díaz.

Rob= ¿¡qué!?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHINGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Rob, Rob despierta!-

"Pshh!"

Rob reacciona dándole un puñetazo en la quijada a Marco díaz

-Uh disculpá Marco, es que tuve una pesadilla bien bien jodida-

Miró a Star y a Ponyhead quienes lo estaban mirando con extrañeza.

-y por lo visto, todavía sigo en ella-

-Rayos Rob, eso sí que me dolió y mucho- decía Marco tocándose la quijada molesto

-Foooo, sólo fué una raspada, te rompieron la nariz varias veces en tu clase de karate ¿y te molesta mi golpecito? ¿y qué pasó?-

-Te desmayaste- dijo Marco

-¿pero y la moto?-

-¿de qué habl…?- Marco se detuvo un momento y siguió contándole al boludo de Rob lo que pasó

-Te desmayaste, quien estaba en la puerta era Ponyhead-

-¿y candela?-

-dijo que tú fuiste grosero y le cerraste la puerta-

Ponyhead= muy grosero

-¿pero y Candela?-

-¿Quién es candela? Ponyhead tuvo que romper la puerta por tu culpa-

-si pero ¿y la moto? -

-se presentó la mejor amiga de Star-

-la mejor amiga en Mewni- Dijo ponyhead en tono de celos, cosa que Marco no notó, pero Rob sí

-¿y la moto?-

-Rob dime la verdad, creíste que sería una némesis de Star ¿no es así?-

-¡Decíme que pasó con la moto y con candela!-

-Sólo responde la pregunta Rob- decía Marco dándose un palmada a la cara.

-Bien. Bien, siii, pensé eso, pensé que serían otro de los energúmenos de Ludo, nada más ni nada menos, es decir mirála- decía Rob señalando a Ponyhead

-una cabeza sin cuerpo que flota, cualquiera pensaría que es una alucinación del orto-

-¡OYE!- exclamó Ponyhead ofendida.

\- ¿Te has visto en un espejo?-

-No boluda, re me rompen cada rato las truchadas esas- remató Rob

-bueno, pues mírate en un reflejo, torpe- remató ella.

-Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh- dijeron Star y Marco por el Turn down for what épico de la cabeza flotante.

Ponyhead y Rob se miraron entrecerrando los ojos con odio.

-Ese flaquito deseará no haber existido- pensó ella.

-Puta madre ¿dejé la estufa prendida en la cocina?- pensó él

-Oh ponyhead- decía Star con brillo en los ojos y mucha emoción.

-tengo muchas cosas que contarte, La tierra es un lugar genial. verás….-

Mientras Star y su mejor amiga de Mewni conversaban. Rob se asomó hacia marco y le susurró.

-shh hey marco-

-¿qué quieres Rob?-

-Star ¿ya te presentó con ella?—

-sí-

-¿de casualidad, te llamó mejor amigo?-

-síii-

-¿dijo que no le gusta tu cara y que eras feo?-

-si ¿cómo lo supiste? Un momento, no estabas desmayado todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Marco mirando acusadoramente a Rob

-mmm tal vez, es punto es que… sonamos-

-¿por qué lo dices Rob?-

-No le agradas a Ponyhead- respondió Rob con certeza

-la potra hormonal ésa está celosa-

-¿QUÉ?, no te creo, además Star y yo sólo somos amigos-

-Por ahora- pensó Rob para sí mismo.

-¡Por eso Boludo!- exclamó Rob

-está hecha un horno con vos. ella te quiere opacar, cree que le quitarás a su mejor amiga-

-¿Por qué ella pensaría eso?- preguntó Marco.

-qué se yo, es un pinche caballo, sin cuerpo pero pinche caballo, e igual que todo equino, tienen la cabeza reacia y con mucha tenacidad-

-creo que estas exagerando, Rob-

-¡No digas que no te lo advertí, chico "pete seguro"!-

Rob estaba algo fastidiado de que Marco no tomara en cuenta sus advertencias, pero le chupaba un huevo, eso sí, debía asegurarse de que al pendejo de Díaz no le pasara nada, antes de que esa loca equina intente deshacerse de él.

-¡Tic tac, vamos de paseooo!- dijo Ponyhead con toda la onda

-¡de paseooooo!- dijo Star estirando a Marco para que las acompañe.

Rob se interpuso en el camino.

-Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe, qué paseo ni qué verga ¿no sería mejor pasear en la tierra? ya saben para mostrarle a Ponyhead lo genial que es el planeta y bla bla blá, en vez de ir a una dimensión donde fácilmente un humano común puede hacerse boleta-

-Pero ya conozco la tierra- dijo Ponyhead en un tono de aburrición

-¿así?- dijo Rob encarándola.

-¿Quién es el presidente de los estados unidos?-

-Emmm ¿geeerardo?-

-¡AJÁ!- gritó Rob en señal de victoria

-¡no sabes ni madres!-

-Ay Rob- dijo Star

-sólo iremos a divertinos un rato y ya, prometo que no tardaremos-

-guá, está bien-

-SIIIIII- gritó Star de alegría

-Pero, iré con ustedes- dijo Rob

-Como sea- dijo Ponyhead rodando los ojos.

-¿están listos todos?- preguntó ella

-sólo abre el portal "ojos de Steven universe"-dijo Rob con aburrición

Ponyhead lo miró de reojo, mostró el artefacto con el que iban a salir, de su boca sacó una tijeras.

-Oooh tijeras dimensionales- dijo Star asombrada.

-Está loca ¿cómo va tener tijeras filosas dentro de su boca? Con razón no tiene cuerpo- pensó Rob para sí mismo.

Ponyhead con la tijera abrió un portal interdimensional, y pasaron por él, la primera en traspasar el portal fue Star luego fue marco , luego Rob, y al último Ponyhead, pero antes de cerrar el portal, se cersioró , miró hacia los alrededores sospechosamente, algo ocultaba esa pony, y Rob lo sabía por obvias razones

Llegaron a la otra dimensión, cuando arribaron. Los dos mamones de Marco y Rob cayeron de cara contra el suelo, Star cayó de pie sin problema, por ser la protagonista :v ponyhead llegó flotando.

-creo que me lastimaré seriamente si sigo llegando de esta manera dolorosa a las dimensiónes- decía marco tocándose la frente.

-Te acostumbrarás socio créeme- dijo Rob levantándose como si nada, y sacudiéndose su remera celeste.

Cuando miraron a su alrededor, vieron el lugar, era bastante llamativo, casí parecido a cualquier discoteca de Jalisco o los boliches marplatenses, sólo que había todo tipo de seres dimensionales bailando en todos lados. Y estaba flotando en la nada.

-¿qué es este lugar?- preguntó Marco

-Oh es el remonube, un lugar para el reláx- pensó Rob para sí mismo.

-Oh es el remonube, un lugar para el reláx- respondió Star mientras bailaba con Ponyhead

-Un punto para mí viva yo carajo - dijo Rob para sí mismo.

-sólo aléjate de los bordes- advertía la hiperactiva rubia mientras se recostaba en una nube.

Marco sin duda darse cuenta el muy boludo, se acercó demasiado al borde y casi se cae.

-¡Aaaahhh sáquenme de aquí!- iba a caer de espalda a las rocas puntiagudas que habían ahí

Por suerte Rob estaba cerca de él y jaló hacia la pista lejos del borde.

-¡Cabrón! fijáte por donde caminas- le reprendió como si fuera el padre del año :v

-no sé que decir, gracias Rob-

-ni lo menciones, procurá no "autoboletearte" ¿si?-

De repente ambos fueron sorprendidos por Star quien los jaló hacia un puesto de autofoto.

-¡Marco! ¡Rob! ¡miren! ¡Instafoto! ¡instafoto!- exclamó emocionada.

-disculpá Star- dijo Rob

\- pero eso es de rejotos, no entro ahí ni en ped… HEY!-

Sin embargo Star lo jaló del brazo hacia dentro, los cuatro se sacaron la autofoto, cada uno hacía divertidas muecas y señas para la instafoto, pero Rob sólo ponía el dedo medio hacia la autofoto.

-Ahora ustedes- dijo Star dejando a solas a los tres.

-Un recuerdo de la noche en que mis amigos se hicieron verdaderos amigos :3 –

Cuando salió afuera.

Ponyhead encaró a los dos mamertos.

-¡Oiganme bien! No seremos mejores amigos, ni siquiera segundos mejores amigos-

(click instafoto, ponyhead sonriendo, marco también, Rob sacando el dedo medio como en la demás tomas.)

-¿segundos mejores amigos?- respondió Marco

-Eso ni siquiera existe-

-lo inventaste naca - dijo Rob

-Oh ¿ahora quieren pelear?- dice Ponyhead en un tono de desafío.

-No boluda, te queremos dar unos buenos bifes para morfar (romperte la cara) - decía Rob enseñando el puño.

(click instafoto, Ponyhead y Marco juntan sus caras sonriendo, mientras que Rob enseña dos dedos del medio con este emoticón :v alrededor de ellos)

-Miren, Apestorpe y Turboidiota- dijo Ponyhead sin rodeos

-Esta noche es muy importante para mí, si la arruinan- Ponyhead apuntó su cabeza hacia el cuello de Rob

–les clavaré el cuerno, empezando contigo Rob ¿ENTENDIDO?-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, luego de dejar el mensaje más claro que agua del riachuelo ,Ponyhead se despidió falsamente

-Nos vemos ;D -

-¿Ah sí? D: - decía Rob sin miedo.

-¡No te tenemos miedo, imitación berreta de Rainbow dash! ¿verdad Marco?-

-¡Abrázame Rob!-

-¡OYE! -

(click Instafoto, Marco abrazando a Rob con cara de bebé recién cagado, y un letrero encima de ellos que decía "Ya valieron madres" tararán)

-¡Soltáme boludo!- exclamó Rob quitándose de encima a Marco.

Ambos salieron del puesto de instafoto, Rob y Marco iban a contarle a Star lo que pasó con Ponyhead, el primero en acercarse a ella fue Marco.

-Star no creerás esto, Ponyhead nos amena…-

Ponyhead aparece con su movimiento giratorio de baile aparece y empuja "Accidentalmente" a Marco hacia el borde del lugar bailable.

-¡ZOOOOOOOOOO…!-

Otra vez Marco estaba a punto de caer al borde, en las puntiagudas rocas estaba una esqueleto incrustado que gritaba.

-¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! -

Una vez más Rob agarra de la mano a Marco, salvándolo, evitando que se caiga, de nuevo.

-¿qué te dije yo de no "autoboletearte"? Y VÓS- Rob señaló con el dedo al esqueleto que estaba allí.

-¡Olvidáte de que vas a tener compañía ahí abajo!-

al lado de ellos estaba una chica gritando "¡Aguante el Tomco, el mejor ship que hay!"

-¿sabés qué loco?- dijo Rob resignándose.

-cambié de parecer-

Empuja a la chica hacia abajo

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- ¡Pshh!

-No necesitaba ver eso- dijo Marco

-Yo sí Je je :) –

-Tengan cuidado chicos- dijo una conocida voz detrás de ellos

Se voltearon a ver a Star.

-Ponyhead me empujó para que cayera al borde- acusó Marco.

-¡Star, ella nos quiere hacer boleta! (matarnos)- Gritó Rob alarmado.

-Ay chicos, ella sólo se está divirtiendo- se excusó Star en defensa de su amiga.

-Star ¿qué parte de "Nos quiere hacer boleta" no entendiste?-

La chica Butterfly no entendía mucho el lunfardo Mexi-argento de Rob :v e iba a decir algo al respecto

-No respondas la pregunta -_- dijo Rob con un letrero de "pare"

-Emm bueno, ella es algo… posesiva- respondió Star.

-¿posesiva? ¡Está zafada la loca ésa!- exclamó Rob

-lo que él dijo- agregó Marco.

-Bueno.. emm-

A star se le ocurre una idea y se dirige a Ponyhead

-¡Oye Ponyhead, que tál si visitamos el arcade Amatista, Marco y Rob se divertirán más ahí!-

Ponyhead responde en tono cántico

"Ni loca, quiero seguir bailando aquí"

Luego la pony se alarmó cuando vió a ciertos tipos enmascarados gigantones con apariencia de pocos amigos, llegando através de un portal.

Debía apurarse si no quería que su última noche con su mejor amiga valiera verga.

-Sí, tienes razón les gustará más el Arcade ¡vamos!-

Dijo abriendo otro portal con todo el apuro del mundo.

-¡Comienzan a gustaaaarle!- dijo Star a Marco y Rob

-¡Puaj! Ni aunque tuviese forma humana la forra ésa- dijo Rob

El boludo fué el único en notar algo extraño en el comportamiento de Ponyhead, sabía muy bien el pendejo motivo, pero sentía que no debía intervenir, la equina no era tan mala después de todo.

Cuando llegaron, Marco estaba impresionado, a Rob no tanto (al muy clopero sólo le llamaba la atención el rule 34 entre otros.) el lugar era gigantezco, y había toda clase de juegos.

-Locos pixeles- dijo Marco con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡hay tantos videojuegos!-

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo Ponyhead

-este lugar es para gente cuadrada-

-Meh- dijeron todas las criaturas alrededor.

A Rob le llamó la atención algunos de los cuadrados que estaban ahí.

-¡Mirá Marco! ¡es Bob esponja!- dijo Rob

-Eh ¡Roberto estropajo!- Bob esponja mira hacia Rob

-¡dejá de sacar temporada y capítulos caca! ¡Ya fuiste vos! O juro que voy a fondo de bikini y te meto la arena en el ojet*! Jajajajajaja –

-Rob por favor, no vayas a causar problemas aquí ¿quieres?- advirtió Marco en forma de regaño.

-¿Quién sho? :v – dijo Rob jugando.

-Jejeje no querido, la que nos va a traer problemas va a ser otra-

-¿qué?-

-No nada nada-

Rob mira a otro personaje conocido.

-Che ¿ese no es Jeff de Clarence? Aguantáme un rato-

-Rooob-

-Tranquilizáte díaz, no le voy a hacer nada al alcaguete ése-

Marco iba a ir tras de Rob, para evitar que mandara alto quilombo, su instinto lo decía, Pero Star lo jala hacia un lado del arcade, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Marco mira!- dijo la rubia señalando con el dedo a un videojuego de pelea medieval virtual.

-"Lanza Lanza Revolución" vayan a jugar-

Marco y Ponyhead se miraron desafiantes.

-¿y donde está "Turboidiota"?-

-anda por ahí, esto es entre tu y yo- dijo Marco entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

-Como quieras, "Apestorpe"-

"PONYHEAD CONTRA APESTORPE"

-¡Oye!-

Empezó el juego, cada uno agarró su lanza virtual de caballero con armadura.

Ponyhead = Te venceré mocoso.

-¿Si?- respondió Marco

-tu madre sólo rebuzna-

-No sé que quieres decir con eso-

-Awww miren cómo se hacen amigos- dice Star tocándole la espalda a marco, se desagrada un poco al sentir sudor en ella.

-Uh, iré a buscar algo de hielo para sus espaldas-

Mientras al otro lado del arcade, los grandotes enmascarados, obviamente provenientes del reformatorio Santa olga para princesas caprichosas, estaban en busca de cierta princesa prófuga, preguntando a los cuadrados que se topaban con ellos, si no la han visto.

-Hey tú ¿has visto a esta cabeza?-

-No lo creo-

-No me mientas hombrecito-

-bueno, me parece que si la he visto-

-¿dónde?-

-no lo se, pero estaba acompañada con una Mewniana y dos humanos-

-¿dos humanos?-

-si, uno de ellos, es el ser más mamón del Multiverso-

-¿Rob?- dijo el enmascarado impresionado.

-sí ese mismo-

(si, Rob ya estuvo estuvo en este universo antes, pero nunca se juntó con Marco o Star como lo hace ahora, la última vez fué con una manta de invisibilidad, asi que sí, todos le conocen el ano al pendejo o mínimo oyeron de él)

Sin duda Ponyhead es una princesa caprichosa muy desalmada como andar con alguien como Rob, es lo que pensaron los enmascarados.

-¿¡en donde están!?-

-Bueno, ahí esta Rob- dijo el cuadrado señalando a lo lejos.

Rob estaba intimidando a Jeff

-Escucháme bien hijo de put* decile al gordito pendejo "ultramamerto" de tu amigo Clarence que si no deja de ser un gordito pendejo , Voy y lo hago jugar a la ballena azul ¿me escuchaste?-

Jeff no responde nada pero asiente con temor.

-Empezamos bien, Empezamos bien-

-¡Hey tú!- lo llama el enmascarado.

-¿tú eres Rob?-

-Rob soy sho, pibe- responde él en un tono de hacerse el piola. (el muy vergas)

Luego recordó a quienes les dio esa respuesta, se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza.

-ay qué boludo fui D: - pensó para si mismo.

El enmascarado lo agarra del cuello apretándolo.

-Ya valí-

Mientras en el juego de "Lanza Lanza revolución" Marco le había ganado a un cuadrado que quería competir con él.

-AJAJAJA ¿viste eso "Ponyaguda"?- decía victorioso.

Marco de repente se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga, su "amigo" y la amiga de su mejor amiga no se encontraban.

-¿¡Rob!? ¿¡Star!? ¿¡a dónde fueron!?

Uno de los grandotes enmascarados atrapa a Marco.

-¿¡quienes son ustedes!?-

-Nos dirás a donde se fue la princesa fugitiva-

Marco se asoma hacia atrás del guarula, y ve que uno que de ellos tiene a cierto pendejo de remera celeste y pantalón corto blanco.

-¿Rob?-

-Lo siento Marco, ellos usaron métodos de lesa humanidad para hacerme hablar-

(Unos minutos antes.)

-Empieza a hablar "Humano saltamuros y dimensiones" ¿a dónde se fue la cabeza flotante? - exige el Enmascarado rudamente.

-Uno, no les pienso decir nada Cabrones, dos, sólo yo digo esas referencias ¿estamos?-

-Ya sabes qué hacer- le dije el guarula al otro quien saca una radio.

-¿Para qué es eso wey?- preguntó Rob con miedo.

La radio es encendida y hace sonar el ruido más ensordecedor de todos.

(Baby de Justin bieber.)

"And I was like baby, baby, baby oh

Like baby, baby, baby no

Like baby, baby, baby oh"

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO MAMEN! ¡SAQUEN ESO! ¡ES MUY DOSMILDIEZ! ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡ME LLEVA UN PUTOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Rob deseaba taparse los oídos, pero estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla. (de nuevo.) no había duda, el momento daba para implorar que lo maten, pero ellos no le iban a dar ese gusto.

-¡Está bien! ¡Hablaré! ¡Sólo apaguen esa Porquería!-

-Si nos mientes, te haremos escuchar todo el disco-

-Son… unos…. Garcas…., ESA…. es la realidad- decía Rob tratando de reponerse.

(Fin del flasback)

Los tipos ahora tenían de rehenes a Marco y a Rob, iban a torturarlos si no les decían lo que querían saber, los dos giles tristemente no sabían a dónde se las habían tomado Star y Ponyhead.

-¿Asi que ellos están buscando a Ponyhead?- preguntó Marco con duda.

-¿viste?- dijo Rob.

-Yo te dije que la pinche mula nos iba a meter en alguna bronca-

En cuanto a Ponyhead, ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus perseguidores le pisaban los talones invisibles, se llevo a Star a otra dimensión dónde divertirse más, para irse lo más rápido posible del arcade, le había dicho que Marco y Rob se adelantaron a donde ellas iban, obviamente eso no era cierto, llegaron a otro lugar bailable.

-¿¡no es más genial este lugar amiga!?- dijo Ponyhead meneando a todo ritmo.

-¡Sí que lo es!- decía Star disfrutando de la fiesta, un pensamiento la invadió.

-Pero no veo a Marco, ni a Rob!-

-¿Apestorpe y turboidiota?- respondió Ponyhead

-No te preocupes por ellos, yo soy mucho más cool-

-¿qué dices?-

-Emm si…. Puede que la historia te parezca un poco graciosa, pero abandoné a esos dos idiotas en el arcade-

Star deja de bailar, y observa a Ponyhead con seriedad, esto ya valió madres.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ellos!?- dijo la rubia molesta

\- de Rob puedo entenderlo ¿pero a Marco? ¡El es mi mejor amigo!-

-¿qué? tenia entendido que sólo yo era tu mejor amiga- respondió Ponyhead

-Puedo tener dos mejores amigos, o tres depediendo de mis ganas, o sólo uno ya que ninguna mejor amiga me mentiría-

Ponyhead analizó la mirada de su mejor amiga, se dio cuenta de realmente le importaba esos dos tarados de la tierra, especialmente el de chaqueta roja.

-en verdad el "apestorpe" y el "turboidiota significan tanto para ti ¿no?- dijo en tono de arrepentimiento.

-El mejor apestorpe y turboidiota que haya conocido- dijo Star con seriedad.

-Deacuerdo, vamos por ellos-

En el arcade, los enmascarados guarulas de santa olga, les estaban aplicando la tortura a sus cautivos quienes estaban atadas en una silla de pies y manos.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más humano ¿dónde está ella?-

-Te juro que no lo sé- respondió Marco temiendo por lo que le puedan hacer.

-Bien, no quieres hablar ¿eh? tendré que recurrir a… ESTO!-

El guarula Encendia y apagaba la lámpara frente a Marco.

-¡No ,eso no! ¡es muy molesto!-

-¿¡Crees que eso es molesto Díaz!?- dijo Rob con audífonos puestos.

-¡este me está haciendo escuchar temas pedorros del pinche canadiense! Este animal no tiene códigos-

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Escuché quieren pasear en pony!¡asi que vengan por mi! :D -

-¿ponyhead?- dijo Marco.

-Hasta que por fin a la maldita se le ocurre venir a salvarnos :v –

Los patovicas del infame reformatorio comenzaron a perseguir a la alocada equina, mientras que Star aprovecha para liberar a Marco y a Rob con su magia.

-¡EH STAR! ¡Liberáme a mi primero!- exigió Rob

Star invoca un hechizo

-¡golpe de serpiente esmeralda!-

Los nudos alrededor de Rob, tomaron forma de serpientes, dándole un cagazo en el proceso, al boludo le aterraban las víboras de muy pibe.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡che Star! ¿¡No pudiste invocar Alacranes negros vos!?- dijo molesto y con notable sarcasmo.

Star utiliza el mismo hechizo para liberar a Marco, luego de calmar a Rob por su situación con las serpientes, vieron que Ponyhead estaba a merced de los tres enmascarados, los tres amigos iban a saltar en su defensa, como toda banda de barrio :v

-Descuida Ponyhead- dijo Marco en posición de combate.

-cuidaremos tu espalda… o cabeza-

-Habla por ti princeso- dijo Rob preparando su ametralladora.

-Yo se las pienso cobrar a estos idiotas por torturarme con músicas de mierd*-

Otra batalla con magia, patadas, y balas expansivas :v se estaba a punto de dar cuando de pronto…

-No te arrepientas, Cariño-

voz poderosa e imponente se oye en todo el Arcade, el cual le sonó familiar a la heredera de Mewni.

-¿Rey Ponyhead?-

El mencionado Rey hace su aparición.

-Oh hola papi :( -

-Hola princesa-

-¡Wow!- dijo Rob impresionado.

-¿Ese gigantón es tu papá? ¡Cool! me encanta su voz de eco, como de deidad! :D-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- le susurró Star a su amiga Equina.

-Oh B-fly - respondió ella con tristeza

-Es el final para mí, yo me lo busqué, pero al menos tuvimos una última noche de diversión-

-¿última noche? ¿a que te refieres?-

-¡Voy a ir a santa O! D: -

Star se queda en shock con la noticia ¿su mejor amiga correrá el destino que ella siempre temió?

-No, no al reformatorio de princesas caprichosas-

-Así es, voy a la prisión-

-No es una prisión hija- dijo el rey Ponyhead con su autoritaria voz.

-bueno, aunque debo admitir que se parece un poco-

-Si no te meten el cuerno en donde ya sabes, entonces no es prisión- Dijo Rob con certeza

-Mejor no opines nada Rob- le aconsejó Marco.

-Oh ponyhead- decía Star con orgullo y brillo en los ojos.

-¿viniste a salvar a Marco y a Rob, aún sabiendo que te enviarían a salta olga?-

-si ya sabes, es difícil decirlo pero… es tu otro mejor amigo, y ya sabes, mucho más listo, ya lo dije- admite Ponyhead con gran sinceridad.

-Awww-

-pero no puedo decir lo mismo del "turboidiota" ¬ _¬

-¡Oye! - exclamó Rob en protesta.

-Estoy acá oyendo ¿sabés?-

Los tres dieron un gran abrazo, Star arrastró del brazo a Rob para que se les uniera.

-Es hora de irnos, Princesa- dijo uno de los torturadores de santa olga, con una correa para caballo.

La despedida de la princesa equina había llegado.

-¡Te extrañaré Ponyhead adiós!- dijo Star

-Oye ponyhead- habló Marco, Ponyhead se voltea a verlo.

Rob prestó atención

-Suerte en el reformatorio-

-Aww gracias Apestor…. Quiero decir Marco- respondió Ponyhead con gratitud

-¡Más no se preocupen por mi, no hay prisión que pueda retenerme por mucho tiempo AJAJAJA!-

Exclamaba mientras se iba.

-¡Eh me debés una, no sabes lo que sufrí con esos tipos!- gritó Rob

El rey ponyhead dio un suspiro.

-niños, un dia quieres tenerlos, y al otro los quieres bien lejos-

Dicho todo, el rey también desaparece a través del portal.

-El padre del año- dijo Rob para sí mismo.

-¡Aww mis mejores amigos son amigos de verdad!- exclamó la rubia con emoción.

-Sueña- dijo Rob

-Si, yo no iría tan lejos- respondió Marco.

-¡ESPERA! ¡Estamos atrapados en otra dimensión!-

-¡Uh la bosta! ¡Es cierto D:!- exclamó Rob

-claro que no es cierto :3 – dijo Star enseñando algo que le obsequió Ponyhead, eran las tijeras dimensionales.

-¡Ahora podemos ir a donde queramos!-

Los tres tóntolos habían regresado a su casa en la tierra, Star bostezó de sueño y fue a su habitación, Marco hizo lo mismo, tenían que descansar bien para ir a la escuela mañana, a Rob le chupó un huevo eso, el no iba a la escuela en su mundo, menos va a hacerlo aquí.

Notó que los señores díaz también se encontraban durmiendo, así que fue a la cocina tranquilamente, tomó unos cuantos "Nachos super deli de marco" se sentó en el sofá ,tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Pasan alguna que otra película interesante, un anime llamó su atención, era "school days" el último cap donde makoto era asesinado brutalmente por sekai.

-Uh qué feo, creo que no es mala idea darla esa idea a Star cuando llegue a sentir mal de amores- decía Rob sonriendo con picardía.

-Aw soy un maldito-

Al dia siguiente, aprovechando que Star y Marco fueron a la escuela, Rob aprovechó a volver a su dimensión, a su verdadera casa, rápidamente antes de que los Starcos se dieran cuenta, y traerse su consola de juegos a Echo creek para distraerse y no perecer del pinche aburrimiento.

Cuando iba a jugar su consola, su celular táctil empieza a sonar.

-¿hola?-

-¡Rob pendejo! ¿¡que fregados crees que háces!?-

el que lo llamó era su vecino Mat, el líder de la legión de Starcos.

-¿qué onda Mat? – saludó Rob como si nada.

-¿vós que crees? Jugando al GTA san andreas trolazo-

-¡se supone que tendrías que hacer que Marco vaya tras de Star a Mewni! ¡no quedarte a vivir con ellos!-

Rob hizo la pose de Saitama

-Disculpáme flaco ¿yo te pedí que me secuetraras y me chantajearas para que viniera aquí?-

Mat no supo responder.

-Además yo te dije que debía ser en el episodio "Starcrushed" y me enviaron a donde inició todo, tú y tarados craperos–

-lo que pediste es imposible Rob, ese episodio aún no llega a Disney XD-

-ahí está, hay que esperar, ni modo komódo, mejor guardá silencio con eso que sabemos, o se cancela el trato y te lo meto por el ojete ¿oiste?-

Rob cuelga y lanza el celular lejos. Y se volvió a sus videojuegos.

-Starcos, creen que pueden controlar lo que quieren, por eso el fandom y el país está como está –

De repente, Star y marco reaparecen mágicamente con una "invitada". en la habitación donde se encontraba el boludo.

-oh llegaron temprano ustedes- dijo Rob sin apartar la mirada de su videojuego.

-¡Rob, no creerás lo que pasó!- exclamó Marco

\- Star transformó accidentalmente a la maestra calavera en un troll!-

-Ay no es tan grave, lo arreglaré- respondía Star con nerviosismo.

-¿Quién? ¿La vieja chota?- preguntó Rob

-bah No se tienen que preocupar tanto, a ella no le molestará verse así en los próximos episodios, créanme-

-Rob ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¡Tenemos que revertir esto cuanto antes!-

Mientras tanto la mencionada Maestra no paraba de llorar ni de gritar.

-¡Soy horrible! ¡horribleeeeeee! ¡Buaaaa!-

-Con todo respeto, "maestra Calaca"- dijo Rob

-Pero usted se ve mejor así como troll que como esperpento humano bajo faceta de docente que era antes :v –

Continuará.

 **Bien este ha sido el capítulo 2, espero que se hayan reído un poco con esto, Jajaja, no pienso parodiar tooodos los episodios de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, sólo los más importantes, los más memorables, los épicos, hasta llegar a "Starcrushed" para los que no les gusto o son difíciles de hacer reír. no soy ni el primero y ni el último en escribir este tipo de parodias, al menos les doy una idea de cómo sería la serie con un tercer protagonista.**

 **En fin, no sé si parodiaré el tercer cap de la serie, pero habrán más caps divertidos con el clopero infeliz de Rob :v por cierto, la forma de hablar del personaje o sea, el mexicanismo y el lunfardo argento es en honor a los dedicados actores de doblaje Argentinos de Star vs las fuerzas del mal y al segundo estudio de doblaje que se encuentra en México..**

 **Hoy es mi cumpleaños así que felicítenme si quieren, mis agradecimientos a Lily Jackson 1313 quien le gustó mi fic y le dio favoritos, al menos hice reír a alguien, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" no leemos :)**


	3. Desmadre escolar

Desmadre escolar

Nuestro protagonista del fic, rey de los pendejos en toda la existencia, Rob estaba tirado en su sofá, obviamente esperando a que caiga y que ocurriera lo peor, iba a ayudar a Star cuando eso sucediera, mientras tanto el se estaba entreniendo con el último capítulo de su serie de la infancia. Samurái Jack. (serie clásica de Cartoon network.)

Rob se estaba secando las lágrimas y toda la mucosidad sobresaliente de sus fosas nasales al ver el épico pero triste final de su héroe.

-¡Hijos de put*! - exclamaba Rob

-No era necesaria tanta maldad-

Rob se fijó en el horario de su reloj que se había afanado de una tienda de Echo creek.

-¡Uy la mierd*!-

Rob saca su teléfono pantalla táctil, y comienza a marcar un número télefónico.

-Más vale que estés en tu casa, Sorete- pensó para si mismo.

Mientras tanto en el barrio.

Alguien contesta el teléfono ,alguien muchísimo más estúpido e insensato que el mismo Rob, este era su mejor amigo de la infancia, su cuate, el único a quien podría llamársele "único y mejor amigo", el que está en las buenas para no pagar la bebida del bar y espera que lo hagas tú, y en las malas para resfregarte en tu pinche cara los errores que te mandaste en el amor.

El tenía piel de color moreno claro, su insufrible cabello era de color naranja, tenía ojos azules, la única cosa que todos los vecinos de barrio envidiaban, y la único que el boludo tenía para jactarse.

Su nombre era "Saturnino"

-¿Hola?-

-Eh Saturnino amigo mío. Compadre, ¿cómo te trata la hija de p*ta vida?-

-Rob, cómo estás, bien, normal, nada interesante pasó desde que nos fuimos a boludear en el mundo Dragon ball super-

-Ah mira vos, eh escuchame carnal, voy a necesitar manos extras en este asunto que te voy a contar-

-¡ASQUEROSO!- gritó el pelinaranja malpensando el comentario de su amigo Rob.

-¡Si tus P*nches manos se prendieron fuego de tanto tocarte con Rule 34! ¡es tu pedo! No el mío!-

-¡Pedazo de idiota mente podrida! ¡No me refería a eso!- gritó Rob enojado.

-¡Me refiero a que me ayudés a resolver la gran cagada que se está por mandar la Star, estoy en el pinche universo de "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" Saturnino!-

-Aaaaaaahhhh con que era eso- respondió "Satur" aclarando sus dudas.

-Aaaaah con que era eso- le imitó Rob con voz de ñoño.

-¿y que c*rajo hacés en "Star vs fuerzas del mal"?- preguntó Saturnino con curiosidad.

-Es una historia larga de contar "Satur", sólo digamos que la legion de Starcos nos tienen a TI y a mí , principalmente a mí, bien agarrados de los huevos y obligadamente tenemos que hacer lo que nos dicen-

-¿y yo qué pinto en esto? Yo no tengo nada que ver con la legión de Starcos-

-Ya te dije que cuando vengas te cuento-

-Es que justo hoy no puedo Rob, fijáte que esta noche tengo planes-

-¿qué plan vas a tener vos? Si no hacés nada- preguntó Rob escéptico

-Es que….Tengo una cita-

-¿¡Enserio!?- exclamó Rob apegando más su oído en su teléfono.

-¿y cómo se llama? mirá que la muñeca inflable que posiblemente tenés al lado no cuenta como cita-

Saturnino mira a dicha muñeca al lado suyo en el sofá.

-Está bien, estaré ahí, pero vení vos a buscarme, no todos podemos abrir portales e ir a otras dimensiones-

De repente un portal enorme se abre al lado del Pelinaranja ,haciendo volar a la muñeca inflable, una mano sale de ella y arrastra a Saturnino del pie. haciendo que el muy estúpido caiga del sofá.

-¡cuidado que me podés romper la cabeza!-

Saturnino ahora se encontraba del otro lado del portal, ahora estaba en "Eco arroyo" ciudad de la célebre princesa Disney del momento, Star butterfly.

-Cuanto sin verte amigo- dijo Saturnino.

-sólo ha pasado una semana socio, no exageres la nota-

-Bueno ahora me vas a decir por qué de repente estas haciéndoles mandados al atarantado ese de Mat y los otros Starqueros?- preguntó Saturnino exigiendo respuestas.

-Esos giles me chantajearon-

-¿cómo?-

-Bueno esto no te agradará, sin querer mencioné que por culpa nuestra, el Universo de Son goku ya se lo cargó la chingada, y ahora si no hago lo que ellos dicen, soltarán esa grabación en Internet, y el fandom de dragon ball en represalía no van a partir a madrazos cuando nos encuentren-

Saturnino abrió grande los ojos del cagazo que empezanba a sentir

-Uh ahora si creo que necesitaré calzoncillos nuevos ¿¡cómo se te ocurrió decirles eso en primer lugar!?

Sé que sos tarado, pero tampoco la pavada-

-Bueno, bueno, calmáte un poco, no es tan difícil lo que vamos a hacer- respondió Rob con seguridad

-sólo vamos a acelerar la tercera temporada, ellos tendrán su ship hecho realidad y "fa la lín fa la lún" todos felices y fumen faso con perdices-

-Bien, no parece tan difícil ¿pero qué hay de tu cordura? ¿no se supone que si estás más tiempo en otra realidad corres el riesgo de volverte más loco y más pendejo?-

-Por eso te necesito aquí, eres el único en quien puedo confiar-

-Eso es lo más way que me has dicho-

Rob y Saturnino se sonrieron uno al otro, sin duda ellos eran los mejores amigos , y esta no sería la primera desventura interdimensional que tienen.

-Puede que me arrepienta mucho de haberte traido- dijo Rob echando a perder el momento amistoso.

-Imbécil- dijo sonriendo y dando un fuerte pero suave codazo en el brazo a su amigo mágico.

-Oye, necesito ese brazo para el hentai- dijo Rob tocándose el brazo.

-Andando-

Rob y Saturnino salieron de la casa de los díaz corriendo hacia la parada de autobús.

-¿Oye Rob? No sería mejor ir caminando al instituto "Eco arroyo", esperar el autobús nos atrasaría-

-no por que creo que esa escuela de mierda está muy lejos , como a veinte cuadras-

-Bueno esperemos entonces-

-No te preocupes Saturnino, el servicio aquí es rápido-

Más de quince habían pasado, la luna llena seguía visible, las palomas durmiendo en las ramas de los árboles y expulsando caca mientras lo hacían, pero no pasaba ningún mendigo autobús.

-¡ME CAGO EN LOS AUTOBUSES!-

...

…

…

Mientras tanto en el campo de deportivo del instituto Eco Arroyo, se estaba desarrollando el gran juego entre el equipo de las zarigüeyas contra el equipo rival los guerreros.

Un grupo de malditas, no, más bien un grupo de animadoras que eran lideradas por una maldita :v

Que no diré su nombre por ahora (Brittney wong) pero es de ascendencia asiática, estaban cantando y meneando los pompones, tal como lo habían ensayado.

"¡Uno, dos, tres , cuatro con este baile se distraen!"

El equipo rival de "Los guerreros" eran un puñado de mastodontes, tipos altos, musculosos, y aparetemente rudos, paredes humanas listas para atropellar despiadadamente, al equipo local de "las zarigüeyas" quienes estaban cagados ante ellos, esto iba a ser masacre, como en un episodio de Ed Edd y Eddy.

-Ya casi empieza el partido- dijo Marco en un tono victorioso tocando a Ferguson

-y ningún guerrero se te ha acercado-

-RAWR!- aparece Star de la nada asustándolos , vestida como gladiadora, acompañada de una gran maza con púas.

-¿Quién está listo para una batalla campal? Ajajajaja- dijo Star riendo como maniática y clavando la maza contra el césped.

-¿qué pasa con esa mirada en tus ojos?- preguntó Marco a la rubia.

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Star con espeluznantes ojos rosas y una cara digna de una yandere.

-Con esta mirada, espantarías a Rob-

-no estés tan seguro de ello díaz- dice una conocida voz

\- no conociste a mi Ex para que digas eso-

Star y Marco voltean para ver que era Rob acompañado de alguien que jamás han visto.

-¿tú qué haces aquí Rob?- preguntó Marco.

-Nada, sólo vinimos a ver cómo se pudría todo pero creo que vine demasiado antes-

-¿de qué estás hablando? te refieres al juego ¿no?-

-Emm si… si el juego- dijo Rob sonriendo y riendo en complicidad con Saturnino.

Marco dirige su mirada a Alfonzo.

-cuida a Ferguson un segundo, mientras yo hablo con la princesa "cucu loco"-

Marco se lleva a Star lejos.

-¿deberíamos intervenir?- preguntó Saturnino.

-Nah, dejemos que empieze el desmadre- decía Rob decidido.

-Saturnino, prepara las palomitas-

De repente un par de tipos del equipo rival aparecen para llevarse a la mascota del equipo, en este caso, Ferguson.

-¡Veo a un Extraño! ¡veo a dos extraños!-

-Wow, no pierden tiempo esos- dijo Rob

-Star ¿podrías decirme qué estás tramando?- preguntó Marco serio.

-Sólo estoy a ayudando a la escuela a tener una victoria segura, esta pelea será pan comido, puse trampas en todo el campo-

-QUE TÚ ¿¡QUÉ!?-

Marco se voltea a ver a la cancha para ver que había toda clase de trampas en ella, minas con púas explosivas, Láser alrededor y fosas cubiertas de pasto con monstruos aguardando en ella.

-¡Star!- dijo Marco alarmado.

-Los guerreros no querían hacerle daño al equipo, sólo vienen a vencernos en el futbol, que es un juego!-

De esas palabras la princesa mágica sólo entendió la palabra "juego" y se dio cuenta del tremendo error de su malentendido.

-Ooohhhhh-

El silbato había sonado y ambos equipos empezaron a jugar.

uno del equipo rival activa una de las minas mágicas al patear el balón, la mina explota haciéndolo volar, eso causó pánico en todos los jugadores, incluyendo los expectadores, los únicos que aún estaban sentados tranquilamente como si nada en las gradas eran Rob y Saturnino.

-Así que esto era la gran cagada que se mandaría la blonda ¿verdad? – preguntaba Saturnino

-si, la pobre aún no sabe ni madres de las costumbres de la tierra- decía Rob mientras degustaba sus palomitas.

-Es peor que Peridot, pero tampoco es la peor cagada de su pinche vida, de que es una cagada, lo es, pero no, la gran cagada de ella es conseguir que cierta chica de mechón de pelo verdeagua se enamore de Díaz, para luego sentir celos ¿a vos te parece?-

-creo que en ese caso se aplica mucho la frase "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"-

-Exactamente boludo exactamente-

Todas las trampas se habían activado, una porrista activó una de la minas mágicas explosivas, haciéndola volar a un lado.

-Oh no, todo está saliendo deacuerdo al plan- dijo Star para sí misma.

un arbitro sin querer activo una fase secreta de cual sale un pájaro y ardilla monstruos, todos mutados por la magia de Star, también tres gatos enormes de fuego.

-Adivinaré ¿ataque felino?- dijo Marco mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Star sólo sonríe con nerviosismo en señal de respuesta.

Marco decíde ir a ayudar a los atacados sean del equipo rival o del suyo.

Star también se lanza a la ayuda.

-¿Che ahora sí deberíamos echarles una mano?-

-Espérate-

Marco ataca con sus patadas y puños a la ardilla mutante protegiendo a los jugadores contrarios.

-Cool, eres fabuloso amigo- dijo uno de los jugadores.

-Gracias- dijo Marco sintiéndose de lo más way.

De repente un pajarraco gigante se lleva a uno de ellos, La ardilla gigante aprovecha la distracción del chico latino para lanzarse encima.

-¡Marco!- gritó Star mientras estaba ayudando a un jugador de ser tragado por un vórtice dimensional que era una de las muchas trampas.

-¡Voy a ayudarte!- exclamó antes de socorrer a su mejor amigo.

-¡No, espera!- gritó el atleta antes de ser tragado por el vórtice.

Star cambia su maza mágicamente a la forma habitual de su varita.

-¿Ayudamos ahora Rob?- preguntó Saturnino con un tono de aburrición e impaciencia.

-Bueno, ya se nos acabaron las palomitas, así que sip, Ayudemos-

Rob Saca su ametralladora.

-Espera Rob, yo no tengo ningún arma para hacerme notar-

-Es un universo cartoon- Respondió el chico de pelo negro.

-solo meté la mano en tu bolsillo, y alguna cosa útil te saldrá, lamentablemente no será guita (dinero) -

-Si tu lo dices-

Saturnino mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de él saca un gran bate como los que se úsan en beisball.

-Es enserio, un Pinche bate, no podría chingar ni a un ratero con esto-

-Ah pero bien que disfrutabas usarla cuando jugábamos San andreas grand theft auto ¿no?-

-Bueno, cierro el hocico-

\- buen perro ¡Ataquemos Saturnino!-

Y Así , el par de boludos, atacaron con todo, gritando un enorme grito de guerra a lo dave el bárbaro, Star se alegró de verlos en acción.

-¡Rob!- exclamó la Mewniana

-me alegra que vengas a intentar ayudarme, tú y…. em em ¿cual es tu nombre?-

-Saturnino Yrrizaga, para servirle princesa- decía mientras hacía volar de un batazo a un monstruo.

-dejemos las presentaciones, weyes- dijo Rob

-vamos a llenar de plomo a estos bastardos , no se preocupen, sé que aún son bichos , emm animales comunes, así que usaré balines de goma-

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Star, preparando su varita para lanzar un contrahechizo, apuntando al monstruo que estaba sobre marco.

-¡Huracán de corazones!-

El monstruo pasó a ser sólo un montón de ardillas normales e inofensivas.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- gritaba Brittney Wong , haciendo aún lado a las porristas, tratando de escapar del desmadre mágico que se armó, Pero un gran monstruo serpiente aparece frente a ella, la agarra del cabello con los filosos dientes y la devora de un bocado.

-¿Deberíamos salvarla?- preguntó Saturnino.

-para nada, por mi que el monstruo se enferme de diarrea con ella-

-¡Rob!- regañó Star.

Prepara su varita hacia el monstruo serpiente.

-¡Huracán repara corazones!-

El contrahechizo le corta la cabeza al monstruo serpiente, liberando a Britney cubierta de líquidos intestinales, completamente en Shock.

Marco estaba defendiéndose bien de los gatos de fuego de tres ojos con golpes y patadas distrayéndolos de los jugadores, pero lo tenían acorralado, en eso aparece en su ayuda Star con el contrahechizo.

¡Huracán nuclear repara corazones!-

Todos los enormes gatos vuelven a ser gatos ordinarios.

Al otro lado del campus, Ferguson trataba de razonar con sus captores.

-¿No deberíamos charlarlo? ¿de hombre a zarigüeya?-

Pero los muy pendejos que al parecer no tenían ni idea de lo pasaba, pisaron dos minas mágicas, haciéndolos volar, liberando a Ferguson en el proceso, y va corriendo hacia su amigo latino.

-¡Marco!¡tenías razón! ¡los del equipo intentaron secuestrarme!-

-¡Ferguson, aléjate de ahí!-

-¡¿qué dices?! ¡no puedo oírte de tantas explosiones!-

La advertencia de díaz fue en vano, Ferguson pisa la mina mágica explotando en su lugar, Ferguson queda tendido en el suelo, el va corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Lo siento mucho Ferguson!¡te fallé!-

-Estoy bien, chiste de zarigüeya-

-¡Oh estás vivo!:D- exclamó Marco con alegría y sacudiendo el disfraz con enojo.

-¡Por eso sólo tienes dos amigos, Rata!-

-¡Mirá Rob!- señaló Saturnino.

\- Marco sacó su "Gideon interior" por primera vez!- (Ba dum tsss)

Los monstruos restantes tenían acorralados a Rob y Saturnino, a Rob ya se le habían acabado las municiones, el muy tarado pensó que no necesitaría llevar una caja de balines de gomas.

-¡Me lleva un p*to! ¡necesito más rifles de asalto!- gritó arrojándoles su metralleta a los monstruos, quienes la esquivaron con facilidad.

\- vos que subestimabas mi bate, y la metralleta es un arma de guerra, un rifle es un arma de caza, boludo atómico- decía el pelinaranja con su bate en guardía.

-me vale, jamás creí que moriría así-

-Te metiste con muchos monstruos de animé y villanos de caricaturas ¿y me decís que jamás pensaste en que terminarías así? ¡Dejáte de joder Rob!-

-Bueno no critiqués mi estilo de vida, jamás habrías conocido a Gokú de no ser por mi-

Los monstruos estaban listos para lanzarse sobre ellos, hasta que de repente….

-¡Huracán de corazones!-

Una ráfaga de magia cubre a los monstruos volviéndolos en animales normales, ardillas, pájaros, y gatos callejeros.

-¡lo hice! ¡Chingada madre! Lo hice!- gritó Saturnino en señal de victoria.

Rob le da un madrazo por la cabeza.

-¡No seas mamón! Lo hizo Star-

Star mira todo el desastre que había provocado en el campus.

-Creo que volví a equivocarme-

-Ambos nos equivocamos- dijo Marco poniendo su mano en el hombro de Star.

-Debí haberte cuidado más a ti, yo soy tu guía después de todo-

-¡Hay que largarnos de aquí!- gritó uno de los guerreros, todos huyeron a su autobús que comenzó a acelerar lejos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Se fueron!- gritó el rubio del equipo de Eco arroyo.

-¡Ganamos!-

-FOOOO, yo quería ver como les rompían el Ort…- Rob le da un codazo a Saturnino – Emm quiero decir ¡SIIIII VIVAN LAS ZARIGUEYAS!-

Los otros jugadores y el público que se refugió bajo las gradas, salieron a dar gritos, en celebración de la primera victoria sobre el equipo "Los guerreros".

Todos corrieron hacia Marco, Star, Rob y Saturnino para levantarlos sobre sus hombros.

-¿sabes Marco?- dijo Star pensativa.

-No sé porqué tengo el presentimiento de que olvidé algo-

De la nada un pájaro monstruo apareció volando y se llevó a Marco.

-Era eso-

-¡JAJA TE PASÓ POR GIL DÍAZ!- gritó Rob

Más tarde en la casa de los díaz, y luego de rescatar a Marco del pinche pájaro, todos llegaron a casa para echarse un ronquidos luego de la tediosa noche que tuvieron, Rob tuvo que hacer ojitos de cachorro para que los señores díaz permitan que Saturnino esté ahí por unos días, era su mejor amigo después de todo y sólo por él se rebajaría a esas mamadas.

En otro Suburbio de Eco arroyo.

Brittney Wong, la líder de las porristas, se puso su conjunto blanco de dormir, que parecía de lencería, se prepara para acostarse a dormir e iniciar otro día, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de lo pasó en la cancha.

-Qué desastre el juego de hoy- pensó para sí misma

-y todo por culpa de la loca extraña de Star ¿cómo el director no la expulsa?-

De repente suena su teléfono táctil, ella hace una mueca de fastidio y se dispone a contestar.

-Sabrina, te he dicho que no llames a esta hora-

- _hola, busco a "Soila"_ -

-¿soila?-

- _Sí, se apellida "Sorra_ "-

Brittney estaba confundida con el nombre completo.

-¿Soila Sorra?-

Unas estalladas risas a carcajadas se oyeron de fondo en el celular, Brittney se dio cuenta de lo estaba pasando, se tapó la boca y se puso roja de vergüenza e ira.

-¡OYE IMBÉCIL RETRASADO MENTAL! ¡no se quien seas! ¿pero tienes idea que a quién le estás llamando?-

- _Sí, La pelotuda de acá en la esquina-_

unas risas aún más fuertes se oyeron de fondo. Irritando aún más a Britney.

-¡DE VERDAD SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡por que su número quedará registrado en la lista de llamadas!¡Y así los rastrearé y los encontraré! ¿¡Ah!?-

Se quedó sorprendida, al ver que el registro no decía nada, sólo un emoticón de una mano haciendo la seña con el dedo medio y decía "Fuck you Bitch!"

- _Jajajaja Flor de Pendeja ¿en verdad pensaste que no íbamos a hackear tu teléfono primero? AJAJAJAJA_ -

-¡AAAAAAARHG!-

-Jajajaja tenías razón, Rob, fue buena idea fastidiar a esa loca-

Decía Saturnino.

-Sí, Esto fue mejor que elegir no rescatarla-

-¡USTEDES!-

Casi se cagan al oír la voz detrás de ellos, pero era marco díaz, mojado, desnudo, molesto, y cubierto de papel higienico casi como una momia.

-¡me sacaron la toalla del baño mientras me duchaba!-

-Fue idea de Saturnino ¡Lo juro!- acusó Rob de inmediato.

Saturnino le da un golpe al codo de Rob.

-¡No seas mogólico! ¡esa fue tu idea cabrón!-

-¡Sientan la ira de mi karate!- gritó el chico latino.

gritos de horror se oyeron al otro lado de la línea y la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Esa voz era del torpe de marco díaz?- se dijo Brittney para si misma.

CONTINUARÁ

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este gran capítulo de "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob" no sé que otro episodio parodiaré, mientras hice otro fic de esta serie "Star vs the Forces of Aku" un fanfic crossover de "Samurai Jack" con "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" tendrá más capitulos próximamente, Saturnino es el mejor amigo de Rob, con él suelen vivir aventuras interdimensionales, han hecho tonterás de alto calibre que debido a eso, un cierto famoso universo ya dejó de existir, en los otros capítulos , habrá más de Saturnino y otros personajes amigos de Rob y graciosamente vinculados con otros personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, Les ha hablado "EltioRob95" nos leemos, dejen Review.**


	4. el pinche brazo monstruo

**Capitulo 4**

(música primaveral.)

" _Se abren la cortinas rojas_ "

La rata= 3ra temporada, Siiiiii, Starco será canon, Yeaaaahhhh. Yeaahhhh yeaahhhhh

(suena la música des-pa-cito.)

La Rata comienza a bailar el pinche tema del momento, moviendo la cintura.

 _"Des-pa- cito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Des-pa-cito_ "

Dragón negro= buenas buenas ¿qué está pasando aca?

(música del tiburón de fondo.)

Rata= no, nada nada. No pasa nada

-¿cómo que "nada nada"? – responde el dragon

\- si hace un momento te escuché que estabas gritando algo así como festejando, y bailando una música pedorra, que me despertó de un hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo, y ese sueño no me lo devuelve nadie, NADIE.

(taaa raam)

Rata= bueno si en verdad lo querés saber , es que estaba festejando que salieron unos adelantos de una de mis series favoritas.

Dragón negro= Ah mirá vos ¿y cual es esa serie se puede saber?

Rata= y Star vs las fuerzas del mal.

Dragón negro= ahh, conozco conozco

Rata= es sobre una princesa mágica que viene de otra dimensión, va a vivir en el planeta tierra y se enamora de su mejor amigo que es de la tierra.

Dragon negro= te dije que conozco pedazo de Roedor insufrible, mirá, recién me entero que salió un adelanto.

(Taaa ram)

Rata= ah ¿vos la vés? Pues eso estaba festejando yo y más por que Marco la irá a buscar a Star a Mewni, el ahora está depresivo por lo que paso en "Starcrushed" eso se vió en el adelanto, parece que Toffee en el cuerpo de Ludo atacará Mewni , pero lo más importante es que el Starco será canon.

Dragon negro= ¿Starco?

Rata= si , Starco, Star x marco, y el Jarco se acabó ¡Que chingue su madre el Jarco!

Dragon negro= si, puede ser, pero vos sabés que existe un rumor de que Tom podría deshacer el hechizo de la luna roja.

(Taaa ram)

Rata= Eeeehhh…

Dragon negro= o sea que es probable, que todo este festejito y este barullo que estes haciendo va a ser AL PEDO ¿me entendés? AL PEDO.

(taaa ram)

Rata=…

Dragón negro= ¿y sabés que más? Yo soy fan del Jarco, muy fan, y si Jackie Lynn thomas no sale en el nuevo opening, no quiere decir que desaparezca por completo de la serie ¿entendés eso RATA? Toffee no aparece en ningún opening pero está en la serie, y si me contradecís con lo de la luna roja, te juro que te voy empalar y te voy a exhibir en toda la Plaza de mayo.

(risas de fondo JUA JUA JUA JUAAAA)

Rata= JEJEJE está bien está bien, se puso algo incómodo esto, ¿y qué estabas soñando?

Dragón negro= No nada, sólo que te estaba haciendo mierda el cuello con mis dientes.. TAS!

El dragón negro ataca del cuello a la rata.

"cuat cuat cuat cuat"

LA HORMIGA IMPERIAL :V … Chingada madre quiero decir "STAR vs LAS FUERZAS DE ROB EL BRAZO MONSTRUO PARODIA"

Una tarde normal en la casa de los díaz, suponiendo que normal sea que una princesa mágica y un pendejo boludo que lo único que sabía hacer es echar más leña al fuego y cruzar dimensiones.

-Me chupa un huevo-

EltioRob95= si hacéte el boludo vos, tenés suerte que nada malo tengo preparado para ti, por ahora.

-Como sea, me vale madres-

-Rob ¿con quién estás hablando?- preguntó Star inocentemente.

-¿Eh? No , con nadie Starcita, sólo estoy tirado acá en el pasillo viendo el pasatiempo de Marco-

Rob estaba bebiendo una lata de gaseosa.

Star se voltea a ver marco, y en efecto tenía razón, Marco estaba vestido en traje de karate rompiendo tablas como práctica.

-¿También odias la madera?- preguntó Star a Marco.

-Bien, rompe esa tabla, es lo peor!- alentó la rubia.

-No seas Lela, Star- dijo Rob

-Marco está practicando su karate para darle en su p*ta madre a alguien ¿No es así Díaz?-

-Rob está en lo correcto Star- dijo Marco

-Estoy practicando para el torneo de Karate, verás Star, las artes marciales cultivan el honor y la disciplina. ¿y sabes qué? Le patearé el trasero a Jeremy Birnbaum

-¿Jeremy Birnbaum?- dijo Star con signos de interrogación alrededor

-¿No es ese oso que hurga en la basura de mis padres?-

-No

-¿No es el de Phineas y ferb? ¿Oh sí?- preguntó Rob sin importancia.

-¡NOOO! Jeremy Birnbaum es un compañero de mi clase que sólo es bueno por que sus padres ricos le compran un lindo uniforme y lecciones particulares, pero este sábado Jeremy va a recibir un poco de Esto, AIH YAAHH!-

Desgraciadamente Marco golpeó una tabla que estaba más gruesa que las otras y se rompió el brazo.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGG!-

Todo el escenario se volvió negro después de eso y sólo se oyó la voz de Rob

-JAJA qué pelotudo-

Horas más tarde ese día, Marco estaba tirado en la cama de Star, tenía el brazo enyesado, se sentía maldecido, débil y completamente derrotado, ahora su pensamiento era cómo rayos asistiría al torneo en ese estado.

-Otro día Marco, Aprende la diferencia de una tabla gruesa de otra que no lo es tanto-

Dijo Rob en tono de regaño.

-Ni yo soy tan insensato-

Luego de decir eso, Rob se fue a jugar con el enchufe metiendo un tenedor en él, Marco negó con la cabeza al verlo hacer semejante locura y estupidez. Luego observó a Star , quien estaba probando diferentes estilos de pelo con su varita.

-una coleta, dos coletas, una coleta, dos coletas, una coleta, dos coletas-

-¡Eso es!- Dijo Marco.

-¡Star, tú tienes una varita mágica, podrías regresar mi brazo a la normalidad!-

-Emm si, sobre eso- respondió la chica.

-Los hechizos de sanación no están en mi zona de confort, pero puedo hacerte unas coletas

Fabulosas.

Marco= ¿Coletas? Ay no *suspiro*

Star miró con algo pena a su amigo, sentía la obligación de querer ayudarlo.

-Bueno tal vez, pueda buscar un hechizo reparador de huesos en el manual de instrucciones de la varita-

-¿tenías un manual todo este tiempo?-

-Sip, todos los portadores anteriores de la varita escribieron sus hechizos aquí-

Star abre el gran libro familiar, y lo hojea.

-Esto se ve muy desordenado, a este ritmo, me tomará toda la vida encontrar… Oh ahí está-

-¿Enserio?- exclamó Marco emocionado.

-No en broma- dijo Rob con sarcasmo.

Marco entrecerró los ojos en Rob.

Star se dispone a leerlo con cuidado.

-Hmm… está escrito en una lengua antigua-

Luego de leer el hechizo, Star empieza a ejecutarlo con su varita

-¡Liberus monstrus inbéstico!-

Una gran ola de energía rosa brillante rodeó el brazo enyesado de Marco.

-está funcionando, ¡siento cosquilleos en los dedos!-

La sonrisa de Marco cambia a una de terror, su brazo había sanado si, pero no volvió a la normalidad, tomo la forma de una gran tentáculo, propio de un calamar gigante.

El brazo monstruo comenzó dar fuertes manotazos sin control a los muebles y todo a su alrededor.

-¡no lo puedo controlar!-

-Tenías que mencionar la palabra "Monstrus"- dijo Rob en tono de regaño.

Star sólo sonrió apenada.

-descuida Marco-dijo la heredera de Mewni hojeando el manual de hechizos.

-Debe haber un hechizo que pueda revertirlo,puedo arreglarlo-

El brazo monstruo da un manotazo al libro haciéndolo volar, sorprendiendo a Star. Luego el tentáculo atrapó a Rob y estrelló su cara varias veces contra la pared

-¡ESTA TE LA VOY A COBRAR CARO! ¡NO LA VAS A SACAR BARATA BUTTERFLY!-

-Lo siento Rob-

Al día siguiente, Marco se levantó sin mucha alegría hoy, pues su nuevo "brazo" estaba fuera de control, e incluso le salpicó la cara con una asquerosa viscosidad, producto del brazo monstruo.

En el baño, dandose una ducha matutina, Marco hacía un esfuerzo por ducharse bien, pero el brazo monstruo se movía a cada rato, dándole manotazos involuntarios, rompiendo todo a su alrededor y giró la perilla de agua caliente, marco gritó del ardor.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!-

-Oye marco, usé la última toalla que quedó en el baño, espero que no te moleste, me voy antes de que te dés cuenta de lo que te dije- dijo Rob saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Marco frunció el ceño con fastidio, eso fue el colmo, y apostaba que le iría mucho peor hoy que le tocaba ir a la escuela.

Ya en la sala del comedor, Marco trataba de desayunar lo que podía, pero el brazo monstruo se lo impedía dando manotazos a todo lo que esté cerca, Star viene a la mesa, bostezando.

-Buenos días, Marco, buenos días Rob , buenos días brazo monstruoso- saludó la heredera de Mewni.

-Estás para el espanto, Starcita ¿vos tampoco dormiste bien verdad?- preguntó Rob.

-No- respondió la rubia.

-de hecho no dormí en toda la noche buscando cómo revertir el hechizo-

Como si el tentáculo la hubiera escuchado, da un fuerte golpe a la mesa, y derrama el vaso de jugo sobre Díaz.

-Al menos no se mete con mi desayuno- dijo Rob.

De repente el brazo de un manotazo, hizo volar los hotcakes con miel, la comida gringa favorita de Rob. Eso lo encabronó bastante, como si el tentáculo se lo hizo apropósito.

-¡A LA MADRE! ¡Me voy a desayunar algo en Mcdonalds! Díaz usaré tus verdes-

Rob sacó dinero de la alcancía de marco. Este lo miró con enojo.

-No me mirés así, te voy a devolver mañana, pasado mañana o el año que viene-

Horas más tarde en la academia Eco creek.

Esta vez, Rob se dispuso a ir con Marco y Star a la escuela, pensó en llamar a Saturnino para que viniera con ellos, pero pensó que lo mejor sería hacer eso en otra ocasión. Era la hora del almuerzo y un momento de Bullying llamó la atención de todos los estudiando.

-Oye niño- dijo un gran sujeto a un joven chaparro con gafas.

-te contaré un chiste ¿Cuál es el mejor alimento del día? –

-No sé-

El bravucón le lanza la bandeja de comida al indefenso chico.

-El desayuno AJAJAJAJAJA-

-Ja j aja fue muy buena Lars- respondió el chico con un tono de miedo antes de agacharse.

Mientras el chico levantaba su bandeja, el bravucón llamado Lars le estampó la cara contra la bandeja en el suelo.

Lars ríe con burla.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA-

De repente recibe un golpe en la cara.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-

Lars mira en dirección hacia Marco Rob y Star.

-A mí no me mirés, fue este boludo-

-¡ROB!- gritó marco.

Lars se puso frente a Marco, Marco estaba temblando de miedo.

-¡Nadie golpea a…..!-

Su declaración fue interrumpida por el brazo monstruo dándole una serie de cachetadas, Lars no respondió a la ofensiva y se fue llorando, el brazo ayuda al chico que fue victima de Lars a ponerse de pie y le limpia la comida de la cara, el miró con impresión a Marco y le dijo:

-Gracias, te debo una Marco-

Ferguson llega y grita

-¡Eres un héroe!-

Todos gritan aclamando a Marco, por el primero en hacerle frente al bravucón y ganarle, la primera en acercarse fue Jackie Lynn thomas, el amor de infancia de Marco.

-¿puedo tocar ese brazo?-

Al lado de Jackie, estaba Janna y otra chica, Star notó la sonrisa de idiota de Rob.

-Rob ¿qué son esos corazones en tus ojos?-

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?- reaccionó Rob sonando nervioso y disimulando.

-No sé de qué huevada me hablas. Star-

Rob se arranca los corazones de los ojos y los arroja bien lejos.

-Es por Janna ¿no es así?-

-¡qué no sé de qué huevada me hablas!-

-¡Ah entonces es Janna!¡te gusta Janna!-

Rob tapa la boca de Star con sus manos.

-Baja la voz, Cabrona-

-Te gusta Janna- dijo la blonda en voz baja.

-No me gusta janna, sólo es mi waifu ¿okey?-

-no entendí lo que dijiste, pero asumiré que sí te gusta ella jejeje-

-¡COÑOOOOOO!-

Marco empezó a creer que tal vez este brazo no era tan malo como parecía, una vez terminado el día de clases, los tres fueron a casa, una vez ahí, Star retornó a su búsqueda del contrahechizo en el libro de magia, Rob en cambió sólo entró al baño con una revista de hentai en mano, saquen sus conclusiones. :v

Star hojeaba las paginas del libro hasta que logro dar con lo que quería.

-Lo encontré Marco, un hechizo para revertir tentáculos-

-¿No deberías probar ese hechizo con otra cosa antes?- preguntó Marco.

-Ya lo había pensado- respondió la princesa mágica con optimismo, tomando una maceta y colocándola en frente suyo, comienza a invocar el hechizo.

-¡Retornium norma-Lirectus!-

El resultado fue que las ramitas y hojas de dicha maceta se incineraran, Marco se agarró el brazo con miedo.

-Creo que mejor me iré a dormir-

-No te preocupes, ya lo lograré- dijo la rubia sacando otra maceta insegura.

Marco se acostó en su cama, se acomodó, y se tapó con la frazada, ignorando que Rob estaba en su cama con él. Cara a cara.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Díaz?-

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Marco saltó del susto, y se cayó de su cama, se pone de pie molesto.

-¿¡que quieres Rob!? ¿¡qué estás haciendo en mi cama!?-

-Tranquilo Díaz ,simplemente te preguntaba qué putejos estás haciendo-

-Voy a dormir, es la hora de dormir-dijo Marco con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dormir? Pfff no necesitas eso aún, tienes un brazo letal, así que ¿por que no vamos de parranda?-

-¿de parranda? No entiendo Rob- dijo Marco con confusión.

-Y se supone que eres Latino, tus antepasados deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas, me refiero a que vaya a divertirnos en la ciudad-

-No lo sé, Rob- dijo Marco pensativo.

-Yo nunca he ido a la ciudad, mucho menos sólo-

-Descuida- dijo Rob con tranquilidad.

-Vamos, paseamos, jodemos un rato, beberemos y luego volvemos, total con ese tentáculo tuyo no nos para ni la cana-

-Está bien. pero nada de bebidas, somos menores-

-Lo prometo chico seguridad- dijo Rob jurando con la mano izquierda, y la derecha tras su espalda con los dedos cruzados.

"Pendejo" pensó para si mismo.

Marco y Rob se escaparon por la ventana, abandonaron los surburbios completamente para ir directamente a la ciudad, Ya ha en ese lugar, Marco se maravilló con los muchos autos, letreros, y tiendas con cosas interesantes de todo tipo, pero el plan de Rob no era solamente ir de joda, si no también para hacer que marco se suelte un poco.

Rob observó un bar con motocicletas afuera, dedujo que eran motoqueros los que estaban adentro del bar. Sin dudarlo, pateó los motocicletas que cayeron cuán fila de dominós.

Los rudos moticiclistas salieron y prepararon sus puños para el chico interdimensional. Alto quilombo se iba a armar ,pero él no se inmutó.

-¿Algún último deseo, Singajo ?- preguntó el gradulón.

-Sí ¡marco ven y practica con estos weyes!- exclamó Rob.

Marco atropella a los motociclistas con su tentáculo, agarra a uno de ellos y lo arroja bien lejos, a otro lo estrella contra el suelo de un lado a otro.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-gritó uno de los motociclistas, algunos huyeron , otros tomaron sus motos y se fueron.

-¡SI TÉMANME AJAJAJAJAJA!- gritó marco.

-¡ROB Y MARCO SON LA LECHE, PELMASOS!- gritó Rob.

-Eso estuvo bueno- dijo Marco recuperándose de la adrenalina.

-¿qué más podemos hacer?-

-Wow, tranquilo tigre de bengala- dijo Rob

-La pinche noche es joven-

Entraron al bar, donde obligaron al barman a que les sirviera bebidas si no quería tener una mala experiencia con el tentáculo, el barman con sonrisa nerviosa les ofreció las bebidas que tenía sin chistar, Rob pidió una fernet bien fría, mientras que Marco sólo pidió un vaso de gaseosa, a Marco le llamó la atención una bella mujer madura quien estaba sentada al otro lado de la estantería, la misma le estaba guiñando el ojo, Marco sintió un leve sonrojo.

Rob aprovechó esa pequeña distracción y colocó una pastilla en su bebida.

-Jejeje te vas a divertir como nunca Marco- dijo para sí mismo en voz baja.

Pasaron las horas, y adentro en el bar todo se tornó en una locura, Marco estaba completamente y gritando como loco, bailando sobre el mostrador del bar, siendo alentados por los que estaban dentro, Rob estaba orgulloso de ver el lado salvaje del chico seguridad, que ahora en estos momentos sería el chico peligro, Marco les ganaba a todos en las vencidas, algunos salían volando, luego Marco jugaba al desafío de tiro al blanco con los dardos, su brazo monstruo al parecer también era certero en la puntería.

Rob aprovechó eso y comenzó haciendo apuestas de ello con los otros clientes del bar, todos los verdes los ganaba él, Marco estaba tan enérgico y fuera de sí , que a los pocos segundos, se desmayó.

-Uy qué bajón, pensé que este wey tendría más aguante- pensó para sí mismo.

-Meh-

Dirigió su mirada hacia el brazo monstruo quien aún se estaba moviendo, Rob ya sabía que esa cosa asquerosa con olor a pescado tenía mente propia.

-ahora que este gil se durmió, sólo vamos a ser vos y yo, andando, conozco un excelente y suculento lugar que estoy segurísimo de que te gustará-

Rob se llevó al brazo monstruo al misterioso lugar, llevando al inconciente chico latino a rastras por el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Marco abrió los ojos, vió estaba en su habitación, al parecer no recordó mucho de lo de anoche.

-Oh… mi cabeza… en dónde… ¿en dónde estoy?-

-Buenos días Díaz, ¿que tal va la resaca?- saludó Rob.

-Rob ¿¡qué sucedió anoche!? ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?-

Preguntó Marco con la ceja levantada ,queriendo respuestas.

-Nada, te alocaste, bailaste, peleaste. robaste la atención de las minas, un bato te golpeó en la cabeza, caíste al suelo, no despertabas, así que te traje aquí en casa-

Explicó Rob, y obviamente ocultando la parte en la que le puso algo en su gaseosa.

-Está bien-

Marco se tocó la frente con la mano, tratando de procesar lo que pasó.

-¿qué día es hoy?-

-Sabadito alegre-

-¡Oh no! ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡el torneo de Karate es hoy!- gritó el latino alarmado.

Marco se levantó para usar el poco tiempo que tenía para entrenar, recordó algunas cosas de la fiesta de anoche. También recordó lo útil que era su tentáculo, sobre cómo le ganaba fácilmente las vencidas con él, entre otras cosas, pensó que tal vez le sería de gran ayuda para el combate con Jeremy y ganarle de una vez por todas.

-Esperá Marco, primero tomáte esto- dijo Rob ofreciéndole un vaso con un extraño líquido de color azul.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Marco con un tono de duda.

-Es un jugo especial hecho por mí, te va sacar la resaca en un minuto-

-¿es seguro?-

-Dále, no seas cagón y bebéte esto de un trago- respondió Rob cansado de que Marco sea tan tontamente inseguro, a pesar de ser el "chico seguridad."

¿y qué paso con nuestra querida princesa única y detergente :v? Mientras los dos chicos estaban de parranda, Star no durmió en toda la noche, estuvo tratando de hacer bien el hechizo de crear brazos para regresar a la normalidad a Marco, la pobre tenía ojeras adornando su mirada al no dormir.

-Retornius… brazus… normalini….-

Finalmente el hechizo dio resultado, una mano surgió de la maceta, y extendió el pulgar en señal de aprobación, después de tantas horas, Star lo había Logrado.

-¡MARCO!- gritó ella.

Fue corriendo a la habitación de Marco. No sin antes regresar y llevarse la maceta con ella, llegó a la habitación de su amigo humano, él estaba entrenando nuevamente, hacia flexiones pero con el tentáculo.

-684… 685… 686…-

-Y recuerda Marco nada de piedad, la piedad es para los mamones- dijo Rob con gorra y silbado vestido de entrenador.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡lo tengo! ¡lo tengo! ¡lo tengo! ¡LO TENGO!- exclamó la portadora de la varita.

-¿Sabes Star? No creo que sea necesario, venceré a Jeremy con este brazo-

-¿Vas a pelear con eso?- preguntó Star.

-Me parece un poco injusto- dijo indignada.

-Ya empezó la moralista- se quejó Rob.

-OH- respondió Marco molesto y acercándose a Star

-Es curioso que cuando TÚ usas magia para tu beneficio, nadie te contradice pero si me beneficia a mí, me lo quieres quitar!-

-Marco creo que ese brazo es una mala influencia para ti, da miedo-

\- ¿da miedo? ¿Has visto tu cara recientemente Star?- preguntó Rob.

\- realmente tú das miedo en este momento, y esa cara de paranoia no ayuda-

-¡Eso es por que no he dormido en toda la noche Rob!-

\- creo que deberías irte- dijo marco mientras la sacaba de su habitación.

-¡bien!- respondió Star enojada.

-Pero no vayas a…, no pudo terminar la frase completa,por que Marco le cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama aún enojado.

-¿ella qué sabe?-

En su brazo , una boca con colmillos apareció y sonrió con malicia.

- **No la escuches, está celosa** -

-AHHH ¡puedes hablar!- gritó Marco con los ojos bien grandes.

- **Ya no la necesitas, yo puedo darte todo lo que alguna vez has soñado** -

-¿en serio?-

- **Primero, venceremos a ese engreído de Jeremy** -

-Si

- **Luego haremos que Jackie Lynn thomas guste de ti** -

-Sí

- **y Luego acabaremos con todos los humanos ¡y devoraremos sus entrañas!** -

-¡SI! Espera ¿qué?

\- **chingada madre, quiero decir ganaremos el torneo.**

-¡SI!

Rob que estaba ahí, si había escuchado las malignas intenciones del tentáculo.

-Oye Marco, puede que la blonda tenga razón, quizás deberíamos deshacernos de…-

- **¡TU NO TE METAS SABANDIJA!** \- gritó el tentáculo , atrapó a Rob y lo arrojó por la ventana.

-¡ROB! ¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?- le retrucó marco.

-¡BRAZO GARCA!- gritó Rob, adolorido y enojado desde afuera.

-¿¡ASÍ AGRADECES QUE TE HAYA LLEVADO AL BURDEL DE LA CIUDAD A PRESENTARTE A LAS CHICAS ASIÁTICAS MÁS RICOLINAS!?-

-¿de qué esta hablando Rob?- preguntó Marco con miedo e incomodidad.

\- **Ehhhh nada nada, ignora a ese loco y vayamos al torneo** \- dijo el brazo monstruo totalmente sonrojado.

0-0

Mientras tanto en el patio, Rob se había levantado adolorido, había caído en los cactus del jardín de la señora Díaz.

-Ah… ah… la p*ta madre…-

Luego de recuperarse y sacarse todas las espinas de las nachas , se dio cuenta de que Marco y el tentáculo traicionero se había ido , Trató de caminar lo más rápido en busca de un amigo, iba a invitalor al torneo, ver cómo le partirían la madre a Jeremy es algo que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Fue en dirección hacia debajo del puente de Eco creek, donde estaba el pequeño arroyo, al lado de dicho arroyo, pudo ver cierta casucha contruida con madera y cartón, se asomó dentro de ella, para encontrar a un conocido pelinaranja de remera negra y pantalón corto celeste acostado en un colchón en mal estado, este lo miró no contento con su visita.

-¿qué hay Saturnino?-saludó Rob como si nada.

-Si no trajiste Waifus, andáte a la mierda- dijo el pelinaranja dándole la espalda.

-Dále Saturnino ¿todavía estás encabronado? Hoy es el día del torneo, va a haber desmadre, y quería invitarte , si no ¿Qué clase de amigo sería?-

Saturnino se levantó de mala gana y puso frente a Rob cara a cara, encabronado.

-Escúchame bien Rob, no solo me trajiste a este enbrollo, si no que también me negaste la oportunidad de volver a mi dimensión, a mi casa, a mi vida normal, me obligaste a que viva en esta pocilga, bajo el puente, en la calle ¡COMO UN VAGABUNDO! ¿¡Y TODAVÍA TIENES LA CARADURÉZ DE DECIRME QUE VAYA CONTIGO A VER MÁS DESASTRES Y CUANTA JALADA SE TE OCURRE!? "

Rob lo miró sorprendido. Saturnino sí que estaba furioso con él, expulsaba humo de las narices como Toro contra el torero.

-Van a ofrecer comida para morfar después de la competencia-

Dicho esto, el pelinaranja volvió a ampliar su sonrisa.

-¿por qué no lo dijiste boludo? ¡Vamos!-

El torneo se estaba llevando a cabo en el lugar donde Marco iba para aprender el Karate, todos estaban sentados en la gradas, para disfrutar del evento, Star quien estaba somnolienta también estaba presente, pero en realidad quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible, para poder volver a casa y dormir, estaba sentada con Alfonzo, Ferguson, Rob y Saturnino.

-Star ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Ferguson notando el estado en que ella se encontraba.

-Te ves terrible y eso que soy poco exigente-

-Sos poco exigente por que estás desesperado y ninguna mina te registra-

-Nadie te preguntó Rob- respondió Alfonzo en defensa de su amigo obeso.

-Perdón chicos- dijo Star bostezando.

-Es que no dormí en toda la noche, estuve buscando cómo curar su brazo, se enfada conmigo, y ahora tengo que verlo hacer karate-

El sensei, que era un hombre maduro joven, presentó a los peleadores.

-A mi izquierda, el contricante ¡Jeremy birnbaum!-

Al verlo Star pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad, el tan temido Jeremy, se trataba sólo de un infante.

-¿ese es Jeremy?-preguntó Star sin creerlo.

-Ese niño no debe tener más de ocho años- dijo Ferguson.

En las gradas se encontraba una pareja de adinerados, a juzgar por el aspecto, la madre tenía un gran cartel para alentar a su hijo.

-¡te queremos Jeremy!-

-¡Cállate mamá!- gritó el niño llamado Jeremy.

-A mi derecha su oponente, ¡Marco Díaz!-

Marco se presentó con una sonrisa siniestra y una pose intimidante, ganándose la exclamación del público, su tentáculo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Guau, con ese brazo, Marco da para ser un villano- comentó Saturnino comiendo sus palomitas de maíz.

-y que lo digas, además de tener su harém de waifus- respondió Rob.

-¡Hey, el tiene un brazo monstruo, no es justo!- se quejó Jeremy.

-si , es genial ¿verdad?- opinó el sensei.

En un segundo, el tentáculo atrapó a Jeremy, y la golpeó contra suelo repetidas veces, la agitó como a una botella tantas veces , lo estrelló contra el estante de trofeos, y luego contra el techo del salón.

-Esto es salvaje- dijo Ferguson contemplando con temor.

-Es verdad, Rob, Saturnino ¿ustedes piensan lo mismo?- preguntó Alfonzo.

Pero los mencionados, lejos de estar preocupados, más bien alentaban a Marco.

-¡MATÁLO! :D- gritó Rob.

-¡DESCUARTIZÁLO! :D- gritó Saturnino.

-¡punto para Díaz!- anunció el Sensei.

-¿de qué te sirvieron tus clases particulares ahora Jeremy?- dijo Marco , de repente el brazo monstruo atrapó a Jeremy , y rió con maldad.

- **Ya ganaste Marco, ahora acaba con él, devora sus entrañas** -

-¡no! ¡no mis entrañas!- imploró Jeremy

-¡adoro mis entrañas!-

-Te apuesto que el mocoso ni sabe en dónde quedan las entrañas- dijo Rob.

-¿¡qué!?- Exclamó Marco.

-No haré eso, yo sólo quería ganarle para que no me moleste-

- **Entonces yo lo haré** -

-Star tenía razón, eres una mala influencia para mí-

- **y tú eres patético** -

-¡Punto para Díaz!- anunció el sensei.

El Brazo intentó atacar a Marco con sus colmillos, pero el conseguía esquivarlo pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡STAR YA PUEDES QUITARME ESTA COSA!-

Ferguson y Alfonso observaron que Star se había dormido.

-¡Rob, Saturnino, ustedes están sentados cerca de ella! ¡despiertenla!- gritaron al unísono.

-Foo qué aguafiestas- se quejó Rob.

Acercó su boca al oído de la rubia durmiente.

-¡STAR LA C*NCHA DE LA LORA DESPERTÁTE!-

Star aún no abrió los ojos.

-Hmm Saturnino el altavoz- ordenó.

Saturnino se lo pasa.

-¡CONCH*TUMADRE QUE DESPIERTES TE DIJE!-

Con el altavoz eso sonó mucho más ensordecedor, pero Star aún seguía roncando. Rob intentó con unos platillos ride y crash (piezas de la batería, para los que no lo saben) las chocó cuantas veces pudo cerca de la blonda pero ni con eso despertaba.

-Hmm Los Mewnianos deben tener el sueño más profundo que el de los humanos- dijo para sí mismo.

- **No te golpees, no te golpees, no te golpees JAJAJAJA** \- se burlaba el tentáculo mientras golpeaba a Marco con su propio brazo.

-¡POR QUE TARDAN TANTO EN DESPERTARLA!- gritó Marco enojado.

-¡A ESO VOY!- gritó Rob.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer Star, Saturnino échate un gas-

-Deacuerdo-

Saturnino se levanta y se echa un gas nauseabundo en la cara de Rob.

-¡NO A MÍ PENDEJO A LA BLONDA!-

-Uy disculpá Rob- se lamentó el pelinaranja, aunque en el fondo se cagaba de risa por haberle hecho eso.

Saturnino vuelve a descargar su munición de gases cerca de la cara de la Mewniana, el repugnante olor entra en sus fosas nasales, Star despierta completamente asqueada.

-Puajj ¡qué asco! ¡qué asco! ¿qué es ese espantoso olor? ¿Quién se murió?-

-¡STAR! ¡qué bueno que despertaste! ¡mirá! ¡Marco está a punto de morir por su propia mano!

(BA DUM TSSS)

Star se quedó en shock al ver lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente apuntó su varita hacia marco, el problema es que el se movía mucho.

-¡Retornum brazus normalino!-

Pero a medida que disparaba el hechizo daba contra el suelo, iba fallando y creando brazos en el mismo, paredes del lugar etc.

El tentáculo llevó a Marco hacia el techo, se sujetó de ahí con sus ventosas, Marco estando de cabeza, observó los brazos abiertos que estaban en el suelo, ya pensó en un plan, puso sus pies en el techo, y saltó hacia abajo con toda sus fuerzas, los brazos sujetando al vil tentáculo para que no se moviera.

-¡STAR AHORA!- gritó Marco.

Star asintió.

-¡Retornum brazus normalino!

El hechizo dió justo al blanco, El tentáculo lentamente volvía a ser un brazo.

- **¡No creas que** **te deshiciste de mí tan fácil, soy parte de ti ahora, puedes curar la enfermedad, pero nunca curarás el virus!** -

Fue lo último que dijo el brazo monstruoso.

Ferguson, Alfonzo, Rob, Saturnino y Star se bajaron para saber cómo estaba.

-Marco ¿estás bien?-

Marco observa su brazo.

-¡Mi brazo!¡mi hermoso brazo!¡está de vuelta!- exclamó Marco con alegría, luego escucha algo romperse. era su brazo.

-y quebrado nuevamente- dijo con pesar.

-JAJA ¡o sea que yo gané!- gritó Jeremy, pero un objeto muy salió de uno de los guantes rojos del niño, a lo que el Sensei observa y lo levanta.

-¿Una manopla de bronce? ¿enserio?- dijo el sensei molesto.

-¿de bronce?- Jeremy resopló –es de oro-

-Ustedes han traído vergüenza y deshonra a este maravilloso deporte, este es un día muy triste para todos los dojos ¡de los centros comerciales!-

Jeremy hace un berrinche al no haber ganado y se marcha con enojo.

-Oh bravo hijo bravo- dijo su madre aplaudiendo.

-Ojalá luchara contra ti- dijo el mocoso molesto.

-qué tonto- dijo Ferguson.

-Más bien un niño rata auténtico- opinó Rob.

-Sip, sip es verdad- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Lo siento- dijo Marco dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia.

-Debí haberte escuchado-

Star sonrió en respuesta.

-Lo sé-

-Oye Star, el brazo monstruo dijo que iba a volver ¿debería preocuparme por eso?-

Star resopló en respuesta.

-claro que no Marco-

-Sólo en tus sueños- dijo Rob afirmando su brazo en el hombro del chico latino.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el grupo de amigos se echó a reír, todos excepto Marco.

-¡Oigan! ¡no es gracioso! qué risa Rob qué risa-

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, esta fue la parodia del episodio sobre el brazo monstruo, descuiden, el principio del fic es una referencia al programa de humor llamada "La hormiga imperial" se puede ver en youtube, no todo el fic será sobre los episodios parodiados de esta serie, también tendrá capítulos propios, por ahora eso será todo, si me disculpan debo ir a continuar con mi crossover "El consejo de una amiga" y alégrense que pronto llegará la tercera temporada en este mes de Julio, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" nos leemos.**


	5. Fandom Tv auditorio

**Fandom Tv Auditorio.**

 **(Alerta de spoiler de Battle for Mewni, si no lo viste no lo leas.)**

-Hola a todos queridos lectores fans de Star vs las fuerzas del mal de toda Latinoamérica, soy el gran periodista y anfitrión de este capítulo, Elvio línde gallinas, sí ese es mi nombre completo -_-

Ya imaginarán la cantidad de bullying que sufrí en el preescolar, secundaria, terciaria y facultad de periodismo, por suerte me vengué de todos ellos, hackeando sus perfiles de Facebook y publicando sus vergonzosas fotos en bolas, si me están viendo ahora, les deseo una feliz violación anal en el infierno :D –

*El publico en al auditorio se caga de risa*

"¡Jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja!" "¡Jua Juaaa!"

Elvio= Bueno bueno ya sé que sonó gracioso, por favor guarden silencio ¡SILENCIO!

*El publico se calló*

Elvio= bueno es hora de presentar a nuestros queridos invitados, antes de comenzar primero que nada los nombres de los personajes son enteramente ficticios, cualquier parecido aquí es pura maldita y drogada coincidencia ,con ustedes el jefe de la legión de Starcos, Mat Marques! :D-

Entró un chico rubio de cabello largo, remera naranja, pantalón blanco corto, a pesar de que estamos en pleno invierno, saluda al público con una sonrisa y se sentó en el uno de los asientos.

Mat= un placer estar aquí Elvio.

Elvio = espera aún faltan más invitados por presentar, el segundo invitado es el jefe de la Legión de jarcos, Jaco murnez!

Entró a escena, un joven que curiosamente a juzgar por su vestimenta en verdad amaba a Jackie lynn thomas, tenía un camista similar al de ella, pero con mangas cortas y para hombre, el mismo collar de caracol característico de Jackie o uno bien parecido, hasta el color de pelo era similar al de ella, también tenía un mechón teñido color azul neón, no había duda de que ese cabello era teñido, en otras palabras la versión masculina de Jackie, Mat apretó los dientes con sólo verlo.

-¿por qué lo invitaron acá? nadie me aviso que iba a venir-

dijo Mat discutiendo con los productores quienes se hacían los boludos, obviamente querían bardo para levantar el rating como en crónica Tv o esos programas de la farándula.

-No me hago responsable por lo que le llegue a pasar a ese tarado ¿okey?- advirtió Mat.

-¿ya terminaste?-

-Claro Elvio, estoy calmado-

-Hola Elvio, de verdad me alegro de estar aquí- Saludo Jaco el líder Jarco.

\- aunque que no creí que tuvieras visitas tan…. Decentes-

Dijo observando a Mat quien tenía una notable mirada asesina.

-¡Ahora sí ya sacaste boleto!-

Mat se levantó de su asiento con intención de romperle la jeta a Jaco.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Se me calman nenas!- gritó Elvio

-Estamos aquí para que den su punto de vista del episodio recién salido del horno "Battle for Mewni" ¡no empiezen a discutir con sus pinches ships o llamo a mis patovicas de seguridad, los echo a patadas y los hackeo! ¿¡Okey!?-

Mat y Jaco respiraron hondo, se calmaron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, claro sin dejar de fulminarse con la mirada.

-y los demás invitados – exclamaba Elvio entendiendo el brazo para presentarlos

-algunos de los emblemáticos personajes de Disney XD, he aquí, La diva de la desolación, Lord dominator de galaxia wander, el héroe del pueblo misterioso de Oregon, Dipper pines, el chico ninja y fiel amigo de garu , Abio de pucca, la princesa Candy de Dave el bárbaro y el niño loco de Bootsville, Coop burtonberger-

-¡Oye!- gritó Coop.

-¡No estoy loco! Señor gato de verdad es un extraterrestre-

De repente Coop se había caído de cara contra el piso, vió que una cuerda verde brillante, lo había hecho resbalar y provenía desde el público. Pudó notar a cierto felino lampiño burlándose de él, Coop entrecerró los ojos en dicho felino.

-Hmm Señor gato-

Cada uno de los invitados presentados se sentaron en sus despectivos asientos. Cada uno tenía que dar su opinión.

-Es hora de empezar señores- anunciaba Elvio.

-el tema de hoy es el episodio salido "battle for Mewni" la verdad nos ha dejado a todos impresionados con tanta epiquicidad-

-¡No existe esa palabra pendejo!- le gritó una persona del público.

Elvio sacó una pistola laser de su bolsillo y desintegró a esa persona, haciendo que la audiencia se callara ,si sabían lo que les convenía.

-como decía epiquicidad : ) y ustedes lectores se preguntarán qué pasó con nuestros descerebrados protagonistas de esta adsurda parodia Rob y Saturnino, bueno ellos se encuentran en la dimensión de Echo creek en su misión de acelerar la tercera temporada. cosa que los muy ultramamones no están logrando ya que la temporada esa ya está aquí, si Rob sigue demasiado tiempo ahí se pondrá más demente que la Star con Mewbertad–

-¡Ahí es donde te equivocas primo!- gritó una conocida voz.

Mat y Elvio miraron sorprendidos, Rob y su amigo Saturnino estaban sentados entre el público.

-Que hay batos- saludó Saturnino bebiendo de su termo.

-Eh cuidado con mi termo Saturnino lo acabo de comprar esta mañana, no me lo vuelvas a romper-

-No sabía que ese pinche pajero era tu primo Elvio- dijo Mat impresionado.

-Mejor que sea primo y no hermano Jajajajaja- respondió el joven presentador.

-Okey ¿¡y vos qué carajo hacés ahí Rob!? ¿¡no se supone que tienes que estar en casa de marco cumpliendo en lo que quedamos!?-

Regañó el líder de los Starcos y disimuladamente para que Jaco no supiera que Rob estaba tratando de hacer que el Starco sea canon al estar dentro de la serie.

-Tranquilizáte Mat, Saturnino y yo sólo vinimos a entretenernos en este auditorio, volveré junta el latino y la blonda de la vara cuando termine el show ¿deacuerdo?-

-¡Oh! está bien- respondió Mat resignándose y acomodándose en la silla.

-¡Tú y yo aún tenemos cosas pendientes Rob!- Gritó Lord dominator.

-Huy si tú- respondió Rob con burla.

-como si vos me pudieras hacer algo a mí, objeto de la 34-

Lord Dominator gruñó con furia, estaba a punto de dispararle lava ardiente al supermamón, pero se contuvo ya que este auditorio el que mandaba era Elvio , se sentó de mala gana, miró hacia otro lado y sacudió su cabello hacia Rob con su mano izquierda.

\- mísero pedazo de carne con patas-

-Huy Rob, no sabía que te habías metido con Dominator, ella es una de las villanas más letales del multiverso- comentó Saturnino.

Rob resopló en respuesta.

-Letal mis pelotas ¿qué va tener de letal la tarada esa? se cree la gran destructora de planetas y no puede destruir ni una pelota de beisbol-

Dominator= ¡Te escuché!

Elvio= Por favor Rob , guarda silencio y no causes problemas, ya todos los fandoms conocemos tu pinche reputación, traés la yeta vos.

Rob= tampoco exageres primo, sólo vine a observar y ya está, no pasará nada, lo prometo ¿Okey?.

Elvio= Bien, por que no quisiera tener que llamar a los patovicas.

El público= Uuuuuh.

Elvio= bien empezamos, En el episodio de "Battle for Mewni" la primera escena que vimos fue a Marco triste con depresión sin dejar de pensar y extrañar a Star, quien se había le había confesado su amor antes de marcharse a Mewni con su madre la reina moon, la pregunta del millón es ¿por qué diablos sus amigas Janna, Kelly, Ponnyhead y Starfan13 no fueron por ella? hubiera sido épico ver eso. Dominator, dipper, Candy, Abio, ¿Qué opinan?.

Dipper= bien, es extraño, que todos se hayan ido de la fiesta que se vió en "Starcrushed" como si nada hubiese pasado, y es más raro que Jackie no se quedara con él a tratar animarlo, después de todo ella era su novia.

Mat= JAJA ¿¡oíste eso Jaco!? Jackie Lynn thomas no estuvo con él, que pésima novia ¿no? Por eso pienso que Star butterfly sería la chica para Marco.

Jaco= jajaja hay Mat eres tan patético, como todo Starco ,buscas argumentos pobres para tu ship que nunca ocurrirá.

Mat= ¡Ay por favor Jaco! ¿En qué mundo un personaje secundario como Jackie sale con un protagonista como Marco! ¡Entiende! ese ship no tiene sentido, ni debería haber existido en primer lugar, además Jackie no aparecerá más, hasta aquí llegaron Jarcos.

Unos miembros de la legión de Starcos quienes estaban en la audiencia, alentaban con gritos y tambores.

Rob= Emm de hecho, Jackie Lynn sí estará en la 3ra temporada, sólo buscas fastidiar a Jaco, además Daron ya confirmó que el Jarco seguirá existiendo en los próximos episodios nuevos.

Mat= ¿al final del lado de quien estás Parásito?

Rob= en eso soy como Glossaryck, no tengo bando en esta guerra de ships.

Elvio= ¡Rob nadie pidió tu pinche opinión! ¡deja de entrometerte! ¡y vos Mat ya te dije que dejes de Joder a Jaco con los ships ! Continuén ustedes, Coop, Candy, Abio, Dominator ¿Cuáles son sus puntos de vista?.

Saturnino= Elvio se va arrepentir de haberlos juntado a esos dos, Un Starco y un Jarco son como agua y aceite, nunca se tienen que mezclar.

Rob= Ja ,Oigan al poeta.

Candy= es un muy mal plan no haberlos incluido, hubiesen sido mejor resistencia que ruberiot, la chica bufón y el mimo, al menos debió haber salido tom, en la intro nueva daba a entender eso.

Abio= yo sólo pienso que debieron haber puños y patadas al estilo kung fu.

Coop= a mi Dennis siempre me acompaña en mis aventuras de evitar la invasión de señor gato, así que pienso que fue muy malo de parte de ellos no hacerle compañía a Marco en su depresión.

Dominator= debieron haberse muerto calcinados por alguna especie de tormenta solar y por eso no aparecieron en la película ¿qué se yo?

Todos observaron a la máxima antagonista de Galaxia wander con una expresión de Wtf.

Elvio= Algo tétrico tu punto de vista ¿no Dominator?

Rob= ¿qué se esperabas boludo? es la loca que juega a ser Thanos.

Dominator= ¿¡a quien le dices loca!? ¡Soy malvada y despiadada que es diferente ,idiota! ¡Nada más espera a que yo te ponga mis volcánicas manos encima!

Elvio= Dom por favor cálmate, y Rob ¡ya te dije que te cerraras tu pinche boca!

*respira hondo* bien segunda escena la aparición de la tan mencionada e infame Eclipsa, reina de la oscuridad, Eclipsa realmente parecía agradable e incluso se sintió identificada con Moon. ¿realmente piensan que ella podría ser maligna? Opiniones.

Mat= Bueno, realmente me sorprendió lo Kawaii que se veía comiendo la barra de chocolate.

Jaco= pienso que fue puro fanservice, ya que en algunos fancómics han puesto a Eclipsa como que no era tan maligna como lo sería cualquier bruja de cuentos.

Dipper= pues yo no me fío nada de su aparentemente agradable forma de ser, Bill también me parecía alguien de fiar, hasta que vi sus verdaderas intenciones cuando me poseyó a mi y desencadenó el raromagedón en Gravity falls, asi que si , claro que ella podría ser maligna, ese es mi punto de vista.

Abio= no lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no, por algo fue encerrada en ese cristal ¿no?

Candy= Ella parecía alguien única, me hubiese gustado tenerla de amiga, después de todo yo también me he enamorado de un monstruo, pero el idiota de mi hermano Dave lo destruyó. Disculpen si estoy lagrimeando ahora mismo como una viuda ¡BUAAAAA!

Coop= yo directamente no confío en nada ni nadie que no sea de la tierra.

Dipper= yo opino lo mismo que Coop.

Coop= Por fin alguien que me comprende.

Saturnino= Claro entre ñoños se comprenden ¿no?

Rob= Jajaja buena esa satur , choca esos cinco.

Elvio = Rob ¿qué parte de mantén la boca cerrada durante la entrevista no entendiste?

Rob= ¡Pero si fue Saturnino el que habló!

Dominator= me agradó mucho Eclipsa, tiene mucho estilo no hay duda, estoy súper ansiosa por ver hasta dónde llegaría su crueldad uhJujujujuju sí.

Elvio= bien, tercera escena épica, La batalla de Moon la inconmovible contra Toffee el lagarto inmortal.

Al escuchar eso, todos en el auditorio rodaron los ojos, obviamente esa escena no era lo que esperaban.

Saturnino= ¡Disney, nos timó vilmente con esa escena! ¿Soy el único que notó que el rey River de joven era menos pendejo?

Mat= fue muy gracioso que esa batalla haya sido así de simple, me reí mucho cuando la ví en mi compu.

Jaco= para ser sincero no me pareció tan mala la confrontación de Moon y Toffee, ella tiene magia, el no, era obvio que no sería una batalla de película, aunque el especial haya sido una película.

(Ba dum tsss)

Mat= Vos decís eso sólo por que no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpido ship, esa batalla fue adsurda y punto.

Jaco= ¿estúpido ship decis vos? al menos mi "estúpido ship" como dices es canon.

Los Jarcos quienes también estaban entre el público alentaban a Jaco y abucheaban a Mat, después de todo Jaco era su líder, estaban bien al otro lado de la audiencia lejos de los Starcos, no querían trenzarse con ellos e iniciar otra batalla campal por la supremacía :v

Mat= Bah que te garche un negro ¡ y ustedes Jarcos cállense ahí, los de afuera son de palo!

Jarcos= BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Elvio= Mat y Jaco por favor , por una vez dejen sus pinches ships de lado, y dejen que nuestros invitados den su opinión.

Dipper= Bien, yo creo que la batalla estuvo bien en ser así y ya, mejor un villano sin poderes que sea fácil de derrotar ¿o tengo que recordarles el raromagedón?

Rob= Huy el raromagedón sí que lo traumó bastante al dipper.

Saturnino= ¿y qué esperabas boludo? pensó que su tío ford jamás reaparecía, estaba sólo y rodeado de cualquier criatura retorcida de pesadilla que lo pudiera hacer boleta.

Rob= uf ¡cosas como esa me han pasado casi a diario!

Saturnino= ¡Tú eres tú! él es él.

Abio= Yo pienso que sí debió ser una gran batalla épica y legendaria, con puños, patadas, ráfagas de energía y sangre ¡Mucha sangre! AAIIIIYAAAA!

-¿era necesario que te rompieras la camisa?- preguntó Lord dominator con la ceja levantada y negando con la cabeza.

-Es que tenía calor- respondió Abio apenado.

Rob= ¿¡de qué calor me hablás imitación barata de Bruce lee!? Estamos en pleno invierno y hacen trece grados bajo cero como para recontracagarse ¡porfavor! ¡y permíteme defecar bien rico en tu opinión porque esto es "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" de Disney ¡DISNEY! ¡no Dragon ball Z loco!¡a menos que sea gravity falls jamás verás sangre!

Dipper= no sé si debería ofenderme por lo que dijo Rob.

Elvio= ¡Rob! ¡ten cuidado con lo que pides! ¿¡querés calor!? ¡estás interrupiendo otra vez y acá al lado tengo un control remoto que dispara un rayo de quinientos mil voltios, no me hagas usarlo, así que cállate!

Dominator= Oh como me encantaría ver eso Elvio. Si lo haces te beso.

Rob= ¡vos calláte ahí!

Coop= Yo creo que debió acabar con él, se evitaban todos estos problemas que ocurrieron desde el episodio de las galletas de la fortuna, nunca hay que dejar con vida al enemigo.

Candy= si pasaba eso Eclipsa estaría libre y quizás Star jamás hubiera nacido, no habría serie "genio" La batalla estuvo bien si me lo preguntan.

Saturnino= ¿Y vos como nunca mataste al pinche gato alien mierdero?

Coop= primero, Papá me castigaría, segundo, mily me odiaría, tercero, Disney no permitiría la destrucción de un gato por más que este sea de otro planeta, eso sería una alusión al maltrato animal.

Saturnino= Okey, no pregunto más.

Elvio= Hey Satur ¡Yo soy el que hace las preguntas acá asi que C.T.P.H!

Saturnino= ¿CTPH?

Elvio= Cierra… Tu P*to…Hocico.

Candy= me faltó decir que quien hizo ese Tapiz de la reina Moon, exageró de manera catastrófica, esa batalla no parecía nada a lo que se vió en el tapiz del episodio "Dentro de la varita" además en el tapiz se ve a Glossaryck con Moon, y él ni siquiera estaba con ella cuando ocurrió la batalla, el estaba llorando a la madre de moon en el libro.

Rob= Bueno Candy, dejáme explicarte, por que se ve que vos estás enfocada en la moda y cosas estúpidas de adolescente que en la historia, la historia siempre la cuentan los vencedores, y no siempre es como ellos la cuentan ¿me entiendes? ¿cierto? Y en cuanto a Glossaryck él enseñó magia a todas las generaciones de la familia butterfly, Si o si tiene que estar él en los tapices-

Rob notó que Elvio sacaba el control dispara rayos.

Rob= Bien ya me siento y me callo , ya entendí ya entendí, foo no me dejan predicar ustedes.

Elvio= Mejor que lo entiendas primo, a ver siguiente escena, La muerte de Glossaryck.

Todo el público en la audiencia comenzó a abuchear y tirar casi toda clase de insultos. Jarcos, Starcos, fanartistas, fujoshis, cloperos y algunos personajes de otras series , todos abucheaban por igual, pues Glossaryck había traicionado a Star y por ende se torció a toda la dinastía butterfly.

Elvio= Calma, calma querido público

-¡Las pelotas calma!- gritó Saturnino

Elvio= sé que todos odiaron a esa pequeña rata azul doble cara.

Rob= La verdad siempre creí que ese pinche papá pitufo hindú flotante nunca había traicionado a la blonda que todo era parte de algún plan para darle una enseñanza a Star, así como en aquel episodio de "Las varitas" donde el Glossa fingió estar enfadado con Starcita.

Dipper= comparto el pensamiento de Rob , yo también pensé exactamente lo mismo, pero luego de ver como fue destruido junto con el libro ahora tengo mis dudas.

Mat= rompió los sentimientos de Star, por mí que se pudra en el infierno. O en donde sea que esté.

Jaco= no sé, el dijo que sabía que iba a morir tarde o temprano , me preguntó por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-¡Es masoquista!- gritó Saturnino desde el público.

Candy= a mí nunca agradó ese Glossaryck, me recuerda a mi tío Oswidge en las mañanas, pero creo que sin él , Mewni podría indefenso o algo así.

Abio= Sin comentarios, no me agradan los tipos como Glossaryck, pero creo que fue algo injusto que muriera.

Coop= Las traidores no merecen vivir, Así que yo sí estuve contento con la muerte de Glossaryck.

Todo la audiencia aplaudió y elogió a Coop burtonberger, todos excepto señor gato quien desvió la mirada con molestia y con los brazos cruzados.

-Típico de los burtonbergers- comentó la señora manson.

Dominator= ¡A mí encantó muchisimo! ¡muerte! ¡muerte! ¡y destrucción! Siempre me encanta ver la destrucción de cualquier ser viviente, no importa quien sea.

Rob= hmm yandere.

Elvio= Okey, veo que todos aquí estuvimos deacuerdo con la muerte de glossaryck, puede que algunos lo extrañen , puede que no.

Rob= pues cuando Eclipsa se libere, es probable que sólo Glossaryck sepa como hacer que se la quiebren, siendo así, ya valieron verga los Mewnianos y nosotros nos pegamos el raje de esa dimensión.

Saturnino= si tú lo dices Paisa :v

Elvio= bueno siguiente escena épica, El regreso de Marco a Mewni y el reencuentro con Star butterfly.

Al escuchar eso, Los Starcos de la audiencia enloquecieron y gritaron de la emoción, empezaron a golpetear sus tambores. Mat sonrió orgulloso de los suyos.

-¡Starco!¡Starco!¡Starco!-

-Ay no frieguen- dijo Jaco desviando la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Elvio= Como esa fue la escena que todo los fans y seguidores han estado esperando, Les doy la palabra a Mat y a Jaco, Empezando por Jaco.

Rob= estás jugando con fueeego primo.

Jaco= Bueno Elvio línde gallinas, a mi me parece bien que Marco haya querido ir a Mewni a ver a Star, ellos son mejores amigos después de todo, la amistad que tienen es lo mejor de la serie.

Ese comentario tocó el nervio de Mat.

Mat= ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás queriendo decir Jaco? ¡Ellos serán más que sólo mejores amigos! ya lo verás.

Mat estaba en llamas literalmente, tenía ganas de destripar a alguien. Pero trató de calmarse, hizo un gran esfuerzo en ello.

Elvio= Mat por favor deja de discutir con Jaco, recuerda que traje patovicas gigantes entrenados, por si llega a ocurrir incidentes no deseados ¿estamos?

Mat= Hmm estamos.

Elvio= buen perro, ahora Mat es tu turno de dar tu opinión en nombre de los Starcos.

Mat= Bien, pienso que Marco hizo bien en ir a buscar a Star, además de ser su mejor amiga, también es su alma gemela , sólo que el gil de goma aún no se da cuenta.

Rob= En eso estoy deacuerdo con Mat, Marco es un superpendejo, no me explico cómo es posible que tenga a Janna, Jackie, la blonda de la vera y a Heckapoo en la palma de su mano, pero claro es un universo distinto.

Heckapoo= ¿por qué todos piensan que estoy enamorada de ese joven humano? Soy un milenio mayor que él.

Saturnino= admitílo Hecka, si Star no hubiera aparecido, te lo hubieras quedado para ti solita, después de todo es el primer humano que supera tu desafío.

-y-yo… yo no sé eso- respondió Heckapoo con un leve sonrojo.

Candy= yo me pregunto qué esta mal con Marco, la chica le confiesa que está enamorada de él ¿ y el viene a Mewni sólo para darle su cereal favorito? o es tonto , o buscó una excusa para poder hablar con ella, no lo sé.

Abio= Esperen ¿Star estaba enamorada de Marco?

Rob= Fooo pero vos si que sos igual de mamón que Díaz o peor, claro además de compartir el actor de voz latino con él , veo que también comparten la pelotudez nivel dios ¿cómo no notaste que la blonda estaba enamorada? Bueno vos tampoco ni registras que la espadachín esa amiga de Pucca si que está alzada por vos.

Abio= ¿chin? ¿hablas de Chin? Chin y yo sólo somos amigos.

Rob= claaaaro galán y yo no soy un mendigo clopero bastardo de quinta :v

De repente Rob recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica de quinientos mil voltios en todo el cuerpo, Elvio había utilizado el control dispara rayos. Rob cayó al suelo, calcinado pero vivo, expulsando humo por la boca, nariz y oídos.

Elvio= te advertí que no volvieras a interrumpir primo, y no me la tomaste en serio. cagáte ahora.

-¿Rob compadre estás bien? ¿te traigo algún fernet?- preguntó Saturnino ligeramente preocupado, si, ya habían cagado a palo a Rob en variadas ocasiones pero nunca lo habían rostizado.

-No hace falta Satur aggh…. Cuando… me ….. regenere…. ese rayo… se lo voy a devolver a Elvio… agh…. por el orto-

-está bueno, está bueno-

\- Bien, ya puedo sonreír plácidamente- comentó Dominator.

Elvio= continuando con la entrevista, entonces, Pines, Burtonberger ¿algo que objetar?

Dipper= Me alegro que Marco tenga una amistad pura con Star, desde el jardín yo nunca tuve amigos, pero al menos tenía a Mabel para animarme.

Elvio= No hay que olvidar a Alfonzo y ferguson.

-¿¡a esos quien los juna!?- gritó Saturnino desde el público.

Elvio= ¡SATURNINO!

Satunino= QUEEEEE

Elvio= ¡SENTÁTE Y CALLÁTE!

Saturnino= ¡BUEEEENO!

Dipper= ojalá y Star no termine en la friendzone, como me ocurrió a mí con Wendy.

Elvio= pero tienes a Pacífica.

Dipper= Emm… E-ella y yo somos amigos nada más.

Elvio= si claro Tiburón ,lo que vos digas.

Coop= sin comentarios, la amistad de Star y marco es muy comparable al de dennis y yo, no hubo romances ni nada, así deberían ser las series, mi irrevocable opinión.

-Hmm dice eso por que perdió a Fiona, muy resentido el Burtonberger ¿No Rob?- decía Saturnino mirando Rob tirado en el suelo, aún tardándose en recuperarse del todo.

-Uuugghhh-

-Ah, Cierto que aún te estás regenerando vos-

Elvio= bueno, creo que falta la última chingona escena épica, la aparentemente muerte de Star, su transformación en Mewni saiyajin fase dos :v y la batalla final contra el pejelagarto. ¿cómo tomaron esa escena? Mat , Jaco, Dipper, coop, Candy, Abio y Dominator.

Mat= fue un escena muy tensa y fuerte, odié a Toffe por hacer llorar a Moon, me impactó ver a Marco llorando al golpear a Toffe, no hay duda que el la quiere mucho.

Jaco= si, fué una escena, triste, tensa y realmente épica, pero faltó Jackie.

Mat= no todo gira alrededor de Jackie, Jaco.

Candy= me sacó algunas cuantas lágrimas ver a Marco llorando, pero esa transformación de Star estuvo genial!

Abio= me gustó mucho la manera en la que acabó con ese villano, faltaron puños y patadas al estilo xiaolin pero está bien.

Dipper= técnicamente el que acabó con él fue Ludo.

Coop= no importa quien le dió el golpe de gracia al sucio y tramposo reptil, neutralizaron un enemigo que era una potencial amenaza para Mewni, así que todos estarán viviendo felices, por mí eso está bien.

Elvio= Espera coop, aún falta la tercera temporada, Battle for Mewni fue sólo un bocado, en setiembre vendrá el plato fuerte, ¿cómo Star regresará a la tierra? Como se es enfrentará ante una escuela en la que ahora todos saben que ama a Marco ¿cómo se llevara con Jackie ahora? Todos esperaremos un tiempo más para ver eso, pero valdrá la pena.

Dominator= Me dio mucha pena que toffe muriera, odio cuando los malos pierden , pero me entristece más que mueran, así que toffe donde quiera que estés ahora, te mando un beso.

(Dominator manda un beso a la cámara.)

Fangirls de Toffe = AAAWWWWW.

Saturnino= Uh Ojalá que con lo que dijo Dom, no vayan a empezar con ships crossovers cancerígenos estúpidos imán de clorox.

Rob= vengo del pinche futuro lejano y ya existe el Toffe x dominator.

Saturnino= NOOOOOOO, oh espera Rob ¿ya te recuperaste?.

Rob= sí Saturnino, y justo en el momento más oportuno, voy a cobrársela a Elvio por electrocutarme con esa madre, eso no se lo perdono ni a mi vieja.

Rob empezó a gritar al auditorio.

-¿¡TODOS FELICES PARA SIEMPRE!? ¡dejate de joder hamburbergerking!

Coop= ¡Es Burtonberger!

Rob= Me vale choto -_- Final feliz dice este, ¡El único final feliz es lo que te dan en los masajes, y nada más!

Elvio= ¿Ya te recuperaste vos?

Rob= ¡Sí y tengo mucho que expresar bola de cabrones! ¡ese episodio especial no vale verga! De la TRES cagadas que se mandó la disque princesa de Mewni ,¿saben la mayor cagada que hizo la blonda? Ella no lo sabe pero al destruir a Toffe causó que alguien mucho peor sea liberado ¡Eclipsa! ¡Mewni se fregó con esto! ¡Y ahora que el mamón de Glosaryck no existe más, quizás era el único que sabría como detenerla!

Saturnino= De hecho fue el ultrapinche cerebro de ave de Ludo quien mató a Toffe ,Star sólo lo hirió brutalmente para que no se regenerara, y Ludo mató a Glossaryck, por ende sería su pinche culpa.

Rob= silencio Saturnino, ¿Y SABEN QUÉ ES LO PEOR? ¡SE OLVIDARON DE PONER EL STARCO! ¡EL STARCO!

Gritaba el boludo con las manos al techo.

Mat= Rob tiene razón, ¡FALTÓ MÁS STARCO, LO ESENCIAL DE ESTA SERIE!

Jaco= ¡Idiota! Un ship no es esencial para una serie.

Rob= ¡Silencio cerdos igualados! Aún no he terminado, falta la tercera mayor cagada ¡Lo peor es que Salió un nuevo adelanto! ¡Star butterfly volverá a ser pareja de Tom lucitor!

Todos en el auditorio se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Mat= Muy bien Rob ¿de cual te fumaste para que digas que Star volverá con tom? Jajaja.

Rob= no fumé nada. Aquí está la prueba.

Rob enseñó con su celular pantalla táctil a todos los presentes, un adelanto de Star y tom bailando, en el clip se podía apreciar a la mamá de tom lucitor, un demonio gigante sin ningún rasgo humano, en cambio el padre sí era un Mewniano. Efectivamente no era un fanmade ni nada.

-Che Rob – le susurró Saturnino

-me parece que eso se confirmó como un Flashback, en realidad Star no volverá com Tom.

Rob= Shhh… calláte buchón , lo estoy gozando.

Jaco= JAJA ¡Mejor! ¿Viste Mat? El Starco es una fantasía, no se hará realidad jamás. Si Star amara a Marco de verdad. No volvería con Tom ,Además Jarco seguirá en la 3ra temporada, eso está más que confirmado ¡JAQUEMATE STARCO!

Mat tenía los dientes apretados, ya estaba hasta la madre del arrogante líder de los Jarcos, tenía una mirada de maniático, sorprendiendo a todos, asustando a algunos, Jaco sólo levantó la ceja, Rob era el único que sonreía, pues algo se traía entre manos el mamón.

Mat= Jaco….

Jaco= ?

A medida que pasaban los segundos, Mat se hacía más gigante y musculoso, en cualquier momento iba a pudrir todo.

Mat= me tenés…. las guildas… llenas… con tu….. SHIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Mat saltó a estrangular a Jaco estilo homero simpson, eso causó que los Jarcos se subieran al escenario en defensa de su líder, Los Starcos también saltaron , Los personajes invitados salieron corriendo, todos excepto Dominator y Abio que se metieron en la pelea golpeando a cualquiera por diversión. todo se fue a la mierda, hubo patadas ,golpes, sillas ,reflectores volando por todos lados y alguna que otra extremidad humana. :v

-¿dejo de grabar jefe?- preguntó el camarógrafo.

-no, seguí es un golazo :D- respondió el productor.

Elvio= ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD! ¿¡POR QUÉ CARAJO NO VIENEN LOS PATOVICAS QUE CONTRATÉ!?

Elvio observó a dichos patovicas, quienes estaban todos tirados en el suelo inconcientes, se acercó a ellos y vió que tenían dardos tranquilizantes.sólo una persona utilizaría tales cosas.

Elvio= ¡ROB LA C*NCHA INTERESADA DE TU HERMANA!

-¡Suerte reparando tu auditorio Elvio JAJAJAJA!- decía Rob mientras abría un portal con su mano,

-De vuelta a casa de Díaz, Saturnino-

-Sí, vámonos a la verga- respondió Saturnino

-se pudrió todo acá-

Antes de desaparecer, Rob observó que Mat estaba recibiendo putizas de parte de los Jarcos

-Tal vez debería ayudar a Mat- pensó para si mismo.

Luego recordó que lo había chantajeado.

-Nah… que se joda, el empezó el baile, ahora que la termine-

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Al fin, un capítulo propio en que no parodie un episodio de la serie, espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo, primera apaición del primo de Rob, Elvio Línde gallinas, basado en las opiniones del fandom luego de ver el cap "battle for Mewni", al fin llegó la tercera temporada, eso cambia las cosas de mi fic ahora la nueva misión de Rob y Saturnino sería hacer que el Starco florezca con tal de salvar su pellejo**

 **Este capítulo está inspirado en un cap del fic de Fhix "Dos boludos en ponyville"**

 **Los personajes son de otras series de Disney XD y el extrañable Jetix.**

 **-Lord Dominator (Galaxia Wander)**

 **-Princesa Candy (Dave el barbaro)**

 **-Abio (Pucca)**

 **-Coop burtonberger (Kid vs Kat)**

 **-Dipper pines (Gravity falls)**

 **Soy eltioRob95 no leemos : )**


	6. animáte Starcita

**Animáte Starcita.**

La casa de los díaz en altas horas de la noche, posiblemente en el horario de las ocho o nueve de la noche, sonidos de explosiones y rugidos de monstruos provenían del patio trasero de la casa, en efecto, era Star butterfly heredera de Mewni quien estaba batallando al lado de Marco díaz y un par de imbéciles, no hace falta mencionar que dichos imbéciles se trataban de Rob y Saturnino.

-¡Golpe de cupcakes!- gritaba la princesa mágica de la varita, disparando un hechizo.

Los cuatro chicos estaban acorralados por muchos monstruos, la mayoría de ellos, más enormes ,más musculosos y de apariencia ruda, como última opción fueron a refugiarse al cobertizo.

-¡Vamos muchachos!- gritaba Ludo guiando a sus secuaces.

-¡Los tenemos acorralados!-

-¡Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer de nuevo bichejo!- gritaba Saturnino queriendo llamar la atención de Ludo.

-¡Mirá que no te tenemos miedo gato pájaro de la cámpora!-

El pelinaranja sintió un tirón de pelo por detrás.

-¡AU AU AU! ¡ROB! ¿¡qué hacés!? ¡soltáme carajo!-

Rob estaba llevando de los pelos a Saturnino hacia dentro del cobertizo.

-No seas teto y entrá pa adentro ¿querés?-

Ya dentro del cobertizo, Marco y Star movieron toda clase de muebles hacia la puerta y las ventanas, Rob y Saturnino prácticamente no hacían nada sólo se quedaban sentados en el suelo y observándolos. El chico de ascendencia latina notó eso.

-Un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien ¿no lo crees? ¿Rob? ¿Saturnino?- dijo algo molesto.

-¿Disculpa? – respondió Rob haciéndose el ofendido

-En primer lugar no estaríamos en este aprieto de la concha de la madre, de no ser por tu estúpida y superpendeja idea- acusó el morocho.

-¡Cierto!- defendió Saturnino hasta que por milagro recobró el sentido común.

-Esperen un segundo, yo sólo vine acá para jugar videojuegos en la play con Rob, no pasaron ni dos segundos y ya nos atacan el pajarraco verde y sus monstruos ¿qué carajos pasó?-

-Bueno Saturnino, permíteme iluminar la zona más oscura de tu pequeño, obtuso e infravalorado cerebro que tenés- decía Rob aclarándolo todo.

-Resulta que al simpatiquísimo de Díaz se le ocurrió guiar a los monstruos aquí para atacar a la blonda y robar la pinche varita de sakura-

-¿Sakura?- dijo Star con confusión, luego dirige su mirada hacia marco.

-Marco ¿es cierto lo que dice Rob? ¿Qué tú estás detrás de esto?-

Marco se llevó el brazo hacia la espalda, en señal de incomodidad.

-Bueno, Rob tiene razón, puede que esto sea un poquito mi culpa, pero eso no importa ahora, rápido, juntemos cosas para crear una armadura-

Star molesta,se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Marcoooo-

Marco se colocaba su mascara para herrería.

-Bien ¿en dónde papá guarda su soplete?-

-Marcoooo-

-Ah, ahí está- dijo Marco tomando el soplete

-Rob, Saturnino, no se queden ahí sentados y busquen algo-

-Oléme el dedo Díaz-

-¡Marco Díaz!- gritó Star llamándole su atención

-dime ¿qué… fue… lo que hiciste?-

El chico seguridad dio un suspiro antes de empezar a relatar.

-Okey, recuerdas el día malo que tuve-

Star asintió en respuesta,

-Todos sabemos de ese día, vimos tu horrenda foto en la escuela- dijo Saturnino.

Marco frunció el ceño, Rob solamente puso una notable cara de "Me vale verga".

El chico latino empezó a relatar.

(FLASHBACK DE HACE 2 DÍAS)

* * *

Academia Echo creek, en la oficina del director skeeves.

El director Skeeves se estaba relajando en su oficina, no hay lugar más cómodo que su posición, orgulloso de su escuela, estaba a punto de relajarse y cerrar los ojos, cuando dos "estudiantes" que eran altos y potenciales imanes humanos, sólo que en vez de metal atraían problemas, broncas y mucha mucha jaqueca, eran Rob y su amigo Saturnino.

-¿¡pero qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí!?- exclamó el director nada contento de verlos.

-Bueno, para empezar, fue usted quien nos citó hace unos días nos dijo que podíamos venir a estudiar aquí siempre y cuando no hagamos ninguna chingadera, de aburrido que estabamos no nos pudimos contener y pusimos una bomba casera en los baños que voló a la mierda todo, literalmente- respondió Rob sin emoción.

-Y como la sala de detención también quedo hecha bosta con la bombita, nos dijo que viniéramos aquí para ver qué castigo nos pondría por esa jalada- respondió Saturnino terminando de hablar por Rob.

-Ah cierto, cierto- respondió Skeeves recobrando la compostura.

-Yo les permití estudiar aquí, He estado maldiciendo ese día desde entonces-

-Como sea ¿que tipo de castigo nos va a poner aquí? ¿ya lo pensó? Acabemos con esto de una vez , así Saturnino y yo nos vamos a fumar porro bajo la estatua chota de la zarigüeya, quiero decir relajarnos de lo lindo bajo ella.-

El director Skeeves expresó una mueca de disgusto por dicho altanero de parte de Rob.

-Por desgracia, aún no he pensado en el tipo de penitencia que tendrán, por esa estúpida e inmadura broma que hicieron-

Skeeves dirigió su mirada hacia las afueras de su escuela, y pudo observar que el frente donde se encontraba la estatua de la zarigüeya estaba llena de hojas. El sonrió con malicia. Y empezó a reír como si de un lunático se tratase

-jejej ajajaja AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Rob y Saturnino se miraron con extrañeza y luego ellos también acompañaron al director en su risoteada incómodos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ.

-EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.

Al ver que los dos imbéciles también se reían , El director se detuvo y volvió a mostrar una expresión seria con la ceja levantada.

-AJAJAJAJAJA ¿de qué mierda nos estamos riendo?- preguntó Saturnino mientras reía.

Minutos después, mientras la rubia de la varita y marco estaban atendiendo en sus clases de siempre, en cambio el par de pelotudos de Rob y Saturnino estaban cumpliendo con su castigo, que consistía en recoger todas las hojas del suelo de la escuela. Saturnino lo disfrutaba, pero Rob no, odiaba este tipo de trabajos.

-Skeeves y la conch* de su madre- refunfuñó Rob.

-¡ROB!- gritó Marco.

-¡se supone que yo estoy contando mi historia!-

-Pero la mía estaba más interesante, sos el rey de los Ortivas, está bien, continúa con tu pendeja anécdota de vida-

-¡No es una anécdota de vida!- respondió Marco molesto.

*suspiro*

-En fin como estaba diciendo-

(FLASH BACK de hace 2 días, esta vez con marco díaz)

* * *

Marco díaz no había tenido un buen inicio del día, se le había hecho tarde y se le había ido el autobús escolar, ahora se encontraba persiguiéndolo, logró alcanzar la parte trasera para darle golpeteos.

-¡detenga el autobús, por favor!¡detenga el autobús!- gritaba Marco.

Desde dentro, Star abrió la ventanilla.

-Hola marco ¿vas corriendo a la escueeela? Uh qué deportista-

-¡Necesito subir al autobús!- respondió Marco cansado de tanto correr.

-¡concéntrate! Lo entiendo, sigue así- dijo Star volviendo a cerrar la ventanilla.

De repente sin darse cuenta, el autobús se detuvo y el rostro de Marco se comió un alto letrero de "STOP" que se despegó del lateral del autobús. El cayó al suelo aturdido del golpe.

El conductor se bajó del autobús molesto.

-¿Quién golpeó mi autobús? ¿Quién haría eso? El autobús no te ha hecho nada-

-¡Espere espere que casi llego tarde!- venía corriendo desde lejos con un cepillo de dientes en la boca. Se había quedado dormido de tanto ver rule 34 en la computadora "prestada" de Marco.

Rob nota a Marco en el suelo, antes de subirse al autobús.

-La paraste de pecho díaz-

-¡Rob espera!-

Para su desgracia, la compuerta del autobús ya se había cerrado, y para colmo enganchó la capucha de Marco llevándolo a rastras hasta la escuela.

Rob observó eso desde la ventana.

-Oye Star, no crees que deberíamos avisarle al chofer que está arrastrando a Marco a diestra y siniestra- sugirió el chico pelinegro.

-Ay descuida Rob- respondió Star sin importancia.

-el sólo está entrenando-

Rob se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-hmm ¿y después por qué te envía uno a la friendzone?

-¿qué?

-Nada nada.

Autobus se dobló en una calle provocando que se desgarrara la capucha revelando su camiseta e impactando contra un pequeño montón de cajas y cubos de basura. quedó lastimado, con algunos rapones en la cara y un ojo morado, En ese momento aparece un chico en bicicleta burlándose de el logo de su camiseta.

-JAJAJA besaste un ninja-

La camisa de Marco decía "Besé a un ninja en la karatecon"

Marco haciendo un esfuerzo en no desquitarse con el extraño que se burlaba, apretó los dientes con todo el odio, tomó un pedazo de diario y se la colocó de camiseta improvisada, y se fue caminando de mala gana en dirección a la escuela, sólo esperaba que no llegara tarde.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la escuela, no lo podía creer lo que sus ojos o medio ojo veía, En el letrero de la academia Eco creek decía que hoy era dia de la foto escolar.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- pensó para sí mismo.

-sonríe- aparece una chica con la cámara, tomándole una foto de sorpresa. La expresión de Marco para la cámara era inolvidable. Por no decir indescriptiblemente feo.

-Vaya vaya Marco díaz- dijo una voz de infante conocida pero desagradable para él.

El se molestó mucho al respecto, la persona menos favorita de su vida lo vino a molestar, y se volteó a encararlo.

-No molestes Jeremy-

Siguió su camino, sin embargo Jeremy siguió caminando junto a él con la intención de fastidiarlo.

-Iba a golpearte y dejarte un ojo morado para el día de la foto, pero veo que ya no hace falta- dijo el mocoso con burla.

Marco se voltea con una cara aun más molesta.

-¡Dije que NO MOLESTES!- gritó dando un fuerte pisotón, sintió un fuerte crujido, como una de tabla quebrándose ,bajó su mirada , para su pinche sorpresa, el había roto la patineta de Jackie, en frente de Jackie :v

-Emm Marco rompiste mi patineta-

-¡Oh oh oooh!- exclamó Jeremy disfrutando del mal momento.

-¡cuidado Marco! ¡guarda con las feminazis!- gritaba Saturnino desde la entrada.

-te la feminazimamaste Saturnino. Dijo Rob en señal de aprobación.

-Jackie yo no quise….-

-Descuida Marco - dijo Jackie con su tono de voz tranquila de siempre.

\- Me acostumbraré-

La chica del collar de almeja se alejó de él sobre la media patineta a rastras.

-Creo que mi trabajo aquí terminó- dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa y una gran satisfacción.

O el chico Jeremy tenía mala memoria o ya olvidó de la tremenda y brutal madriza de su vida que le dió el brazo monstruo. En fin.

* * *

El presente.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido un mal día, Marco, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo está pasando?- preguntaba la Mewniana sin poder comprender.

-A eso va blonda ,a eso va-

decía Rob mientras se tomaba con soda el asunto de estar atrapados y rodeado con monstruo, enserio, literalmente el estaba bebiéndo una lata de soda.

-Como decía- continuaba Marco con su historia.

-Yo estaba muy de mal humor, pero tu intentaste animarme de muchas formas posibles, usando un bigote falso, haciendo malabares con los perritos láser, e incluso sacaste un pez gigante trasparente de tu sombrero que terminó comiéndote, eso sí me alegró el día, lograste hacerme reír con eso. y hoy conociste a Oskar.

Rob se dio unos codazos a Saturnino para que prestara atención

-Eh Satur ,Aquí empieza el ship que jamás existió aquí, ni en el fandom y en mil dimensiones alternas-

-¿El tomco?

-Me volvés a mencionar ese ship y te corto las pelotas.

-Emm el Ostar me decís Rob?-

-si wey ese mismo-

* * *

Academia Echo Creek.

Hace unas horas…

Un horrible y estruendoso ruido que haría revolcarse en su tumba al mismo Mozart se escuchaba en toda la escuela ,todos en la academia estaban retorciéndose en el suelo, tapándose los oídos, todos los estudiantes Excepto brittney Wong quien tenía auriculares, Jackie Lynn thomas faltó hoy, así que se salvó.

¿las causas? No era la maestra calavera rasgando sus uñas en el pizarrón, Sorprendentemente tampoco eran Rob y Saturnino los causantes, ellos tuvieron que sacarse la pelusa de su propio ombligo para taparse los oídos. Aunque mucho cueste creerlo no era reggaetón si me lo preguntan.

Había incluso una estudiante que gritaba.

-¡alguien porfavor haga que se detenga!-

Al único ser al que no le causaba una diarrea auditiva era la princesa mágica Star butterfly, quien estaba interesada por el origen de "tema del momento" según ella, cuando salió al aparcamiento pudo ver quien lo causaba, se quedó casi hipnotizada al verlo, un chico con el cabello color marrón tapando sus ojos, tocando una keytar de juguete sobre el capó de un coche destartalado, imagen que cautivó mucho a la Mewniana ¿será enamoramiento? Puede ser, pero momentáneo ,por obvias razones de la trama. :P

El director Skeeves pasó cerca de ella, con unas orejeras puestas para proteger sus oídos, Star llamó la atención del director para indagar , sin apartar su mirada fija.

-Oye Skeeves, ¿Quién ese chico?- le preguntó señalándolo con el dedo.

Con su típica mirada de desaprobación al igual que todo director, Skeeves respondió.

-Oh es Oskar greason, yo no me acercaría a él si fuera tú, tiene un historial-

-Un historiaaaal …- repite Star con voz embobada.

Al acercarse a Oskar, el coche se tranformó en un carruaje caracol, el chico lo invitó a subirse en él, luego el caracol despegó por el espacio, pasando sobre nubes cósmicas, fuentes con sirenas, minotauros sobres caramelos gigantes tirados por centauros.

-¡Star! No agregues tus fantasias en mi historia- le reclamó Marco a su amiga.

-Fooo Starcita ¿de cuál te fumaste vos para fantasear eso? a mi no me engañás ,esa varita es un porro especial ¿no? con razón Ludo la quiere jejeje- comentó Rob.

-Casi termino- dijo Star quien contaba su experiencia de conocer Oskar.

* * *

Hace unas horas

Academia Echo Creek.

Star estaba caminando directamente hacia oskar, con intención de llamar su atención con su encanto y carisma de princesa, Rob apareció frente a ella.

-Pe pe pe pe, ¿y a donde piensas que vas tú?- le preguntó.

-Voy a conocer y charlar con Oskar-

-No creo que ese lamemojones te merezca- opinó Rob.

-Bah pienso diferente- respondió la blonda.

Star pasó por debajo de Rob.

-Nota mental Rob, cerrá la putas piernas para impedir se que te escape turbomamón- pensó Rob para sí mismo.

Rob tenía como misión hacer el Starco canon, o al menos hacer eso para luego averiguar como demonios podía quitarle a Mat la jodida grabación que pondría su vida en jaque.

Rob fue corriendo hacia ella con otro intento de convencerla.

-Blonda, ¿acaso no te parece sospechoso que el pequeño hijo de perra tenga colmillitos, tal vez sea un vampiro, hombre lobo ¡o un pinche Hombre oso cerdo!- Eso último lo dijo alarmado.

-¿y? yo tengo cuernos en mi cabeza, nadie es normal Rob- respondía la blonda.

-Esa jalada no cuenta, nisiquiera es parte de tu cuerpo- se quejó el boludo.

La heredera de Mewni estaba deseando con poder hablar con el renegado de oskar, pero estaba completamente nerviosa como para saludarlo siquiera,así que le dejó un post-it con su número escrito en él.

-Llámameee-

De vuelta en la casa de los díaz, Marco iba a usar su celular pero le fue arrebatado por Star.

-espero una llamada de Oskar- dijo mientras subía por las escaleras.

-¿por qué no le diste el teléfono fijo de la casa?-

-Es que me gusta tu tono-

Respondió ella reproduciendo el tono de llamada del táctil.

 _"Space unicorn soaring through the stars, delivering the rainbows, all around the world"_

-Es lindo-

*suspiro* -se supone que es irónico-

-Es de jotos, Díaz-

decía Rob mientras se bebía un whisky sentado en el sofá.

Sin dejar de mirar el teléfono celular, completamente ansiosa y emocionada, entró a su habitación y se quedó sentada en su cama, a los diez minutos de la espera, se escuchó "Space unicorn" del celular, Star rápidamente lo toma y lo contesta.

-¿Hola Oskar?-

-Hola Star , Soy Oskar dame unos ricos besitos y mezclemos muy bien nuestra saliva, mua mua mua-

-¡Deja de bromear Rob! ¡esperar a que Oskar me llame es un asunto muy serio!- gritó molesta.

-Si, blonda, pero mis calzoncillos que no mandaste a lavar también son un asunto serio -

-Si vuelves a llamar Rob, te juro que no te gustara ver mi lado menos fantastico-

-Uy qué azul del cagazo que me estás dando Jua jua juaaa-

-¡No vuelvas a llamar!- Star colgó de mala gana y la espera por la llamada de Okcar aún seguía en espera. Pasó el rato pero la ansiada llamada nunca llegó. Estaba decepcionada y molesta a la vez, la noche llegó, ella encendía el celular cada vez que se apagaba para revisar.

* * *

El Presente.

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para Oskar- dijo Star con la mirada cabizbaja.

Marco ya estaba terminando de crear su armadura improvisada.

-No digas eso, tú eres la chica más genial y asombrosa que haya conocido-

Dichas palabras que venían de su amigo Marco significaban mucho para Star, sí, todavía tenía cara de nutría en desgracia por lo de Oskar, pero pudo mostrar su sonrisa característica al fin.

Los monstruos estaban sacudiendo el cobertizo desde afuera.

-El punto es….- continuaba Marco

-Estabas tan triste ese día que decidí tratar de animarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo.-

* * *

Hace exactamente una hora

Habitación de Star.

Star había caído en depresión, la blonda de la varita se quedó ponchada en su cama, como todo p*nche adolescente de su edad, no importa la época o la generación, siempre será así, su habitación estaba a oscuras, ella así lo quería, una silueta negra entró a su habitación, eso llamó la atención de sus ojos azules, una luz de linterna se enciende revelando una cara blanca con rojo alrededor de los ojos, la boca, e incluso el cabello era rojo. Ese espeluznante rostro le estaba sonriendo.

-¡Hola Star!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Entiendo no te gustan los payasos adiós- dijo Marco retirándose tranquilamente.

No pasó mucho, hasta que el chico latino volvió con otro intento, Mientras que Rob estaba completamente aburrido, no había nada de animé o cartoons en la televisión, así que llamó a Saturnino para jugar una ronda más de videojuegos en la play station, el problema es que tardaría un rato en llegar, a Rob le dio flojera esperar a que su impresentable amigo viniera y decidió ver los adsurdos intentos de Marco animando a Star.

-¡Hey Star, aquí arriba!- gritó Marco.

La heredera de Mewni levantó la mirada, Marco estaba en lo mas alto de su torre, tenía un dedo de espumas, un sombrero mexicano con velas encima, estaba sobre un carrito de supermercado con un enorme cohete con la mecha prendida con fósforo.

-¿El chico seguridad? Más bien debería llamarse el chico imbecilidad-

Decía Rob mirando sin sorpresa.

-¡Mira esto Star! ¡No, no puedo hacerlo…!-

Muy tarde Díaz, la mecha encendida había terminado, el carro salió desplazado con Marco en él, como era de esperarse, se dio tantos golpes e impactos en la pared, muchas quemaduras de segundo grado, y alguno que otro diente volando. Toda la habitación de la nada se llenó de agua y el chico latino flotando en ella. Con una vela de bengala en la boca. La escupió y exclamó adolorido.

-¡Taráaaaaa…!-

-oooch!-

Star sólo se volvió a acostar en su cama, aún seguía triste y depresiva. Rob sí se había divertido con el desastroso espectáculo incluso lo grabó, se acercó caminando a él con el celular aún grabando.

-Jaja directo a Youtube perra-

Marco sólo suspiró.

-No lo entiendo Rob, di lo mejor con esto, pero no se alegró ni siquiera un poco-

-Eso es por que no estás pensando en lo que de verdad le gusta a la guacha mágica ¿entendés?-

-¡Es cierto! ¿y qué es lo que le podría gustar a ella?- se preguntaba Marco.

 _"diría que tu verdura, pero eso no pasará hasta "starcrushed"_

se dijo Rob en sus pensamientos. no evitó sonreír ante ello.

-podría encantarle una super fiesta, no, tomaría tiempo, ¿traer a su amiga ponyhead? No, podría empeorarlo todo.

-¿que tal combatir monstruos?- dijo Rob sin emoción.

-Oh, eso podría distraerla de su tristeza, buena idea Rob-

-de nada, me debes otra salida a la ciudad por esto-

Marco tomó la varita de Star, la ató a una caña de pescar, tomó la tijeras mágicas, estaba listo, el podría traer al mismísimo Cthulhu con tal de animar a la blonda.

-¿crees que sea una buena idea Rob?- cuestionó Marco dudoso.

Sinceramente Rob era la persona menos indicada para hacerle esa pregunta.

-¿Bromeas? Esta idea tuya, es tan osada, peligrosa, insensata, estúpida , y tal vez nos podría costar la vida…. así que no veo ningún problema, sólo hazlo-

-Está bien?-

Marco abrió un portal con las tijeras, directo a las cercanías del castillo de Ludo, puso en marcha su caña de pescar y puso la varita como carnada en el lugar, un monstruo rojo de dos cabezas la vió y sin pensarlo dos veces intentó tomarla, pero Marco tironeba la varita hacia el portal, Marco estaba contento.

-Jaja funciona!-

Pronto el buen plan pasaría a un plan de la chingada, por que a los pocos minutos aparecieron más monstruos cruzando el portal.

-¡Rayos! ¡este plan se nos fue de la manos!- dijo Marco asustado.

-A ti se te fue de las manos- respondió Rob.

-Hola Rob, ya llegué estoy listo para metértela en los videojuegos- dijo el pelinaranja Saturnino apareciendo al lado de ellos.

-Uno, Hola Saturnino, Dos, ya quisieras pendejo, tres, Vámonos a la verga!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Los tres chiflados empezaron a correr lejos del alcance de los monstruos hacia el patio trasero, gritando.

-¡STAR! ¡RUBIAZA! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡CHÍNGALOS A TODOS!-

* * *

El presente.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- decía Marco terminando su historia.

-Esperen un minuto, ahora que lo recuerdo ¡es culpa tuya Rob! ¡tu me dijiste que atrajera a los monstruos!-

-Claro, culpen a Rob por todo- decía Rob con notable sarcasmo.

-¿Todavía no me conocen? Saben que yo nunca tengo buenas ideas, la culpa te la encaja más a vos que a mí por hacerme caso, Marco.-

-Ya no importa quien demonios tenga la culpa, nos van a joder allá afuera.- decía Saturnino.

-No lo creo Saturnino- respondió Marco con optimismo colocándose su armadura improvisada.

-con estas armaduras no nos van a tocar-

De repente el techo del cobertizo había sido arrancado por los monstruos , y una enorme mano verdosa atrapó a Marco.

-¡Marco! - exclamó Star y saltó en su ayuda, Rob y Saturnino fueron con ella, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Ríndete Star butterfly, estás en desventaja- dijo Ludo triunfante.

-Ludo ¿de donde sacaste estos monstruos nuevos?-

-¿¡qué!? no son nuevos, son los mismos monstruos que siempre traigo-

-No claro que no, este sujeto que me atrapó nunca lo ví- dijo Marco.

-¿O sea que nunca viste a "brazo de hombre"?- dijo Ludo extrañado.

-Hola- saludó el mencionado monstruo, su apodo le hacía justicia, era un humanoide cocodrilo, pero lo único fuera de lugar es que uno de sus brazos era de humano.

\- y seguro que no conociste a bola de pinches- agregó Ludo.

El otro monstruo conocido como "Bola de pinches" se presentó , era uno corpulento, con una máscara de vérdugo pero sus manos eran enormes bolas metálicas pesadas con metales puntiagudos.

-Hola, no nos hemos presentado, soy "Bola de pinches" es que siempre estoy atrás-

-Un gusto- dijo Marco correspondiendo el saludo.

-Bien, ahora que todos se conocen ¡tráiganme esa varita!- ordenó Ludo.

-¡Sin cuartel! – Gritó Rob.

-bah no es cierto, pero de que les va a doler un chingo, les va a doler –

Star golpeó con su magia a "brazo de hombre" para suelte a Marco, el chico karateca se dispone a atacar a Sapotoro, ahora sí se la estaban rifando contra los monstruos.

Rob y Saturnino hacian volar de un golpe a cada monstruo que se les acercaba, el que más se divertía dando golpes era Rob.

-¡Tomá! ¡tomá! ¡tomá! ¡para vos también hay! ¡tomá! ¡tomá! ¡dedicada a tu fea madre!-

Y él no era la excepción, Star lanzó otro hechizo para contraatacar.

-¡tornado de enjambre de abejas!-

Un gran tornado amarillo con abejas dentro envolvió a los monstruos picándolos,esta batalla contra monstruos la estaba alegrando cada segundo que pasaba.

-Oye Marco ya me siento mejor- dijo Star emocionada.

-Ya no me interesa si Oskar llama-

Una música empezó a sonar de repente, dejando en pausa a todos en la pelea.

 _"Space unicorn, soaring trought the stars"_

-¿qué es esa horrible música?- se quejó Ludo.

-Se supone que es irónico- dijo Marco rodando los ojos.

-Es de jotos, Díaz- decía Rob.

Star tomó el teléfono, y observó que la llamada entrante era de Oskar.

-¡Es Oskar!- exclamó emocionada.

-¡contéstale!- dijo Marco, mientras un monstruo lo tenía bajo su brazo.

Star respondía la llamada mientras los demás seguían batallan, Star esquivaba todos los ataques mientras charlaba con Oskar.

-¿Hola?... Gracias por llamar digo hooola… ¿y qué estabas… oh lo siento, te interrumpí.-

-RUAAARHGGG!

Un monstruo oso le rugió en la cara a Star, interrumpiendo su conversación, ella se voltea hacia él con la cara molesta e indignada.

-¡Ah!-

Se vuelve al teléfono con voz calmada.

-¿me disculpas un pequeño segundo Oskar? ¡OIGAN! ¡ESTOY AL TELÉFONO! ¡MONSTRUOS IRRESPETUOSOS!-

La princesa mágica apuntó su varita hacia ellos.

¡escondéte Saturnino! ¡buscá algún arbusto de mierda!- gritó Rob alarmado.

-¡Tsunami de jarabe pegadizo!-

Una gran ola de dicho jarabe inundó por completo a los monstruos noqueándolos a todos por completo y cubriéndolos de jarabe. incluyendo a Marco, Star volvió a su conversación.

-disculpa por eso, Cool…. jejeje…. Bueno adiós- luego de colgar la joven princesa dio un suspiro de enamorada de cuentos.

-Marco supiste como animarme, y ¡OSKAR ME LLAMÓ!- Eso último lo dijo emocionada.

-así que ABRAZO-

Star abrazó cálidamente a Marco, el disfrutó del abrazo, el tierno momento duró un instante , ya que los dos tóntolos (tórtolos) se dieron cuenta que por el jarabe pegadizo ninguno se podía despegar del abrazo.

En eso un chico en bicicleta, el mismo que se burló de la camiseta de Marco hace un par de días. Pasó frente a ellos y se burló de su situación con una risa de retardado.

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE-

En eso Rob aparece dándole un madrazo, tirándolo al suelo, y también se montó a su bicicleta.

-¡Nadie se burla de mis amigos!- dijo Rob , volvió su mirada hacia Marco y Star.

-ustedes descuiden, quédense disfrutando su abrazo, no los interrumpiré- les dió un guiño de ojo. -mientras yo iré a cambiar esta bicicleta por marihuana, ¡nos vemos! :D-

Rob se alejó por el horizonte del vecindario donde se ponía la luna llena que tenía una cara sonriente como de caricatura noventera, siendo perseguido por el chico a quien le estaba afanando la bicicleta.

-¡Oye, mi bicicleta! ¡devuélveme mi bicicleta ,desgraciado malnacido!-

Fin del capítulo.

(el ending de "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" cantado por Rob a su pinche manera :v .)

 _"Es brutal el planeta tierra, sip_

 _Y yo conozco hasta a tu prima oohh si._

 _Su estilo simple, ella estaa muy buena_

 _Un tiempo largo me la voy a saborear._

 _Aquí un extraño es un pendejo a quien joder_

 _Combato a todos, ningún mundo me va conmover._

 _Aquí podría yo tener un pinche hogar!"_

 **Bien espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo , parodia de "animate star", perdón si me tardé en actualizarlo, en fin, seguiré parodiando episodios hasta llegar a "Starcrushed" ¿Qué si rob y Saturnino estarán en la 3ra temporada? No sé el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Agradecimientos a Sugar por dejarme sus reviews :), y por gustarle mi fic, en fin, En cuanto a los mensajes privados, No, Rob y Saturnino no están inspirados en beavis y butthead. ¿Qué si son una versión más genial y sátira de Alfonso y ferguson, los amigos de Marco? Bueno, eso sí podría ser. El próximo cap llegará pronto nos leemos : )**


	7. Misión Marco posible

**Misión Marco-posible.**

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que pasó algo realmente interesante en la academia Echo creek, aparte de la llegada de una princesa mágica, y descubrir que la respuesta obvia de que si los habitantes estamos solos en el universo había sido contestada descaradamente con la aparición repentina de dicha princesa interdimensional, y no sólo ella, también la llegada de otros dos alumnos la diferencia es que estos no eran mágicos como Star butterfly, pero hacían algunas cosas que desafiaban la maldita lógica.

Este par que al parecer tienen todas las funciones del cerebro abandonadas y en deterioro , ya que no medían mucho las consecuencias de las estupideces que cometían, la bomba casera en el baño sin duda es algo que perdurará en la memoria de todos, especialmente la de los estudiantes revoltosos que siempre terminaban en el salón de detención ,ya que ese lugar también fue afectado por la bomba. Ahora admiraban a ese dúo dinámico del caos, Rob y Saturnino como héroes, aunque la palabra ni acerque mucho a ellos para definirlos, pero este no sería el caso, Nop, claaaro que no.

El caso es que hoy era día de entrega de boletín de calificaciones, todos estaban contentos por haber recibido sus boletines, claro sólo los que habían todas las notas del primer semestre, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, una A, una A más, una C, una B, ya eran unas calificaciones decentes.

Los amigos de Marco díaz, Alfonso y Ferguson estaban chocando los cinco.

-¡Mira Alfonzo, tengo A´s y B´s en las materias!- decía Ferguson celebrando.

-¡Yo también socio!- respondía Alfonso igual de contento.

-Nuestros métodos de estudio funcionaron, somos únicos- decía Ferguson

-Vamos a presumirlos con las bellas porristas-

-¡Pues andando!-

Jackie Lynn thomas también estaba completamente feliz de tener su boletín sin señal de ninguna mala nota.

-Ahora sí tendré un pretexto para que mi mamá me compre unas rodilleras nuevas-

-Ay maldita sea- dijo Janna, llamando la atención de Jackie.

-Voy a necesitar otro trasero nuevo cuando mi mamá vea esto- dijo Janna ligeramente temerosa enseñándole su boletín a Thomas.

-¿tienes cincos F´s? Rayos, mejor suerte la próxima vez amiga- dijo la chica atleta tocando el hombro de Janna ,tratando de consolarla.

Brittney Wong , Justin, Sabrina, el bravucón Lars, e incluso Oskar , a pesar de tener sólo un par de F´s, casi todos los estudiantes estaban de notable buen humor, no sólo por las buenas calificaciones si no también el saber de que respirarán tranquilos de que sus padres no se molestarán con los resultados de sus estudios en estas vacaciones de dos semanas.

Los únicos que estaban desdichados por este día, eran nada más y nada menos que Rob y su amigo pelinaranja Saturnino, ellos no estaban nada contentos, se preocupan por qué les deparaba el destino el día de hoy, no se si se necesitaba ver el boletín para saber tenían un pésimo rendimiento académico en el examen, era de esperarse, no eran muy listos y ellos lo sabían, Saturnino estaba triste por eso, pero Rob en cambio, estaba realmente furioso.

No sólo por el hecho de que la maestra calavera se atrevió a reprobarlos, si no que también por que el director Skeeves les hizo una troleada, cruel para ellos, divertido para el director, debido a que él le encargó a un estudiante misterioso entregar sus boletas de calificaciones a los padres, por el simple hecho de que ellos no lo harían voluntariamente y tenía razón.

Rob estaba completamente fastidiado de que los alumnos estén resfregándose sus buenas notas unos a otros.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que a ELLOS sí les den sus notas, mientras que a NOSOTROS alguien se las entregará a nuestros padres encargados!?-

Saturnino estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-¡La vida es tan culera, Rob!-

El pelinegro estaba indignado.

-¡Pero qué MISERABLE rata de dos patas, sería capaz de hacer algo tan aberrante, Ortiva y sin código!-

Rob rápidamente comenzó a indagar en las mochilas de todos sin permiso empezando por la del niño Jeremy.

-Oye tonto ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Jeremy con molestia.

-No se preocupen chicos- decía Marco cerrando su casillero.

-Estoy seguro de que esta será una gran oportunidad de mejorar su promedio, además Star tristemente se resfrió, así que ella tampoco pudo recibir su boletín, sólo estudien más y lo lograrán, claro que sí jeje.

Sin darse cuenta Marco se resbaló con una envoltura de chicle , todos los estudiantes presente se rieron de su accidente. incluso Jeremy obviamente, que abandonó su molestia con Rob quien aún husmeaba en su mochila. Jackie lynn sólo los miró molesta a sus compañeros por reírse de algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-Jajaja tenía que ser el "chico seguridad" dijo Lars burlonamente antes de irse a clases con los demás estudiantes.

"Hay no, mis cosas, están desparramadas, tengo que recogerlas todas antes de que estos dos se den cuenta" pensó Marco para sí mismo.

-Oye marco!- una voz lo sacó de su trance.

-Yo te ayudo con tus cosas, vale?- decía Saturnino con toda la amabilidad. agachándose a recoger los papeles y cuadernos del chico latino.

-¡No Saturnino! ¡no hace falt...! Marco se detuvo al ver que el pelinaranja vio unos dos bolitines más entre sus cosas, eso desconcertó a Saturnino.

-¡Che Díaz! ¿tan superdotado es tu cerebelo? ¿como es que tienes tres notas?-

Eso llamó la atención de Rob y volteó su mirada, aún sujetando la mochila de Jeremy birnbaum

-¿Eh?

Jeremy lo miró impaciente, estaba jalaneando su mochila de vuelta.

-¡Si no sueltas mi mochila ahora, voy a romper...!

Rob soltó la mochila de Jeremy haciendo que este volara y chocara contra la pared.

-que raro- decía Saturnino leyendo los boletines.

-tienen mi nombre y el de Rob-

\- A ver, déjame ver esa mamada-

Rob se las arrebató rápidamente, observando con detenimiento, todas las materias decían F, ahora todo estaba claro, la persona garka que iba entregar las notas del par de boludos era quien menos pensaba, entrecerró la mirada en Marco.

-Asi que vos eras la rata de dos patas TRAICIONERA!-

-¿quien yo?- preguntó Marco con cara de "yo no fui"

-Jamás haría tal cosa Rob ¿que tal si me entregas esos boletines para que no se ensucien?- decía Marco sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿vos te pensás que nací anteayer gil?-

Rob agarró a Marco del cuello y lo encerró en el casillero.

-Huy, pensé que sería difícil, pero lo logramos Saturnino ¡tenemos nuestras calificaciones!- exclamó Rob con alegría.

-¡Viva la joda! gritó Satur.

-Uy mirá las observaciones chotas que escribió la maestra calaveira-

Saturnino, formó su cabello naranja en forma del peinado de la maestra, con una mano se arrojó pintura verde a la cara, y con otra se puso unos antojos, empezó a Imitarla.

\- Saturnino Yrrizaga bla bla bla... tiene enorme problemas para concentrarse bla bla bla... no para de distraerse con cualquier cosa bla bla bla, ah vamos esa maestra horripilante exagera, yo no soy tan distraidote-

Saturnino observaó una mosca y no paró de observarla hipnotizado con su típica mirada de idiota.

-Jajajajaj- se rió Rob.

-La maestra calaveira te conoce bien Saturnino-

-Oigan chicos!- habló Marco desde el fondo del casillero.

-Las malas calificaciones no deberían ser ningún motivo de broma chicos, es para que aprendan de sus errores, pero más que nada ¡que aprendan!- decía Marco mientras trataba de abrir el casillero utilizando el broche de Janna como llave improvisada.

-¿quien tiene malas notas eh?- preguntó Rob con burla.

-Yo no tengo ¿Vos tenés malas notas Satur?-

-Ehm ¿no? respondió el pelinaranja con duda, Rob estaba tramando algo sucio sin duda.

-entregáme tu boletin-

Saturnino sin problema se lo pasó, para su sorpresa, el supertarado sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor.

-¿ese es tu mejor plan?-

-Como dice el dicho "Muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia"-

Rob puso el encendedor prendido debajo de los boletines, de repente una gran sombra sorprendió a ambos, la silueta parecía ser la del director Skeeves.

-Oh carajo, nos descubrieron Satur- dijo Rob sonriendo nerviosamente ante el supuesto director, pero pronto notó que la sombra sólo la formaba una pelota con palitos, y una pelusa encima, con una linterna encendida, en efecto, Marco logró salir y les arrebató las notas aprovechando el menor momento de distracción.

Marco estaba caminando ligeramente por el pasillo, pero Rob apareció justo en frente, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Oye, What the puta fuck men!- gritó Rob encarándolo.

-Lo siento, Rob, pero el director me encargó esta tarea muy importante, ya sea llueva o truene, ni tú , ni Saturnino evitarán que yo cumpla mi deber y...-

-¡VOS NO LO ENTENDÉS BOLUDO!- exclamó Saturnino con miedo tomándolo por los hombros al chico latino.

-¡TU VIEJA, O SEA LA SEÑORA DIAZ, SI VE ESTA NOTA, ME VA OBLIGAR A ACOMPAÑARLA AL SUPERMERCADO TODOS LOS DÍAS, ME VA CHARLAR COSAS DE LOS PRODUCTOS , O DE SU ABUELA, O SU FAMILIA, COSAS QUE A MI CHUPAN UN HUEVO!-

-¡entrega las calificaciones!- exigió Rob.

-¡ME HABLARÁ DE COMO CONOCIÓ A TU VIEJO, ESA ES LA PEOR DE TODAS!-

-¡Las calificaciones ya!-

Marco se escabulló por debajo de los torpes, y empezó a correr.

-tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes-

volteó hacia atrás, Rob y Saturnino lo estaban persiguiendo.

-¡vení para acá infeliz!-

-¡Hey! no se corre en los pasillos- le gritó el monitor de las escuelas.

-chupáme esta vos!-

de repente , la campana de la escuela había sonado, era el horario de matemáticas, Marco no podía negarse a asistir, si faltaba , tendría una suspensión.

-¡Oh rayos! tengo que asistir a la clase de mate-

-Siii clase de mate, lo tenemos Saturnino- decía Rob aún corriendo.

Marcó rápidamente entró, mientras que Rob y saturnino chocaron como tres veces antes de entrar, pero Rob estando impaciente le dió un patadón.

-¡entrá ya tarado!

Rob y Saturnino entraron con una falsa sonrisa, y aureolas encima, como si fuera que alguien les creyera su actitud de "niño bien"

Saturnino se sentó en el asiento derecho de Marco, Rob se sentó en el izquierdo, el observó a Rob quien chocaba el puño con la mano, luego miró a Saturnino quien le hizo pucheritos de perro triste.

Las horas pasaron, y estaban dando una clase normal, ningún notaba el calvario de Marco, al ser observado en todo momento, si bien el chico latino sabía que Rob y su amigo eran unos imbéciles por naturaleza, no debía subestimarlos, después de todo, Saturnino le contó a Marco las variadas metidas de pata que hizo Rob en otros mundos, pero aún así seguía con vida, así que tan boludos no eran.

La hora de la verdad estaba cada segundo más cerca, Rob y Saturnino, literalmente estaban pegados a Marco, Marco díaz estaba preocupado, apenas suene la campana de salida, el será carne muerta, hasta que un foco alumbró sus pensamientos, su puso de pie.

-Maestra calaveira, iré al baño gracias-

Marco caminó sonriendo como un ganador.

Rob y Saturnino no presentaron ninguna reaccion positiva ante este acto de viveza, Saturnino lagrimeó con discreción, mientras que Rob puso la cara que pone diamante amarillo de Steven universe y arañó su pupitre de la rabia.

-No te vas a escapar, pelotudazo-

Marco corría hacia la puerta.

-¡Parece que después de todo, lo lograré!-

Apenas toco la manija, la campana había sonado y una gran estampida de estudiantes lo aplastaron, Marco se levantó adolorido, se agachó al ver ciertos peinados a través de las ventanillas de la puerta, del otro lado, Rob y Saturnino ya lo estaban esperando, Rob tenía una caja que explotaba al contacto con la victima, Saturnino tenía un enorme red para mariposas, ambos se rieron como unos malandros.

-Jejeje ese bobo aún está adentro Saturnino, cuando salga, vos lo atrapás, y yo le estrellaré esta caja explosiva en su estúpida cabeza, así lo vamos a noquear-

del otro lado de la puerta, Marco estaba agachado, oyendolo todo, desgraciadamente, esta era la única salida de la escuela.

-Rayos, ahora cómo salgo de aquí, ay Star cómo me haces mucha falta- decía Marco con pesar.

-¡MARCO!-

-AHHHH-

marco salió volando al techo del susto. observó hacia abajo.

-¿Star?-

-No torpe, soy yo Janna-

-¿Janna? ¿tú que quieres?- preguntó con desconfianza, Ya que la chica del gorro casi siempre lo acosaba, a veces aparecía en su casa sin permiso.

-Escucha, Marco, sé que yo no te caigo muy bien, pero yo puedo ayudarte con ese par de dementes-

-¿si? ¿cómo?-

-Pero primero, tienes que hacer algo por mí a cambio- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No voy a besarte, Janna- respondió Marco sin emoción.

-¿qué? ¡no te pediré eso, cabeza hueca! ¡es sobre mis malas notas!-

-Bien bien, ¿qué quieres que haga con eso?-

-Debería estar viendo hentai en mi casa ahora- decía Rob con aburrimiento, mientras esperaba afuera.

de repente la puerta se abrió, poniendo en alerta.

-¡AHORA SATUR! ¡SONASTE MARC...!- se detuvo en shock al ver que la que salia era Janna, su waifu, Saturnino atrapó a con su red a ambos.

-Jeje hola Rob- saludó Janna con una sonrisa.

Rob desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-Je ho-hola Janna-

-¡Lo tengo Rob! ¡que buen chavo soy, Carnal!-

-¡Sos un pelotudo!- respondió Rob saliendo de la red molesto.

-¿en donde ves que Janna se parezca a Marco?-

Saturnino miró a Janna con detenimiento.

-¿y si le quitamos su gorro?-

Rob molesto explotó la caja sobre la cabeza de Saturnino, dejándolo negro y lleno de humo, calmado fué a asomarse hacia dentro de la escuela, sólo pudo ver al conserje barriendo.

-Uhm que cosa rara, estaba bien seguro de que él no había salido- se dijo para sí mismo.

volteó su mirada a Janna quien llevaba su mochila llamativamente enorme y bien pesada por cómo la llevaba.

-Oye Janna ¿de casualidad no viste a Marco díaz antes de salir?-

-¿quien? ¿me hablas de mi? - respondió Janna nerviosa, sudando y observando hacia ambos lados

-no, para nada, no he visto a ese torpe de Díaz en ningún momento-

La enorme mochila se rompió, dejando a Marco a la vista.

-Oh oh-

-¡Ahí está el traidor!- gritó Rob señalando con el dedo.

Marco empezó a correr a toda velocidad como pudo.

-¡No olvides nuestro trato Marco!- gritó Janna.

Mientras tanto, Lars estaba limpiando su bicicleta, el se ofreció a llevar a Sabrina,la porrista conocida como la "sombra de Brittney wong",la chica no lo sabía, pero ella le gustaba a Lars.

-A ver sabri, subes o sufres- dijo en tono de broma.

-que buena rima, es buena Lars- dijo sabrina con carisma.

de repente llega Marco y le arrebata la bicicleta, haciendo que Sabrina caiga al suelo.

-¡qué crees que haces con mi bici Marco! gritó Lars furioso.

-¡Lo siento, es una emergencia!

-Te romperé la columna apenas te ponga las manos enci...

Lars fue lllevado por delante, a causa de un carrito de supermercado afanado, empujado por Saturnino, con Rob encima.

-¡Entrégame las calificaciones Marco!- gritaba Rob, disparando bolas de fuego verde a la zar.

-Si me las entregás, te prometo que yo vuelvo a ser gente-

El chico latino seguía pedaleando hasta que se topó con Brittney Wong y su grupo de porristas delante suyo , estaban haciendo uno de sus típicos ensayos para el desfile escolar de la academia Eco creek.

-Oigan señoritas, necesito paso libre por favor-

Una porrista fué hacia la pelinegra vanidosa.

-Ehm Brittney hay una molestia en nuestro ensayo-

-¿¡QUE!?

-Jaja estás perdido imbecil!- gritaba Rob victorioso.

Se quedó desconcertado al ver que Marco pedaleó a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pasándolos de largo.

-¿Mah?-

Rob se volteó , y vió el gran motivo, Brittney wong encabronada.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LA FRUTA AMARGA, RETROCEDÉ SATURNINO, RETROCEDÉ, LA ASA AKIRA PORRISTA NOS VA MASACRAR!

\- Asa akira?

Saturnino se asomó para ver a brittney wong roja de ira, una imagen que asustaría al mismo lucifer.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LA FRUTA MADRE !-

los dos imbéciles rápidamente movieron el carrito en vicerversa despavoridos.

mientras tanto Marco en bicicleta, miraba hacia atrás esperando que Brittney pudiera distraer a Rob y Saturnino, Lars lo detuvo con la mano, ahora Marco estaba en un ajuste de cuentas muy serio.

-¿Algún deseo antes de que destripe?-

de repente ambos salieron volando por la embestida del carrito, Lars y la bicicleta cayeron sobre Brittney hiriendo a ambos, Rob atrapó a Marco del pie.

-JAJA ahora te tengo sabandija, te lo pediré una vez más, entregame esas calificaciones!-

Marco estaba en shock, miró hacia todas partes viendo algo que le pudiera ser de ayuda, en efecto, así fue, de su mochila, sacó un paraguas, tomó una rama de un arbol con él, tal como se lo esperaba salió disparado al aire, el paraguas se abrió , haciéndole flotar con tranquilidad por los aires, Marco tomo aire con alivio, se libró de Rob una vez más.

-¡Soy mary poppins!- gritó con emoción.

Rob y Saturnino no podían creer lo que veían, tanto que los muy tarados terminaron estrellándose contra un poste.

-¿cómo... tipejos... hizo eso!? ¡se supone que sólo yo hago cosas ilógicas!

-Es inútil boludo- exclamó Saturnino en un tono de derrota con lágrimas.

-es demasiado hábil para que un par de pajeros como nosotros lo superemos-

Saturnino rápidamente tomó a Rob y usó como pañuelo para sonarse la nariz, ahora estaba cubierto con mucosidad verde, le chupó un huevo.

-¡Para un poco Saturnino! no digás frío hasta que veas los osos polares vos, él podrá ser hábil pero nosotros somos fuertes, y nos aseguraremos de que él no entregue esas calificaciones con vida! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Rob reía como un demente, Saturnino lo abrazó dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Estoy vivo Rob ,estamos revivos!-

-¡Soltáme boludo!-

Marco había aterrizado sin problemas en el parque de Eco creek, ahora tenía que cruzarlo para llegar al vecindario, sin perder tiempo empezó a correr por el lugar, esquivando a niños jugando y perros atrapando frisbees, cuando de repente se encuentra con un enorme hoyo en el que casi cae si no lo veía en el momento.

-¿y este agujero gigante? ¿de donde salió?-

-¿¡qué te parece Díaz!? la fuerza le gana a la inteligencia- gritaba Rob desde el fondo del hoyo, Saturnino lo había cavado en cuestión de minutos, con tal de que sea un obstáculo para el chico latino.

-Ahora no tienes por dónde pasar mal amigo, entrégame las calificaciones!-

Marco se cruzó de brazos, y levantó una ceja.

-¿en serio? ¿esto es lo mejor que te ocurrio? ¿sabes que puedo rodear fácilmente el hoyo no?

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA... espera qué?-

Marco corrió rodeando el hoyo, dejando Rob rojo de ira y expulsando humo por las orejas, y el trasero.

Como forma de desquite, le dió una fuerte patada a Saturnino en el traste haciéndolo volar.

\- ¡Debiste cavar más inútil-

el pelinaranja cae sobre Rob aplástandolo.

-Cagada vida la mía-

Marco salió del parque para encontrarse con el paisaje de los suburbios, estaba a sólo unas pocas cuadras de su destino, hasta que una casa pareció frente a él en un segundo, Rob y Saturnino la empujaron como otro obstáculo más, Rob apareció en pose victorioso sobre el techo.

-Jaja has fracasado como nuestras calificaciones-

-¿cómo es que me alcanzan tan rápido?- preguntó Marco con fastidio.

-Pues... ahn como era que llegamos Saturnino?-

-No sé Rob-

decía el pelinaranja sacando de la nada un mapa.

-No creo que sea por la magia del Fanfic-

-En fin, el punto es que te pisamos los talones, puedes rodear un hoyo pero no una casa-

-Tienes razón no puedo-

-Jaja ahora, las calificaciones- exigió Rob poniendo su mano.

-Pero si puedo atravesarla-

-¡No te atreverías!

Marco saltó hacia la ventana rompiendo el vidrio.

-¡Okey, tú lo quisiste!- gritó con ira el Rob, rompió el vidrio de la ventana, y entró al segundo piso, Saturnino estaba adentro.

-¿Ahora cómo vamos a evitar que llegue?-

-Sencillo Satur, vamos a quemar este maldito lugar, sabía que Marco atravesaría la casa, así que rocié todo el hogar con gasolina, por si acaso-

Dijo Rob en pose de héroe, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño encendedor y lo lanzó al suelo, en un segundo toda la casa se rodeó de ardientes llamas, como la ex :v

-Waw Rob, un excelentísimo plan de contingencia el que se te ocurrió, sólo hay un pequeño detallito-

-¿cual?-

-¡QUE NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS ADENTRO!-

-Oh-

por suerte, Marco pudo exquivar las llamas y las vigas caidas, logrando salir de la casa saltando por la ventana, volteó su mirada hacia la casa en llamas, por temor al bienestar de Rob y Saturnino.

-Espero que estén bien-

-NO CANTES VICTORIA TAN PRONTO DÍAZ, CUANDO ME SAQUE EL HUMO DEL OJETE, IRÉ TRAS TU CABEZA-

-sip, definitivamente ellos están bien-

Marco rápidamente corrió las pocas cuadras que le quedaban, desgraciadamente la persecución le quitó energías, que apenas podía seguir trotando.

-Vamos Díaz, sólo faltan unos metros, y ya lo tienes...-

Marco tocó la perilla de su casa, al abrir, sus ojos se abrieron en shock, el que le abrió la puerta fue Rob con algunas quemaduras y todo negro, pero con sed de venganza, detrás estaba el pelinaranja en las mismas condiciones, este saltó sobre Marco, Rob le arrebató la mochila.

-JAJA ¿quien es el vivo ahora ¿eh? cara de alfajor?-

Marco sólo estaba sentado en el suelo con una media sonrisa, Rob rápidamente abrió la mochila de Marco y la puso boca abajo, sacando los cuadernos, lápices, sacapuntas, papeles, y dos boletínes de calificaciones de calificaciones, cosa que extrañó a Rob, tomó los dos boletines y los leyó.

-Este es el boletín de notas de marco y el otro es de... Janna Ordonia?-

Rob se volteó con la ceja levantada hacia Marco.

-¿¡qué rayos haces con el boletin de Janna!?-

-creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta- dijo una voz femenina.

Rob y Saturnino se voltearon para ver a Janna, quien salió de la casa Díaz.

-¡Janna!- exclamaron al únisono.

-verán chicos- comenzó a relatar la chica del gorro

-yo también saqué puras Fs en las pruebas, así que decidí hacer un trato con Marco, sí el me guardaba mi boletin en su casa, mi mamá al revisar mi habitación no encontraría mis malas calificaciones, y no sería castigada. yo a cambió entregaría sus boletines al señor y la señora Díaz-

-Exáctamente, así fue chicos- dijo Marco poniéndose de pie.

-No podía negarme a lo que me ordenó el director Skeeves, si lo hacía ,me suspendería por una semana, arriesgándome a que ustedes se enojen, se pongan rojos de ira, con una mirada asesina, apretando los dientes, justo como lo están haciendo ahora-

-Oh creéme Díaz- decía Rob chocando los puños.

-la suspensión será la menor de tus preocupaciones cuando Saturnino y yo te hagamos-

-Ustedes no van a hacer nada- dijo el señor Díaz severo junto con la mamá de Marco, a juzgar por sus expresiones. el ya había visto las notas.

-Rob, Saturnino, como sus padres no están aquí, y viven de gratis en nuestro hogar...-

-¿de gratis?- dijo Rob indignado.

-ustedes siempre reciben gente extranjera-

-Ese no es el punto, como nosotros somos encargados de ustedes, somos responsables de su educación, ahora se les acabó las libertades- sentenció el señor Díaz, tomando del brazo a Rob.

-Ahora me ayudarás en el taller-

-QUÉEEEEE!? no pará un poco, las calificaciones en realidad vinieron en chino, en china F es la nota más alta, te jurooooooooo, dejáme leertelas-

-y tu saturnino- dijo la señora Díaz.

-me ayudarás con las compras de esta semana-

Saturnino intentó huir pero la madre de Marco lo tomó de las piernas, y lo llevó a upa como si de un bebé se tratará.

-ven, te contaré de cuando mi abuela se confundió de recetas, e hizo sopa de albóndiga en vez de habichuelas-

-¡pero a mi eso me vale madres! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

en la entrada de la casa sólo quedaron Marco y Janna.

-Gracias Janna, creo que debo una-

-No importa, yo ya me salvé- dijo Janna con un sonrisa.

-eso sí, tienes que estudiar, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar lo que sé de matemáticas-

-hmm bueno está bien, pero no consideres esto como una cita-

dijo Janna con los brazos cruzados.

-Adiós-

-Nos vemos-

Marco, en el fondo pensaba por qué rayos se le ocurrió hacer eso con Janna, siendo que esa chica es algo extraña y aparece en su casa sin permiso algunas veces.

-No importa, supongo que con algunos merecen oportunidad, y otros deben aprender las cosas con dolor, supongo-

-No podría estar más deacuerdo- dijo Lars preparando sus puños, apareciendo al lado de Marco con una sonrisa malintencionada.

-Alguien va a pagar caro por mi bici y ese eres tú Marco, Jajajajaja-

-Oh Oh-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo, el segundo que no es una parodia de algún episodio de la serie, espero que les haya gustado, este cap es una gran referencia a un episodio de mi serie favorita "Ed edd y eddy" que estrenaba su quinta temporada en cartoon network año 2007, posiblemente será el único cap donde Star no está presente, y el único que se trata de nuestros protagonistas varones, Marco, Rob y Saturnino, con algunas referencias de películas épicas, hice que se centrara mas en los personajes poco recurrentes y los que están de fondo, aparte de Jakie lynn thomas y Janna, perdón si la última escena les pareció un momento Janco, algún día pienso crear un fanfic Janco, así que ya lo saben, aún continuaré con mis otros fics crossover "El consejo de una amiga" y "Star vs the forces of Aku" nos leemos amigos ;)**


	8. Epoca de Ce digo Mewbertad

**En sus marcas lectores**

 **¿listos? ataquen!**

* * *

 **Época de Ce… Mewbertad.**

—Hola amigos, les habla su amigo Rob—

(alguien del público) —Ni cagando serías mi amigo—

—¡Cállese ahí, mogólico! En fin, estoy grabando un video para youtube, ya que estoy más aburrido que caña de pescar en costanera sur ¿estás grabando bien no Saturnino?

—Si, Rob, despreocupáte— respondió el pelinaranja sosteniendo la cámara.

—Hoy les enseñaremos a cómo estropear el pinche suelo con graffiti, haré esto y mucho más en este parque de Echo creek , sólo por ustedes queridos seguidores, no se preocupen, no les garantizo que serán cosas bonitas lo que subiremos, Satur y yo ya atacaremos el Jarco de raíz, pero como todavía no llega, disfrutaremos de la joda—

Rob se dispuso a dibujar con el aerosol el suelo mientras Saturnino grababa con la cámara, su sueño era ser camarógrafo pero con una suculenta periodista.

—Disculpen si estoy dibujando puras gilipolleces amigos, pero con tal de que ningún transeúnte idiota nos vea e intente llamar a la policía, haré arte con esto—

—Rob compadre ,este video será un éxito— decía Saturnino grabando y levantando el dedo pulgar

—Jeje, sí que lo será Saturnino—

—Muy bien ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?—

Rob se puso blanco del cagazo, al ver que un policía de lo localidad de Echo creek apareció en frente suyo, tenía cabello blanco y bigote del mismo color, esto no pintaba bien, el pelotudo se comería otro arresto.

—No pasa nada oficial— respondió Rob sin hacerse notar el nerviosismo.

—Saturnino y yo sólo estábamos…— se volteó a mirar a su amigo, pero ya no estaba , en su lugar estaba silueta de humo con forma del pelinaranja, se había rajado del lugar, dejando a Rob a su suerte.

Mente de Rob: "Saturnino y la c*ncha de tu…."

—Sólo estábamos decorando el parque para que se vea más chulo, más como la gente ¿entiende?—

El oficial baja la mirada hacia el suelo levantando una ceja, Rob sonreía al pensar que al ver los dibujos no ofensivos, quizás no le diría ni mú, pero se equivoca.

—Ya veo, quedas arrestado— el oficial local de Echo creek le colocó a Rob las esposas.

—¡Oh vamos!— exclamó Rob indignado.

—¿Acaso son ilegales los pisos floreados?—

—En esta zona de los Ángeles si hijo, camina—

—Ay maldita sea— bufó molesto.

* * *

Días más tarde…

La academia de Eco arroyo sonó sus primeras campanadas después de las dos largas semanas de vacaciones de invierno, todos los estudiantes se dirigían a la entrada, con muy pocos animos al respecto, el momento de tranquilidad pronto sería interrumpido por un estruendoso ruído, era el tal Oskar y su insufrible instrumento de juguete, haciendo alguna música con cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente, en este caso, la letra sonaba como algo personal de él.

"Nadie me dirá que hacer

Le grité a mi madre ayer

De mi casa me voy a ir

Por que en mi auto quiero vivir"

Aunque esta vez la música no sonaba tan mal, la admidora número uno de el "músico del año" desde dentro del aula se encontraba en su pupitre observándolo con un suspiro de enamorada, Star butterfly, pronto la blonda de la varita, notó que algo se había caído del frente de su rostro.

—¿qué es esto?—

Star lo recoge con la mano , parecía un pedazo de escama, pero este era de color violeta y con forma de un pequeño corazón, al reconocer la pequeña escama, abrió los ojos en estado de shock, su rostro empalideció.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La campana había sonado justo segundos después del sorpresivo grito en plena clase llamando la atención de los presentes, era la hora del receso, la blonda se había salvado de un posible regaño de la maestra Calaveira, rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo en busca de Marco y Rob.

Marco estaba en su casillero guardando sus libros.

—¿Que hay Marco?— saludó Rob.

—Oh hola Rob— Marco correspondió el saludo.

—tarde como de costumbre, te perdiste una clase—

—Pff Como si me importara—

—de hecho, no es importante ahora ¿ya fuiste a pagar la multa?—

—¿Yo? ¿pagar multas? Jajajaja no es ni mediodía y ya estás diciendo pendejadas ajajajaja— dijo Rob tomándolo por broma.

—¡¿ que no fuiste a pagar?!—

—No pago los impuestos ni de mi propia casa ¿y enserio pensas que pagare esta pinche multa? Jajaja estás loco Díaz—

Rob jugaba con el papelito rosa de la multa que le dió aquel oficial.

Marco negó con la cabeza, ante la tremenda insensatez de Rob.

—Rob esto es serio y grave, cometiste vandalismo en el parque, tienes que ir a la estación de policía y pagar la multa, o solo empeorarás las cosas—

—Mirá, esos pinches adoradores de rosquillas me multaron por boludeces menores como lo es el graffiti ,cuando hay gente que delinque de verdad Marco, si voy a la estación de esos "cana garkas", va a ser sólo para meterles esta multita en el Or…—

—¡MARCO! ¡ROB!—

La voz de Star hace que Marco y Rob olviden el debate de la multa por ahora.

—¿Qué ocurre Star? — preguntó Marco

—Miren esto— dijo Star enseñando el pedazo de escama que encontró.

—¿Saben lo que significa?—

—¿Es un corazoncito?— dijo Marco.

—¿Un trabajo choto de artes plásticas?—dijo Rob.

—¡NO! ¡no bromeen con esto chicos! ¡esto es algo grave! Creo que estoy entrando en la…— susurró en voz baja — Mewbertad. (Chan chan chaaaan)

Luego decir eso, más corazones purpuras adornaron el rostro de Star, ella se cubrió con su cabello con vergüenza, el chico latino al principio no comprendía hasta que...

—Ah, ya entendí "Mewbertad", no tienes de qué avergonzarte, tenemos algo parecido en la tierra.—

—¡No quieras comparar esto con tus cosas de la tierra marco! Soy de Mewni! las cosas se pondrán extrañas— rápidamente se acercó ella agarrando a Marco de la sudadera.

—¡tienes que evitar que me vea o me acerque a algun chico! ¡un momento!—

Luego de observar bien a su amigo , la mirada de Star se tornó frenética y sonrió como si Marco fuera un pedazo de filete.

—Marco es un chiiiico—

—hmmm detecto mucha zukulencia aquí— dijo Rob con mirada picarona.

Marco asustado por el tono de Star, y la manera en se le insinuó , se alejó de ella unos dos pasos antes de preguntar.

—Okey, cuando dices que esto será extraño te refieres a ¿"Extraño normal" o "Extraño destruir la escuela"?

—destruir la escuela— respondió ella directamente.

—Ah bueno, en ese caso ¡dejemos que el desmadre empiece! — decía Rob en modo de celebración.

—¡Llamaré a Saturnino!—

—Espera Rob, si esto es grave, entonces , deberé llevarme a Star a casa—

—Por qué sos tan aburrido vos?— dijo Rob molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

Marco frunció el ceño y se llevó a Star.

—Aún así llamaré a Saturnino— Rob saca su celular pantalla táctil , marca el número y llama a su amigazo.

—Hey Satur ¿qué hacés?—

"¿qué carajo querés Rob?"

—quiero contarte el chismento del momento Loco, adiviná quién esta pasando por la Mewbertad—

Con un libro en su cara evitando mirar cualquier espécimen masculino, Star siguió a Marco por los pasillos de la escuela, pero no duró mucho su resistencia, había chicos por casi todos lados.

—Oh no, ahí hay un chico, allá hay otro, Marco empiezo a pensar que esto quizás no es una buena ideaaaaaaaaa…..—

La blonda de la varita se quedó hipnotizada al ver un chico bebiendo del bebedero de la escuela, Marco se volteó a ver a Star cade vez más hipnotizada, poniendo el dedo en el grifo de agua frente al chico.

—Mi turnooooo…..—

—Wow wow, tranquila Star, sigamos —

Sorpresivamente mientras marco la llevaba, la mano de la princesa Mewniana se torno color morado y expulsó una especie de telaraña del mismo color hacia el casillero aterrando a ambos.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

—BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un enorme aliento desgradable con olor a vino, whisky rancio , papas fritas y doritos invadió sus fosas nasales de ambos, ellos se voltearon con muecas de asco para divisar al causante.

—Rob!— gritó Marco en modo de regaño.

—qué asqueroso eres— se quejó Star.

—qué ¿no era un concurso de eructos?— preguntó Rob confundido.

Ambos ignoraron la pregunta boluda de Rob, Marco se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga.

—deja que te ayude Star—

—NO!— gritó asustada, rápidamente se metió dentro del casillero y se encerró en el .

—¡Tus manos de chico son el problema!, Rob ,marco mejor aléjense lo más que puedan—

Marco suspiró.

—debe haber algo en el libro de hechizos que pueda resolver este problema—

—Tal vez— respondió sin tener esperanzas.

—Bien, quédate a vigilarla Rob, yo iré a casa a buscarlo—

—No se va a poder Marco, le tengo que esperar a Saturnino en la entrada—respondió Rob.

El chico latino lo miró con cara de "es enserio?"

—Tranquílizate, ella no se va a mover de ahí, ni que fuera a irse al baño, además ¿qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar?—

—Rob tiene un punto— dijo la blonda desde el casillero.

—Por cierto Marco, el libro no está en la casa—

—¿enserio? ¿y dónde está?—

—Se lo dí a Ferguson—

—rubiaza ¿ y vos por qué se lo diste al grasa ese?— preguntó Rob curioso.

—¡perdí una apuesta! ¿está bien?—

—Bien, luego hablaremos de eso de las apuestas— dijo Marco comenzando a trotar en busca del dichoso libro.

—Bien, yo esperaré a Saturnino, nos vemos Starcita, y pase lo que pase no mirés nada pervertida— dijo Rob despidiéndose.

—O se va a armar la gorda, la flaca en tu caso—

—hasta luego Rob— respondió Star correspondiendo el saludo de despedida, aunque en sus pensamientos se preguntaba qué significaba la palabra "pervertida"

Mientras esperaba a Marco con la solución, para pasar el tiempo, Star se quitaba cada uno de los corazones púrpuras que aparecían en su piel, y las arrojó afuera del casillero a través de las rejillas de la misma, estuvo tranquila, pero esa sensación de tranquilidad no le duró mucho, al sonar el timbre, muchos estudiantes pasaron por el casillero , en su mayoría chicos. Nuevamente le salieron más corazones en el rostro, quiso cerrar sus ojos, para evitar observar a los chicos que pasaban, pero su mewbertad era más jodidamente fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad, una voz masculina llamó su atención.

—Muy bien muchachos, podemos hacer estiramientos aquí— dijo un chico musculoso, Star los reconoció, abrió los ojos en shock, eran los chicos fornidos de las clases de natación.

—alguien se hizo popó en la piscina, mucho popó, si—

(Dato interesante. Fue Rob )

Los nadadores o aprendices de nadadores, comenzaron a hacer sus estiramientos, ese espectáculo no ayudaba ni madres en la situación de Star, ella no pudo evitar observarlos desde el fondo del casillero, superó su límite de autocontrol, lo mandó al diablo, rápidamente le brotaron más y más corazones, no solamente en el rostro, sino todo el cuerpo, una crisálida se estaba formando alrededor de su cuerpo.

Star comenzaba a susurrar de manera espeluznante. (por no decir yandere.)

—Chico… chicooo …. Chiiiico…

Marco sabía que Ferguson tenía clases de ingles en este horario, por lo que no dudó en asomarse en la ventana rogando que estuviera su pupitre cerca suyo. Por suerte para el chico seguridad así fue.

—Shhh Fer!— le susurró Marco en voz baja para no llamar la atención de la maestra.

—Necesito el libro de Star—

—I´m sorry mister Marco, i can only speak to you in english— respondió Ferguson poniendo en práctica su ingles, que el chico latino entendió perfectamente

Marco tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Where is the book?

—No, no, no its pronounced "book" Marco, book—

—¿Where is the book? Ferguson—

—Very good, I gave the book to Janna—

—¿¡QUÉ!?— exclamó Marco deseando no haberlo oído.

—¿se lo diste a Janna?—

Marco se retiró de la ventana fastidiado.

—jeje You´re welcome (de nada) —

Rápidamente Marco comenzó a correr por todos los rincones del instituto, sin que los monitores de seguridad de la escuela lo vean correr y lo atrasen.

—Hey ¿quieren ver una zarigüeya muerta?— dijo una conocida y excéntrica chica con gorro, Janna Ordonia, quien llevaba un enorme saco.

—Hmm No— respondió una de las chicas con miedo.

—Jaja sólo bromeaba, pero enserio vengan a ver esto, Tará!—

—Wow ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la otra chica.

—un libro de hechizos— respondió Janna.

—Podemos hacer todo tipo de brujerías con esta cosa—

—¿Lo puedo para que mis padres dejen de pelearse?—

—Por supuesto—

—Ah ¡aquí estás! ¡dame eso!— dijo Marco apareciendo frente a Janna cerrando el libro.

—Estuve buscándolo por todas partes—

—y ahora que lo encontraste podemos hacer muchas cosas con el— dijo Janna colocando su mano en el hombro de Marco.

—Podemos hacer muchas cosas con él—

—No necesito tu ayuda Janna ¿Bien?— respondió Marco apartando su brazo de el.

—Como quieras Marco, la necesitarás en algún momento igual que hace un par de semanas, con lo de las notas de Rob y Saturnino, ah y tengo las llaves de tu casa— dijo enseñándoles dichas llaves con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

" Como si ella no se apareciera en mi casa sin permiso a veces" pensó Marco con una mueca seria.

—Muy bien Marco mejor concéntrate—

El chico karate empezaba a hojear las hojas con cierta prisa.

—Mewbertad, Mewbertad, Mewbertad, Mewbertad, ¿No hay un glosario en esta cosa?— preguntó fastidiado.

Tras esa pregunta, del libro surgió un pequeño hombrecillo azul con barba, llevaba una túnica amarilla con una gema color fucsia en su frente, con seis dedos en cada mano, al igual que Ford de gravity falls amigos, este ser se presentó en una pose de monje meditando y con una sonrisa.

—Alguien dijo Glossaryck?—

—Ehmm no—

—Por que ese soy yo, Sir glossaryck, de términos, a tu servicio mi lady—

—No soy una "mi lady" —

Glossaryck observó a Marco de pies a cabeza, definitivamente no era una princesa.

—Por poco y me engañas, adiós—

Rápidamente se adentró en el libro cerrándolo.

—No , espera!— exclamó el chico latino tratando de abrir el enorme libro.

Glossaryck habló a través del mismo.

—Este libro no es para gente como tú, es para princesas mágicas—

—Pero lo que busco no es para mi, es para Star—

—Ajaja, Star butterfly—

Rápidamente el mentor de la blonda salió del libro con una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿y qué es lo que tiene ella?—

—Ella está pasando por la Mewnibertad, no tengo mucho tiempo, ella ahora está escondida en un casillero, se supone que Rob la vigilaría pero…—

—¡espera! ¡espera! ¡espera! ¿Rob está con ustedes?— preguntó el glossa con cierto nerviosismo y observando a todas partes rogando que no pase algo estúpido sólo por mencionarlo.

—Claro que si, es un chico de otra dimensión, espera Glossaryck ¿Conoces a Rob?—

—Pffft todo el mundo sabe quien es Rob, esta bien, no suelo hacer excepciones pero podemos hacer un arreglo—

—¿qué arreglo?

—Pudin

—¿Pudin?

—Cooorrecto! Las escuelas tienen muchos pudines, pudín—

Marco sin más remedio, se dignó a buscar pudín en la cafetería, en cuanto al casillero donde se encontraba Star, el capullo que ella se había formado involuntariamente por su Mewbertad, ahora estaba roto abierto, la Mewniana ya no se encontraba ahí, en pocos minutos se iba pudrir todo en la escuela de nuevo.

En las afueras del colegio, Rob estaba esperando a su amigo pelinnaranja Saturnino, se estaba impacientando un poco pero ya había llegado, un taxi lo había traído.

—son un dólar con cincuenta mijo— dijo el Taxista con acento jamaiquino.

—¿¡Me vas a cobrar vos!? te compré una gaseosa en el camino!—

—Ay vamos Saturnino tengo un mantenido que alimentar—

—Si, vos mismo boludo, no olvidés que gracias a mi tenés ese laburo, cómo tenés cara para cobrarme vos—

—sólo págame Saturnino—

—Bueno, tomá y borráte — respondió Saturnino , pagándole la guita del viaje.

—Gracias Satur sos mi pollo—

El taxi se fue dejando a los dos craperos listos para charlar.

—¿Estás haciendo amigos nuevos sin mi permiso?— preguntó Rob con los brazos cruzados.

—Ese amarrete no es mi amigo, despreocupáte, si lo echan no lo ayudo más— respondió Saturnino sin rodeos.

Unos de gritos de horror ,en su mayoría masculinos, se escuchaban desde dentro de la escuela.

—¿Y esos gritos de terror Rob? ¿Te trajiste un xenomorfo a la escuela o que?—

—No es nada grave , seguro el equipo de los lakers ganó el juego, debe ser eso—

Se escucho una voz tétrica femenina detrás de ellos.

—Chiiico—

Los dos mamones rápidamente se voltearon para ver una criatura morada voladora, con grandes alas de libélula, tenía como cuatro brazos adicionales, seis en total, dos ojos brillantes en forma de corazón, una expresión completamente apagada sin mostrar ninguna emoción, Saturnino pudo reconocerla.

—Che boludo ¿esa no es Starcita?—

—Pues si no es, diría que es la cigarra más grande que haya visto!—

La criatura voladora les disparó una red que emergió de una de sus manos, estos gritaron con terror, luego de eso la escena se tornó completamente oscura.

Marco había vuelto de la cafetería, con el pudín en mano y una cuchara, encontrando al libro que estaba cerrado.

—Bien, aquí tienes tu pudín—

Glossaryck salió del libro, observando el pudín, pero en lugar de tomarlo, abrió su boca, dándole a entender que lo alimente, Marco sin problema lo hace, aunque algo fastidiado. Glossaryck terminando de degustar el pudín, se dispone a hablar con Marco del problema.

—Hmmm qué rico, bueno, dices que Star atraviesa la Mewbertad ¿no?—

—Así es ¿Cómo la detengo?—

—Bueno, no puedes sólo detenerla.

—Esa no es una opción!— respondió Marco con firmeza.

—Bah acabará pronto— dijo el mentor mágico acomodando la alarma de su reloj

—Apróximadamente a las tres cincuenta y siete, o no—

—¿o no que?—

—Bueno, existe la pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez no regrese a la normalidad—

—¿es sólo asi?— preguntó Marco, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer?—

Glossaryck señalaba con el dedo su boca abierta.

—Ya se acabó el pudín—

—Raspa los bordes!—

Marco con la cuchara raspó lo que quedaba del pudin en el envase, y se la dio de comer al hombrecillo azul.

—Ahora habla—

—Mira, la naturaleza es un enorme camión de basura, rápido y lleno de basura.

Marco lo observo con expresión confundida

—¿qué?—

Glossaryck rodó los ojos, al parecer tenía que ser más específico.

—La naturaleza no se puede detener es asi, déjala seguir su curso— dijo mientras se recostaba sobre las páginas del gran libro de hechizos.

—Pero debe haber algo más que me puedas decir—

—Jaja claro que sí, pero ya no hay más pudín—

Dicho eso, el excéntrico Glossaryck se encerró dentro del libro.

—Gracias por nada—

El chico latino sin perder el tiempo se fue corriendo a buscar a Star, sin notar que Janna escondida los estaba espiando a ambos, con una sonrisa, observó el libro.

Marco corrió hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba Star, cuando llegó no podía creer lo que veía, un lugar sombrío y casi desolado, los estudiantes estaban escondido detrás de las columnas. El casillero en donde estaba la blonda de la varita, ahora era una crisálida abierta, cuando se dispuso a buscarla, una mano lo agarró de la chaqueta asustándolo.

—AAAAHHH!—el chico karateca paró de gritar cuando vió a lo— ¿Rob, Saturnino?—

Los mencionados se encontraban encerrados en un casillero cubierto de telaraña pegajosa que servían de barrotes.

—¡Marco, sacáme de acá , te lo pido por favor!—

—Rob, Saturnino ¿qué paso?—

— ¿qué paso decís?— respondió Rob molesto.

—La blonda se volvió loca ¡eso paso!— dijo Saturnino.

—Yo le dije que no mirara a nadie, al parecer no me hizo caso la muy zafada— se justificó Rob.

Marco no sabía si creerle o no a los idiotas, ya que ellos casi siempre fuman de la buena y alucinan cosas, pero al ver que había otros chicos encerrados en casilleros, cuyas puertas fueron arrancadas, y tenían esas mismas telarañas moradas pudo comprobar que las cosas que afirmaban no eran descabelladas.

—¡Sácanos de aquí, amigo!— gritaba un muchacho.

—¡Por favor, No tardará en volver!— gritaba otro.

—¡Cállense pendejos!— les gritó Rob

—¡A mí me va a sacar primero! ¿Verdad Díaz?—

—Rob ,tú puedes disparar fuego—

—¿Y vos te pensás que no intenté eso primero? ¿turbomamón?—

Marco iba a liberar a Rob, pero de pronto se escuchó abrir una puerta , la puerta del salón deportivo se abrió, revelando a Star transformada en una criatura alada con un chico pelinaranja de anteojos, sujetados por tres de sus seis manos.

—¿qué rayos? ¿Star?— dijo Marco reconociéndola. No podía creer que esa fuera su amiga, y lo que hacía.

—Te lo dije loco, está zafada— comentó Rob desde su "prisión"

Rápidamente "Star" se acercó a un casillero disponible al lado de el de donde estaban aprisionados Rob y Saturnino, lo abrió para encerrar al chico que había capturado, Mientras ella le ponía los telarañas, Rob le hablaba.

—¡Che Starcita! ¿vos te pensás que soy una p*nche figura de colección tamaño escala? ¿qué pasa si quiero al baño? no me voy a terminar meando aquí como un canario—

Sin embargo la chica alada no escuchaba sus tonterías, seguía disparando telarañas, Marco se acercó a hablarle.

—Star tienes que detenerte, mira, estás asustando a toda la escuela—

Star lo observó fijamente, parecía no reconocer al chico latino, mucho menos sentir nada al verlo, lo ignoró y luego siguió con lo que hacía.

—Se está haciendo la boluda, hablále fuerte!— dijo Saturnino.

Marco la tomó de uno de sus brazos, llamando su atención nuevamente.

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras!—

Star volvió a observarlo fijamente, sin hacer nada en defensa.

—Ay no, la hiciste enfadar— dijo el chico aprisionado.

Con todas sus manos, disparó más de que esa cosa pegajosa morada aprisionando a Marco, ella se acercaba cara a cara a él, hasta que un sonido horripilante, pero melodía para ella, la distrajo, el sonido de una guitarra de juguete, rápidamente comenzó a volar alto para localizar el origen de la música, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

—Oskar—

—Oh no— dijo Marco.

—¡Eso blonda!— gritó Rob.

—¡dale muerte por Snu snu!—

—¡No le des ideas Rob!— le gritó Marco.

—Si lo pensamos bien Rob, no hay mucha diferencia entre esa loca voladora y el trabuco de la esquina— comentó Saturnino.

Star se fue volando directo al estacionamiento de la escuela, en dirección al "hogar" de Oskar dónde siempre tocaba, apunto de disparar su red en la distancia adecuada, una red de cancha la había atrapado, Marco había saltado sobre los casilleros para conseguir esa red y usarla contra Star, por su bien y el de los demás,

—¡Eso Marco!— gritaba Rob levantando el puño.

— Yo habría pensado en un insecticida gigante, pero está bien—

Star volaba en todas direcciones pero no conseguía librarse de la red, Marco con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no soltar la red, pero cada segundo que pasaba los tirones de la Mewniana transformada se hacían más fuertes, volando hacia arriba y hacia abajo para poder librarse, Marco seguía arrastrándose detrás de ella. Pasando cerca del libro donde Janna le estaba dando de comer pudín al Glossaryck.

—¡De esa forma sólo lo empeorarás!— gritó el a Marco.

 _"¿Cómo que lo estoy empeorando, Glossaryck?"_ pensó el chico latino para sí mismo, mientras observaba a su amiga tratando de liberarse frente a él. Recordaba lo que el pitufo barbón le había dicho anteriormente.

 _"La naturaleza no se puede detener, dejála seguir su curso"_

Mientras tanto Rob y Saturnino intentaban de todo para salir del casillero, Rob intentó cortar las telas púrpuras con una sierra, se le salieron las púas metálicas, disparó con un revolver en variadas ocasiones, pero la red púrpura era bien resistente, eso hizo enfandar al pelinegro.

—ay como te desprecio, triple maldita—dijo Rob lanzando un escupitajo a la telaraña, A Saturnino quien se resignó a rendirse, le llamó a atención que dicha telaraña se derretía.

—Che boludo mirá, la telaraña se disuelve —

—¡Eso es! Esta cosa se derrite con saliva masculina ¡dale Saturnino! Escupamos!— Ambos pendejos empezaron a escupir sobre la telaraña púrpura.

Mientras que Marco pensaba que lo mejor era que Star continuara, con todo su pesar, soltó la red liberándola, Star disparó las telarañas y se llevó a Oskar hacia los cielos , con auto y todo, el se quedó de rodillas canizbajo triste.

—Adiós Star—

En pocos segundos, las escamas de corazones empezaron a caer sobre el chico latino, su sorpresa fue grande, cuando justo en frente suyo aterrizó el auto junto con Oskar, que al parecer no le pasó nada.

—qué onda— saludó el.

Su expresión de sorpresa no cambió, luego de que cayera Oskar, otra persona cayó justo sobre los restos de la crisálida donde empezó todo el desmadre de la época de Ce… digo Mewbertad, el se fue corriendo pensando en quién se trataba.

—¿Star?—

Se alegró al ver que su mejor amiga había vuelto a la normalidad, rápidamente corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Star, volviste!—

El abrazó no duró mucho , ya que Marco sintió algo en su espalda.

—Ahh ¿y eso?—

Star confundida se dio la vuelta para observar, que ahora tenía unas pequeñas alas de vuelo en la espalda, común en las mujeres Mewniana.

—¡Son mis alas de Mewbertad!— exclamó con emoción.

—¿O sea que ahora puedes volar?—

—Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo— Star tomó de la mano a Marco, y saltó sobre el aire.

—¡Si podemos…!

Ambos caen al suelo decepcionados.

—No, no podemos— dijo ella.

Frente a ellos pasaron Rob y Saturnino flotando tranquilos sobre la nube violadora, como la nube de Gokú, pero de color púrpura, y sólo la gente con la mente pervertida podía subirse a ella.

—JAJA novatos—

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien, espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo, esta fue la parodia del episodio "Mewbertad" espero que lo hayan disfrutado, qué bueno, este mes llegan más episodio de la tercera temporada al fin! Y sin mencionar que llegó "batalla por Mewni" en latinoamérica, eso sí es un combo.**

 **Mis pésames para los Starcos que aún no se canon su ship, pero bueno, ya lo sabían ustedes, yo ya lo esperaba, pero está la cuarta temporada, no se angustien tanto, algunos lectores argentinos entenderán la referencia de lo de los pisos floreados jajajaja.**

 **Hice un one-shot de mi OC Rob en The loud house, la casa más ruidosa a Royal woods, un tributo a esa gran serie parodiándola,"La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob" no olviden leerlo, si gustan.**

 **Pueden ver dibujos de este y otros fanfics míos en mi página de facebook, "Rob y más Rob" saludos y agradecimientos a Sugar, Leti-neko, y STAR DÍAZ por sus positivos reviews. Nos leemos pronto. :)**


	9. Llegaron los Tomstars

**Tomstars**

En el pinche y aburrido mundo real, o sea la dimensión de origen de Rob, Todo el fandom de la serie "SvtFoe" estaba por fin contenta de que la serie por acabara su hiatus, todos estaban ansiosos por ver cómo Marco y Star seguirían sus vidas luego de los acontecimientos vistos en "Batalla por Mewni" , pronto su alegría no duraría mucho, bueno puede que a los fans maduros que se fijan en la trama no les importe mucho, pero a los Starcos fue como un ataque al corazón, un dolor anal despiadado, una lluvia de cuchillos, sea como sea , así lo sintieron los fans del ship más cliché del mundo.

Luego del episodio en que Jackie Lynn thomas terminaba su relación con Marco debido a que este… FLOR de boludo no dejaba de presumir con su capa de Mewni y pensar en Star, no hay que culparla, cualquier chica notaría fácilmente cuando un chico no deja de tener en mente a otra, el amor es un dolor de huevos, así de simple, El fin del jarco había llegado más pronto de lo que todos pensaban, si bien en el Fandom los primero en celebrar su caída fueron los Starcos obviamente.

El desgraciado rubio de pelo largo, Mat Marques el líder indiscutido de los Starcos, no podía faltar en la celebración del triunfo, publicó su alegría por la caída del jarco, en su blog, en sus grupos de Facebook de la serie, o del ship Starco, todos ellos hicieron una fiesta en su casa, por ella, mientras los Jarcos lamentaban su caída, su ship ya no era canon, algunos Starcos no eran tan forros y decían que incluso a ellos que no les gustaba tanto el Jarco les dolió un chingo que Jackie terminara con Marco díaz, y su posible desaparición de la serie.

Los Jarcos poco a poco desaparecían, cosa que a Mat le encantó bastante, tanto que no paraba de enviarle mensajes molestos para Jaco, el líder de los Jarcos quien decidió desconectarse del internet para dedicarse a otro cosa, luego de eso de él ya no se supo nada, pero la alegría y el festejo de esos mamones no duraría mucho, ya que la fuerza llamada Daron nefcy tampoco ponderó a los Starcos, ya que con los nuevos episodios se pudo confirmar que Tom y Star volvían a ser pareja, Star había visto que Tom Lucitor príncipe y heredero de las tinieblas y bla bla bla, realmente cambió, así la muy blonda le dio una oportunidad más, les juro que si en vez de Rob, era Roba (su versión femenina) su amiga, esta le daba unas cuantas madrizas al nivel de la chancleta.

Es decir ¿que clase de tarado sea chico o chica le da una oportunidad a la ex pareja? , no importa si es otra dimensión , vale madres la opción , seguro algunos me entenderán, otros no.

El surgimiento del ship Tomstar causó un tremendo cambio radical de la conch* de la prima en el fandom :v , ya que gracias a eso, surgieron los Tomstars, fanáticos del ship Star x Tom, se multiplicaban por segundo como si fueran p*nches abejas, esa no fue buena señal para los Starcos, cada eran más los seguidores del nuevo ship, su "reina" ,su líder, quien ya era conocida en el fandom de la serie, una hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos verdes , remera negra que decía "Tomstar forever" una falda azul oscuro,tenía dos mechones que pelo parados que formaban unos "cuernos", su nombre era Samantina.

Mientras los Startom tenían más y más miembros nuevos, Samantina la líder de los Startoms agarró más poderío en el fandom para poder hacerle frente a Mat y los Starcos, La fuerza Daron quitó el Jarco, pero para que aparezca otro ship rival aún peor, Los Startom eran implacables, cada vez tenían más fanarts bien elaborados de la pareja, ya sea blogs , o en redes sociales, eran muchas las publicaciones de ellos, Los Starcos principalmente Mat, estaban preocupados, en el barrio de Rob no faltó mucho para que volviera a haber otra batalla de Shippers.

Los Tomstars eran despiadados a la hora de la batalla y repartir madrazos , ni los Jarcos eran tan salvajes, Los Starcos perdían en cada batalla contra ellos, parecía que realmente esos Tomstars fueran demonios, o hacían mucho ejercicio o se inyectaban esteroides :v , Mat no podía evitar sentir un poco de respeto por su rival Samantina, sin duda la chica esa era una verdadera estratega en la guerra de Ships.

Los Starcos estaban reunidos en una casa abandonada era el único lugar seguro por ahora, en el resto de los suburbios había Tomstars patrullando en todas direcciones. Sólo algunos estaban, el resto decidió quedarse seguros en sus respectivas casas (altos cagones :v ). en el interior de la casa abandonada, Mat estaba revisando el mapa del barrio junto con sus amigos del club.

—Muy bien chicos, este es el plan "alto escape del bardo", escuchenme bien, aquí está el almacen ¿no? La mayoría de los Tomstars van comer ahí y hablar de su ship de quinta entre otras jaladas, seguramente, en ese momento es cuando aprovechamos, salimos corriendo de aquí, cada uno por su lado, vamos a permanecer ocultos hasta que la cuarta temporada aparezca ¿bien?—

Decía Mat con seguridad, era su último recurso.

—Che, esperá un poco Mat — dijo uno de sus seguidoras

—no me digas que vos estás pensando en…—

—No te equivocas wey — respondió Mat con cierta tristeza.

—Oficialmente declaro la retirada de la ship war—

Todos los Starcos suspiraron en asombro, no lo podían creer , Mat había bajado los brazos en la guerra de Ships.

—¡no puede ser Mat! ¿este es tu gran plan?— dijo uno indignado.

—Dijiste que todos los Tomstar en el almacen no? ¡Preparemos una emboscada! Llamálos a todos los miembros , y verás que le daremos en la madre a esos imbéciles, especialmente a la bruja pelirroja ésa—

—Admiro tu valentía, Rúben— dijo Mat

—pero es una estupidez, ellos lograron noquear a la mitad de los nuestros, nos superan en número! QUE NO ENTENDÉS!? Si vamos a atacarlos ahora, a lo mejor no la contamos—

El Starquero llamado Rúben lo miró con decepción.

—No puedo creerlo Mat, a Jaco lo bardeabas sin miedo ¿pero con esta chica te cagás todo?—

—Esa chica no es cualquier rival, ella realmente sabe lo que planea, pienso por ustedes y por mis demás hermanos starco, si tú quieres ir al muere adelante, nadie te detiene—

El shipper llamado Rúben prefirió quedarse callado. El líder rubio observó a los demás.

—¿alguna otra sugerencia pendeja?— preguntó Mat molesto.

—Sí ¿qué pasa con Rob?— preguntó un chico de aspecto gótico.

—El Pelotudo clopero ése está en el universo de Starcita, si puede evitar el Jarco, puede evitar el Tomstar—

—A Rob le pienso avisar del Tomstar, pero eso será cuando él llegue a la temporada 3, no le quiero dar dos problemas, seguro está pensando en como evitar el Jarco antes de que siquiera aparezca—

—Conociendo a ese individuo seguro está pensando más en alcohol, rule 34, waifus y tonterías más que nada, es Rob después de todo— respondió el chico gótico.

—Bueno, es el único ser humano en la tierra que puede entrar en el mundo ficticio de los cartoons y el animé , de haber otro, no lo hubiera buscado a este, además de que es mi vecino— dijo Mat.

Gracias a que los Tomstars tenían agarrados de las bolas a los Starcos, ninguno podía notificarle a Mat que Saturnino había salido de la dimensión de Echo creek por órdenes de Rob sólo para comprar doritos y botellas de fernet.

 _(Flashback.)_

 _—Saturnino, esto es lo que vas a hacer, acá te doy un billete, mirá, lo que tenés que traerme son doritos, muchos doritos, ¿entendés?—_

 _—Claro socio—_

 _—Buen perro, Vos tenés que salir y comprar , yo no puedo volver al barrio, si lo hago Los Starcos me delatarán, y eso es una chingadera para ambos y lo sabés —_

 _—Dale dale entendido, total, ya estoy extrañando mi hogar, no me haría mal andar por ahí un rato—_

 _Rob miró hacia el cielo extrañado._

 _—¿qué pasa amigo? ¿estás bien vos?—_

 _—No no nada Saturnino, sentí una perturbación en la fuerza es todo—_

 _—qué ¿te crees Obi wan kenobi ahora?—_

 _—Bueno Star wars se volvió de Disney hace unos años, que no te sorprenda que la blonda pueda crear una espada láser con su varita—_

 _—JAJAJAJAJAJA buenos nos vemos, abríme el portal ya—_

 _(fin del Flashback)_

El pelinaranja caminaba tranquilo por el barrio, se alegraba de saber que no había cambiado mucho desde su partida, cuando fue al almacen, no pudo evitar notar las personas que comían en las mesas de afuera, el almacen también funcionaba como local para comer tenían aspecto algo gótico, remeras negras, otros tenían camiseta curiosamente parecidas a las de Tom lucitor? El pensó que tal vez era una coincidencia de la buena, entró y saludó al almecenero y pidió sus compras como si nada.

Mientras tanto en la casa abandonada donde se refugiaban los Starcos ocurrió lo impensado, Los Tomstars habían descubierto donde se escondían, los tomaron por sorpresa, mientras otros shippers trataban de huir, unos se quedaron para defender a su líder, como el caso de Rúben, pero sólo consiguió que le tiraran todos los dientes, habidos y por haber, Ahora si, Mat estaba acorralado, dos Tomstars lo tenían agarrado de los brazos lo llevaron ante una persona encapuchada que comandó la emboscada, esta habló.

—Hasta que por fin logro dar contigo perro desgraciado— dijo una voz femenina.

Mat levantó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Me lleva la conch*"

La encapuchada reveló a cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes mirándolo severa.

—Hola Mat— saludó con una sonrisa.

—Samantina—dijo Mat nada contento de verla.

—¡forra desgraciada!— le gritó el starco Rúben, La pelirroja lo miró molesta.

—Emm muchachos podrían…?—

Los Tomstars asintieron y golpearon a Rúben en el estómago.

—gracias — dijo con una sonrisa, dirigió su mirada al rubio, ella se agachó ante el.

—Bien, bien, normalmente soy de conversar demasiado, asi que iré directo al grano, ¿es cierto lo que me comunicó mi espía? ¿Qué tú enviaste a ese tal Rob a la dimensión de Star butterfly?—

—Así que había una rata entre nosotros ¿eh? yo a vos no te pienso decir nada—

Samantina negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, no me dejas opción entonces ¡muchachos!—

Rápidamente se acercó un Tomstar y comenzó a golpear al rubio en la cara repetidas veces, por pura casualidad (sí claro) Saturnino pasaba cantando en frente de la casa supuestamente abandonada.

"La del moooño colorado…"

Unos gritos de dolor llamaron su atención.

—¿Y esos gritos?—

Le llamó la atención que esos alaridos venían de esa casa, que bien sabía que en la casa esa no vivían ni las ratas, decidió caminar despaciosamente por el patio cuyas plantas y yuyos estaban crecidos, y se asomó por la ventana. Lo que vió lo dejó más boquiabierto que la vez que pescó a Rob y su hermana comiéndose a besos.

—Ya vas a hablar Mat?—

—chúpame la verg*!

—Bien, como quieras—

En un movimiento rápido la pelirroja le sacó un revista de su bolsillo, cosa que alarmó a Mat, Samantina levantó la ceja al ver su contenido.

—"entre amigos" eh? Pajero!—

Enrolló el comic y lo golpeó con él.

—EL AHORA ES EL TOMSTAR DINOSAURIO!—

La chica hizo que sus "súbditos" trajeran una máquina trituradora de papel manual, como las que se usan en las oficinas, eso alarmó un poco a Mat.

—¿Para qué es eso?— preguntó con temor.

—Empieza a Hablar, o tu cómic para pervertidos se irá para siempre— amenazó Samantina colocando el cómic sobre la trituradora.

—No, no lo harías!—

—Soy la líder de los Tomstars, pienso que Tom debería ser pareja de Star asi que ¡SI LO HARÍA! ¡HABLA P*NCH STARCO! ¡POR QUÉ MANDASTE A ROB FUE A LA DIMENSIÓN REAL DE LA SERIE!—

—¡Está bueno está bueno! ¡te lo cuento! solo no me hagás fideos de papel el cómic, por favor te lo pido— imploró Mat.

—bien, a Rob le ofrecí algo importante, a cambio de que vaya a la dimensión de Echo creek, y trate de hacer canon el Starco convenciendo a Marco o a Star, el problema es que boludo ese es impredecible, puede desviarse del tema por cualquier cosa, pero bueno ya está la tercera temporada aquí, así que tarde o temprano saldrá cuando lo sepa.—

—Así que es por eso, Vaya Mat, sos un tremendo granuja, no querés que la serie siga su curso naturalmente y todo por tu ship?—

—Bueno aunque pudiera llamar a Rob y decirle que venga, no puedo ya no hay mucha señal por allá— mintió.

—Suerte intentando sacarlo, él es el único que puede entrar en universos de anime y cartoons— dijo con una sonrisa, creyó que con eso, Samantina no intentaría interferir con sus planes—

—Noticia de último momento, Mat, Rob no es el único que tiene ese don particular—

—¿qué? Estás mintiendo, Rob es único en su clase—

—Sí claro ¿dime en que episodio está Rob ahora?—

—….

—Dile adiós a tu revista gato—

—NO NO! Bueno estaba en Mewbertad, el estaba en el episodio Mewbertad, Listo ya te dí información de esa gonorrea ¡ahora soltá mi cómic!—

Samantina sonrió triunfante.

—Buen perro Mat ¡sueltenlo!—

Sus secuaces rápidamente lo soltaron, La líder Tomstar le tiró el cómic al suelo.

—Toma tu basura, ahora tendré que desinfectar mis manos—

—Espera Samantina! Tú tienes un as bajo la manga no?— preguntó Mat, no había duda en su mente de que si o si le advertiría a Rob, con tal de que él no se las cobre por traicionarlo.

—Ya te enteras a su debido tiempo Mat marques, ya te enterarás—

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Saturnino estaba espiándolos, ya lo había escuchado todo, y lo grabó con su celular táctil, se fue corriendo pensando en lo que presenció.

—Sos un forro de mierd* Mat, no sabés lo que te espera por haber delatado a Rob—

Mientras corría en dirección a la casa de Rob donde el portal estaba abierto para recibirlo, el con su internet móvil decidió verse algunos adelantos de la serie, no podía creer las escenas en donde Jackie Lynn thomas había terminado con Marco, Star y Tom volvían a ser una pareja.

—No podés ser tan GIL Díaz— pensó el pelinaranja para sí mismo.

—Por una capita de mierd* te dejaron colgado—

Con la blonda Starcita tampoco no se guardó nada, ¿es decir quien en su sano juicio decide volver con una Expareja? Por más que este sea un príncipe, O sea no mamen.

Mientras tanto en la Dimensión de Echo Creek….

Rob estaba aburrido en su pupitre, raras veces prestaba atención en clase lo que explicaba la maestra calaveira, hoy fue ese día, eso sí, se estaba comiendo un borrador y para luego escupirlo a través de un popote a alguien, pensaba en Britney Wong como el posible blanco, ya que ella lo había humillado junto a Saturnino por venganza en su fiesta de cumpleaños por aquella broma teléfonica que le hicieron.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Despues de que Star salvara la fiesta y venciera a Ludo y sus secuaces, La chica Asiática a pesar de estar molesta de que se arruinara su fiesta por causa de la Blonda, ella sonrió e hizo un anuncio._

 _—Atención invitados, quiero darles un anuncio, Observen a los bufones de la fiesta, Rob y Saturnino!—_

 _Rápidamente Brittney les hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas, estos derramaron pintura con pintura con purina sobre Rob y Saturnino. Ella no ocultó sus risas de burla, incluso les tomó fotografías con su celular_

 _—JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿enserio pensaron que no reconocería sus voces luego de esa estúpida y tonta llamada de broma que me hicieron perdedores?—_

 _—Esperá un poco, Chinita atorranta ¿ya tenías planeado vengarte de nosotros?— dijo Rob con duda._

 _—JAJA por supuesto Duh— respondió Brittney de forma burlona._

 _—¿y por qué chingados no nos invitaste a tu fiesta y ya? Así Rob y yo nos evitábamos todo el drama de colarnos en tu fiesta—_

 _—Uno, no invitaría a don nadies a MI fiesta, Dos, no invitarlos fue la única forma de hacer que vinieran ,se llama psicología inversa torpes, aunque no contaba con que la rara Star y su torpe amigo Marcos también aparecerían—_

 _Mientras Brittney se iba riendo. Saturnino le susurró a Rob al oído._

 _—Cabrón ¿lo podés creer? Nos vió totalmente la cara esa guacha —_

 _—Tranqui Saturnino, no te calentés, esa naca de Brittney Wong podrá reir al último, por ahora—_

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

Aunque Rob últimamente recordaba todas las buenas aventuras que pasaba con sus nuevos amigos, Star y Marco, en parte se alegraba mucho de tener sus poderes, así iría a verlos las veces que en el quiera, se prometió a si mismo ser padrino de los hijos o hijas que llegasen a tener Star y Marco si se casaran. Comenzó a recordar otra desventura, cuando presenció el casamiento de Alfonso con la reina hada de Pixtopia , hadápolis o como sea que se llamara el reino.

—Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la reina—

Alfonso besó a la pequeña reina hada, había que admitirlo, esa hadita estaba buena a pesar de estar algo desquiciada.

—Qué bien!— exclamó Alfonso con emoción.

—¡Seré el rey de las hadas! :D y seré un tirano—

—¿Puedo mirar la luna de miel amigo?— dijo Rob apareciendo detrás de el.

—Te doy mi palabra de que me voy a autosatisfacer en silencio—

Otro de los recuerdos que invadían su mente, fue cuando en las veces que Marco y Star intentaban reformar al monstruo conocido como "pinzas de langosta" quien fue despedido por Ludo, Rob con ayuda de Saturnino intentaban matarlo con alguna roca o productos marca Acme ¿ el objetivo? Comerse una rica y gigantezca langosta hervida, obviamente los granujas no lograron su cometido.

Horas mas tarde….

—Che Díaz, ¿y el tal pinzas de Langosta donde está?—

—Parece que regresó con Ludo, no le gustó la idea de reformarse al parecer— respondió Marco con decepción.

—¿¡QUE!? ¿TRAJIMOS ESTO POR NADA?— dijo Rob señalando con el dedo a una gigantezca olla con agua hirviendo empujado por Alfonso, Ferguson, Janna y Satur claro.

Y Así Rob recordaba con alegría esas desventuras, se alegraba mucho de que esta vez no pasara nada serio por su culpa, Star y Marco sin duda le caían muy bien, no quería admitirlo, pero sin duda, no sólo los ayudaría a unir sus corazones sólo por los Starcos egoístas (algunos) que lo mandoneaban, si no por que enserio el valoraba su amistad con ellos, especialmente con la blonda quien fue la que le ofreció vivir con ellos en primer lugar.

En las afueras de la escuela de Echo creek…

Ya todos los estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a que ocurrieran cosas fuera de lo ordinario por causa de Star butterfly, ejemplo, su Mewbertad, no se sorprenderían mucho con la llegada de cierto personaje épico de la serie, y muy amado por el fandom.

En el estacionamiento donde estaba oskar ,como siempre, unas enormes llamas emergieron de la tierra revelando un carruaje con símbolos diabólicos, tirado por caballo esqueleto, cuya cola y melena eran de fuego, de su interior, del carruaje tétrico salió un apuesto joven con cuernos, demonio al parecer. Oskar le dirigió la palabra.

—Oye, ese es estacionamiento para discapacitados—

El apuesto joven, estaba vestido con un traje negro elegante, todas las chicas, en la escuela, las hippies, las porristas, las Nerds todas lo miraron embobados, él no les prestó atención, incluso atrajo las miradas de Janna y Jackie quienes iban en patineta.

El entró a la sala de clases donde la heredera de Mewni se encontraba, levitó a una chica gótica con mesa y todo, para estar frente a frente, el flotó frente a ella y extendió su mano formando una llama roja en forma de Luna, se quitó las gafas revelando sus tres ojos, Star no se alegró nada al verlo, era su expareja Tom Lucitor el príncipe del Hades o Inframundo.

—Hola Star, he venido a llevarte al baile de la Luna roja—

 _"La p*ta madre"_ fue lo que pensó Rob, quien estaba sentado al lado de la blonda.

 _"Y ahora aparece este"_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap, Ay qué cosa con la tercera temporada, como ya sabrán, El Jarco se extinguió y ahora está el Tomstar o Startom o como quieran llamarle, el nuevo ship rival para los Starcos. En fin, los nombres que leyeron aquí son enteramente ficticios, son sátiras de los shippers que critican los gustos de otros shippers, La fuerza Daron es despiadada sin duda jajajajaja. Samantina es el nuevo personaje del fic debido a que surgió Tomstar, ya saben qué episodio parodiaré, el baile de la luna roja, no saben cuanto esperé con esto, es hora de acelerar un poco las cosas. Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. La luna roja

**La luna roja**

 **(o como yo la llamo :v la excusa Starco.)**

"No, no no y no" eran los pensamientos de la blonda de la varita, quien empujó a Tom Lucitor desde el aula hasta afuera de la escuela , hacia el carruaje endemoniado de príncipe del subreino.

—No no no NEL, te tienes que ir ahora mismo— dijo Star molesta de ver a su Ex.

—Toma tu carruaje, tu fuego y tu caballo muerto , y procura volver al inframundo para jamás volver—

—Espera ¿Estoy muerto?— dijo el esqueleto del equino sorprendido.

—Oh vamos Star— respondió Tom tomándola de la mano, flotando y bailando en el aire junto a ella.

—Es el baile de la luna roja, Sólo ocurre una vez cada Seiscientos sesenta y seis años—

A lo que la heredera de Mewni se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, y respondió.

—Ya rompimos, Punto!— dijo la princesa de forma cortante. se dispuso a retirarse de vuelta a la escuela.

"Este chico no entiende" pensaba ella.

—Espera— dijo Tom casi como súplica.

—he cambiado Star, mira, un conejo feliz, y he estado libre de ira por 53 días—

—¿cincuenta y tres días?—

Tom asintió con una sonrisa sincera, cosa que Starcita hasta ahora nunca había visto en él, ahora que lo recordaba.

—tengo una guía para la vida ¿ves? Es Bryan— dijo presentando al mencionado.

—Hola— saludó Bryan pasándole el un tierno conejo a Tom.

—¿ves esto? Es mi conejo feliz—

Mientras que Rob estaba escondido en un arbusto. Observando y escuchando todo.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer Lucitor, pero yo me encargaré de que no se realice ese p*to baile— se decía el chico interdimensional para sí mismo.

—¿quieres tocar mi conejo?—ofreció Tom a la rubia.

"Pero qué pervertido" pensó Rob moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—Tengo que avisarle a Díaz—

Star no pudo resistirse ante el encantador conejito, con esa naricita que movía cada segundo, quien no lo acariciaría?

"Awww" pensó la Mewniana

—Bueno es adorable—

Pero antes que siquiera tocar al animalito, apareció el chico de la chaqueta roja con una patada karateka haciendo que el chico demonio pierda su mano, estaba en posición de combate.

—¡Aléjate malvado!— advirtió Marco.

—¡Marco!— exclamó Star.

—Te avisé a tiempo Díaz— dijo Rob apareciendo detrás de él.

—el depravado este le ofreció tocar su "Conejo" a la inocente de Starcita, ni yo le haría eso a una chica, sólo que en mi tierra le decimos "ganso"—

Tom con sus tres ojos brillando, con mirada hostil hacia Marco díaz, estaba de estallar, en eso rápidamente su asistente en ayuda Bryan, se acercó al demoniaco joven , lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo caminar en circulo, mientras él no dejaba de observar a Marco y hablar en un lenguaje incomprensible.

—Tranquilízate Tom, camina y respira, camina y respira, camina y respira—

Esa mirada hostil de Tom lucitor, Star la conocía muy bien.

—Mejor huyan chicos— aconsejó Star.

—Ojojo ¡No no no no no!— decía Tom tranquilizándose rápidamente.

—Ven? Por eso tengo mi sistema de ayuda, olvidé mi ira, está todo bien amigos, está…— tomó su conejo y empezó a acariciarlo repetidas veces hasta dejarlo esponjoso y erizado.

—….Wooh de maravilla—

—Marco, Rob, no tienen que preocuparse, el es… Tom— dijo Star sin mucho ánimo.

—Tu exnovio malvado Tom?—

—Un placer … conocerte eh… Marco— saludó Tom con la mano, tampoco sin mucho ánimo, dirigió su mirada al otro chico, de camiseta celeste de mangas cortas, que le parecía muy familiar.

—Oye ¿de casualidad no eres aquel idiota que causó la gran plaga de Mewni y fue exiliado?—

—¿Gran plaga de Mewni? dijo Star confundida.

—Emmm… no.. debés estar confundiéndome con otro papu, yo me llamo Rob, Rob soy sho pibe, un gusto— saludó extendiendo la mano.

—Hola—

Tom correspondió el saludo para no quedar como descortez, pero Aún mirándolo inquisitivo. Luego dirigió su mirada a Star.

—¿qué hace el aquí?— Preguntó Marco con desconfianza.

—El quiere llevarme al baile de la luna roja—

—Un consejo Star, nunca salgas con un depredador dos veces—

—Cierto Blonda, además de que tu ex es un demonio, y los demonios no tienen corazón, mucho menos alma, no pueden amar a nadie, son seres llenos de rencor y maldad—

—Oye, es horrible tu manera de pensar de los demonios— dijo Tom ligeramente molesto y ofendido.

—no me malentiendas, lo digo por muy malas y jodidas experiencias— dijo Rob levantando su camiseta enseñando unas enormes cortadas cicatrizadas, cosa que dejó con los bien abiertos a la heredera de Mewni y al chico latino.

—Ves estas cortadas? Un demo hijo de p*rra con forma de triángulo me REcagó y poseyó mi cuerpo, no te imaginás las pendejadas que hizo con él—

Tom sin embargo no pareció inmutarse.

—Oye lamento que te haya sucedido eso, ehmm Rob cierto? No todos son así— Tom dirigió su mirada hacia Star.

—Mira Star, sé que cuando salíamos he sido un completo tonto, pero realmente he cambiado, no soy el único con cuernos ¿sabes?— dijo señalando con el dedo a la vincha de cuernitos roja característico de Star Butterfly.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba muerto?— dijo el esqueleto caballo triste.

—Bueno, ya está equino, calmáte— dijo Rob acariciándolo y abrazando su gran cabeza.

—Está bien— respondió el caballo con una lagrimita.

El sorete aún no se daba cuenta, pero su manga izquierda esta quemándose debido a su exposición con el caballo.

—Ehmm te estás quemando con la melena del caba…—

—Shhh Diaz ¿no vés que está sensible?—

Rob ya estaba completamente cubierto en llamas por abrazar al caballo de tom, pero a él eso le chupaba tres huevos, muy típico del pelinegro.

—Bueno, yo ya no pienso insistir más— dijo Tom sacándose una campana de su bolsillo, esta era de color rojo sangre con rubí en forma de luna en el medio.

—Toca esta campana si cambias de opinión—

Se dió la vuelta pero luego vuelve hacia Star.

—Ups, por poco olvido el martillo, espero verte allí—

Tom se subió de vuelta al carruaje, este, tal como apareció, se esfumó junto con el fuego, dejando pensativa a la blonda de la varita, sobre si debería ir o no.

Las horas pasaron, después de las clases, el trío de amigos, se relajaron en la casa, fue un día bastante atareado en la escuela, Pero Star estaba pensando seriamente en asistir ese condenado baile de la Luna roja, notó que Tom realmente había cambiado, de otro modo, Tom ya habría carbonizado a Marco y a Rob en ese mismo momento en que lo provocaron, estaba más que decidida, le daría el gusto de presentarse en el inframundo y estar en el baile.

Star se preparaba para cambiarse, Marco la observó serio.

—estás cometiendo un error Star—

—Escuchá lo que te dice tu compa Blonda— decía Rob mientras jugaba al GTA san andreas en su play station.

—Es Obvio que ese Tom, se trae algo entre manos, algo huele a queso podrido con eso y no son mis pinches medias, Uno sabe más por viejo que por diablo—

—¿Lo ves? Hasta Rob siente que algo no está del todo bien con Tom—

—Marco, puede que tal vez tengas razón, pero me puedo cuidar sola, Además pienso que puede ser divertido—

—pero si te quedas aquí, será el doble de diversión—

—Si, lo sé pero allí abajo será otro tipo diversión—

Rob observaba disimuladamente atento a la conversación. Star se dirigió hacia su espejo que con sólo apretar una de sus joyas, este tomó la forma de un vestidor.

—No miren, me voy a cambiar—

—Descuida , Rob y yo no miraremos— respondió el chico latino dándose la vuelta.

—Jaja, Habla por ti Díaz—

—como decía…— dijo Marco continuando su conversación con la blonda.

—Es que no confío en Tom, Star, tal ves debería ir a acompañarte—

No pudo evitar observar una de las bien formadas piernas de la princesa mágica, volvió a cubrir con el sombrero, no quería que Star se enterara de que él la miraba.

—Ay Marco, tú no estás invitado, además de que yo me sé cuidar sola— respondió Star con una sonrisa, apuntando su propia cara con su varita. —AHHHHHHHHH!— una gran ráfaga de energía se disparó contra su rostro, dejándola bien peinada lista para el baile.

—Emm ¿estás bien?—

—Sí, muy bien, solo recuérdame nunca usar magia para arreglarme en la cara—

—Lo que quiero decirte es que las personas como Tom, nunca cambian, jamás, es decir ,mira a Rob, con poco tiempo de conocerlo, ya sabemos que se mete en problemas como si fuera un hobby para él, lo mandaron al salón de castigo varias veces, bebe mucho alcohol a pesar de tener dieciséis, ha recibido multas por daños a la propiedad pública en variadas ocasiones, según el , también recibió palizas en variadas ocasiones, sin mencionar que en otras dimensiones lo buscan para eliminarlo, pero él está sentado ahí como si nada jugando videojuegos. —

—Sip, ese soy yo—

—Aunque Rob en realidad no sea un mal chico, ni el más listo, tiene unos serios problemas de comportamiento, ¿ves Star? La gente no puede cambiar, no si estan demasiado acostumbrados a su forma de ser, y tú cuando me hablaste de Tom, dijiste que desde siempre era un celoso e iracundo.

—Bueno, sólo existe un modo de averiguarlo, ir al baile y comprobarlo por mi misma ¿Qué tal estoy?—

Dijo Star revelando su nuevo atuendo, Marco se quedó asombrado por el look de Star para el baile de la luna roja, era un minivestido rosa, con una gran franja blanca extendida en la parte inferior de la falda, con unas hermosas botas rojas, cuando por fin recupera su facultad de hablar responde.

—Te ves… increíble—

—Oh gracias—

Star tomó la campanita que Tom le había entregado.

—Star, no vayas— le susurró Marco en voz baja.

—Claro que voy a irrr— respondiendo de la misma manera, con el martillito tocó la campana y oyeron el sonido de unas llamas emergiendo, un pequeño carruaje flotante apareció, con un demonio volador debajo de ella, cargándola, en frente del balcón de la torre de Star.

—¿hacia donde señorita?— preguntó la criatura.

—Hacia abajo por favor— respondió Star abordando el carruaje, se volteó hacia su mejor amigo.

—Nos vemos Marco , después del baile de la luna roooja—

Dicho esto el carruaje se desvaneció en el fuego, Marco no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento pero decidió tratar de ignorarlo. Star ya se había presentado en el inframundo, el castillo de tom, en el salón de baile, para ser exactos, uno de las criaturas voladores fue a avisarle a su amo.

—Amo Lucitor, La princesa Butterfly ya se encuentra aquí—

—Oh, eso es excelente—

Respondió el joven príncipe quien se encontraba en un elegante blanco puesto, se acerco a la Mewniana quien observaba asombrada la decoración del palacio, hacía un tiempo que no visitaba el inframundo.

—Star butterfly, te ves muy bien cuando quieres.

—Gracias Tom… eso creo— respondió Star dudosa.

—Ten, ponte esto— ofreció Tom a la rubia un curioso objeto, este tenía forma arañada, tal vez era una especie de sombrero o gorro.

—Te la pondré si quieres—

—Oh, no no no no Tom, es tierno de tu parte, pero como ya viste, tengo este peinado fantástico y me quiero divertir con el, vayamos adentro—

—Hmmm… —Tom frunció el ceño molesto.

—Recuerda, piensa en positivo, pues tu ira es negativa— aconsejó Bryan.

En la casa Diaz….

Marco se había vestido en su traje tradicional del día de los muertos.

—Así que hoy es dia de los muertos, No es asi?— preguntó Rob sin apartar la mirada de su videojuego.

—Tenemos algo así en mi barrio, sólo que le decimos "dia de todos los santos" ¿entiendes?—

—Sí, mis padres fueron a visitar a mis abuelos por estas festividades, así que estoy solo, estamos solos , mejor dicho, tendremos nuestro propio baile de la luna roja aquí, donde siempre hay diversión— respondió Marco deprimido, cosa que a Rob le llamó la atención.

"¿Acaso se siente así por que Star eligió aceptar la invitación de Tom?" pensó, decidió guardarse las ganas de preguntar.

Después de relajarse en su depresión, Marco observó sin ánimo, el videojuego que Rob estaba jugando, veía en la pantalla que el auto en el juego se llevaba a gente por delante.

—Rob ¿qué clase de juego juegas?—

—Tranquilo, son todos pandilleros los que atropello—

—Oh….

 _"La luna está bañada en sangre"_

Una misteriosa voz llamó la atención del chico latino quien se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, sólo había un cuadro de un capitán de barco o crucero, lo ignoró sin darle mucha importancia.

 _"Es la luna de los amantes"_

Ahí estaba esa p*nche y paranormal voz de nuevo, rápidamente, con cierto escalofrío recorriendo su columna, Marco se levantó a observar de donde vino la voz, sólo estaba ese cuadro, aparentemente normal, rápidamente observó a Rob. dudaba que fuera una broma de su parte, yendo al grano le preguntó.

—¿tú escuchaste algo Rob?—

—Si te refieres a esa misteriosa voz que mencionó a la luna de los amantes, entonces sí Díaz, yo también la oí, asi que no, no perdiste la razón, ni estás chiflado ni nada por el estilo, parece que a la creadora no se le ocurrió algo mejor para que vayas tras de Starcita— respondió Rob aún sin apartar la mirada de su videojuego.

—¿qué?—

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor—

—… —

Marco sin decir nada más, pudo notar que Star dejó su campanita , la que de dio Tom para poder ir al subreino.

—Creo que iré tras de Star—

—Te acompaño—

—Pero ¿y tu juego Rob?—

—Lo dejé en pausa, andando—

El muy aéreo sabía que debía acompañar al chico latino, ahora que Rob estaba en este mundo, existía el riesgo de cambiar el curso de la historia de la serie, no podía arriesgarse que Marco fuese desintegrado por la ira literal de Tom, era peor que hacer enojar a Hades de la película Hércules.

Abajo en el inframundo, Tom y Star formaban fila para sacarse una foto y bañarse en sangre, una pareja de demonios se estaban sacando la foto.

—Sonrían— decía el fotógrafo. —Perfecto… precioso…—

—Estoy ansioso de me cubran con sangre contigo, pero descuida, no es de verdad, es sangre de unicornio—

—Mi mejor amiga es un unicornio—

—Si, pero no son parientes—

—No me bañaré en sangre de unicornio Tom—

Tom volvió a expresar una mueca de molestia.

—¿por qué tu mano está atrás?— preguntó la blonda, cuando observó hacia atrás, pudo notar a su doctor de vida Bryan, quien sostenía al conejo para que Tom lo acariciara.

—¿Estás… molesto? ¿acaso sientes ira?—

—No…— respondió aún más molesto.

Star se disgustó un poco por eso.

—Bien, date ese baño Tom, yo iré a beber algo—

Star se fue hacia la mesa de ponches, ignorando la mirada molesta de la entrada del palacio, Marco había llegado junto con Rob, el aún estaba vestido con su traje y sombrero del día de los muertos, con una máscara de esqueleto tradicional de la misma puesta. Mientras que Rob sólo vino vestido como estaba, ni loco se probaría un traje, el preferiría arder en el tártaro primero.

—Sí que hay mucha gente aquí— dijo Marco observando la "fiesta"

—Seee, en fin, anda buscála a Starcita, yo te cubro las espaldas—

—Bien—

Mientras que Marco fue metió entre la multitud de invitados, Rob observó la mesa de bocaditos, se le hizo agua en la boca inevitablemente, vió una gran bandeja de albóndigas, por lo que no dudó en devorárselas todas, dirigió su mirada hacia el tazón de ponche, el sonrió con picardía, de su bolsillo sacó una botellita, y derramó su contenido sobre ella.

—Jejeje, una fiesta no es una fiesta sin alcohol—

—Hey tú—

—AAAAH la P*ta madre!—

Rápidamente tiró la botellita al suelo, y la pateó disimuladamente, se volteó con una sonrisa de pelotudo forzada, al ver a quien le habló, se trataba sólo del doctor que andaba con Tom, el terapeuta de control de la ira, o lo que sea de Tom.

—Oh, Sólo eres tú ¿Bryan cierto?—

—Por supuesto, y tu eres…?—

—Rob, amigo de Star butterfly, un gusto— dijo extendiéndole la mano, a quien Bryan correspondió el saludo de forma amable.

—Ah, ya me parecía haberte visto antes—

—Sí, lo sé, soy un poco conocido en algunas dimensiones, bueno, muchas, es un bodrío a veces—

—Ya veo…—

—…

—…

—Ehmm ¿y vos Bryan como moriste?—

—¿Disculpa?—

—¿qué? ¿No lo sabías? No es una fiesta de Halloween esto, estás en el inframundo, lugar adonde van los que mueren, donde los justos son recompensados, y los malos castigados y torturados de forma severa, no es Joda es Posta eso, no me digas que al igual que ese caballo no sabías que estabas muerto—

—Oh eso, jajajaja, Muchos aquí me dicen eso Rob, pero no, en realidad estoy vivo, Sólo estoy aquí de visita, y Tom es sólo uno de mis tantos pacientes—

—Loco, tú a mi no me engañás, he estado en otras clases de inframundos, si estás aqui ayudando a Tom con todo tu profesionalismo de sistema de ayuda es por algo, Las fichas se me dan bien o no, me vas a negar?—

—Sí, de hecho tienes razón, estoy aquí como autoayuda personal por que estoy en deuda con Tom—

—Ah mirá vos, y cómo es eso, dale contá que estoy curioso—

 _(Flashback.)_

 _Era una noche tormentosa y lluviosa, estaba justo en medio carretera, manejando , venía de una importante reunión de expertos en sistema de ayuda y control de la ira, yo estaba manejando de lo más apresurado posible._

 _No sé cuando , ni en qué momento, ni cómo no me di cuenta antes, pero dos camiones venían en contramano hacia mí, tapándome el camino, uno estaba cometiendo sobrepaso al otro de forma imprudente, por suerte o de milagro reaccioné a tiempo y salí de la carretera pero jamás pensé que perdería el control y saldría volando y girando de forma violenta en los campos alrededor de la carretera._

 _Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, estaba de cabeza, el auto quedó volcado, ,me aterré como nadie al ver que se derramaba la gasolina, eso no era buena señal, el auto iba a explotar en cualquier minuto, intenté desabrocharme pero el cinturón estaba atascado, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y aceptar que este sería mi fin._

 _Lo que nunca esperé es que una mano vino desde afuera, quemó el cinturón que me mantenía atrapado y me jaló hacia afuera sacándome del auto, cuando este explotó pude ver a mi salvador, al principio pensé que era un muchacho común, cuando lo ví más de cerca, me quedé en shock, tenía cuernos, y tres ojos que brillaban, traté de calmarme y no asustarme, pero el fuego que consumía mi auto atrás suyo no ayudaba en nada, se veía como un ser infernal, no dije nada hasta que el me habló._

" _No tengas miedo, Yo te salvé la vida, ahora tú me debes un favor, estarás atado a mí hasta que lo cumplas"_

 _"¿Favor? ¿qué clase de Favor?"_

 _"Escuché que eres un experto en el control de la ira, tú me serás de mucha ayuda"_

 _(Fin del flashback)_

\- Y así fue como pasó, Tom me salvó, y yo como pago lo estoy ayudando a calmar esa furia que lleva adentro, que la controle y que nunca se deje llevar por ella, ha progresado mucho desde entonces, es alguien incomprendido, no es tan malvado en realidad, hasta incluso lo veo más como un amigo que como un paciente, de hecho—

—Oh, ya veo Bryan, vaya, por lo visto, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, o sea , a nosotros dos nos tocó un destino que nunca imaginamos, mucho menos esperábamos—

Rob formó una pequeña llama de fuego verde en su mano derecha.

—¿Ves esto? puedo crear portales sin necesidad de hechizos,ni tijeras mágicas ni nada, no siempre fue asi, era una persona común y corriente, y aunque muchos digan que estos poderes son la leche, lo cierto es que mi vida se fue al carajo cuando los adquirí, fue en un Lunes y…—

—¡Atención! ¡Atención todos!— dijo el presentador através de un micrófono llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, es un placer solicitarles a todos que eleven sus cabezas hacia el cielo y que la luz de la luna roja baje sobre ustedes, y elija a las parejas cuyas almas quedarán unidas por toda la eternidad con su… hipnótica Luz… de rubí—

—¡Muy cursi!— grito Rob

—Bueno, nos vemos Bryan quizás en otra ocasión te cuente mi origen—

"¿Esa voz fue la de Rob?" pensaba Star mientras miraba alrededor, el pianista empezó a tocar la música, ahora que la luz de la luna roja , iluminaba el salón.

—Grrr ¡esa no es la pieza musical que pedí!— dijo Tom apretando los puños molesto.

—Voy a enloquecer si no la cambian como es debido, no vayas a ninguna parte, ya regreso—

—Deacuerdo—

Pero como la lógica de Star butterfly es hacer lo contrario a lo que le digan, ella caminó distraída observando asombrada como se veía el salón de rojo.

—Shh Star— La llamó una voz.

Un chico enmascarado se acercó por detrás de Star, la dio vuelta y la tomó, cuando la mirada de ambos chocaron, la música paró. La luz de la luna roja descendió justo sobre ellos dos sin que lo notaran, fueron la pareja elegida por la luna roja, por simple impulso, Star se dispuso a bailar con el misterioso muchacho, no lo pudo reconocer (aún) , pero al bailar con ese chico, nunca se había sentido tan cálida con alguien en su vida, sin parar de bailar con ella, el chico habló.

—Star—

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Pregunto en tono de enamorada.

—Soy yo Marco— respondió el chico latino levantando su máscara del dia de muertos.

—¡¿Marco?! ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Vine con Rob, vámonos de aquí, este lugar es lo peor—

De repente, Marco sintió de la nada, un fuerte y violento empujón, se volteó a ver al agresor que resultó ser nada más nada menos que Tom Lucitor, este lo miraba furioso, de furioso pasó a expresión de Shock al ver que la tronera de arriba se cerraba lentamente, bloqueando la luz de la luna roja, cerrándose para siempre.

—No…. NO!—

su oportunidad se había ido por el inodoro, y no se repetiría hasta otros 667 años, sus planes fueron hecho pelota por ese chico, observó a Marco tirado en el suelo, aún en estado de shock, los tres ojos de Tom comenzaron a brillar.

—Ese baile iba a ser…. PARA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!—

Su grito hizo eco en todo el inframundo, el suelo temblaba, llamaradas de fuego emergían del mismo alrededor, los propios demonios estaban aterrorizados por la furia de su príncipe. Rob estaba masticando y disfrutando tres pizzas al mismo tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—OH MIERD*! ¡SOLO ME DI VUELTA UN MOMENTO!— rápidamente dejó las pizzas y corrió.

Bryan rápidamente corrió hacia tom para cumplir con su deber, lo tomó del brazo.

—Camina y respi…—

—¡NO bryan!— dijo Tom haciéndolo a un lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, como es su costumbre, Rob se puso en su camino

—¡Eh recatáte Barrilete! Si le querés pegar al chabón, tendrás que pasar sobre…. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

No pudo terminar lo dicho, ya que Tom de un manotazo, hizo volar a Rob hacia fuera del balcón del palacio, cayendo sobre ek jardín plantas secas espinosas y rocas duras del inframundo.

—¡AY! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!—

(impacto y dolor absoluto!)

—¡ROB!— gritó Star corrió hacia el balcón preocupada, y se asomó hacia abajo.

—Rob ¿estás bien?—

—Si blonda estoy bien (sarcasmo) nada más me rompí una cantidad considerable de costillas ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a estar bien?!—

Star sintió como la furia lentamente se apoderaba de ella, apretó los dientes, con llamas en sus ojos azules, la Mewniana observó a Tom con odio, si había algo que ella odiaba con toda el alma era que alguien lastimara a sus amigos, Tom lastimó a Rob, ahora se atrevería a Lastimar a Marco.

Marco esperando que su dolor de morir calcinado llegara, cerró sus ojos con temor, Tom estaba a a punto de atacarlo , lleno de furia indomable el joven demoniaco gritó.

—RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

—Ráfaga congeladora!—

Marco escuchó la voz de Star, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un Tom completamente inmóvil frente a él, congelado en un gran bloque de hielo.

Star caminó hacia el pequeño carruaje que los trajo.

(suspiro.)

—Marco, Rob, vámonos a casa—

Mientras Marco se fue tras de Star rápidamente, Rob pasó al lado de Tom congelado, lo señaló con el dedo para burlarse de el mientras se marchaba.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

Ya de vuelta en la casa Díaz, el carruaje los dejó justo en frente del balcón de la habitación de la blonda.

—Gracias por traernos— agradeció Star antes de que se bajarse.

—Aggg! Me enfurece tanto!—

Rob no dijo una sola palabra, sólo se dispuso a observar el vecindario desde el balcón alejado, comiéndose la última albóndiga que pudo tomar del baile.

—Odio decírtelo— dijo Marco

—pero te advertí sobre Tom—

—No ¡tú me enfureces!—

—¿Yo? Pero yo sólo te quería ayudar—

—¡No confías en que yo pueda hacerlas las cosas sola, tengo 14 años, puedo cuidarme de un tramposo—

"Bueno, yo tengo 16, y me he mandado altas cagadas que ni se imaginan" pensaba Rob para sí mismo.

—Mira sé bien que quieres cuidarme, pero debes dejarme hacer las cosas sola, no necesito un héroe, necesito un amigo—

Marco por dentro se sentía algo dolido por esas últimas palabras, pero no sabía por qué rayos se sentía así. se acomodó en el borde del balcón de espaldas, y se quitó la máscara para hablar.

—Tienes razón, debí haber confiado en ti, perdóname por arruinar tu noche—

Star notó lo mal que Marco se sentía, así que decidió tratar de animarlo.

—Bueno, no fue un desastre total— dijo tomando el sombrero de Marco y colocándoselo —descubrí que sabes bailar—

—Jajaja despeinada— dijeron al únisono.

—Wow dijimos los dos…

lo mismo…

Bueno basta….

Star asustada rápidamente apuntó su varita a Marco, mientras que él se quedó mudo, ambos empezaron a reír.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA

—JAJAJAJAJAJA

—Eso fue extraño.

—Si, extraño.

Rob rodó los ojos.

—Idiotas—

—Ahora prepáranos unos nachos— ordenó Star en tono de sargento pero divertido.

—Deacuerdo—

Marco bajó a la cocina, mientras que Star caminó hacia Rob quien aún observaba la vista de Echo creek.

—¿Sabes Rob? no olvidé lo que Tom dijo cuando te vió ¿estuviste en Mewni?—

—Ehmm no para nada ¿por qué?— (Mintió)

Star se cruzó de brazos.

—ROOOOOOB—

—Bueno! Bueno! Esta bien! ¡te la voy a contar! Sólo por que no quiero que te sorprendas cuando te enteres—

—Te escucho.

—Bien Starcita, verás, estuve en Mewni ,pero fue hace mucho, en ese tiempo, yo intenté ser amigo de tu madre la reina Moon cuando ella tenía tu misma edad—

Star abrió los ojos con lo que acababa de oír

—¿¡Queeeee!?—

—JAJA mirá tu cara blonda! la verdad que es una historia graciosa, aunque a tu madre irremediablemente inconmovible no le parezca mucho—

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,perdonen si no fué tan divertido, Por fin les revele algunas cosas del fic, y la historia del personaje de Rob, el desvergonzado cruzadimensiones jajaja,Si Moon y Rob se conocieron pero no se despidieron en buenos términos, obviamente, estamos hablando de Rob ¿lo olvidan? Jajaja, ya vendrá Saturnino a avisarle a Rob de las novedades de el mundo de origen, en capítulos más adelante, revelaré los orígenes de Rob.**

 **Le cambié la imagen de portada al fic, espero que les guste, están Rob, Star, Marco y Saturnino en él.**

 **ojalá les haya gustado la interacción de Bryan y Rob, y la forma en que Bryan conoció a Tom y como fue que se volvió su sistema de ayuda en control de su ira, felices fiestas a todos, fieles lectores, a ti también Sugar y Último cazador, a quien le gustó mi personaje de parodias, no vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **(dejen review, o al menos comenten qué harían si tuvieran los poderes de Rob, y a qué serie de cartoon o anime entrarían, a no me engañan , yo se que harían las mismas cosas que haría Rob o peor jajaja.)**


	11. Las galletas de la yeta

**Capitulo 11**

 **Las galletas de la yeta.**

Las cosas en la cotidiana vida de nuestros protagonistas, Star estaba probando nuevos estilos de cabello con su varita, Marco estaba practicando su Karate, en cuanto a Rob? simplemente se encontraba en el patio trasero, haciendo lo que más sabe hacer, boludeces. Había un cohete a punto de despegar, una de las antiguas figura de acción de coleccion de Mackie hand se encontraba atado a él.

—Estamos listos para despegar imbéciles— decía Rob escondido tras un arbusto con gafas oscuras puestas, y un casco de soldado, no pregunten de donde lo consiguió. Estaba listo para el lanzamiento.

—en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos … uno…. Vuela pendejo!—

El cohete salió volando hacia arriba estallando, creando una enorme explosión color verde que hizo temblar todo el vecindario de Echo Creek, les mencioné que este sorete utilizó uranio?

—Nada como una buena explosión nuclear para relajar la pinche circulación ¿No Satur?—

Rob se volteó a ver a su amigo, que pronto notó que no estaba a su lado, un recuerdo lo invadió.

—Oh cierto que vos estás en mi hogar haciendo los mandados, por que te tardás tanto en regresar espero que tu bella pero jodida hermana no te esté hinchando las guildas hoy—

De pronto el chico interdimensional notó algo que llamó definitivamente su atención, un billete de cien dólares en el suelo.

—Vaya, vaya vaya hijo de tu perra madre, parece que cierto chico latino te perdió ¿no es asi ?—

Dijo Rob hablándole al billete en el suelo.

—No te preocupés tanto franklin, descuida, conociste un lugar para billetes sin hogar, mi bolsillo!—

Rob intentó tomar el billete, pero este se movió.

—¿¡pero que coño!?—

Su confusión no duró mucho, al ver que la billetera se fue arrastrándose, como si la jalaran, no importándole mucho eso, Rob se dispuso a perseguirla.

—¡Oye, para dónde te vas bebé!—

Luego de que Rob se fuera, Marco salió de su casa, alarmado y a la vez molesto.

—Rob ¿¡qué fue esa explosión!? Oh, ya se fue—

El chico latino sintió un olor a plástico quemado, notó ciertas pequeñas extremidades de muñeco familiares.

—¡Mi figura de Mackie hand!—

Ron estuvo corriendo detrás del billete , saliendo del vecindario, haciendo volar a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Pasando por la autopistas, sin importarle para nada los automovilistas, por suerte para él, su propio infortunio lo protegía de que cualquier auto lo atropellase para que el siga sufriendo de sus tonterías :v .

—¡Ya casi… Te atrapé!—

"PUM!"

De la nada una sartén golpeó la cabeza del pelinegro.

—¡quien bajó el p*to candeladro!— gritó Rob antes de desmayarse.

Poco a poco, comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, pronto vio que se encontraba acostado en un colchón, le llamó la atención que esta vez, no amaneció atado ni de pies y de manos, casi siempre es asi cuando alguien lo golpea y lo deja inconciente, reconoció el lugar al instante, vió al chico pelinaranja entrar.

—¿era necesario que me golpearas con ese sartén tan horrible, SATURNINO!?—

—Disculpáme cabrón, pero conociéndote, a toda costa agarrás todo lo tenga la palabra dinero—

—Bueno bueno ,mejor decime por que en vez de venir a "mi" casa Díaz ¡tuviste que hacerme venir hasta acá de una manera tan tilinga!—

—Rob amigo, iré al grano,¿ esta bien? tengo una importante novedad del mundo alterno real, está bien cabrón allá afuera—

—Déjame adivinar, Trompeta inició la tercera guerra mundial, y las bombas nucleares arrasaron con medio planeta?

—Si, digo NOOO boludo , es sobre Mat y la legión de Starcos—

—Ah… esos idiotas de "Oye daron, hacé mi ship canon" ¿Qué pasa con ellos?—

Saturnino tomó una bocanada de aire, y procedió contarle primero de lo que pasó en el fandom de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, le contó de los nuevos episodios de la tercera temporada, sobre Eclipsa, sobre que Star regresó con tom, en esa parte Rob no pudo evitar darse un palmaso en la frente.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio vuelve con la expareja?—

—Es lo que yo pensé también wey—

Saturnino siguió contando acerca de eso, y luego el episodio de cuando Jackie Lynn thomas terminó con Marco, ya que por no dejar de pensar en Mewni y superar lo de su capa de héroe, por supuesto que Rob no se sorprendió, ya que creía que Marco no se merecía ese buen par de voluptuosas piernas. Pero si se echó reír al suelo por el hecho que le cortaran la relación por una capa.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO QUE FLOR DE BOLUDO, POR NO SABER ELEGIR BIEN AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡por una ridícula capa, Jackie le cortó el rostro, y en estilo Wolverine! AJAJAJAJAJA a veces me pregunto si realmente soy la encarnación de la idiotez humana JUA JUAAA—

(en Argentina, "cortar el rostro" significa cuando una chica te rechaza o tu pareja termina contigo.)

Al terminar de mearse de risa, Saturnino comentó a contar lo mucho que repercutió este suceso en el fandom, que aunque Jaco y los Jarcos desaparecieron, emegieron los tomstars , principalmente su líder, Samantina, Rob ya había oído de ella una vez, poco, pero oyó, los Tomstars ganaron mucho poder y acabaron con la mayoría de los Starcos. Eso incluía a Mat marques, Por supuesto que una vez que oyó eso, Rob se echó a reir de nuevo. Y con más volumen.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA mirálo al mat, ese gil de goma que tanto apoyaba la guerra de ships, que tanto les buscaba roña a los Jarcos, y mirá como termino, recibiendo una cucharada de su propia avena rancia boludo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿sabés como se llama eso Saturnino?—

—No sé Rob, como se llama—

—Pinche karma instantánea boludo JUA JUA JUAAAA!—

—Pero no sólo eso pasó, v-verás el te vendió ante Samantina—

Rob se abstuvo de reír, y puso una mirada seria.

—quécuá?—

—Así es, esa rata te vendió ante la colorada—

—No mames—

—Sí, sé que te costaría creerlo aunque te lo dijera yo, pero lo grabé todo, pasé por el lugar donde los Starcos restantes estaban escondidos y ahí fueron emboscados por Samantina y los Tomstars, aquí está la grabación—

El pelinaranja colocó su celular táctil y reprodujo la grabación, Rob caminaba de lado a lado, escuchando todo lo que Mat le había revelado a la líder Tomstars, cuando la grabación terminó, Saturnino observó a Rob, tal como lo esperaba, se veía completamente molesto, expulsando humo por la nariz, con los puños apretados.

(grabación.)

"Listo ya te dí información de esa gonorrea"

—Gonorrea tu abuela Hijo de p*ta—

De su bolsillo Rob sacó una escopeta y disparó hacia el celular repetidas veces hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos. Sorprendiendo al pelinaranja.

—HEY BOLUDO! ESE ERA MI CEL ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!?—

—Te consigo otro ¿esta bien?, no hagas tanto drama Saturnino, No puedo creer lo que ese pelmazo de mi vecino hizo, aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto tampoco—

—Bueno Rob, ahora que te sabés todo el cuento nuevo, podemos aprovechar este momento de debilidad—

—¿qué querés decir?—

—Que ya está, ahora que Mat está débil podemos ir a su casa, quitarle la grabación que nos pone en jaque, y tú puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con él, es el plan perfecto Rob, por primera y única vez la fortuna de está nuestro lado—

—Suena bastante conveniente, pero no, no pienso cobrársela a Mat, al menos no ahora—

—¿¡Vos me estás jodiendo Rob!? ya está, la guerra de ships por fin se acabó, finalmente podemos irnos a la mierda —

—¡No se acabó la guerra Saturnino! surgió otra y mucho más toxica que todo el petróleo derramado del golfo de México o el riachuelo de buenos aires—

—¿¡Pero acaso no querés volver a casa y ver tu hentai, mientras yo continuo con mis estudios y quizás la próxima dimensión que vayamos sea sólo para joder nosotros, y no por shippers egoístas!?—

—¿Vos? ¿estudiando? Jamás te imagine verte forzar tu cerebro Satur—

—Las cosas cambian Rob, tú también deberías forzar el tuyo de vez en cuando, no te haría ningún daño che—

—JA JA qué gracioso, pero no gracias, estoy bien como estoy, y mi decisión está dicha Satur, nos quedamos aquí—

—Por favor Rob, vámonos ya, ¿por qué de repente te querés quedar? ¿acaso….—

Saturnino de repente se quedó mirando fijamente a Rob, este lo miró algo nervioso y sudoroso, como si ocultara alguna pendejada de las tantas que se ha mandado, pero esta, esta fue muy obvia, Saturnino apostaba su cordura a que no se equivocaba, conocía muy bien a su amigo de toda la vida como para hacerlo.

—Oh no, ay no…

—….

—Por favor no boludo. decíme que no.

—….

—POR FAVOR NO! ¡NO NO! ¡NO MAMES! ¿no me digas que ya te encariñaste con ellos pendejo?—

Rob sonrió apenado.

—qué te puedo decir loco, me caen un chingo de bien, Starcita y Marco son un dúo dinámico igual que nosotros, son los mejores amigos que he podido tener—

Saturnino levantó una ceja.

—Perdón, los segundos mejores amigos que he podido tener quise decir, tú siempre estás primero Saturnino je ¿mejor?—

—Mejor—

—Escucháme Satur es que me gusta salir de aventuras con ellos, y la blonda, a diferencia de su aburrida y "perfecta" madre inconmovible , ella sí sabe como divertirse, es una chica que denota gran alegría, le salió igual al River sin duda, y Marco emmm… me agrada Marco, juntos somos como Jack sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, y Will Turner. ¿entendés?

—Un trío épico de película— agregó Satur.

—Exacto wey! irme y dejarlos ahora, no creo que sea momento aún—

—Aunque pudieses quedarte para siempre aqui, no puedes quedarte y lo sabes, Rob, enserio, por tu bien y el mío, por favor , hacéme caso ,vámonos de acá, después podemos volver a esta dimensión si quieres, si te quedás acá va a ser la tercera peor cagada que te podés hacer en tu vida.—

—Cual es la primera?—

—La primera fue cuando revelaste que destruimos un universo de anime muy querido, y quedó grabado—

—Bien ¿pero y la segunda?—

—Cuando te metiste con mi hermana— dijo Saturnino con una expresión seria, mientras que Rob simulaba una risa, y llevaba su mano tras su cuello en señal de incomodidad.

—Ah si jeje que cosas no? pero lo de Loi no fue nada Saturnino, además te juro que ella se me insinuó, pero ya te dije que no fue nada serio, además tenía un aroma raro ahí abajo—

Eso último dicho toco el nervio del pelinaranja, y sorprendiendo a Rob, lo atacó con puños, que Rob esquivaba con cierta dificultad.

—FLACO INFELIZ! DIJISTE QUE NO LA HABIAS TOCADO!—

—¡Bueno pará Satur! ¿acaso querés que nos demos otra lluvia de putazos por ese tema otra vez?—

—Bueno ya…. está bien… me calmé ya—

De repente el tono del celular de alguien sonó, este tenía un ringtone muy curioso, de Saturnino no podía ser, por que ya estaba hecho mierda y echando chispas.

 _"Space unicorn, soaring in the stars, delivering the rainbows all around the world"_

El pelinaranja estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse, y lo observó con burla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rob, y habló.

—tú no digas nada—

Se dispuso a contestar

—Si carajo?—

—Rob, ¿donde estás? Ludo y sus secuaces otra vez están intentando tomar la varita de Star, necesitamos algo de refuerzos por aqui—

—Oh Díaz, sos vos, si estoy en la casa de Saturnino bajo el puente de Echo creek, ya vamos para allá, guardáme algunos secuaces de Ludo para cuando llegue—

Dicho esto Rob colgó el teléfono celular. Dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo pelianaranjado, este habló

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Ludo?—

—Si, no lo deja ni respirar a la blonda… Luego seguimos hablando de esto , ahora tenemos que ayudar a los futuros reyes de Mewni—

A pesar de que Rob y Saturnino corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero al llegar al patio trasero de la casa Díaz, se encontraron con otra pilas de monstruos heridos, humillados y derrotados más que nada, Sapotoro se estaba arrastrando, el era el único que podía moverse, el par de torpes no podían evitar reconocer que realmente era un monstruo duro de roer. Marco al verlos los saludó.

—Oh hola chicos, llegaron algo tarde, Star y yo ya nos encargamos de ellos—

—Oh gracias por esperarnos y llevarte tooooda la joda— dijo Rob sarcástico.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— gritó una voz.

Los tres chicos se voltearon para ver quien gritó, se trataba de Ludo quien otra vez se quejaba de que sus monstruos fueran unos incapaces.

—¿¡como pueden seguir perdiendo, si pesan más de cincuenta kilos!?—

—Bueno, al menos el pajarraco sigue en pie ¿Lo jodemos Satur?—

—Por supuesto, tu primero—

—¡No se atreverían! Soy experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo— advirtió Ludo, eso obviamente no era cierto.

Rob y Saturnino sin embargo , lo seguían observando de forma indiferente, para sorpresa y repugnancia de Ludo, Rob sacó unas largas cadenas negras de la boca de Saturnino, listo para atacar, cosa que aterró al archienemigo de la heredera de Mewni.

—AAAAAAAHHHHH! Okey muchachos ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ YA!—

Sin perder tiempo, Ludo abrió un portal con sus tijeras mágicas, todos los monstruos heridos, caminaron, otros cojearon hacia el portal, mientras que su jefe les hacía señas con la mano derecha de que se apresuraran, era la primera vez que ese par de idiotas lo intimidaron.

 _"Esto ya es el colmo"_ pensó el villano.

—Al fin los hemos acabado a todos por ahora— dijo Star con una sonrisa.

—Sólo hay modo de celebrar esta victoria— agregó Marco.

—¿Una orgía?—

—Por dios no Rob!, hablo de ir por comida china—

—¡Uuh comida china!— exclamó Star con emoción , hasta que un pensamiento la invadió.

—no sé lo que es la comida china—

* * *

Mientras tanto en Mewni, el Castillo de Ludo… si somos exactos…

Luego del fiasco del intento de afano de varita número 316, Ludo llamó a todos sus secuaces monstruo para una reunión en la sala de estar del castillo, los monstruos secuaces se reunieron, comenzaron a comer y charlar entre ellos, hasta que Ludo caminó frente y habló.

—Son todos una partida de inútiles!—

El pequeño pájaro verdoso no pudo evitar observar a sus secuaces haciendo tonterías, el monstruo oso intentaba colocar sin éxito un billete en la máquina de dulces, el monstruo de dos cabezas jugaba con unas cucharas, y por último, monstruo gallina había echado un vaso pero trataba de recogerlo pero no podía ya que no tenía dedos, sino plumas, Ludo ya estaba teniendo un tic en el ojo derecho, ahora notaba que su ejército no eran más que puros tontos, los amigos de Star, Rob y Saturnino eran Albert Einstein comparado con ellos, era lo que pensaba él.

—¡Ustedes siempre echan a perder mis brillantes planes! Necesitamos a alguien que sepa como organizarlos a todos ustedes! ¡ponerlos en forma!—

Dirigió su mirada a Sapotoro.

—¡Tú, Sapotoro! ¡ve a todas las regiones regidas por monstruos en Mewni! Y pasa la voz de que necesitamos… un asistente—

* * *

Planeta tierra, restaurante chino...

—Ehmm discúlpeme señorita ¿y esta charada qué es ?— preguntó Saturnino a la moza del restaurant.

—Oh, eso es Ma po Tofu—

—Ma po ¿qué?—

—Ma po tofu, un plato cuya receta es del pueblo de Chengdu, hecho de salsa picante de chile y frijol. Con tofu (queso de soja.) y carne de cerdo molida, junto con pizcas de pimienta de Sichuan—

—Oh bueno lo probaré—

—Sólo tenga cuidado, este platillo es muy…—

La joven moza se calló al ver que Rob le hacía una seña de que no dijera nada, la chica asiática sólo asintió y se fue a atender en otras mesas, Rob sonreía de forma burlona.

—No está mal Rob, el plato este que pediste debo decir que AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

¡AGUA, AGUA! ¡MONTÓN DE MERCENARIOS!—

Saturnino estaba escupiendo fuego y gritando como loco, por suerte, estaba una pecera en el restaurant, por lo que no dudó en correr y sumergir toda su cabeza en ella, para aplacar lo picante, ahora estaba mojado pero sin el efecto del chile.

—Oh pero qué chingadera—

Rob estalló de risa y se tiró al suelo.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero qué chingona estuvo, Sos re pelotudo Saturnino, toda comida que tenga chile de ingrediente siempre es SUPER picante—

—Oh, ahora vas a ver vos —

—Uy—

Sin darle tiempo de huir ,Saturnino saltó sobre Rob. ambos formaron una bola de humo, se estaban dando madrazos en el suelo, pero no era enserio sino de juego. Los clientes que comían observaron un rato y después los ignoraron.

—Este camarón te lo voy a meter en el ort* Rob!—

Al lado de ellos, Star y Marco estaban sentados degustando otros platillos del menú, observaban la escena algo cómica, mientras Marco negaba con la cabeza, Star cubría su boca para ocultar una risita.

—Sabes? Todo está muy rico aquí Marco, y es divertido comer con estas delgadas varitas sin magia—

—Son palillos chinos Star—

De repente una camarera se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja de galletas de la fortuna.

—¡Qué bien, galletas!—exclamó antes de tomar una, comerla y luego escupir un pequeño pedazo de papel con asco.

—Puáj! tienen un relleno horrible—

—Star, esas son galletas de la fortuna, predicen tu futuro de manera sorprendente—

—¿qué? No te creo—

—Te lo voy a demostrar— dijo Marco comiendo una galleta y sacando el papelito para leerlo.

—"Una bella chica te dedicará una sonrisa"—

—Awww qué lindo— dijo la blonda sonriendo y haciendo tiernos ojos brillosos.

—Y esa es la sonrisa que esperaba, la tuya ¿Lo ves Star? Las galletas lo aciertan todo—

—Oh oh oh, veré que dice la mia—

Star comenzó a leer el papelito de su galleta esta decía " _sé siempre positiva y la fortuna te hará compañía"_ levantó la vista dudoso, pero pronto se alegró al ver que una camarera llevaba una caja de galletas de la fortuna. La blonda fue corriendo hacia ella.

—¡más Galletas de la fortuna! : D—

—Estan rancias tengo que tirarlas— dijo la camarera.

—¡démelas! ¡démelas! : D

—qué niña extraña : ) — dijo la camarera al entregarle las galletas.

—Wow Star, con tantas galletas de la suerte, la fortuna siempre estará de tu lado—

—Ya lo creo—

Cuando los dos amigos se marchaban, Rob los observaba marcharse fijamente , ignorando el hecho de que Saturnino lo estaba moliendo a golpes.

—Che boludo ¿Por qué me ignorás? ¿No ves que te estoy dando tu madriza?—

—¡Saturnino!— se levantó de pie con una sonrisa de picardía y malicia

—se me ocurrió algo muy chido, La blonda cree que esas galletas de la suerte si dan fortuna—

—¿Y? eso es una mamada del tamaño de Kansas, además de que esas galletas no son originarias de China en realidad, es un invento gringo—

—Se me ocurre una pequeña joda, jejeje, Satur, pásame la libretita de hechizos—

—Para qué o que?—

—Que me la pasés te digo!—

Rob hojeaba las paginas de esa libretita, para cuando el pelinaranja observó la pagina que el chico pelinegro buscaba, este no pudo evitar notar cierto reconocimiento.

—Ehhhh…. Rob dime que este hechizo no es de aquella dimensión del anime Fairy tail ¿ese hechizo de broma que usan los magos aprendices?—

—Siiii, es ese mismo, Boludo— respondía Rob con una enorme risa burlona.

—Vamos a hechizar esas galletas, todo lo que la Starcita lea ella lo hará, pero primero, tenemos que cambiar los papelitos de las galletas—

—Ooooohhhhhhh, okey, hagamos esto entonces, quiero reírme por un buen rato—

—Bien, prepárate Saturnino, mañana será un día inolvidable jejejeee—

* * *

Dimensión de Mewni

Castillo de Ludo….

—¿Qué si tengo experiencia? No, nadie ha sido tan tonto para contratarme—

—SIGUIENTE!

—¿Cómo trabajo bajo presión? Excelente ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿le han dicho algo? ¡No lo aguanto! AAAHHHH!

—SIGUIENTE!

—¿Cómo me veo dentro de diez años aquí? Usted es mi amigo, nos contamos nuestros secreto, caminamos tomados de la mano—

—SIGUIENTE!

—Suave… super suave—

—definitivamente el que sigue 0_o

Ludo estaba sentado en su oficina entrevistando a todos los posibles candidatos a ayudante, pero al parecer ninguno tenía los requisitos que el necesitaba, a su lado, estaban Sapotoro y monstruo oso como sus guardianas.

—Baaa baaaa beargh

—No entiendo lo que dices ¡Largo! No puedo creerlo, es que no hay algún monstruo que valga la pena contratar?

De repente, sentado en frente suyo, un reptil humanoide, color grisáceo, con cabello bien peinado, puesto con un traje negro y corbata elegante, la única imperfección que tenía es que le faltaba un dedo, Ludo no tardó en deducir que era de esos monstruos Lagartos que se regeneraban, pero por que este no regeneraba el dedo ausente? No es que le dé mucha importancia al respecto. Este le acercó un vaso y habló.

—Agua de los pantanos del oeste de Mewni, o prefiere beberlo de la botella?—

—En días como estos? Es igual—

—dígamelo a mi—

—gracias, Sólo intento arrebatarle la varita a una adolescente , es mucho más difícil de lo que parece— Ludo comenzó a beber de la rica agua pantanosa, hasta que un momento de lucidez lo que recordar.

—¡Un momento!— exclamó el, con una palanca elevó su pila de cojines donde estaba sentado, para observar inquisitivo al sujeto.

—¿De donde saliste?

—Entré por la puerta

—Cuando?

—Después de que usted me contratara.

— te contraté?

—Entonces acepto.

—Excelente!

Mientras que el oso monstruo aplaudía, Sapotoro observó boquiabierto lo curiosa forma en como terminó la entrevista, el misterioso reptil de traje le dio una tarjeta a Ludo.

—Mañana empezaremos, por ahora, descansa—

Luego de estar ilusionado y en la luna un buen rato, Ludo volvió en si y preguntó a sus secuaces.

—Ehhh alguien sabe su nombre?

El ser aviario observó la tarjeta que su nuevo asistente le dio, era de color negra, con un nombre en elegante letra imprenta.

—Toffee! Se llama Toffee! :D

La noche había llegado, Star estaba durmiendo en su cama, roncando, como era de esperarse, dormía como un tronco, tenía el sueño muy profundo, nada la podría despertar ahora, eso fue una gran ventaja para el par de idiotas, Rob y Saturnino se asomaron por la puerta, al ver que la heredera de Mewni roncaba muy fuerte, ellos entraron lentamente, al acercarse a ella, notaron que la bella Mewniana durmiente tenía la caja de galletas en sus manos como si fuera un peluche.

—Ah carajo ¿y ahora qué hacemos Rob? si intentamos quitarle las galletas, seguro se despertará—

—No es necesario quitársela, mientras podamos susurrar el hechizo a las galletas, todo estará bien—

—Bien hagámoslo entonces—

—Esperá tarado, tenemos que reemplazar los papelitos primero—

Lentamente el chico interdimensional y el pelinaranja sacaron los papelitos de las galletas, con unos pedazos de papel de cuaderno y un bolígrafo comenzaron a escribir sus propias predicciones del futuro, en cada una, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros, Rob y Saturnino reian en voz baja, Rob se acercó a las falsas galletas comenzó a susurrar el hechizo, se llamaba "ráfaga burlezca" un clásico hechizo de broma, donde todo lo que decía el papel debía ocurrir o hacerse para aquel que lo leyera, pero tenía que ser un suceso gracioso de lo contrario el hechizo no tendría efecto, muy utilizado entre jóvenes aprendices de mago en ese universo de anime en el que estos torpes estuvieron hace sólo unos meses.

—Ya está hecho Saturnino, mañana será un día que Díaz y Starcita no olvidarán jejeje—

—Si Rob ¡CHOCA ESOS CINCO!

"PSHH!"

(golpe al hombro)

—Shh… Pelotudo la blonda—

—Oh cierto cierto—

Rob y Saturnino de forma boluda caminaron de puntitas y en silencio hacia la puerta, como en esas caricaturas noventeras, cerraron lentamente la puerta, Saturnino salió hacia su casa improvisada bajo el puente de Echo creek, mientras que Rob volvió a acurrucarse dentro de la casita de los cachorros láser para conciliar el sueño, y dormir el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas el sol había salido, Rob y Saturnino estaban en la mesa de la cocina desayunando, cosa que extrañó mucho a Marco, que el sepa, este par de boludos nunca se despiertan temprano, Star había despertado con una sonrisa.

—Oh, hoy parece que será un gran día, veré que dice que me indica la galleta de la fortuna hoy—

Starcita tomó de su caja una de las galletas, la rompió sacando el papelito y la leyó.

—Hmm "Saldrás volando por el techo por todo Echo creek, y luego volverás a tu hogar"

La blonda de la varita estaba confundida.

—¿Saldré volando? AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!—

De repente Star salió volando hacia el techo dejando un hoyo en su habitación, como si una fuerza invisible se la hubiese llevado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Rob, Saturnino y Marco estaban desayunando, con mucha tranquilidad, dos cosas llamaron la atención del chico latino, una que estos torpes se hayan levantado temprano, la segunda es que Star tardaba en bajarse de su habitación.

—Veré que pasa con Star, no se ha bajado en un buen rato—

(Se escucha el timbre de la puerta.)

—¿Pero quien será a esta hora?— se preguntó el.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar a Star con su ropa de siempre pero con algunas rasgaduras y algunas ramas acompañando su larga cabellera.

—¿pero que te pasó Star?—

—Marco, las galletas de la fortuna son sorprendentes! Predijeron que saldría volando, volé por tooodo Echo creek hasta volver aquí de nuevo, tengo que ver que más dicen— dijo la blonda corriendo entusiasmada hacia su habitación, Marco estaba incrédulo

Mientras que Rob y Saturnino bajaron sus cabezas bajo la mesa y para poder cagarse de risa sin que los escuchen. Luego de tan sólo un minuto , Star llega con la caja de galletas de la fortuna, rompió una y leyó el papel.

—Recibirás un tierno beso de quien consideras tus amistades—

—¿Tu escribiste eso no Rob?—

—Sí, no estará mal ver un pequeño beso Starco—

—Jajajajaja pero qué verg!...—

De pronto ambos boludos se sorprendieron al ver que involuntariamente fruncieron sus labios y caminaron hacia la blonda, al igual que Marco.

—ehm ¿qué hacen chicos?— preguntó Star.

De repente Rob la besó en la mejilla derecha mientras que Saturnino en la izquierda. Star no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Aww chicos que tiernos son ¿Marco qué haces?—

Se sorprendió al ver que Marco también intentaba acercarse para besarla , pero en los labios.

—¡Marco! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Ahh! — lo apuntó con su varita —¡Golpe narval!—

—Aaaahhh!—

Hizo volar al chico karate creando un hoyo, el hechizo de las galletas dejó de tener efecto en él, ya no quiso besar a Star, mientras que tanto Rob como Saturnino, estaban muy pensativos sobre el hecho de que la heredera de Mewni los considere como sus amistades, de otro modo el hechizo de las galletas jamás hubiera tenido efecto en ellos.

—Ay carajo, eso fue algo interesante— decía Rob reponiéndose.

—La próxima intenta ser más específico cuando escribes para papeles de galletas de la yeta—

—Se darían cuenta de nuestra pequeña joda si hiciera eso—

Star caminó hacia Marco para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?—

—Lo siento Star, no sé que me pa…—

Fue interrumpido por un inesperado beso en la mejilla de la Mewniana, El se quedó mudo en su lugar, no se lo esperaba, iba a decir algo pero ella habló:

—Ahí tienes, tu beso de amigos Marco, Un beso en los labios no es de amigos—

Star se fue a seguir desayunando en la cocina, dejando a Marco tocándose la mejilla.

—Bueno, al menos logramos algo con eso— dijo Saturnino.

—No es suficiente boludo— decía Rob suspirando.

Minutos más Tarde, Star se arrodillaba ante la caja de galletas.

—Oh, poderosas galletas de la suerte, concédanme la sabidurías de sus predicciones—

Marco dejó de degustar su desayuno, pensando que tal vez su broma de las galletas había ido demasiado lejos.

—Star, sólo bromeaba ¿si? Las galletas de la fortuna en realidad, las frases las colocan en una fábrica.

—Oh vamos ¿ahora me dirás que también les ponen nieves a los domos navideños en una fábrica? Es obvio que ambas cosas las hacen los hechiceros—

—Pues claro que predicen el pinche futuro Díaz! Que te pensás— dijo Rob fingiendo interés para que no lo descubrieran, el tomó una galleta , la rompió y leyó el papel.

—"Recibirás un dolor profundo en la entrepierna" ¿ves? Espera qué..?—

Como si la pierna del chico karate tuviera vida propia, se fue directo a la entrepierna de Rob, causando que el sorete terminara en el suelo con dolor.

—aaagh! No mis bolas de billar!—

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—No le veo la p*ta gracia Satur—

—yo si wey : ) —

Marco observaba a Rob y a Saturnino de forma sospechosa e inquisitiva, pensaba en que tal vez, TAL VEZ, ellos tenían algo que ver.

—¿Sigues dudando Marco?—

—Eso fue raro ¿por qué patearía Rob ahí?—

—No lo sé… observa—

Aún sin creerle a Marco, Star tomó otro papelito de las galletas y la leyó:

 _"Recibirás una visita inesperada muy pronto"_

Marco con la expresión completamente indiferente caminó hacia a la puerta y la abrió, mientras que Star esperaba ansiosa la visita ¿podría ser Janna? ¿podría ser ponnyhead? O podría ser tal vez Alfonzo o ferguson.

—¿Lo ves? No está nadie, ahora ¿quien quiere nachos?—

—Yo quiero nachos!— exclamó Ferguson apareciendo de repente.

—Ferguson! Tu eres mi visita inesperada!— dijo la blonda asombrada.

—Ferguson ¿puedes decirle a Star que las galletas de la fortuna no son reales?— le sugirió Marco a su amigo.

—Oye, las galletas de la fortuna si son reales, gracias a ellas una noche, conocí a mi espíritu animal, era un Lobo—

—¿Un lobo Ferguson?— Preguntó Saturnino —Yo esperaba que fuera un jamón a una ballena austral—

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Buena esa Satur— decía Rob quien aún se encontraba en el suelo.

—Espero que ese chiste no tenga que ver por el hecho de ser gordo— decía Ferguson algo molesto por el comentario de broma,

—En realidad no, pero che, no te aguantás nada vos, sólo fue un chiste, sabés qué, ya me aburrí, aunque creas en las galletas, vas a sentir su veracidad—

Rob se pusó de pie , y sacó otro papelito más de las galletas.

 _"La visita inesperada saldrá volando con magia"_

—Ehmm que? —Dijo Ferguson confundido.

Para su sorpresa, Star apunto su varita contra él e hizo volar al amigo obeso de Marco con una fuerte ráfaga de magia.

—AAAHHH!

—Y-yo... no hice eso— dijo Star sorprendida. Mientras que el par de tarados se seguían retorciendo de risa en el suelo. Sin notar que todos estaban siendo observados por ciertos ojos de anfibio desde los árboles, Marco rápidamente tomó a Rob y a Saturnino del cuello, y los arrojó al armario más cercano.

—¿Nos disculpas un momento Star?—

—Ehhh… ¿Esta bien?

 _"qué extraña reunión de chicos"_ pensó ella.

(dentro del armario.)

—¡Oye! Por qué chingados hiciste eso!?—

—Nos metió al armario , creo que nos va a violar Rob—

—que lo intente y yo le corto a su amigo del sur!—

—Chicos ¿ustedes tienen algo que ver con las galletas de la fortuna?— preguntó Marco serio yendo directo al grano.

—ehmmm no ¿qué te llevó a pensar esa pajería?— (mintió)

—Si, nada que ver Díaz—

—Bien chicos, ustedes lo quisieron—

—¿qué coño harás?—

Pronto vieron que Marco comenzó a tronar ambos nudillos.

—No lo harías—

—¿por qué no?—

—Somos tus carnales o no?—

—Mala respuesta—

Empezaron a preocuparse seriamente al ver que Marco tronó su cuello hacia ambos lados.

—Carajo ¡esta bien! lo admitimos, escribimos falsas galletas de la fortuna y las hechizamos—

—Son las galletas de la yeta, la persona que la lea le pasarán cosas muy jodidas para él , pero graciosamente chingona para nosotros—

—Si, lo hicimos pero fué una joda, para cagarnos de risa un buen, no nos partas la madre sólo por que queríamos ser—

—Por favor no le digas a Starcita Díaz—

—descuidan, no se lo diré—

(suspiraron aliviados)

—Ustedes lo harán—

—Fooooo esta bien!—dijeron al unísono molestos.

* * *

En el castillo de Ludo…

—Bien Toffee déjame mostrarte lo que tenemos aquí— decía Ludo guiando al nuevo integrante del grupo.

Su alegría no duró un carajo al ver que los monstruos pasaron de estar bailando a pelearse y golperse entre sí por diversión.

—Creo que estoy condenado ¿no?— Dijo Ludo —sé honesto puedo aceptarlo—

—Emmm…..—

Pero antes de que Toffee respondiera ,un portal mágico aparece revelando a Sapotoro.

—Amo Ludo, le traigo novedades, La niña cree que las galletas de la fortuna son mágicas y hace todo lo que le dicen—

—¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!? dime Toffee ¿qué opinas?—

—creo que deberíamos tomar ventaja de esas galletas— opinó el tal Toffee.

Sapotoro se llevó a Ludo a otro lado y le susurró.

—¿está seguro de que puede confiar en él amo?—

—pero qué dices Sapotoro ¡claro que si!— respondió Ludo haciéndolo aún lado, para caminar junto a Toffee para organizar a sus monstruos.

* * *

Planeta tierra…

Echo creek…

—Tengo que conseguir más galletas— decía la blonda caminando con su típica sonrisa.

—Star, ellos mismos te lo van a decir, la comida no predice el futuro!—

—Claro que sí, en Mewni venden calzones comestibles que predicen cuál será tu fin—

(Mientras tanto en Mewni)

Un típico habitante mewniano comiendo de su calzón comestible, este le habla.

—tu fin será atragantándote con un calzón, un final digno de un idiota—

El comenzal lo observó nervioso y sudoroso.

—es broma cabrón, pero tu fin será cuando un gigante se siente sobre ti, enserio—

" _Hmm necesito morfarme uno de esos"_ pensó Rob para sí mismo.

Ambos notaron que Marco los observó , con expresión seria dirigió sus ojos hacia Star, dándoles a entender que era momento de decirle la verdad de una vez, que ellos eran los perpetradores de una broma, tragaron saliva por cómo Starcita lo tomaría, se iban a acercar a hablarle cuando:

—Oigan ¿Qué es eso chicos?

Star corrió hacia el callejón, le llamó la atención un concurso de rap que se llevaba a cabo, Marco, Rob y Saturnino corrieron tras ella por su seguridad. Los dos raperos con apariencia extraña a pesar de estar vestidos como tales, daban sus mejores movimientos, en eso Monstruo mosca aprovechó para cambiar la última galleta que tenía la princesa Mewniana por otra y volar de vuelta hacia Toffee y Ludo.

—Buen trabajo— dijo Toffee.

De repente el baile cesó , y los raperos se quitaron sus trajes revelando a los secuaces de Ludo. Evidentemente se trató de una trampa.

—Ahhh son los monstruos!— gritó Saturnino.

—Pfft yo ya lo sabía desde hace kilometros— respondió Rob.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada turbomamón?—

—Me distrajo el baile—

Marco y Star se pusieron en posición de combate, pero antes sacó leyó el papel de su última galleta de la fortuna.

—¿qué haces?—

—veré que me recomienda la galleta—

 _"El amor siempre es la respuesta"_

—El amor siempre es la respuesta—

—¿qué? No en este caso! ¡hay que luchar!—

Rob le susurró a Saturnino.

—¿ tu escribiste esa pajería?—

—No para nada, sabes bien que a mi no se me da lo poeta—

—Lo siento Marco, pero es lo que dice la galleta—

—¡Rob, Saturnino, díganle la verdad porfavor!— exigió Marco antes de lanzarse a los monstruos con patadas.

 _"Ay que la fregada"_ pensó Rob y se acercó a Star.

—Esta bien Blonda, lo confieso, Yo y Saturnino, sobre todo Saturnino, ya que fue SU idea—

(Ambos se agachan para esquivar al monstruo que Marco mandó a volar de un derechazo.)

…quisimos hacerte una joda inofensiva muy chiquita, hechizamos esas galletas de la fortuna y las convertimos en galletas de la yeta, perdonanos, sólo queríamos joder un rato—

—Ay Rob, sé bien cuando una galleta es mágica y cuándo no—

—Pero enserio, realmente hechizamos esas galletas ¿Qué no sabés reconocer la letra mía y la de…AAAHHH! LA CONCH* DE TU MA…—

Rob no pudo terminar lo dicho ya que un monstruo lo hizo volar de un manotazo directo al container de basura junto a Saturnino, el secuaz de Ludo estaba listo para atacar a la heredera de Mewni.

" _el amor es la respuesta"_ pensó ella.

—Awww abrazo—

Empezó a abrazar al monstruo con cariño, quien sorprendentemente correspondió el abrazo, mientras los demás se le acercaban a ella. A lo lejos Ludo y Toffee observaban.

—¡La varita!— señaló Ludo

—Podría quitársela ahora!— exclamó emocionado, pero Toffee lo detuvo.

—Ten paciencia— sugirió.

—Eso es, vengan ¡hay abrazos para todos!— exclamó Star a los demás monstruos.

Mientras Marco era el único que repartía madrazos karatecos a los monstruos. Tenía que abrirle los ojos, ya que no le pudo creer al pendenciero de Rob que todo se trató de una broma.

—Star ¡olvida esa tonta galleta y usa tu magia!—

—Marco, No luches— sugirió ella.

—Así dejarán de pelear contigo, confía en la galleta!—

Sólo por ese momento de distracción, los secuaces de Ludo lograron someter a Marco y encerrarlo en el container de basura donde estaban Rob y saturnino, lo sellaron para que no salieran, se oían sus voces desde adentro.

—¡sacá tu trasero de mi espalda Díaz!—

—¡tú quita tu espalda de mi trasero Rob!—

—esperen , si ustedes están de ese lado ¿La ropa de quien estoy tocando!?—

—no he tenido visitas aquí en meses—

—¡AAAAHHH! hay un Linyera aquí!—

—Sus guardianes terrestres están inmovilizados al fin!— exclamó Ludo.

Ludo rápidamente corrió empujando a sus secuaces en dirección a al blonda quien abrazaba al monstruo de dos cabezas.

—¡Ya está! ¡fuera de mi camino! ¡al fin es mia! ¡toda mia! ¡mia!—

Su alegría y euforía de afanarse la varita no le duró mucho, ya que pronto lo apartó su secuaz de dos cabezas.

—Espera Ludo, he esperado esto desde la primaría— dijo una de las cabezas antes de seguir abrazando a Star.

—¿pero qué están haciendo tontos? ¡están estropeando el plan!—

—¿Cuál plan?—

Una de las cabezas suspiró.

—Escucha Star si queremos que esta relación dure, tiene que estar basado en la honestidad—

—Yo también— agregó la otra cabeza.

—Estoy… confundida—

—Verás, esta galleta no era real, fue una trampa de Ludo para robarte la varita— dijo señalando con el dedo a Ludo.

—De todos modos espero…—

—Esperamos!— dijo la otra cabeza molesta.

—"Esperamos" que esto no nos separe—

Antes de que Star respondiera siquiera, apareció el container de basura haciendo volar a Ludo y al de las dos cabezas.

—lo siento, no sé estacionarme bien!— gritó Rob desde adentro. Marco logró abrir y salir de ahí.

—Bien Star, ya sabes qué significa ¿no?—

—Si :D— respondió antes de poner una expresión seria —El amor nunca es la respuesta—

—Si, claro y yo soy un gnomo de Jardín— dijo Rob con sarcasmo apareciendo al lado de Marco.

Levantó su varita hacia los monstruos.

—Golpe de hongos mega destructivos!—

El hechizo líquido de hongo hizo volar a todos los monstruos llevándolos por delante e hiriéndoles, Toffee observó todo desde el hechizo con una ligera sonrisa, Todos los monstruos noqueados entraron al portal, otra típica retirada.

Ludo suspiró.

—Bienvenido a mi vida—

Le dijo a Toffee antes de traspasar el portal, el lagarto de traje elegante observaba a Star con sus amigos, Rob fue el único que pudo notar su presencia, entrecerró los ojos en él, ya sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz este maniaco, Toffee correspondió la mirada de la misma manera antes de perderse en el portal.

—Así que finalmente diste tu cara ¿no lagartija?— se dijo para sí mismo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Star y Marco a quienes sonrió, sin duda lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Rob es que lo obligaran a entrar a este mundo, era lo que pensaba él por ahora, la voz de la blonda lo sacó de su trance.

—Por cierto chicos, esto es por la broma—

—Ah?

Star les disparó su magia directo a la cara de Rob y Saturnino, le crecieron dos bigotes mustacho.

—¿Este es tu castigo? — decía el chico interdimensional riéndose.

—Si— dijo el pelinaranja

— la verdad esto no se siente tan ma….AAAAAAHHHHH LA V*RGA!—

Ambos gritaron al ver que los bigotes se transformaron en serpientes rosadas dispuestas a morderlos, ambos gritaron como nenas y corrieron en círculo como boludos.

—No tienen veneno ¿verdad Star?—

—No, creo que no—

 **Continuará….**

 **Bien , ojalá les haya encantado este capítulo ¿pensaron que no pondría a Toffee? jaja, pues se equivocaron, El hechizo que usaron Rob y Saturnino no existe en el anime Fairy tail, pero el anime sí es real, otros animés tambien serán mencionados en este fic, pasense por mi nuevo fic del 2018 "un chico, diez chicas y Rob" un fic dinde serán sólo 6 capítulos, de mi loco OC Rob viviendo con la familia Loud (the Loud house.) saludos a los que dejaron Review, saludos y agradecimientos a Darwin quien le gustó el fic, por supuesto que lo seguiré, esto apenas comienza.**

 **Un épico bumper de disney channel me inspiro a seguir esta parodia, busquen "disney channel soy muy fan" en youtube está muy épico.**

 **la próxima parodia será la del reformatorio Santa Olga, luego de eso, Rob y Saturnino saltan a la segunda temporada. nos leemos :)**


	12. Des-reformatorio Santa Olga

**Capitulo 12**

 **Des-reformatorio Santa Olga.**

Esta fecha era un día importante para la Princesa Mewniana, Hoy era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Ponyhead, aún estaba algo dolida de que su mejor amiga haya sido internada en el reformatorio para princesas caprichosas, Santa Olga, ya que ahí era donde se encontraba su equina amiga, al menos se podía comunicar con ella desde su espejo.

—He hecho una sorpresa para ti ponyhead—

—¿Qué es? ¿¡que es B-fly!? – exclamó Ponyhead entusiasmada.

—Tus cupcakes favoriiiitos—

—¿Las de chispas explosivas? :D—

—Compruébalo tu misma—

—Genial! No sabes cuanto aprecio esto Bfly— pronto la alegría de Ponyhead desapareció al ver que observaba sus alrededores.

—Pensándolo bien B-fly , estoy muy indispuesta en degustar esos dulces ahora ¿Por qué no se los donas a los lindos gatitos de Galafamor de mi parte?

Star la observa confundida ante esa declaración.

—Ponyhead ¿te golpeaste el unicuerno otra vez?—

—¿Qué? Lo siento, es que no podemos recibir envios de ningún tipo en el reformatorio de princesas caprichosas Santa Olga—

A pesar de que la heredera de Mewni sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba Ponyhead, eso no evito que gritara.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Santa O! ¡Santa O! ¡Santa O!—

La amiga equina de Star sólo observó unas botas salir de la alfombra.

—¿B-fly?—

—disculpa— dijo Star saliendo del armario rodeando la alfombra.

—Es que no soporto escuchar el nombre de ese lugar—

—Relájate amiga, no eres tú la que esta aquí—

—Lo sé, pero si no estuvieras encerrada ahí, imagina la diversión que tendríamos, girar en el té arcoíris, deslizarnos en las laderas de púas. Y luego, bailar toda la noche en el Rebo nubes—

—Claro que sí amiga, eso sería el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!—

De repente ese escuchó una puerta abriéndose, Ponyhead comenzó a sudar y mirar a todas partes en señal de nervios.

—Oh no , acabo de expresar mi individualidad y emociones en público, esta fue mi tercera advertencia—

La mano de uno de los guardias enmascarados la atrapan y la alejan del espejo.

—¡Oh no! ¡Ay no! Me están llevando a la cámara de Aislamientoooo!—

Luego de esa escena la comunicación del espejo se cortó.

—¡Ponyhead! Nooo, tú no te mereces eso—

De repente Marco apareció entrando en la habitación.

—Star ¿Lista para desahogar las frustraciones golpeando monstruos malvados?—

—Buaaaa, que clase de mejor amiga dejaría que su amiga pase un mal cumpleaños, y Ponyhead está pasando el peor de su vida—

—¿Ponyhead? Bien, me voy de aquí—

Star lo toma por los hombros.

—Marco, tenemos que sacar a Ponyhead de ese lugar!—

—Aaah un escape ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?—un pensamiento inundó al chico latino- espera, Santa O no te…?

—AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Santa O! Santa O! Santa O!

La princesa Mewniana corrió de vuelta a esconderse en el armario, Marco suspiró.

—Todavía no estamos ahí—

—Lo siento— respondió Star saliendo del armario y rodeando la alfombra con piernas.

—¿Qué hay en esa alfombra donde salen tus botas?

—No tengo idea, pero sólo una cosa, nunca de los nunca la pises—

—Bien ¿y sobre el escape…?

—Será imposible Marco, nadie ha logrado escapar de Santa O—

—Nada es imposible Star, sólo necesitamos, Paciencia, astucia y ….—Marco abre un cajón y saca un pequeño objeto.

—Una Horquilla—

—Y tijeras mágicas—dijo Star con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de abrir un portal hasta que Marco la detuvo.

—Espera ¿no quieres que vengan Rob y Saturnino?—

—Marco, estamos hablando de un serio plan de escape, ellos no son sutiles, son demasiado inquietos, quizás causen una explosión y atraigan a los guardias—

—Oh buen punto, andando—

Star abrió el portal con las tijeras y ambos desaparecieron dentro de él, Mientras tanto abajo, Rob y Saturnino, estaban abajo en el patio, ambos se encontraban jugando a los naipes ya que nada interesante pasó en este día.

—-Bien Saturnino, mostráme lo que tienes—

—Bien aquí voy, che Rob estuve pensativo—

—¿Si?

—Cierto tema de lo que estuvimos hablando hace unos días, aquel día que ocurrió esa jalada con las galletas de la fortuna—

—Desembúchalo ya boludo—

—Sobre lo que dijo Samantina ¿existirá otro o otras personas que cruzan dimensiones abriendo sus propios portales? Siempre pensé que vos eras el único hasta que la escuché decir eso—

—Jajajajajajajaja, aún seguís pensando en eso Satur? Tranquilizáte, ya te lo dije una vez y lo reitero, yo soy el ÚNICO que puede cruzar dimensiones ir y volver aquí cuando yo quiera, no existe nadie más aparte de mí Saturnino, Rob soy sho ¿por qué crees que soy tan conocido aquí, en Mewni. En Royal Woods, en ciudad Playa, Gravity falls Oregon, Saltadilla etc?—

—Lo sé, pero cuando escuché a la líder Tomstar decir eso, sonaba muy segura de sí misma—

—Nah, Estará fumándose algún crack la colorada o a lo mejor sólo dijo esa mamada para asustar al bolón de Mat—

Suena el celular de Rob, el chico interdimensional se dispuso a contestar, no sin antes observar el número.

— ¿Quién coño es? Ah, hablando del césar—

Atendió el teléfono.

—Hola Mat ¿Qué pasa?—

Rob contestó en un tono disimulado, se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reputear al líder Starco por haberlo traicionado, hacía un enorme esfuerzo, pero si hacía eso, Mat ya vería venir su venganza, y soltaría esa grabación con la que lo había chantajeado en el internet.

—Ehmm Rob querido vecino, no me vas a creer lo que pasó, verás llegaron nuevos capítulos de la serie, y ahora Star es pareja de Tom, si, Tomstar es canon ahora, y hay pocos Starcos y estoy débil, su líder Samantina, estoy seguro que ya has oído de ella antes ¿no cabrón?—

—Por supuesto que sí, qué pasa—

—Bueno, ella logró derrotarnos a todos, y no sé como, pero ella sabe de ti, bueno, todos en el fandom saben de ti, pero ella de algún modo sabe que estás en la dimensión de la serie, y hará lo que sea para que su ship se mantenga canon, quizás esté pensando en cómo dar contigo—

—Oh, bien, de los Tomstars, ya lo sabía yo, pero de que ella me esté buscando, esa no me la sabía, Saturnino salió afuera y me contó las novedades al volver—

—Oh ya veo, Rob escucha ¿es cierto que existen otros con tus mismas habilidades?—

Rob se hizo el desentendido.

—Hmm no, que extraño que digas eso, no , sólo yo soy el único que puede entrar y salir de una dimensión, crear mis propios portales, entre otras cosas—

—Ah bueno, está bien, sólo ten cuidado, me preocupas un poco—

—¿Yo te preocupo? Que gracioso suena eso—

—por qué te suena gracioso—

—No, por nada jeje, nos veremos cuando tu ship sea canon, viva el Starco bla bla bla chau—

—¿y? ¿Qué te dijo?—

—Nada, sólo intentó advertirme sobre lo que estuvimos hablando, jajaja pobre, cree que con eso voy a olvidar lo que me hizo, aún no sabe que estoy enterado, por suerte, che ¿¡qué pasa con Diaz que tarda tanto!?

—¿a qué era que fue?—

—A ver que hacía la blonda, dijo que bajaría ¿Por qué no bajan?

—No sé—un pensamiento invadió al pelinaranja.

—¿No estarán ya… no sé... cuchiplanchando?—

—AAAH, no lo sé, no creo, vos decís , esto no es el cómic "Entre amigos" Saturnino, vayamos a ver—

Ambos boludos se fue fueron corriendo hacia las escaleras , empujándose entre ellos,Hasta que finalmente llegaron, ellos abrieron la puerta lentamente y se asomaron, para sólo apreciar las piernas de Star debajo de la alfombra, suspiraron con decepción.

—Falsa alarma, no era un "Ship moment" —

Entraron a la habitación. Rob y Saturnino caminaron hacia la alfombra ¿estarán jugando a las escondidas? Pensaron.

-Che Starcita ¿qué mierda hacés ahí? ¿Dónde carajo se metió Díaz?- dijo Rob sacando la alfombra, se dieron el tremendo cagazo de su vida al ver a un enorme espectro oscuro demoniaco de ojos rojos rugiéndoles.

—GRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHH!—

Ambos gritaron como maricas.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

—¿¡QUE CHINGADOS ES ESO!?— exclamó Saturnino, Rob rápidamente tapó al espectro con la alfombra, dejando al descubierto sólo sus piernas con las botas de Star que aún se movían.

—Definitivamente esto no es Starcita—

—¿Y a donde se fueron?—

El chico interdimensional notó unos cupcakes coloridos con chispas explosivas en el suelo, sólo había dos teorías, Star estaba ahogando sus penas en cupcakes? o tal vez era el cumple de su mejor amiga Ponyhead.

—Saturnino ¿Qué dia es hoy?—

—hiciste bosta mi celular ¿te acuerdas?—

—Oh, es verdad—

Sacó el suyo para fijarse en la fecha.

—Tal como lo supuse, Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ponyhead—

—¿Y eso que boludo?—

—¿¡y eso que!? ¡y eso que, Saturnino!? ¿en donde te parece que está la Ponyaguda?—

—No sé, no estuve mucho al tanto—

—Claro, no estuviste cuando se la llevaron, verás, Ponyhead era tan fiestera, rebelde y desmadrosa en todo el sentido de la palabra que su padre el rey Ponyhead la mandó al Reformatorio de princesas caprichosas Santa Olga, hoy es su cumpleaños, Starcita y el chico nachos no están aca ¿coincidencia? NO LO CREO! Ellos se fueron a Santa O Junta la chica equina sin nosotros Saturnino!—

—Oh ya me doy cuenta, por algo no nos invitaron, quizás somos demasiados desmadrosos—

—Invitados o no, vamos para allá, nos necesitarán, tengo entendido que en ese aburrido lugar tiene un campo de magia o algo que inhabilita las tijeras mágicas, Andando Satur, hay que conocer Santa O, y darle un pequeño recordatorio a Heinous de que con Rob siempre habrá lío del bueno—

Sin perder ni un segundo más, una llama verde se enciende en la mano de Rob y abre el portal hacia Santa Olga.

—¡A la carga mis valientes!—

Al llegar al lugar, se extrañaron un poco que estén afuera del reformatorio, y no adentro, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, para su suerte ,se encontraron con Star quien ya tenía un nuevo atuendo de princesa rebelde y un parche, Marco estaba vestido como una princesa.

—¿¡Es enserio Blonda!? ¿pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de que estarían aquí?—dijo Rob .

—sé que somos unos boludos pero tampoco la pavada—agregó Saturnino.

—Rob, Saturnino ¿¡qué hacen ustedes dos aquí!?—preguntó Star

—vinimos a ayudarlos, podemos explotar este lugar si quieren—

—Ese es el problema, hay que sacar a Ponyhead de aquí con cautela y sin que nadie lo note, ustedes sólo harán que nos atrapen—

—Nos ofendes Starcita, no haremos nada fuera de lugar, vinimos a ayudarlos, por si acaso—

—Está bien, pueden venir, pero no hagan que me arrepienta—

—Te lo aseguro Blonda, no pasará—

Loa cuatro adolescentes corrieron hacia cerca de la entrada de Santa O, Rob se puso al lado Marco para hablarle:

—Ehm Marco ¿de casualidad Star te convirtió en mujer? ¿o sólo te disfrazó de princesa? Siempre me planteé esa duda—

—Me disfrazo de princesa—

—¿estás seguro? Déjame cerciorarme— Rob intentó levantar el vestido de Marco pero este le dio un manotazo.

—¡Largo de ahí!—

—¿entonces eres una princesa Trabuco?—

—¿Trabuco? Usa palabras que entienda Rob ¿quieres?—

—JAJA qué trolazo Marco!—

—Shh bajen la voz chicos, están abriendo la gran puerta—susurró Star.

Los cuatro se asomaron para ver como se abría otro portal desde lejos , de él emergía una carroza cuyo conductor era uno de esos enmascarados , se desplazaba toda velocidad hacia el reformatorio, se detuvo , el conductor bajó del carruaje para abrir la compuerta y ayudar a bajar a las recién llegadas.

Un jorobado con pata de palo, y lente en su ojo, quien venía junto con enmascarados más.

—Perfecto, llegaron las nuevas, sean bienvenidas al reformatorio Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas—

Star soltó un pequeño grito y volvió a esconderse, mientras Marco estaba pensativo.

—Podríamos escabullirnos con esas princesas. Así no nos notarán—

—Alto alto alto che, nosotros a diferencia de ustedes aún no estamos disfrazados, y las princesas podrían escandalizarse si ven chicos—

Por primera vez Rob tenía un punto, para Star era la primera vez que lo veía preocuparse por cierto detalle.

—Oh, eso es verdad— dijo la Mewniana.

—¿O sea que también quieren que Star los disfrace de princesas?—

—No, claro que no wey, tenemos nuestro propio camuflaje—dicho Rob encendió una llama verde en su dedo del medio, y se prendió fuego a sí mismo, lo mismo con Saturnino, cuando el fuego se desvaneció, Star y Marco los observaron asombrados, Rob y Saturnino ahora se veían como chicas, lindas chicas, una tenía una larga cabellera negra y despeinada simbolizando rebeldía, la otra chica era pelinaranja con una sola coleta de caballo, aún conservada sus ojos azules, eran como las versiones femeninas de Rob y Saturnino, la única diferencia era el cabello largo y las faldas, y claro, el brusto.

—Por el momento ya nos somos Rob y Saturnino, pueden llamarme "Robba" – dijo la pelinegra resaltando su voz femenina, hasta eso había cambiado.

—Y a mí Saturnina— dijo la chica pelinaranja.

—¿Se convirtieron en chicas? —Preguntó Marco.

—Si, preferimos eso a tener usar vestido siendo varones Díaz—

—¡Oye!—Exclamó Marco algo molesto.

—Para su información, Star me disfrazó asi, yo no se lo pedí—

—Las discusiones luego chicos, tenemos que entrar ahora- sugirió Star, las cuatro ahora chicas corrieron hacia donde estaban las nuevas princesas—

—Formen una sola fila señoritas— ordenó el jorobado.

—La señora Heinous estará ansiosa por empezar la reforma de todas ustedes—

Todas las princesas le hicieron caso, no tenían opción, estarían obligadas a ser lo que no deseaban, Star y Marco quedaron últimas en la fila, Robba y Saturnina quedaron penúltimas, a centímetros de entrar a Santa O, el Jorobado las detuvo con mirada sospechosa.

—Ustedes no parecen princesas ni mucho menos caprichosas—

Robba en respuesta le lanzó un fuerte eructo en la cara , y Saturnina se echó un hediondo y sonoro gas.

—¿ahora ya podemos entrar?—

—¡Huy que peste! ¡entren ya! Ustedes dos sí que necesitan más ayuda que las demás—dijo el jorobado con mueca de asco , tapándose la nariz —Y creí que la princesa Ponyhead era la más ordinaria de todas— se dijo para sí mismo.

Star estuvo aterrada un momento al momento de entrar al reformatorio pero luego de ver lo que hicieron Robba y Saturnina con ese sujeto , hizo un enorme esfuerzo en no estallar de la risa ahí mismo.

—Chicas las felicito, realmente me sorprendieron cuando hicieron eso jaja—dijo Star aún conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—¿Qué puedo decir Starcita?— dijo Robba sonriendo.

—me encanta ser convincente—

Star, Marco, Robba, Saturnina y las demás princesas llegaron a lo que parecía ser la oficina principal, ahí se encontraron con una mujer de cabello gris, con un vestido morado antiguo esta las observaba con una mueca de repulsión, no tardaron en deducir que era la mandamás del lugar.

—¿Es la bruja del 71?—

—Shh silencio Saturnina—

La mujer de cabello gris empezó a dar su discurso de bienvenida:

—Cada una de ustedes está aquí por una razón—

Comenzó a inspeccionar a cada una de las princesas y las definió. Comenzando con la princesa minotauro.

—Muy salvaje—

Una princesa de dos cabezas.

—Muy terca—

Observo a Robba y Saturnina, con ellas no ocultó su mueca de disgusto al ver que no estaban vestidas como princesas, esas faldas cortas no ayudaban en nada.

—Muy vulgar—

La pelinegra y el pelinaranja se miraron confundidas, mientras que Heinous seguía hablando:

—Como son parte de un linaje de realeza no pueden darse el lujo de tener una personalidad, una vez que termine con ustedes estarán reformadas, cada una de ustedes , sean de Hadápolis o de Mewni— con lo último dicho Heinous tocó la mejilla de Star haciendo que uno de sus corazones se congelara al contacto, luego de un segundos, Heinous la soltó, y Star se tocó la mejilla adolorida.

—Y ni se les ocurra tratar de escapar—mientras decía eso Heinous le arrebató las tijeras a una princesa que ya tenía planeada utilizarlas.

—Esas tijeras no funcionan aquí, existe un cristal que las inhabilita en la tercera torre, ningún portal puede abrirse entre estas paredes, así que entreguen todas las tijeras que tengan escondidas—

Algunas princesas suspiraron, otras de mala gana sacaron las tijeras y las soltaron al suelo. Robba y Saturnina sólo se sonrieron, ellas sabían que de todas maneras podrían salir de aquí si lo quisieran.

Star estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Marco lo detuvo.

—Espera Star, si encontramos a Ponyhead e inhabilitamos el cristal, esta sería nuestra única salida—

—Pero Rob puede crear portales propios con la mano—

—No sabemos si ese cristal también repele los poderes de Rob —

—Oh, tienes razón, conservémoslas por si acaso—

—Y con esto finalizamos la introducción— sentenció Heinous.

—Estoy muy confiada en que se convertirán en perfectas princesas, de una forma u otra—

—Bien, formen una fila para empezar el registro, y así comenzamos cuanto antes su reforma y arrancarle a cada una su individualidad—

Marco pensó que era el momento perfecto para separarse de ellas, el miró a sus amigas, ellas asintieron, fingió una voz femenina.

—¡Escuche que la primera en registrarse tendrá una habitación para ella sola!—

—¿En serio? ¡yo la quiero!— exclamó una princesa.

—¡quien dijo que será tuya!?— gritó otra.

Todas las princesas empezaron a correr por el pasillo.

—Hey! Respeten la fila!— gritó el jorobado corriendo hacia ellas acompañado de los dos enmascarados.

—Que la búsqueda empiece—dijo Robba.

Y así las cuatro "princesas" por así decirlo caminaron con cierta rapidez por los pasillos, en estos habían jarrones, mesas refinadas, cuadros de muchos reyes, para Marco parecía un lugar de alcurnia , pero para la princesa de Mewni era bastante tenebroso. ¿Robba y Saturnina? A ellas les daba igual como se viera el reformatorio.

—Esto no es como lo imaginaba—

—Si, rescatar a Ponyhead no será nada difícil —dijo el chico latino con sarcasmo

—La verdad no me parece muy diferente de un reformatorio de la tierra, sólo que tiene la seguridad más reforzada—

—Yo odio los reformatorios, y lo digo por experiencia-—opinó Robba, mientras se sacudía su falda blanca.

—No Marco, chicas, es mucho peor de lo que imaginé—

Luego de un largo rato caminando por el pasillo, notaban que habían muchas puertas, con barrotes en sus ventanillas, ellos se asomaron en una, Marco quedó impresionado, esas habitaciones parecían de un hotel cinco estrellas, Cada vez pensaba que este lugar no era tan malo y que Star sólo exageraba.

—Vaya, que buen lujo tienen estas habitaciones—

—¿estás bromeando? —

—Vamos Star ¿no ves que lo lujoso que se ve la cama, y el alfombrado?—

—Chicos ¿No notan lo que pasa aquí en realidad?—

Marco, Robba y Saturnina obsevaron la ventanilla y echaron un vistazo a la princesa de la habitación, la princesa ensayaba su baile como si estuviera bailando con un príncipe.

—¿Un baile?—dijo Marco con confusión.

"Hombres" pensó Star mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Mejor sigamos buscando a Ponyhead para irnos y nunca jamás volver—

Observaron en todas las puertas hasta que por fin hallaron a Ponyhead ¿Cómo lo supieron? Quien más sería una cabeza de pony flotante?

Star apuntó con su varita pero Marco y Robba la detuvieron.

—Espera Star—dijo Marco.

—Debemos ser silenciosos o nos descubrirán—

—Y después dicen que yo soy la que no piensa ¿verdad?— dijo Robba indignada.

—Ya te dije que todo lo que necesitamos es esta horquilla— dijo Marco sacando dicho objeto pequeño de su cabello.

—¿Qué? ¿te creés Mcgiver ahora?— dijo Saturnina con las manos en la cintura.

Intentaron forzar y abrir la cerradura con la horquilla, pero no funcionaba, Robba suspiró, enseguida notó que la puerta no tenía llave y la abrió.

—Creo que debimos girar la perilla primero—dijo Marco.

—Oh ¿tu crees boludo?— respondió Robba Sarcástica.

—Rápido entremos!— sugirió Star, una vez adentro empezó a cantar:

 _"Te llamé._

 _Por que te diré_

 _Un feliz cumpleaños te…"_

Marco rápidamente le tapó la boca.

—Shh ¿quieres que nos encuentren?—

—Lo siento— miró a su amiga quien aún no se volteaba.

—Hey Ponyhead! Vinimos aquí para sacarte y hacer una enorme fiesta!—

—Y al estilo Pinkie pie :D!— Agregó Robba.

Nunca esperaron lo que se encontrarían, pero cuando Ponyhead se dio la vuelta, todos jadearon asombrado, Saturnina casi grita pero Robba tapó su boca, Ponyhead estaba exageradamente maquillada ,tenía el cabello arreglado y hecho trenzas, con una sonrisa que no parecía hacerla ver normal.

—Agradezco sus intenciones, pero una fiesta sólo es considerada acta para la gente inculta—

Star simplemente no podía creer lo que su mejor amiga acababa de decir.

—Esta no es la Ponyhead que yo conozco—

—Espera Star déjame intentar algo—propuso Marco.

—Hey , ponyaguda ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo Marco, ya sabes, el apestorpe- apuntó con el dedo a Robba -¿recuerdas al turboidiota? Ahora vino transformada en chica —

—Y yo soy Saturnino, bueno, ahora soy Saturnina :D—se presentó la pelinaranja, luego sacó un espejito y empezó a maquillarse el rostro.

—Uy , de verdad que te está afectando ser una chica, Saturnina— comentó Robba.

—Ese lenguaje es propio de las alcantarillas de galáfagor—

—Uno de mis lugares favoritos—comentó Robba.

—Creo que me cae mejor así—dijo Marco.

—Estamos de cuerdo—dijeron Robba y Saturnina al unísono.

Ignorando su opinión Star corrió hacia su amiga equina, comenzó a agitar su cabeza.

—¡Despierta, Ponyhead! ¡Despierta!— se volteó de vuelta hacia el chico latino.

—¿Ves lo que hacen aquí?—

—Tranquila Star, si deshabilitamos el crystal podremos sacar a Ponyhead con las tijeras dimensionales—

Marco empezó tomó una tetera y un listón.

—¿Y ahora que haces?—

—Confía en mi, vi esto en una película donde escapan de una prisión en una montaña, esto nos salvará créeme—

—Te lo dije Blonda, Díaz estuvo viendo mucho Mcgiver—

Las cuatro abandonaron la habitación, Star llevaba a Ponyhead quien aún decía cosas sobre lo que debería hacer una verdadera princesa y más tonterías así.

—Escapar es una acción completamente indebida, guardias, guardias—

—Silencio Ponyhead—

—Guardi…. Ppt!—

La pelinaranja le tapó la boca con una bola de papel.

—Gracias Saturnina.

—de nada Starcita.

De repente un enmascarado las vió y comenzó a perseguir a las desertoras.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡deténganse!—

—perfectísimo! ¿Ahora donde vamos?—exclamó Robba.

—¡por allá!—

Star, Robba, Saturnina y la princesa Marco corrieron por un pequeño pasillo, al llegar, jamás pensaron encontrarse con la tétrica escena que verían, todas las princesas, cada una con una taza, con miradas indiferentes, apagadas, como si no los notaran a ellos, repitiendo la misma frase al únisono:

—Alza el meñique noventa grados, más té porfavor, alza el meñique noventa grados, más té porfavor, alza el meñique noventa grados más té porfavor, alza el meñique noventa grados, más té porfavor—

—Boluda, esto ya da miedo— comentó Saturnina mordiendo sus uñas.

—Lo sé-—respondía Star –es mucho peor de lo que creí ¿y si invocamos un hechizo para salir de aquí?—

—No, nos descubrirían, es mejor crear una distracción— sugirió Marco.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo mi arma cargada—sonrió Robba. Mientras que la Mewniana preparaba su varita.

—Ellos no se llevarán mi individualidad—

—¡eso es!— exclamó Marco, tomó una taza y se la arrojó al enmascarado que los estaba persiguiendo.

—¡No es un delito! ¡ser un individuo! ¡No es un delito ser un individuo!— gritó Marco y observando a las princesas alentándolas de defender su forma de ser. Pronto todas le siguieron la corriente.

—¡No es un delito!— gritó la princesa hada con su voz aguda —¡ser un individuo!— las demás princesas comenzaron a exclamar lo mismo y le arrojaron las tazas al guardia, las cuatro rebeldes aprovecharon para escapar.

—Ja…ja… te lo regañaron—

—¿Escucharon eso? se esta burlando de una figura de autoridad, la vieja Ponyhead sigue ahí—aseguraba una esperanzada Star Butterfly.

* * *

Oficina de Heinous...

—¿Una rebelión en mi institución?— decía Heinous molesta y sorprendida por lo que le comunicaron sus subordinados -quiero que cierren las puertas, y encierren a todas las princesas en sus habitaciones, debemos hallar a las rebeldes y a la libre pensadora que inició esto, hay que reprimir esta rebelión desde su origen—un pensamiento no tan importante la invadió—reprimir… creo que se dice así ¡tráiganme un diccionario!—

En otros pasillos del reformatorio, otros enmascarados seguían persiguiendo a Star y sus amigos, pero lograron burlarlos y perderlos, todas las princesas fueron llevadas a sus habitaciones, tal como lo había ordenado Heinous.

-Hemos logrado reprimir a la rebelión, pronto encontraremos a las responsables y las encerramos en la cámara de aislamiento- comunicó el ayudante jorobado a Heinous, mientras esta sonreía.

—Sí, me alegra haber reprimido esta rebelión…. Reprimir, no me gusta cómo suena, prepara la cámara de aislamiento, dirigiré esta cacería de princesas rebeldes en persona—

Star y las demás seguían huyendo de los guardias, Marco logró divisar un medio de escape, una tronera que decía "Lavandería", el sonrió.

—Ya tenemos nuestro escape—

Cada vez eran más frecuentes y fuertes los ladridos de perros, dando a entender que estaban cerca y no tardarían en encontrarlos.

—Tienen perros aquí— comentó Robba.

—¡Rápido salten ahí!— ordenó Marco, todas asintieron y le hicieron caso, Saturnina saltó primero, luego Star con Ponyhead entre sus brazos, Marco entró pero su vestido de princesa causó que quedara atrapado y no se pudiera deslizar.

—quedé atrapado!—

—Vos me estás jodiendo— bufó Robba , la pelinegra empujó con todas sus fuerzas el trasero del chico latino, pero estaba bien trabado.

—Tenés la yeta vos AAAHHHHHHH!—los guardias enmascarados atraparon a la chico interdimensional, ella forcejeó con ellos. Al ver que no podía zafarse la muy bruta suplicó:

—¡No! No me hagan escuchar las músicas del canadiense de nuevo ¡Por favor!—

También atraparon a la princesa rebelde más buscada, Marco díaz.

—¡Staaaaar!—

—Marcooooo!— gritaba Star mientras se deslizaba.

—Mis doritoooooos!—exclamaba Robba.

Star, Ponyhead y Saturnina aterrizaron en la pila de la ropa sucia, que eran lujosos vestidos de princesa , ahora tenían que pensar en cómo rescatar al chico latino y a la pelinegra, tomó a su amiga cara a cara y le habló:

—Ponyhead, tienes que ayudarme a rescatar a Marco, Saturnina y yo no podremos hacerlo solas—

—Las princesas que no obedezcan deberán ir a la cámara de aislamiento— fue lo único que la equina respondió.

Star la observó incrédula, no podía simplemente aceptarlo , aceptar que quizás su amiga, su verdadera amiga se había ido para siempre.

—¿Por qué no puedes recordar quien eres?—

* * *

En la cámara de aislamiento…

Marco fue llevado adentro de la cámara, estaba en una silla, a su alrededor sólo se podían una pantalla para proyección y espejos, su brazos estaban sujetados por grilletes, Marco sacó la horquilla escondida de su boca, sujetado por sus dientes, intentó abrir los grilletes, pero la horquilla se le cayó de la boca.

—Oh,vamos—

—Shh silencio Díaz, ya va a empezar la película— dijo la pelinegra quien también estaba en otra silla en la misma situación del chico princesa latino.

—Rob hmm… quiero decir…Robba ¿cómo puedes estar tan despreocupada en un momento así? quien sabe lo que nos harán, quizás corrompan nuestras mentes aquí—

La chica en respuesta sonreía despreocupada.

—jojojo yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso, te puedo asegurar que mi mente ya está bastante corrompida , eso se lo debo a la "bendita" Rule 34—

-Ni idea de lo que me hablas-

—créeme, no querrás saber lo que es—

Un ruido de una compuerta se abrió desde el techo, ambas observaron hacia arriba dos bowls de acero bajaban hacia sus cabezas, del suelo emergieron tentáculos mecánicos que sujetaron sus ojos para que no parpadearan siquiera.

—Esto no será bueno—dijo Marco.

—¡Oigan! ¿¡y las palomitas!?— preguntó Robba mirando al enorme y supuesto espejo, no era tonta, sabía bien que ahí estaban Heinous y el jorobado observándolos.

—Eww puedo sentir su espíritus puros de individualidad, dale más potencia a la proyección-

—Como diga, señora Heinous—

La pantalla de proyección se iluminó con intensidad, para disgusto de los ojos de Marco y Robba, ambos gritaron.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

* * *

En la lavandería, primer piso del reformatorio...

—Asi que así es como termina—dijo la blonda para sí misma.

—tiradas aquí en un piso a cuadros , una pila de vestidos sucios, con un parche en el ojo puesto—

—Nah, yo solo estoy reposando aquí—dijo Saturnina.

Star dirigió su vista hacia un cartel que no le era de su agrado, en el cartel se apreciaba la imagen de una princesa sobre decía :

"Acepta tu mentalidad de princesa, y olvida lo que tu individualidad expresa"

Ella bufó molesta y se puso de pie.

—¡Acepta esto!—

Llena de rabia corrió hacia el cartel y lo desgarró liberando toda su rabia reprimida.

—Eso chica, enséñale quien manda!— alentaba Saturnina quien aún se encontraba acostada en el suelo.

después de ese arranque de furia, La Mewniana se largó a llorar recostándose sobre un barril que se encontraba cerca, nunca en su vida habia experimentado tanta tristeza, Saturnina no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, también soltó algunas lágrimas, era raro por que él no lloraba, seguro se debía a que ahora era una chica, y cosas mínimas como esa le afectaban, ahora entendía por qué Rob no quería marcharse de esta dimensión aún, Ponyhead aún en su estado de "lavado de cerebro" flotó hacia el cartel y comenzó a rasgarlo con su cuerno, poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutar de esa acción, empezando a reír con más y más gracia.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA! Qué bien se siente!—

Al escuchar a Ponyhead riendo, Star cesó su llanto y la observado sorprendida. Rápidamente corrió a abrazarla.

—¿Ponyhead? Volviste!—

—¿Volví? ¿A donde fui?—

—Con que volviste— dijo Saturnina acercándose.

—¿Quién es ella?—

—disculpa, mi nombre es Saturnino, bueno, ahora soy Saturnina-

—¿qué?—

—Verás—empezó a explicar Star – Saturnino es de la dimensión natal de Rob, Rob y el se transformaron en chicas para no levantar sospechas en el reformatorio—

—¿Ahora hay dos turboidiotas?—

Unos enormes gritos se escucharon provenir desde arriba, uno masculina y otro femenino.

—Reconocería esos gritos de niñas en cualquier lado, apestorpe y Turboidiota versión fem—aseguraba ponyhead

—Heinous las atrapó ,hay que salvarlas chicas— sugirió Star.

-Andando-

Ponyhead divisó una rejilla de un ducto de ventilación, utilizó su cuerno para abrirla, las tres se deslizaron por el ducto.

—¡Sigan gritando Marco y Robba, allá vamos!—

En la cámara de aislamiento…

La pantalla de lavado de cerebro estaba haciendo efecto en Marco, Robba aún lo soportaba pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Postura correcta en el trono, OOOH NOOOOOO!—

—¡Si!— exclamaba Heinous – Su individualidad se está desvaneciendo, ¿se dice así no?—

Rápidamente Star, Ponyhead y Saturnina llegaron al cámara pateando la rejilla del ducto de ventilación, la pelinaranja se dispuso a liberar a Robba con un destornillador.

—Saturnina ¿Por qué coñotes te tardaste tanto?—

—Perdoná Loca, pero tuvimos que pasar por un momento cursi primero—

—Ah, ya veo—

Star, al enterarse y ver con sus propios ojos el modo en que las princesas eran lavadas del cerebro, apretó los dientes de furia y apuntó la varita hacia la ventana espejo que tenía detrás a Heinous.

—¡Nadie se mete con mis mejores amigos!—

—¿De donde sacó ella esa varita?— preguntó Heinous.

Star sin mediar palabra disparó su hechizo liberando a una enorme mariposa gigante rabiosa ,esta rompió el espejo para distraer a Heinous y a su ayudante, Saturnina levantó a Robba sobre su espalda, mientras que Star y Ponyhead cargaron a Marco.

—descuida Marco, esta todo bien, ya pasó—

—¿aún podré conservar el vestido?— respondio el en tono afectado.

—¡No!— gritó Heinous mientras era acorralada por la mariposa.

—¡Aun lado criatura! ¡tengo que atrapar a esos…!—

Mientras se enfurecía, las mejillas de Heinous empezaron a revelar unas marcas en forma de trébol. Cosa que su ayudante jorobado notó.

—Señora, sus mejillas—

—mis ¿¡que!?—

Horrorizada por su verdadera naturaleza, Heinous cubrió sus mejillas y saltó hacia una de las sillas de la cámara de aislamiento. —¡Tú no has visto nada!—sostuvo sus parpados con sus dedos mientras observaba la pantalla de proyección.

—¡La realeza nunca debe perder la compostura!—

* * *

Pasillos de Santa Olga…

Star y sus amigos corrían a los pasillos para buscar la salida al patio y destruir el crystal para escapar.

—¿asi que ese es el plan? ¿para qué destruir el crystal? Es justo por eso que Saturnina y yo vinimos, para no haya necesidad de eso, puedo crear un portal ahora y escapar—afirmaba Robba.

—¿enserio? Pues qué esperas, sácanos de aquí— pidió Ponyhead.

Robba asintió y su mano derecha se encendió en una llama verde, e intentó abrir un portal pero no pudo.

—Oh oh ¡ese crystal choto tambien puede repeler mis poderes!—

En los pasillos todos las princesas coreaban la frase que Marco había creado.

—¡No es un delito, ser un individuo!—

—Vaya, parece que hiciste magia con estas chicas, se revelaron—dijo Ponyhead asombrada.

—Iniciaste algo bueno—agregó Star.

—Les diste algo para quejarse, y eso está bien desde mi pinche punto de vista femenino— decía Robba orgullosa de la princesa Marco, el decidido habló:

—aún tengo algo por hacer ¡Escuchen bien princesas caprichosas! ¡ellos planean convertirnos en princesas moldeadas, yo digo que acabemos con ellos!—

—¡Si!— exclamaron todas levantando el brazo, Marco observó a Star y asintió, ella con su varita destruyó todas las puertas liberando a las princesas rebeldes, todas, con Marco en el frente, corrieron hacia la puerta principal de Santa O, terminando en el patio, vieron que un ejército de guardias enmascarados estaban corriendo hacia ellas, todas se pusieron en posición de combate, Robba sólo sonrió y se dijo para si misma:

—Adoro los placeres simples, como lo mucho que les va doler esto cirujas—

En su mano ya tenía un taser eléctrico listo para utilizar, las princesas sin miedo pelearon contra los guardias a mano limpia, y sorprendentemente estaban ganando, un guardia intentó atacar a la princesa toro por la espalda, pero Robba la salvó electrocutándolo con el taser.

—¡Acosador! Siempre quise decir eso :D—

Saturnina con un bate dejaba a muchos guardias noqueados y alucinando con estrellas.

—¡Sin camisa ni zapato no hay servicio!—gritaba la pelinaranja, la distracción perfecta para que Star con su varita apuntara a la torre.

—¡Eso blonda! destruí ese crystal garka!— gritaba Robba, quien le aplicaba una llave de lucha a un enmascarado. Para luego electrocutarlo con el taser.

La torre fue destruida, al caer al suelo, el crystal se destruyo disparando energías coloridas como si fueran fuegos artificiales, las princesas deshabilitaron a los guardias del reformatorio, y empezaron a bailar como si fuera una fiesta.

Star aprovechó para abrir un portal para escapar. Robba , Saturnina corrieron hacia ella.

—Apurémonos amigas y Marco, tenemos que llegar y pasarla de lo más genial en el rebo nubes—

—Amiga, yo no me iré de aquí, el rebo nubes no se compara con esta gran fiesta—

—¿¡que!? Nos estás jodiendo!?— exclamó Robba.

—¡No pasé por todo la mamada que pasé para que…

No pudo terminar lo dicho ya que Star le tapó la boca.

—pero es tu cumpleaños, amiga—

—B-fly el mejor regalo que has dado es que recuperara toooda mi onda—

—¿Segura que prefieres quedarte?—

—Es lo que debo hacer, no puedo permitir que ninguna princesa pase por lo que yo pasé ¿o no princesa Marco?—

—Por supuesto, sigue manteniendo tu individualidad, mi princesa caprichosa—

—Sólo prométenos una cosa- dijo Robba – patea muchos traseros de esos enmascarados en nuestro nombre—

—Por supuesto que si, Robba, por cierto, te ves mejor como chico que como chica—dijo Ponyhead en tono de broma.

—¡Oye! Soy una chica muy bella, hasta tengo estas buenas gomas—respondió la pelinegra mientras sujetaba su brusto.

—Jajaja nos vemos—se despidió la equina antes de irse flotando hacia las demás princesas, Star y los demás traspasaron el portal y por fin llegaron a casa, en la tierra. Star se dirigió a su habitación, iba a descansar un buen rato.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin llegamos—decía Marco sacándose el vestido por abajo, para luego dirigirse al baño y quitarse el maquillaje.

—¿te vas a cambiar tan pronto? Es que estás comestible como princesa JAJAJAJA— decía Robba en forma de chiste, ella y Saturnina chocaron los cinco, Marco sólo las miró con el ceño fruncido pero no se enojó y siguió su camino al baño.

La chica pelinegra se pasó la llama verde alrededor de todo su cuerpo y el de su amiga, habían dejado de ser chicas, Rob y Saturnino volvieron a su género original.

—Oh, por fin, varones pecho peludos de vuelta—decía Saturnino.

—se sintió raro ser chica, estaba muy sensible—

—Sí, así suele ser—decía Rob sin mucho interés. Hasta que un recordatorio lo invadió. jaló a su amigo de vuelta a él.—¡pará Saturnino!—

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?—

-después de lo que pasó allá afuera tenemos que hacer lo necesario-

—¿y eso es?—

—Vamos a adelantarnos a la segundo temporada de la serie—

—¿Viajaremos al futuro?—

—Así es, el Tomstar existe sólo por causa del Jarco—

—No entiendo ¿lo podés explicar? —

—Torpedo, digo que si Marco jamas hubiera estado con Jackie, La blonda no se había resignado a olvidarlo y volver con tom en la 3ra temporada—

—O sea que si evitamos el Jarco…

—Evitamos el Tomstar, wey

—Podría funcionar

—Va a funcionar Saturnino, luego acabaremos con el problema que nos mantiene atrapados en este pinche embrollo de ships-

—¿Mat o Samantina?—

—¡Ambos Saturnino! los aniquilaré a ambos, créeme, el fandom estará mucho mejor sin esas dos cucarachas ¡Andando!—

—¿a cual episodio vamos?—

—No sé habría que ver, hay que acabar el Jarco de a raíz, o morir en el intento, no odio a Jackie pero dicen que es una chica noble—

Dicho esto, Rob abrió otro portal, este en vez de ser color verde, era de color azul brilloso, ambos se sumergieron en él y se cerró el portal, ahora estarían en la segunda temporada de la serie.

* * *

En la punta de la torre más alta de Santa Olga, dos misteriosos encapuchados observaron los acontecimientos, aún se encontraban ahí sin que nadie los notara.

—Vaya, parece que Rob apenas está mostrando su potencial— dijo una voz femenina.

—Pero está rompiendo demasiadas reglas, lo veo bastante osado e impredecible como para unirse a nuestras filas—

—Descuida—respondió el otro encapuchado, era una voz masculina.

—Rob pronto estará listo, lo suficiente como para conocer su propia y verdadera naturaleza—

El encapuchado misterioso abrió un portal con su mano, la otra hizo lo mismo, ambos se fueron por dichos portales. La única que los vió desde el suelo, mientras las demás princesas rebeldes bailaban , fue la equina Ponyhead.

—¿Quiénes eran esos?—

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Hola lectores, queridos, espero que les haya encantado este capítulo del reformatorio santa Olga y las versiones femeninas de Rob y Saturnino, Robba y Saturnina, ellas sí existen, quizás aparezcan en futuros capítulos del fic junto con Comet y Marcia, si no hago un one shot.**

 **¿Quiénes eran esos misteriosos encapuchados? Lo sabrán próximamente, Rob y Saturnino usaron el portal del tiempo, fueron a la segunda temporada, asi que no faltará mucho para que vean el Jarco en este fic, espero. El capitulo 14 será un capitulo parodiado de la 2da temporada, ya que el 13 será un capítulo propio.**

 **Alguno ha visto o conoce la serie Grojband? Hice un one-shot parodia en homenaje a esa serie. "Rob visita Grojband" pasen a leerlo si gustan, hay mucho desmadre de Rob al tratar de unir a la pareja de Corey riffin con Laney penn, También "Un chico , diez chicas y Rob" de The Loud house. "Rob contra Black hat" ya tendrá segundo cap.**

 **Saludos a todos, nos leemos!**


	13. El recuerdo de Mooncita parte 1

**Rayos perdónenme por haber tardado demasiado, por primera vez tuve un serio bloqueo de escritor, pero por fin logré escribirlo.**

* * *

 **El recuerdo de Mooncita parte 1.**

Hoy era un día normal en el reino de Mewni, todo transcurría de manera cotidiana en el reino, los pueblerinos se despertaban temprano para preparar sus negocios, los campesinos venían para intentar vender el preciado maíz y vender su ganancia del día.

En el gran castillo de Mewni, donde las torres más altas se encontraban sobre otras torres. Se despertaba una joven chica quien ya tenía su futuro hecho y derecho, su cabello era de color blanco y extenso.

La joven Moon había tenido un largo y plácido sueño, cerró los ojos momento, su cama era muy cómoda, relajante, pero sabía que tenía que levantarte, pronto una voz la sacaría de su trance.

-Hey Mooncita-

-Ay no-

*Abrió los ojos*

-¡Despertate pinche dormilona! :D-

-Rob, qué rayos!?-

La chica rápidamente lo hizo a un lado, el pelinegro cayó al suelo matándose de risa, ella rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Pero… ¡qué rayos haces en mi dormitorio Rob!- gritó roja de ira y vergüenza

-¡Sabes que si mi madre te ve aquí, te mandará a cortar la cabeza!-

-Bah, no me aterra tu vieja Mooncita, además me crecería otra cabeza y le patearía la anterior hacia ella-

La joven Moon frunció el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo asi-

-Además boluda…- Rob le quitó las sábanas de encima.

-¡qué haces! No No!- Moon intentó cubrirse con las manos pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Estás en pijamas, no estás desnuda vos, no tiene nada de malo las pijamas ¿sabes? -

-Pues es de incultos ,Vulgares y gente mojigata ver a una chica en su ropa de dormir!- dijo Moon con cierta molestia.

-De donde yo vengo no es así, hasta hay ropas más explícitas ¿has oído de las lencerías? Ah no pará, cierto que aquí aún no se inventa eso en Mewni-

-Pues sea cual sea tu dimensión Rob, no es como aquí, En Mewni todos tenemos principios que hay que respetarlos, especialmente si se trata de alguien de la realeza como yo-

Dicho esto la princesa Moon caminó hacia su ropero , ya no le importaba que ese chico revoltoso la viera en su ropa de dormir

"Si, es jodidamente gracioso que lo diga la descendiente de los pinches monstricidas que masacraron monstruos para adueñarse de las mayorías de sus tierras" pensó Rob para sí mismo.

Moon sacó del ropero su vestido de princesa bien planchado, y con aroma a flores de primavera, ella dirigió su mirada a Rob.

-¿Te importaría irte, Por favor? Me tengo que cambiar—

-Nah, vestíte nomás, estaré de espaldas-

-Rob, sal… por favor- pidió casi como si rogara.

-tá bueno, tá bueno, me salgo, mirá, estoy saliendo ya, eh eh eh! :D-

Una vez que el pelinegro salió, la joven Moon dio un suspiro, desde que cumplió los catorce y le fue otorgada la varita real de los Butterfly. Rob había aparecido en su vida con el fin ganarse nada más que su amistad, según las leyendas, Rob era una especie de ser humano que cruzaba dimensiones sin necesidad de Tijeras mágicas, según el chico, él había estado presente en casi todas las épocas de Mewni, desde su colonización hasta estos tiempos, Su madre, la reina Comet butterfly sabía muy bien las malas influencias de Rob , por temor a corromper a su hija, varias veces lo corrió del castillo con sus caballeros Mewmanos, pero el chico interdimensional siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer en el castillo como si nada, parecía que tuviera algún don sobrenatural aparte de crear portales con las propias manos.

Por suerte la reina confiaba en su hija Moon, la conocía perfectamente para no dejarse influenciar por el infame pelinegro.

Una vez que la joven princesa salió de su habitación bien vestida, se encontró con el chico recostado en una columna de piedra, esperándola.

-Nada mal ¿Qué no es el vestido de ayer?-

-es parecido, pero el de ayer se encuentra en el primer piso de la lavandería-

-Eso explica mucho, No te entiendo Mooncita ¿Cómo no estás enojada con tu madre? Ella te mandó a Santa Olga sin motivos, y tu no eras ninguna princesa caprichosa ni problemática como para ser enviada allí-

-Si, pero mi madre me dijo que era olvidadiza con ciertos pasos y detalles importantes que debe tener en cuenta una princesa, una princesa siempre debe tener dar una buena impresión, así el pueblo y otros reinos vecinos verán que clase de sucesora seré cuando yo reine Mewni, fue por mi propio bien, no lo entenderías-

-Entiendo que no te dejan expresarte como debes, y lo más importante, no te dejan divertirte e ir de pinche parrande, para eso estoy acá, para intentar dar cierto sentido a tu vida-

-Yo me divierto Rob.

-Una reunión de té con tus amigas princesas "fresas" sin ninguna gota de Alcohol no cuenta como diversión Mooncita-

-Eres incorregible.

Mientras la princesa Moon y Rob caminaban por el pasillo hacia el comedor real, todos los sirvientes y caballeros que pasaban cerca los saludaban y ellos respondían cortésmente, bueno, al menos Moon lo hacía.

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Rob.

-váyase a cagar.

Un caballero con armadura pasó junto a ellos.

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Rob, no causes desastres ¿quieres?

-No le prometo un coño, Pero depende de mis ganas.

Un chef principal también los saludó.

-Buenos días Princesa.

-Buenos días, Chef

-Su wafles con miel y cupcakes , ya están listos en el comedor real para deleite de su paladar-

-Oh excelente, muchas gracias- dijo Moon con una sonrisa sincera, mientras el chef dirigió su mirada a Rob.

-En cuanto a usted, quedaron algunos sobras de pollo con salsa por si le interesa-

-Uy chocolate por la noticia, espero que no tengan veneno como la otra vez, le dio un sabor re-amargo aquella vez.

-Viendo que eres tan difícil de liquidar como una cucaracha gigante Mewmana no serviría de mucho-

-Ya cállese que voy a morfar, Wooho!- a velocidad correcaminos Rob se disparó hacia la cocina, por poco empujando al chef real al suelo.

La joven Moon suspiró aliviada de saber que tendría un desayuno tranquilo sin que el inquieto chico aparezca, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Buenos días, padre y madre- saludó la princesa Butterfly.

-Buenos días hija- respondieron ambos padres al únisono.

-Que tal has dormido?- preguntó su madre.

-Dormí muy plácidamente-

-No te molestó el chico del caos, la destrucción y la falta de modales?-

-No para nada madre, Rob … el esta vez esperó afuera de mi habitación a que me levantara y me saludó - respondió Moon sonriendo nerviosa, y comenzó a degustar su desayuno mirando hacia ambos lados. Realmente deseaba que Rob no apareciera ,para su desgracia así fue, un fuerte y sonoro eructo se hizo sentir en todo el comedor, el rey y la reina rápidamente se voltearon asombrados a ver al emisor.

-Debo admitir que hasta las sobras de comida con Mewni son decentes- decía Rob mientras degustaba una enorme pata de pollo con salsa.

\- hmm KFC moríte de envidia-

\- ¡Condenado ente! ¿¡cómo te atreves a eructar aquí y en mi presencia!?- le reprendió la reina Comet.

-Vaya, qué buen eructo, ni mi padre hacía….- el padre de Moon se calló al ver a su reina fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Buá…. Disculpeme altezita, es que eso sí que me salió del alma, se me escapó, además sólo venía a ver si su hija Mooncita ya terminó de desayunar para así poder pasar un rato de diversión con Mua o sea Yo mero-

-Rob, te he dicho en varias ocasiones que te abtuvieras de llamarme así (al menos no frente a mi madre.) dijo Moon.

-Perdí el apetito, ya estoy llena madre y padre, con su permiso me retiro-

Apenas se puso de pie para retirarte ,el chico interdimensional como si fuese Flash apareció frente a ella, entusiasmado.

-Eso significa que ya podemos salir y divertirnos, excelente por que conozco excelentes lugares ¿haz oído del remo nu…-

Moon sin siquiera voltearse ,pudo notar la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, intentó inventar una excusa, pero no se le ocurría una convincente por suerte, la reina Comet habló:

-Hoy Moon no puede salir contigo, Rob, ella tiene una reunión de té con sus amigas princesas-

-¿Ah si?- dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

-¿Era hoy?... em… quiero decir… si Rob… tengo una reunión con mis amigas, así que tendré que declinar tu invitación por hoy-

-Bien, está bien, no hay problema Mooncita, pero a la próxima no te salvas ¿eh? Jajaja nos vemos-

En eso el pelinegro salta por la ventana del castillo aterrizando de pie en las afueras.

-Hola Rob ¿cómo estás?-

Rob se voltea hacia un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestido con una capa azul claro por detrás, y vestimenta celeste hacia adelante.

-Ahh… pero si es el futuro esposo de Mooncita.

El joven River Johansen se sonrojó al oír eso. desvió la mirada.

-Oh… bueno, Moon es muy bonita, pero yo no estaría tan seguro-

-ya güero, no tenés que ser tan tímido, a todos nos gusta una mujer en especial, incluso si es una que se puede transformar, Uhhh Mooncita sí que fue problemática con su Mewbertad ¿te acordas?-

(Flashback)

River se encontraba siendo arrastrado por el barro, rocas y cualquier cosa que provocase dolor, pero no soltaba la soga con la cual trataba de detener a Moon que ahora estaba transformada en un ser púrpura alado, producto de su Mewbertad.

-Rob ¿¡Qué rayos haces ahí!? ¡Ven y ayúdame!- gritaba el joven johansen.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una silla cama de playa tomando sol, Rob levantó sus gafas oscuras y respondió.

-Nah dejáte de joder, no ves que estoy aprovechando el dia soleado, además debo admitir que el sol Mewmano es mucho mejor que el de la estúpida Tierra-

-¡ROOOOOOB!-

-¿quieres marihuana?

(Fin del flashback.)

-Y no ayudaste mucho esa vez- dijo River con molestia.

-Yo sabía que se le iba a pasar rápido… a diferencia de su hija- eso último lo dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada, nada, vayamo con los demás socios, deben estar esperándonos los cabrones-

-La verdad Rob, estaba en camino para entrar al castillo y ver a

Moon-

-Muy tarde capo, Mooncita tiene una reunión de té con sus engreídas amigas princesas-

-Oh rayos-

El joven River bajó su mirada con tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el chico interdimensional.

-Ya, no te pongas así.

-Lo siento Rob, es sólo que… me preocupan los otros dos pretendientes de Moon, ellos fueron valientes guerreros, yo… yo aún no he hecho nada, ni siquiera puedo hablar bien o estar seguro de mi mismo, no tengo nada de especial.

Rob miró al joven príncipe y futuro rey de Mewni con comprensión, ya se había enterado que otros dos príncipes habían venido al reino para reclamar la mano de princesa Moon. Por supuesto que la reina Moon aún no había elegido a quien sería su esposo y futuro rey.

-Ánimo River, cambia esa cara de perro mojado, yo sé que Moon se fijará en ti, verá lo especial que eres y todas cursilerías-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Oye… puedo ver el futuro, aunque no te puedo asegurar que sea exacto, soy una especie de ser mágico ¿lo olvidas?-

Mintió al respecto, aunque Rob estaba de paseo por el pasado, no quería revelarle mucho a River que sí se casaría con Moon, y que tendrían una hija llamada Star butterfly, ya que alteraría y/o dañaría la línea del tiempo y eso .ya lo estaba haciendo el tarado, pero el tenía cuidado de no dañarlo más.

-Bien, si tú lo dices-

-Así se habla, ahora vamos con los socios-

-¿Socios?-

-Ya lo verás, ellos te darán confianza-

Rob y River caminaron en dirección hacia el bosque, aunque el joven Johansen se mostraba dudoso al principio, decidió poner su confianza en el pelinegro y esperar no arrepentirse de ello.

En la habitación de Moon, reunión de té…

Moon estaba reunida con sus amigas, no, las amigas que su madre había escogido para ella, como princesa ella tenía que aprender a socializar, aunque la joven Mewmana no estaba muy interesada en el tema, eran dos princesas, una era diminuta, tenía alas, con una voz chillona, era la princesa hada. (la misma del episodio hadápolis.) La otra princesa era una cabeza de unicornio flotante, blanca, de melena rosada, ojos esmeralda, su nombre era Sparks, hermana del príncipe Ponyhead (el padre de Ponyhead.)

Cabía destacar que la familia butterfly eran más amiga de la familia Ponyhead que del linaje Lucitor por generaciones.

Moon dio un suspiro y acomodó en su asiento, las sirvienta se acercó para servirles el té.

-Wow Moon, debo admitir que tu habitación es bonita, esas cortinas le dan un toque excelente- dijo la princesa hada.

-Gracias princesa hada- respondió Moon de forma cortés ,pero sin mucho interés, sólo deseaba que esta reunión terminara. Ciertamente Moon prefería más estudiar magia con Glossaryck que "socializar"

-¿y qué cuentas tú Sparks?-

La equina se encontraba distraída mientras degustaba su té.

-Oh, pues nada nuevo Moon, en mi reino nunca pasan cosas interesantes, lo de siempre, cabezaponys peleando entre sí, Mi padre entrenando a mi hermano para que sea un buen sucesor ¡Por qué lo eligió a él! Yo sería mejor reina- decía Sparks con cierta molestia.

Moon era conciente del nivel de celos que llegarían a tener los ponyheads eran equinos después de todo, trató de animar a su "Amiga" para que se calme.

-Oh bueno, estoy segura que tu padre también ha visto que tienes buen potencial para serlo-

-Sí, seguro- respondió sarcástica.

-Cambiando de tema- sugirió la princesa hada.

-Dime, qué opinas de los pretendientes que quieren tu mano para el motrimonió-

-¿¡Qué!?- La pregunta sorprendió a la joven Moon tanto que casi se atraganta con el té.

Mientras tanto River veía que Rob lo estaba llevando a lo más profundo del bosque.

-Rob dime ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Bueno güerito River, tú me has dicho que no tienes ni una p*ta experiencia en guerras, pero tengo entendido que eres experto en caza y supervivencia ¿me equivoco?-

-Emm bueno si, hace mucho me enseñó mi padre y el padre de su padre y…

-JA! Entonces sí tienes el talento de algo, te llevaré al club del clan cazador-

-¿El club del clan cazador?-

-Sí, no me digas que nunca haz oído de ellos, los cazadores de bestias están ahí-

-Emm no, jamás que yo sepa-

-Ah Bueno River, pues hoy es tu pinche día de suerte-

-¿Crees que sea seguro caminar por el bosque? ¿qué pasa si aparece algún monstruo?-

-Le doy una patada en el ort* a quien sea que venga a querer jodernos la caminata-

Dicho esto el pelinegro empujó a River a lo mandó a volar de una patada, el joven príncipe cayó a un charco de lodo. Disgustado por eso, River exclamó un poco molesto.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso Rob! ¡creo que una hoja entró a mi boca!-

-Tranquí River, es parte del ritual de iniciación boludo, caer de cara en el lodo ¡Ya llegamos! :D!-

Exclamó Rob con cierta alegría.

-¿ah?-

El joven Johansen observó a su alrededor y pudo notar muchas chozas y personas caminando alrededor. Algunas de ellas llevaban lanzas, resorteras, entre otros elementos de caza.

-Con que este es el club?-

De repente Rob se lanzó de cara juntó a él en el lodo y respondió.

-Sí acá es ¡Oigan todos!-

Todos los presentes prestaron atención al chico interdimensional.

-¡Este es el príncipe del que les hablé! ¡Tiene experiencia en caza! ¡será un digno miembro del club!-

Todos los miembros del club se quedaron observándolos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el cantar de un grillo, disgustado por eso, Rob disparó su lengua, se tragó al grillo y les susurró en voz baja.

-Vamos pendejos, vitoreen, que para eso les estoy pagando con el oro afanado de la dimensión de los duendes-

Con ese recordatorio todos empezaron a gritar de emoción.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!-

"Vaya creo que esto será interesante" pensó el futuro rey de Mewni.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del cap, perdonen si no fue tan divertido, peeeero deben saber que no siempre serán risas y risas en este fic, habrá alguna que otras algo serias en este fic, vendrán más capítulos de seguido, ya que el fic cumplió un año este 1ro de mayo.**

 **En el próximo se revelará por cual fue la tan llamada "Gran plaga de Mewni" que Rob causó en la época de juventud de Moon.**

 **Próximos caps.**

 **Cap 14 El recuerdo de Mooncita parte 2**

 **Cap 15 Locura y caos.**

 **Cap 16 ( es sorpresa)**


	14. el recuerdo de Mooncita parte 2

**Esta la será la última vez que suba adelantos, al menos no después de 6 capítulos, hora del cap 14, aquí está , disfrútenlo, agradecimientos a , VapS, ter mille, y Jcos 14 por apoyar el Fic.**

* * *

 **El recuerdo de Mooncita. Parte 2**

Su estado de inconciencia se desvanecía poco a poco, al igual que su vista borrosa, una vez que recuperó el conocimiento abrió grande los ojos para observar a su alrededor , se encontraba atado de pies, de cabeza, en una choza que le parecía completamente desconocida.

-¿Dónde coño estoy?- se preguntaba Saturnino Yrrizaga para sí mismo, no estaba asustado, todavía, ya que casi siempre estaba en este tipo de situaciones, cuando eres mejor amigo del chico más amante de los problemas, las aventuras, pero más que nada los problemas, era más seguro que te pase esto.

-Veo que ya despertaste pequeño- dijo una sexagenaria voz.

-¿Pequeño? ¿qué tengo pinta de niño? Soy un pinche puberto!-

-niño, joven, no importa es difícil diferenciar cuando eres tuerta-

Saturnino observó a la mujer salir de las sombras , tenia la piel verde y arrugada, un ojo amarillo y el otro blanco a medio cerrar, evidentemente era tuerta, con una vestimenta color negro al igual que su gran sombrero con puntas.

-Oye, eres una bruja!-

-Así es, soy una bruja, pequeño y jugoso niño Mewmano, pronto serás parte de mi rica sopa de niño Mewmano-

-Ah no pará un poco, vos pensás que soy Mewmano?-

-Claro que si-

-No no, se equivoca señora, yo soy humano, de la tierra-

-De la tierra?-

-Si ya sabe, el reino de los humanos, mortales, o como coño sea que se llamen ¿me entiendes?-

-Si eres un humano, qué rayos haces aquí en Mewni?-

-No sé vieja, yo andaba caminando con mi amigo Rob por el bosque, vinimos del futuro al estilo terminator, pero quería venir en Delorean DMC 12, pero bueno, nadie tiene lo que quiere, caminamos por el bosque, y de repente sentí un cascotazo de la gran chingada y ahora estoy aquí…. OIGA! Un momento! Fue usted no? Vieja chinchuda, espera a que mi amigo Rob se entere ,venga y le encinere la pinche jeta -

-¿Rob?-

-¡Cómo no va a saber quien es! ¡todo el mundo sabe quien es!-

-No salgo mucho de casa, a menos que sea para cazar víctimas, lamento haberte capturado terrícola de cabello anaranjado.

-Descuide señora bruja, sólo suélteme y olvidaremos que todo esto…-

-Olvídalo-

-¿qué? Por qué no?-

-Un humano es un ingrediente exótico muy difícil de encontrar, serás una buena adición a mi sopa de niño-

Saturnino abrió grande los ojos al ver que los ojos de la bruja Mewmana se tornaron rojos, de su cuerpo emergieron seis largas y extensas patas peludas, le salieron dos gigantes colmillos negros de su boca, la transformación de la bruja culminó en una gigantezca tarántula.

-Esta noche tendré una rica sopa AHAHAHA-

En toda la montaña bocosa se escuchó un sonoro grito.

-ROOOOOB ¿¡EN DONDE MIERD* ESTÁS!?-

En el castillo Butterfly, en la habitación de Moon…

Moon se encontraba muda ante la pregunta de su "Amiga", Sparks podía ser muy chismosa y entrometida si se lo proponía, sinceramente la joven princesa prefería más escuchar los planes de complot de Sparks contra su padre y hermano que sus preguntas hacia ella sobre los pretendientes.

-Tienes buenas opciones- continuaba Sparks.

-Por ejemplo tienes al príncipe Woods , estuvo presente en varias guerras al lado de su padre en diferentes dimensiones, pero si te parece demasiado, tienes la otra opción que es el príncipe Rain quien ha enfrentado y matado cientos de dragones, SIN magia-

-Tienes que admitirlo Moon, tienes buenas opciones- dijo la princesa hada, quitándose el calor de su rostro con su mano al imaginar esos atractivos príncipes-

-Espera, y qué me dices de River Johansen?-

El rostro de Moon sudaba más de la cuenta.

-¿Ese apestorpe?- dijo la equina levantando una ceja.

-Por favor, se nota que es un mimado, no ha hecho nada heroico y valiente en su vida-

Moon frunció el ceño ante esa opinión de su amiga.

-Oye Sparks, para tú información, River es experto en la supervivencia en el bosque y un hábil cazador de bestias, así que él también tiene lo suyo, te agradecería que pienses bien tus palabras antes de opinar-

-¿Entonces elegiste a River?- dijo el hada sonriendo.

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamó Moon completamente ruborizada.

-¿P-por qué dices eso?-

-M-fly, ese sonrojo te delata- decía Sparks sin emoción.

-Vamos dime qué es lo que le ves al tal Johansen?-

-Eh…. Eh….

Mientras tanto en el fondo del bosque….

El joven River johansen se encontraba sorprendido, no sabía que un club así existiera, por un segundo pensó que Rob le jugaría alguna broma del mal gusto, pero no, lo que le dijo fue verídico.

Entre todas las caras de los miembros del club, se sorprendió al ver un rostro conocido.

-¿Primo Eddie?-

-Oh hola River, qué bueno que estés por aquí-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿Que no es obvio querido primo? Rob me dio una buena cantidad de oro y…-

Se calló de inmediato cuando notó que el chico interdimensional lo fulminaba con la mirada y ojos rojos.

-Emmm quiero decir, he sido miembro honorario del club, y tengo muchos beneficios, no sabes lo relajante que es estar aquí-

Rob le lanzó una galleta para perro.

-Buen chico, si nos disculpas Eddie, tengo inscribir a River en el club, y para eso debe pasar por una serie de pruebas-

-¿Pruebas?-

-Son algo arriesgadas, pero créeme, valen la pena, ahora a las pruebas, primero que nada , quitáte esto-

*saca una espada*

-¡NO ROB!-

Con movimientos extremadamente rápidos, Rob cortó en pedazos la cursi vestimenta que llevaba River. Ahora el joven johansen se encontraba con un taparrabos puesto, River se preguntaba a sí mismo sobre las habilidades sobrenaturales del chico.

-bueno, ahora qué tipo de pruebas debo pasar para entrar a este club de cazadores, admito que estoy intrigado-

-Bueno "Riverto" primero, esta es la primera prueba-

*Toca el silbato*

-¡Caminar sobre las anguilas morenas eléctricas!-

River caminaba sobre un extenso charco de agua con anguilas, sus intentos de evitar sentir la corriente en su interior eran en vano.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Rayos, sí que duele!-

-¡Segunda prueba loco! almorzar cucaracha Mewmana a la parrilla!-

Rob le presenta al plato a River, el joven príncipe no podía evitar sentirse asqueado por el insecto gigante.

-Esto se ve repugnante Rob-

-Luego felicitas al chef, ahora come-

-E-esta bien, Por Moon!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, River se degustó toda la comida, para sorpresa de Rob.

-Chingón, Ya casi lo logras, tercera prueba! Pelear con el oso alado-

Los sujetos que sujetaban al oso lo soltaron ,tal vez como su nombre lo decía, el oso tenía un par de alas gigantes, River quien no tenía ningún temor por el animal, se abalanzó sobre el animal con el puño limpio, lastimosamente el oso barrió el piso con él. River terminó con su cabeza metida en el balde.

"Ay maldición, creo que me pasé de verga con esta" pensó Rob para sí mismo.

River se pudo quitar el balde de encima.

-¿Pasé la prueba?-

*Negando con la cabeza*

-Ch…ch… ch… ch… ch… ch… River johansen lamento informarte que… PASASTE! :D-

-¿Enserio? :D

-Por supuesto ¿Te mentiría con algo tan serio a tí?-

-Moon diría que sí, pero me siento como nuevo ¡Me siento más vivo que nunca y gracias a ti-

"Maldición creo que he creado un monstruo"

La cuarta prueba para el joven Johansen? A Rob se le ocurrió un desafió mucho más sencillo y menos peligroso para el futuro rey de Mewni. Estar sobre una tronco cerca del borde de un alto precipicio que llegaba casi hasta las nubes.

-¿entonces tenemos estar sobre este tronco diez minutos? ¿eso es todo?-

-No podés dudar de las pruebas River, lo peor ya pasó, ahora sólo hay que hacer esto-

-Amigos se van a matar en eso- comentaba uno de los "miembros" del club.

-Por supuesto primo, no tienes por qué cuestionar- dijo Eddie con una sonrisa.

-Verás que algo muy bueno saldrá de esto, hasta encontré esta bella piedra con rayas-

El pelinegro observó la familiaridad de la piedra con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eddie ,decíme donde chingados hallaste esa piedra-

-Lo saqué de ahí, justo detrás del … tronco ¿por qué?-

Al ver que el tronco se movía lentamente hacia el abismo, y luego de notar que esa piedra era la única cosa que lo sujetaba. Entró en pánico.

-¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Nos vamos a matar!-

-Corrección, ustedes se van a matar, yo podría sobrevivir a una mamada así-

-Esto… va a ser…. muy MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Eddie se sujetaba de la espalda de Rob, River al estar al frente trataba de manejar y guiar el tronco si de una tabla de surf se tratase, no lo hacía nada mal para ser un novato en el tema, evitaba todos los arboles o rocas en donde podría estrellarse.

Se balanceó de un lado a otro como si las colinas fueran olas. Eddie empezaba a sentir nauseas.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-

-Ensuciás mi camiseta Eddie, y vas necesitar más que magia y 100 curanderos para que te arreglen-

El primo de River tuvo que contener y tragarse todo el deshecho que pensaba expulsar en ese momento. Llegaron hasta el final de la colina y volaron en dirección hacia el castillo.

*Eddie y River*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Rob*

-alguien quiere un pucho?-

En la fiesta de té de la princesa Moon, ella deseaba que no se haya tocado el tema del pretendiente pero como siempre la hermana del príncipe Ponyhead, siempre anda de chismosa.

-Vamos M-Fly, no estarás pensando en considerar a ese tal Johansen o si?-

-Bueno, es que…

-Oigan y esos gritos? ¿de donde provienen?- se preguntó la princesa hada interrumpiendo la charla. Moon y Sparks la observaron extrañadas un momento, pero pronto esos gritos en cada segundo se hacían más audibles, como si estuvieran cerca.

*Boom!*

Moon y sus amigas abrieron los ojos en grande por la sorpresa al ver un enorme tronco traspasando la pared sorprendiéndolas, con dos jóvenes inconcientes en el suelo, reconoció a uno de ellos.

-¿River?-

-Oh hola Princesa Butterfly, sólo estaba sobreviviendo a desafíos sólo eso, jeje- Rió torpemente.

-¡JAJA quien quiere espuma!- Rob salió de la nada sorprendiendo a todos con una manguera disparando dicho material blanco hacia las amigas de Moon.

-¡Rob!-

-¿qué es todo este escándalo?- gritó la reina Comet al entrar , se quedó con la quijada hacia abajo del shock, al ver River y a Eddie sin nada más que taparrabos puestos, Moon mirándola con cara de haber visto un espectro, Rob con la manguera disparando espuma, este último escondió la manguera tras su espalda y se puso a silbar y hacerse el desentendido.

-Mamá, a-antes de que empiezes a pensar cualquier idea errónea, puedo explicarlo-

Minutos más tarde…

Comet con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada, escoltaba a las amigas de Moon con sus madres. Ellas se veían molestas.

-Lamento todo este desastre, espero que regresen pronto- se voltea molesta hacia su hija.

-Tienes suerte de que pude resolver esto, pudieron declararnos la guerra por algo así-

-Ya te expliqué mamá, ellos aparecieron de la nada, y estoy casi segura de que Rob tuvo que ver-

-Por cierto, adonde se fue ese ridículo fantasma?-

-No lo sé mamá, él siempre desaparece cuando le conviene-

-Sólo avísame cuando lo veas, ni en las páginas de Eclipsa dicen cómo librarse de un trotador dimensional-

-¿Trotador dimensional? Espera mamá ¿entonces si sabes lo que Rob es?-

-Claro que sí, no es muy difícil reconocer uno de esos seres, me voy, tengo otros asuntos, compórtate como lo que eres hija, una princesa-

*Suspiro*

-si madre-

Una vez que su madre se retiró, ella se dirigió camino a su habitación, ahora le sería difícil estar sola ahí, ya que un par de caballeros armados le ordenaron cubrir el gigantezco hoyo creado por el tronco en los aposentos de Moon.

Mientras que afuera del Castillo , Rob se encontraba pagando a los "Miembros del club" por ayudarlo a fingir toda la farsa para ayudar al joven River a impresionar a Moon.

-Gracias, gracias por su apoyo, gracias por apoyar el ship, el ship siempre es la causa noble-

Moon caminaba con tranquilidad en los pasillos hasta que…

-Hey Canosa- saludo una voz.

-Yo me alejaría si fuera tú Rob, mi madre no está del todo feliz contigo, y creo que otra vez mandará caballeros a echarte-

-¿No me perdonará siquiera si te doy esto?- dijo Rob enseñándole un collar, Moon los reconoció al instante, las tomó y observó con detenimiento, un collar hecho de dientes de Dragón.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-No fue fácil, tuve que esperar unas cuantas horas para que el dragón quedara dormido, y entrar a sus pinche fauces-

-Vaya Rob, esto es un buen detalle, te prometo que lo atesoraré-

-Agradece a River, el me dió la idea, dijo que él lo iba a hacer pero yo me le adelanté jua jua jua-

-Oh ,ya veo-

-Ah por cierto, yo lo eligiría a él si fuera tú-

-¿Crees que yo le corresponda a River?-

-Pues por supuesto Mooncita, además yo ya te hablé del futuro que te espera si te casas con él, será un buen rey y la adorable hija que tendrás-

Moon se sonroja un poco al oír eso, con el sólo pensar procrear una heredera con River, decide cambiar de tema pronto.

-Ahora que te gustó el regalo, quizás reconsideres conocer por primera vez el remo nube y…

\- Rob, por favor, escúchame , sé que para tu mente es fácil divagar, sé que tienes buenas intenciones conmigo, pero yo NO quiero ir a ninguna parte donde una princesa no debe siquiera escuchar, no lo deseo, sé que mi madre es controladora a veces, y no me deja pensar u opinar sobre ciertas cosas, pero estoy conforme así, es por mi bien ¿entiendes Rob?-

-…

-Sabía que lo entenderías, Por cierto, podrías traerme un archivo de la masacre de monstruos, creo que lo tiene Rhombulus-

La joven Moon Butterfly no lo sabía, pero la mente casi demencial de Rob estaba procesando lentamente todo lo que ella le había dicho.

-Ehm sí claro, Moon te lo traigo enseguida-

El pelinegro caminó en dirección hacia el salón de cristales, donde los más viles y perversos monstruos se encontraban congelados en crystal para toda la eternidad hasta que el sol de Mewni envejezca, se torne rojo y se expanda hasta acabar con toda la vida.

"No le entiendo a esta mina, y no sé si Star habrá heredado algo de ella, por que no se parecen en nada, yo quiero que Moon sepa lo que es sentirse libre pero ella no sabe que la estoy ayudando, si, tiene que ser eso"

Finalmente había llegado a la sala, hogar de Rhombulus y Lekmek, al parecer el anciano tipo cabra no se encontraba, únicamente Rhombulus.

-Hey, manos de ofidio ¿qué pasa?-

-Rob ¿qué hace un ser malévolo como tú aquí?-

-¿Malévolo? Creo que te confundís, la palabra que buscás es "Troll compulsivo incomprendido"-

-Los trolls son criaturas velludas y grotezcas, no tengo tiempo para TUS tonterías, estoy esperando si Lekmek me trae novedades, hay muchos niños desaparecidos en el pueblo de Mewni, sospecho que podría tratarse de una bruja.

-Eh, de esas que pueden tranformarse en tarántulas gigantes?-

-Sep-

-Ah ya veo, cambiando el tema, no tenés el archivo ese de la masacre de monstruos?-

-Claro, Un momento ¿para qué quieres eso?-

-Me lo pidió que se lo traiga la disque-princesa ¿sabes donde está?-

-está sobre aquella mesa, donde ceno-

-Oh ¿tenés boca? gracias qué capo- Rob caminó hacia la mesa negando con la cabeza.

-Pobre muchachón, Nadie se arriesgaría a rascarse ahí abajo si tuviese serpientes como manos-

Tomó los archivos, que eran unos rollos, y caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación de Moon. El sonría mientras pensaba.

"No importa que Moon ignore mi ayuda, haré algo muy discreto que no pasará a mayores"

-¡Super Fiesta en el castillo!-

La reina Comet había recibido una "Misteriosa llamada" del reino Lucitor donde supuestamente la reina Whratmallor pidió una reunión de reyes y reinas de todos los rincones.

El momento perfecto para iniciar una fiesta en el castillo, Rob había mandado invitaciones a casi todo el multiverso, vinieron los chicos y chicas del remo nubes, algunos monstruos, el príncipe Ponyhead.

-Oye amigo ¿Dónde pongo estos barriles de soda?-

-Hmm en aquel lado-

-Rob ¿qué es todo esto? – preguntaba River con curiosidad.

-¿Harás una fiesta o algo así?-

-Jejeje vos si lo captás Johansen, si Moon no viene al remo nube, el remo nube viene a ella-

-Me sorprende que la reina Comet te haya permitido hacer esto-

*llevo su brazo tras la espalda*

-Ehhhmm siiiii la reina-

En ese momento Rob sacó una pastilla de su bolsillo, el sonrió de forma traviesa, él pensaba colocarla en la bebida de Moon, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya lo había hecho con Saturnino una vez que hubo fiestuza en su casa, sólo así la princesa sabría lo que es vivir de verdad.

-Esta noche nunca la olvidarás Moon, jejejeje-

Moon se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en medio de su cama, leyendo el libro de magia de su familia.

-¿estás segura de que no quieres un repaso?- preguntaba su flotante, azul y diminuto mentor.

-No Glossaryck y descuida, estoy segura-

De repente, escuchó unos fuertes sonidos proviniendo de lo que parecía ser equipos de sonido, Moon levantó una ceja, sabía bien que su madre no permitiría jamás esa clase de aparatos en su castillo.

-dudo mucho que eso sea algún evento importante que su madre esté llevando, joven Moon-

-Espera un momento Glossaryck-

Moon cerró su libro, tomó su varita y salió de su habitación, caminó bajando las escaleras lentamente, con cautela, con su varita apuntando al frente, temiendo que se tratase de algún intruso, la verdad hubiese preferido eso, al ver de qué se trataba, se encontró con una enorme fiesta, con música e invitados de todas las formas y tamaños, ella adoptó un expresión seria, ya sabía del probable causante.

-Rob…-

Con solo mencionarlo, cierta persona nombrada se materializó frente a ella.

-Sorpresa M-fly! :D

-Rob ¿qué significa esto? creí que había sido clara, nada de fiestas-

-Si, dijiste que no querías ir al remo nube, Peeero vos no me dijiste nada de traer al Remo nube aquí jua jua matáme esa-

-Rob, si mi madre ve esto, va a enloquecer! Nos empalará a ambos, en sentido figurado-

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó a uno de los invitados.

-Miren esto amigos! encontré un vasija extraña!-

-Yeah!- exclamaban los presentes eufóricos.

-¿¡que!?- exclamó Moon no creyendo lo que veía.

-esa vasija es de la colección de mi madre! ¡dejen eso! ¡no se tocan vasijas, cántaros , cuadros ni armaduras de la familia butterfly, ni siquiera se acerquen a ellos!-

-¡la p*nche fiesta continúa!- gritó Rob.

El Dj levantó el pulgar en respuesta y empezó a correr música electrónica.

Mientras controlaba que los desalmados no tocaran y dañaran ningún objeto que fuera de su propiedad, había decidido usar su varita, ella nunca había usado su varita para la batalla, esta sería la primera vez que la usaba, según Glossaryck tenía despejar su mente, y usar su imaginación, para alguien que se podía concentrar con facilidad no sería muy difícil.

-Golpe lunar!-

De su varita emergieron unas esferas de energía blanca, ella comtemplaba, de repente la magia ya no le parecía tan aburrida, todo gracias a la sensación de poder que se sentía al haber usado la varita.

Con que ese ataque mandó volar a los que tocaban y dañaban los muebles del castillo, para su suerte, estos no se encontraban dañados.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Moon-

-Aaah!-

-Tranquila soy yo, River-

-River ¿sabias de esto?-

-No, pero Rob me dijo que esto lo hizo con el permiso de la reina.

-Quizás esa supuesta reunión a la que fue convocada no sea de verdad, se pondrá furiosa si llega a ver esto , ayúdame a evitar que estos salvajes rompan algo-

-Seguro Moon, lo que tu digas-

Mientras Moon recorría cada rincón del castillo, Rob la seguía a toda velocidad, saltando de candelabro en candelabro.

-¿Sabes? Todo este desmadre festivo se pudo haber evitado si tu hubieras aceptado mi invitación, el castillo estaría completamente intacto-

-No, tú tienes un problema Rob, no saber cuando no es no, y yo-

Empezó a jadear de tanto correr – te dije que no-

-Uh te ves cansadita Mooncita-

-estoy bien-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Rob apareció ante ella.

-¿quieres algo de beber? Podemos hacer un brindis en caso de que tu madre descubra esto y tu sabes, me haga añicos, o me haga al tiro al blanco con las flechas de sus soldados- el le acercó un vaso de jugo de naranja natural a la joven princesa Mewmana.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, había algo en esa sonrisa del chico interdimensional que la inquietaba, el estaba tramando algo, quizás había hechizado el jugo, esos ojos ahora verdes brillosos que destellaba la hacían dudar.

-Si quieres que sea más cómodo- con un chasquido hizo parecer una mesita y dos sillas pequeñas de la nada.

-¿esta bien?-

Sin dejar de observarlo la joven Moon se sentó en la silla que él le ofreció. Rob hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-¿Un brindis canosa?-

Moon levantó una ceja, pero sonrió.

-Un brindis-

Moon estaba a punto de beber el jugo, estaba nerviosa, dudaba en como podría engañar a Rob.

-¿Moon estás ahí?-

-Ah carajo….- se giró hacia el joven johansen- Si River estamos aquí! ¿No ves que estamos brindando?-

Aprovechando la pequeña y oportuna distracción de Rob , Moon cambió los vasos, para cuando Rob se voltea, ella le sonríe con satisfacción.

-¿y esa sonrisa?-

-Nada importante, me dí cuenta de que es una hermosa noche, a pesar de lo fría que esta-

-La verdad que si ¿brindis?-

-Brindis-

Ambos se bebieron todo el jugo, River se acercó a ellos, Moon notó que llevaba un ojo morado.

-River ¿qué te pasó?-

-Intenté detener a uno de los invitados que estaban manchando los manteles de las mesas, Moon, la fiesta se salió de control, y… y…y Helios está aquí-

Moon se mostró confundida ante el nombre.

-¿Helios? ¿Quién es Helios?-

-Uh Helios- dijo Rob metiendo en la conversación

-Es un sol viviente, un desgraciado problemático, no tanto como yo, que se cola en las fiestas y se come los bocadillos, si está el, será difícil detener esa fiestonga con él suelto-

-Bien, River sigue controlando a los invitados, yo me encargaré de Helios, Rob ¿tu vas a ayudarme?-

-Nah, sólo me divertiré, bailaré y contemplaré el bardo-

-Como quieras-

Mientras Moon y River corrieron de vuelta hacia la habitación principal donde se desarrollaba el desastre de fiesta, Rob siguió tras de ellos, el pelinegro se encontraba extrañado de que sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago.

El sol viviente Helios se encontraba devorando todo a su alrededor, nadie se atrevía a reclamarle nada o de lo contrario sería incinerado, y nadie , a menos que sea un demonio del reino lúcitor se atrevería a enfurecer a un Sol viviente.

-Hmm esa mesa estuvo deliciosa-

-¡Oye tú!-

Helios se dio vuelta para encarar a Moon.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-

-Sí, quiero que tú, y todos los invitados se vayan, la fiesta terminó-

-No! Que nadie se vaya o lo incineraré, escucha niñita, esta fiesta no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga-

-Oh ¿ asi que quieres pelea?-

-No podría estar más deacuerdo-

-Bien-

Sin dudarlo Moon disparó su magia contra Helios.

-Golpe lunar!-

El sol viviente fue sorprendido y golpeado por una fila de lunas hechas de energía, mandándolo a estrellarse, furioso, dio un grito de guerra.

-¡Que empieze el desmadre! ¡Dj un poco de música!-

El Dj asintió y todos los invitados rodearon a Moon y a Helios formando un circulo estaban listos.

-Uy justo ese tenías que poner, bueno a darle…. Space unicorn-

Cantaba Rob mientras se movía al son de la música, pues siempre que había caos alrededor, el chico interdimensional bailaba en señal de deleite.

-Space Unicorn, soaring at the stars… ay, ese tema no se me va salir de mi p*ta cabeza ni pegándome tres tiros-

Helios disparó unas cuantas bolas de fuego emergiendo de su boca, Moon creó un escudo de energía que absorvió el ataque y se lo devolvió de nuevo mandando lejos a Helios.

-¡Rayos! Esa Mewmana me está haciendo quedar mal-

-Buen esa M-fly- dijo Rob levantando el pulgar, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte gruñido emerger de su estómago. Llevó sus manos a su estómago, se sentía muy fuerte.

-Uy creo que el vino de ese barril estaba bastante rancio, me cayó pesado ¡tengo que defecar! P*ta , y justo en el momento-

El pelinegro rápidamente se fue corriendo en dirección a los baños de los empleados y mucamas del castillo. Perdiéndose de la batalla.

En los bosques, la reina comet y su esposo se encontraba llegando de vuelta en dirección a Mewni.

-No puedo que esa reunión en el reino Lúcitor fuera falsa, quedé en ridículo- decía la madre de Moon cruzándose de brazos.

-Descuida, Moon está en el castillo y seguramente todo está tan tranquilo como lo dejamos-

Al poder ver el castillo desde la ventanilla de su carruaje, Comet notó una peculiaridad.

-Hay luces de colores emergiendo del castillo, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando ¡acelere!-

-Ay me cago, me cago, me cago- se puteó internamente al ver todas las puertas cerradas, golpeó una puerta.

-está ocupado!-

Golpea otra puerta

-Ocupado imbécil!-

Golpea la tercera puerta.

-ocupa..dooo oooooh-

Rob escuchaba gemidos provenir de la tercera puerta.

-Pero la p*ta que te parió, para eso existen los moteles y se van al p*to baño! ay me cago, están todos ocupados-

Rápidamente miró hacia la ventana en dirección a las afueras.

-y bueno, voy a defecar en el bosque ¿qué se le va a hacer?-

A lo lejos pudo divisar un baño de maderab, cerca de bosque , en una zona bastante alejada del pueblo, bendijo su suerte sólo por esa vez, logró llegar hasta ahí a una velocidad comparable a la del correcaminos.

En cuanto a la pelea, Moon finalmente logró vencer a Helios, este de tantos ataques de magia y golpes que había recibido literalmente se había apagado, para evitar más vergüenzas salió flotando hacia algún lugar lejos de Mewni.

-Bien, en cuanto a los demás, fuera, la fiesta ya acabó-

Todos jóvenes del remo nube suspiraron angustiados y salieron del castillo sin hacer mucho escándalo, ella se volteó hacia el joven rubio.

-River me ayudas a Limpiar?-

El asintió con una sonrisa.

-Seguro Moon, claro-

Mientras él usaba una escoba, Moon con su varita reponía todo el desorden que dejó la fiesta, en buen momento Glossaryck le había enseñado el hechizo de restauración.

Para cuando llegó su madre, había quedado desconcertada de que el castillo estaba intacto sin nada fuera de lugar, cosa que la extrañó, Moon y River tuvieron que decir una mentira piadosa, de que Moon estaba practicando unos hechizos con la varita y por las luces de colores, estando convencida la reina no indagó más.

En cuanto a Rob, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto satisfacción ,tranquilidad y relajación de usar un baño. miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y ahora con qué me limpio el ojet*? Bah me limpio con la media, me importa una mierd*-

Al salir del baño, emergió un tremendo hedor que no pasó desapercibido.

-Fuuuuu, tan grande el tremendo deshecho que… - Olfateó la media contaminada –chingada madr- acto seguido seguido se desmayó, quedando inconciente por un buen rato.

Lo que el muy zoquete no entendía, es que al no girar del retrete, su materia fecal expulsó una especie de nube de gas que se dirigió a Mewni.

Las semanas pasaron, y los habitantes de Mewni empezaron a presentar síntomas, como dolor de estómago, vómitos, diarrea, ataques de toz, la mayoría de estas enfermedades terminaron matando a la gran mitad de la población, tanto duró esa peste que fue denominada como "La gran plaga de Mewni" , ni siquiera la peste negra que tuvieron los humanos en la tierra tenía comparación, tanto fue las quejas y reclamos del pueblo a la reina que ella, convocó a la alta comisión de magia, para descubrir quien o qué fue el causante del brote utilizando la magia como medio.

Luego de unos cuantos hechizos, ya habían descubierto la causa, una gran nube de gas que se dispersado en todo Mewni, pero quien la causo, dos semanas después, descubrieron al causante, aunque en realidad no estaban tan sorprendidos.

-Moon-

-Si madre? Pudiste descubrir quien maldijo a Mewni con esta plaga de enfermedades y muerte?-

-Si, puede que te sorprenda saberlo-

-te escucho-

En las primeras horas de la mañana, la princesa Moon se encontraba desayunando (o fingiendo que lo hacía) pero que tenía que quedarse ahí hasta que Rob apareciera. No se sentía cómoda con lo que estaba por hacer. finalmente la presa apareció.

-Hey Mooncita , buenos días, espero que te haya gustado la megafiesta que te preparamos-

-¿Dónde estabas? No apareciste en días-

El mostró cierta expresión de molestia al recordar la tremenda cagada literal que se mandó esa noche.

-Me pasé de copas, me fui a vomitar y caí dormido, fue por eso, no siempre uno la pasa bien en las fiestas, por favor no me preguntes más.

La joven peli plateada levantó una ceja.

-¿Devolviste la comida digerida o llenaste el sanitario?-

-Sin detalles Moon, oh , esa es una tortita?-

Para sorpresa del chico interdimensional, aparecen cientos de caballeros Mewmanos, con espadas y escudos apuntando a Rob, este se mostró confundido.

-Rob, quedas arrestado por causar la plaga de Mewni llevarte cientos de vidas Mewmanas-

-Mooncita esto es una broma ¿No?-

-No Rob, investigamos a fondo el origen de la plaga, por medio de la magia, y descubrimos un inodoro usado, tus heces soltaron un virus letal, tú le causaste una gran desgracia a Mewni-

-¿Qué? no, no puede ser che ¿Es posta eso?-

Siente una mano en su hombro.

-Acompáñamos al calabozo-

-Eh pará gato, qué me tocás!-

La llama verde se encendió en la mano derecha del pelinegro, y lo hizo volar de un puñetazo, inmediatamente los caballeros se abalanzaron sobre él, sabía que no sería.

-¡Eh, no me toquen el paquete ahí! ¡Éh, Rescatáte loco ¡No te sarpés! ¡no te sarpés! -

(golpe y cae inconciente)

Su visión borrosa y poco clara se despejaba poco a poco, revelando a Moon, frente a él, ella lo miraba con cierta pena, rápidamente notó que estaba encadenado de manos, y de pies por si acaso. El fue directo al grano.

-Soltáme-

-Rob, sabes que no puedo hacer eso-

-Todo esto fue idea de tu pinche madre ¿verdad?-

-¡No metas a mi madre en esto!- gritó Moon pero luego se arrepintió de su reacción y suspira.

-Mira Rob, causaste algo terrible-

-No sería la primera vez, fue sin querer Moon, no lo hice apropósito!-

-Sé que no lo harías, te conozco-

-Entonces habla con tu madre, dile que soy inocente, …hipotéticamente hablando.

-No puedo hacer eso.

Esa respuesta se sintió como diez cachetadas de todas las que ha recibido.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué fregados no?-

-Si te defiendo, mi mamá pensará que me corrompiste y me mandará a Santa O, y la verdad no sé si quiera soportar a Heinous o ese lugar de nuevo, además de que no quiero decepcionar a mi mamá-

-Vaya, que bueeena amiga eres, si sabes que cualquier tipo de ejecución estúpida no funcionará ¿Verdad? Yo NO puedo morir ni aunque quisiera-

-Lo sé, mi madre lo sabe, es por eso que tu castigo será el exilio, una catapulta te espera-

-A ver , a ver , a ver ¿Cómo la que usan para los dementes que no pueden ser curados? ¿es enserio?-

-También se usa para la gente condenada al exilio, para ser sincera, eres el primer exiliado en dos décadas-

-¿Tan poco? Apuesto que la primera de todas fue Eclipsa, pero ese ya es otro cantar que LUEGO mencionaré-

-Te veré cuando comienze el proceso de exilio… Lo siento tanto Rob, yo soy una princesa, no puedo distraerme con simples libertinajes, eso no es de princesas, espero que lo entiendas, escucha, sólo no vengas a Mewni por un tiempo, pero… yp prometo que cuando vuelvas, te daré la bienvenida-

La princesa con gran pena se cubrió en su capucha y se retiró de la celda. Era una lástima, pero Rob se lo merecía, ella fue clara con él, y él no lo entendió por las buenas.

Pasaron las horas, y la hora del exilio había llegado, Rob fue atado y cubierto por sogas por todo el cuerpo, esta vez cooperó, los caballeros lograron trasladarlo a la capapulta, pudo ver que casi todo el pueblo, los que no se contagiaron con la plaga, La reina Comet, su esposo el rey, y Moon se encontraban sentados, en sus respectivos tronos al aire libre, Moon bajaba la mirada con cierta tristeza e impotencia, era obvio que ella no disfrutaba mucho, en cambio su madre sonreía y disfrutaba del espectáculo, era obvio que quedaría en la historia de Mewni como la reina que desterró a Rob, el humano que cruza dimensiones. De la comisión de magia sólo se vió a Lekmet, Omnitraxus, era obvio que Rhombulus no vendría y por alguna razón, Hekapoo no pudo estar presente, seguro estaba ocupada con alguna situación con las dimensiones.

El que dictaba la sentencia rompió el murmullo de los presente.

-Pueblo de Mewni, mi rey , mi reina, princesa, estamos aquí para presenciar el destierro de "Rob el indeseable"-

-¿Ese es mi apodo? ¿enserio? no mamen-

Rob se ganó una severa mirada del vérdugo que significaba, esa mirada significaba "Cállate o te doy una trompada"

-fue idea de la reina- le susurró el hombre, este se aclaró la garganta – señor Rob ¿algunas últimas palabras para ser desterrado del reino de Mewni?-

-Sí ¡Pueblo de Mewni! … y Reina comet ¡Pueden chuparme bien el ort…

*Se activa la catapulta*

-Tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

El pelinegro salió volando bien lejos del castillo de Mewni en dirección hacia las montañas, era casi rutinario que chocaran algunas palomas en el rostro del tarado en forma accidental.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH voy a morir Buajaja, voy a morir, voy a vomitar, primero moriré y luego vomitareeeeeeeeeeee!

De repente el chico interdimensional notó el posible lugar, una vieja casa con techo de paja en medio del bosque, sabía que eso no pintaría bien.

-Me va doler un chingo COÑO!-

Saturnino aún se encontraba atado y de cabeza sobre el suelo, el pelinaranja ya se estaba mareando ante tanta sangre en el interior de su cabeza.

"En algún momento tenés que aparecer Rob" pensaba el pelinaranja con esperanza.

La bruja ya tenía su olla de sopa de niño lista, le costó varios días pero finalmente la tenía preparada.

-Ya está completa- decía la bruja con alegría.

-Con está sopa tendré juventud eterna, y contigo terrícola, como ingrediente extra, hará el resultado mucho más efectivo-

Miró a Saturnino con una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

-Ahora la parte interesante, tengo que destriparte desde tu estómago hasta el cuello-

Saturnino tragó saliva.

-quiero a mi mamá-

la bruja nuevamente se volvió a transformar en una enorme tarántula, Saturnino se reiría de lo poco seria que veía la bruja arácnida con ese sombrero si no tuviese cagado por el miedo de ser devorado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Rob llegó y aterrizó en el momento justo, destruyó el techo de paja causando un hoyo gigantesco , el impacto causó que la olla se volcara y derramara todo su contenido, el se levantó con cierta dificultad, sin dejar de llevar su mano a la espalda.

-Ay la conch* de la lora, la espalda me va a romper las guildas por todo un mes-

Pudo ver a su amigo pelinaranja de ojos verdes.

-Eh ¿qué haces ahí vos?-

-No nada, estuve dias acá de vacaciones, me invitaron a una despedida de soltero y amanecí aquí ¿¡Me estás jodiendo tarado!? ¡Me raptó una bruja en tus narices y vos ni enterado! ahora estuve así ¡ASÍ! de que la vieja me hiciera sopa.

-Ah….

\- Enserio Rob, literalmente me iba a hacer sopa-

-Ahora que recuerdo el Rhombulus me mencionó algo de niños Mewmanos desaparecidos, y que podría tratarse de esas brujas que se transforman en araña-

-El de las manos de víbora?-

-No, el remisero de esquina ¡Claro que el de manos de vibora!-

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida cuando la bruja ahora tarántula recuperó el conocimiento y se levantó, lista para atacar al intruso.

-¡No te llevarás al terrícola!-

-Claro que sí, araña fea-

Con su mano encendida en llamas verdes, Rob abrió el portal revelando a Rhombulus, este quedó sorprendido.

-¡Rob, tengo entendido que fuiste exiliado! ¿¡Qué haces aquí todavía!?- preguntó molesto.

-Che Rhombulus, encontré a tu bruja, vení llevátela ¿querés?-

-Oh con que era eso, bien-

La bruja araña estaba punto de abalanzarse contra Rob, pero en un acto rápido, Rhombulus la congeló en un crystal, cruzó el portal, la cargó y se la llevó.

-Sólo por esto, no se lo diré a la reina- dijo antes de retirarse, Rob negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Ay, este Rhombulus, bien Saturnino nos vamos?-

-Me perdí de algo importante?-

-No, me exiliaron, no es la gran cosa-

-¿Qué pasó? Decílo-

-Bien-

Con un machetazo Rob cortó la soga que sostenía a Saturnino, este cayó de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Rayos! Aun no estaba listo boludo!-

-Como te decía, esos desgraciados me exiliaron sólo por que defequé, al parecer mis heces exparcieron bacterias que en la tierra no harían un carajo pero en Mewni si, cause una especie de peste negra en Mewni Satur, me acusaron de brujo, me gritaron y dijeron de todo y otras cuantas boludeces, me mandé una cagada en sentido literal y figurativo-

Saturnino lo observó fijo durante un momento, acto seguido se tiró al suelo y empezó a carcajear.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! Yo te dije boludo, nada bueno saldría de esa fea costumbre que tenés que usar el baño y no tirar de la cisterna, tus cagadas se llevaron vidas, y lo más divertido de esto es que realmente fueron cagadas AAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-Sí, adelante, sacálo de tu sistema-

Se quedó mirándolo en el suelo , retorciéndose de la risa tanto que empezó a colmarlo.

-Sí no te calmás ahora, voy a meterte un pepino, en el ojete-

-Ah bueno, me calmo, me calmo ya, no me dejás ser vos ¿ya nos vamos a casa?-

-Sí, a casa- dijo Rob en un tono de derrotado, el sólo quería que Moon se divirtiera por una vez en su vida, pero lo único que consiguió era la infamia de ser un enemigo de Mewni.

Lo que el chico interdimensional no sabía es que dos semanas después, ocurría un ataque sorpresa, una emboscada de monstruos que se cobró la vida de la reina comet, dejando a Moon como la nueva reina de Mewni a temprana edad.

* * *

(El presente)

La reina Moon, entró a sus aposentos, hoy había sido otro día rutinario de estar sentado en su trono la mitad del día, pasear por el castillo o el jardín del reino, una vez cómoda en su habitación, ella caminó hacia el mueble, abrió su cajón, revelando el collar hecho de diente de Dragón, ella dio un suspiro, el castillo no era lo misma sin su hija Star, pero ella tenía que estar en la tierra, para aprender algo de responsabilidad, una voz conocida para ella habló a sus espaldas.

-Me sorprende que la conservaras después de tanto tiempo-

La madre de Star no se molestó en voltearse.

-Era un excelente detalle de tu parte, hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte no conservarlo.

Rob dio su suspiro y se sentó en un lado de la cama de Star.

-Sólo vine a disculparme por aquella vez, actúe como idiota, esa vez realmente estaba fuera de si, bueno, era la primera vez que usabas poderes, pensé que eras de esas princesas, que querían divertirse todo el tiempo y no pensar en responsabilidades, que la vida de uno no es lo que tus progenitores, quieran, funcionó con River, pero contigo no-

La madre de Star miró con comprensión a su compañero de juventud, Rob nunca tuvo malas intenciones con ella, sólo quería lo mejor, y eso ella lo entendió perfectamente.

-Escucha Rob, puede que el destino de uno sea atender siempre sus responsabilidad, sé que todas mis malas opiniones sobre ti, no eran ciertas, temía mucho que mi madre se decepcionara de mi, pero… ahora mi vida es perfecta, tengo una excelente hija, algo irresponsable, pero es mi hija al fin y al cabo, el reino no ha sufrido ningún ataque-

El no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación.

\- hmmm Sí supieras que por un ataque terminarás en un lugar donde olvidarás hasta tu identidad-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada no dije nada Mooncita-

-No creas que no sé que ahora estas con mi hija y su amigo de la tierra-

-Sí, Starcita es una chica única, sí que sabe meterse en líos, como su padre jejeje déjame adivinar ¿enviaste guardias a mirar de vez en cuando no?-

Moon asintió con una sonrisa, mientras que el chico interdimensional decidió hacer de una buena vez, lo que nunca había hecho en su jodida existencia.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu madre, era algo aguafiestas pero no merecía ser asesinada, sé lo que siente perder un ser querido-

-Descuida Rob, ella está en paz , y la pude vengar, se fue sabiendo que su reino quedó en buenas manos-

-Hmm en eso no te discuto, eres una buena reina-

-Si, te puedo dar el indulto si lo deseas, ya no estarás exiliado de Mewni-

-Meh, eso me lo podés dar otro día, ahora tengo muchos asuntos que resolver, no me puedo quedar, de hecho es hora de que me vaya-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, para demostrar que no había rencores, Rob hizo una reverencia a la reina de Mewni. Ella correspondió con cortesía.

-Alteza-

-Rob-

Luego de aclarar las cosas , y por fin quedar en paz con la reina de Mewni, el chico interdimensional abrió un portal y se fue , de vuelta a la tierra. (donde se encuentra Star)

Saturnino se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque de Echo creek, un portal de energía verde aparece frente a él revelando a su amigo.

-Y Rob? ¿qué tal te fue? ¿llamó a los guardias? ¿te puteó?-

-Nah, ni cerca, ella me perdonó por esa horrible vez y yo la perdoné a ella, estamos-

-Oh, me pone de buenas oír eso amigo-

-Sí, ahora que está saldado todo, podemos ir tranquilos, solos tú y yo y ese hippie a tu lado-

-¿ah? ¿Cuál Hippie boludo? De qué hablás, no hay nadie a mi lado-

-Oh oh, está empezando Saturnino-

-¿ahora?-

-¡Si! Ya pasaron los dos meses! ¡tenemos que ir con la blonda y con Díaz antes que sea demasiado tarde wey! ¡Ya ya ya!-

-¿Gritamos?-

-si, gritemos Satur-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*ambos boludos corren en dirección a la casa Díaz*

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Es bueno volver al negocio del fic, ojalá hayan disfrutado de este episodio y mucho, sí que demoré demasiado, prometo no hacerlo más, pero me invadió la pereza, odio que me pase eso.**

 **Escribí mas de 7000 palabras, creo que no es la primera vez, ahora ya saben la tremenda cagada literal que se mandó Rob en Mewni, por eso siempre hay que tirar de la cisterna en el baño XD.**

 **Por fin revelé lo que es Rob, un trotador dimensional, así se les dicen los Mewmanos a los humanos que pueden crear portales.**

 **En el siguiente cap empezará el verdadero desastre, el desmadre absoluto como diría mi Oc, gracias por los favoritos. Wow, no pensé tener tantos, esta historia sigue. Y como dije en el adelanto.**

 **No olviden visitar el fic de MontanaHatsune92 "Ficgelion" allí aparecemos mi Oc y yo (a partir del cap 7,de hecho.) saludos y nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap.**


	15. Locura y Caos

**Capitulo 15**

 **Locura y caos.**

Marco estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño donde Jackie Lynn thomas tenía una cita con él, en un restaurant de ensueños, con nachos con queso derretido y mucha Pizza, pudo seguir disfrutando de ese sueño si no fuera por esos golpeteos constantes en plena madrugada.

Se levantó de su cama, adormilado y de mala gana bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y los que golpeaban se abalanzaron sobre el.

-¿¡PERO QUE RÁ….!?-

Se chico latino se sorprendió al ver de quienes se trataban.

-Hola Díaz nos extrañaste?-

-Rob, Saturnino ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿tienen idea de cuanto tiempo que no aparecen ustedes dos?-

-Si si, todo un hiatus de una serie de Tv, pero ahora esa maricada es lo de menos Boludo-

-Verás Marco, se acaba de presentar una situación- Explicó Saturnino.

El chico Latino se encontraba bastante confundido con la revelación

-¿Qué clase de Situación?-

* * *

A la mañana Siguiente…

La luz de un nuevo día se presentaba sobre Echo Creek, La princesa mágica de otra dimensión y heredera de Mewni Star butterfly se levantó de su reconfortante sueño, se lavó los dientes con su cepillo de "Love Sentence", se peinó, se vistió, y se miró al espejo con su radiante sonrisa de chica cool, bajó por las escaleras para desayunar.

-Buenos días Marco…¿que esta pasando aquí?

La blonda se sorprendió al ver una enorme caja de madera en medio de la sala de estar, sobre ella se encontraban dos de sus mejores amigos martillando.

-¿Marco? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace Saturnino aquí?- preguntó Star curiosa.

-Uh Blonda que bueno que despertaste che ¿podes ayudarnos a…-

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de ti Saturnino, donde está Rob?-

-Aquí dentro de la caja Starcita-

-¿Qué haces ahí Rob?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Protegiéndolos de mi mismo-

Star lo miró confundida

-¿Cómo que de ti mismo?-

El chico latino y el chico peli anaranjado se miraron.

-Se lo decís vos o se lo digo yo?-

-Pues…

-Esta bueno, se lo digo yo-

-Verás Starcita- Saturnino empezaba a explicar

-¿Recuerdas cuando a ti te agarró la Mewbertad Starcita?-

-Asi es-

-Bueno, a Rob le agarró un problema bien cabrón, algo muy serie, el no es de esta dimensión ni de Mewni obviamente, por lo tanto no pertenece aquí y entenderás que el tarado este no puede estar en una dimensión ajena a la suya por más de dos pinches meses, o pasarían cosas bien pero bien locas-

-¿Qué clase de cosas locas? ¿divertidas y alocadas o desastrosas y catástroficas?-

-Desastrosas y catastróficas-

-Asi es Blonda- dijo Rob desde la jaula.

-He estado comenzando a sentir los primeros síntomas de mi desborde mental, ya no olvidaron el capitulo 1 de esta historia?-

(Recapitulando)

"Rob tenía un poder especial,el poder de entrar a las dimensiones de sus programas favoritos, pero saben cual es el problema de su puto don? Que al estar en una dimensión animada demasiado tiempo perdería su cordura poco a poco.

Poco a poco

Poco a poco.

-¡Poco a poco Blonda!-

-Si esta bien, ya te entendí ¿pero que tiene de malo alocarse?-

Saturnino la tomó por los hombros.

-¡VOS NO LO ENTENDÉS! Si Rob no vuelve a su dimensión, pierde su cordura, si la pierde , no hay barrera que impida que él salga-

-¿el?-

-El Rob lunático, es el alterego de Rob, atrapada en lo más profunda de la pervertida mente de mi amigo, un ser lleno de locura, desenfreno y maldad, un ser que puede alterar y destruir toda dimensión a su antojo, solo por que si, el Rob lunático representa a lo más irracional del ser humano, así como Rob representa lo más idiota del ser humano, y no blonda, no son exageraciones-

-Si, ya estoy empezando a sentir los síntomas y mareos, maldición, es peor que estar ebrio, veo ositos de colores y burbujas alrededor de ustedes, es como si hubiera inhalado un alucinógeno-

Decía Rob cuyo ojos se tornaron en espirales.

-Ay maldición-

El pelinegro empezó a retorcerse dentro de la caja, Star, Marco y Saturnino se acercaron a mirar desde afuera con cautela a través de esa pequeña ventanilla de la caja.

Una buena cantidad de espuma empezaba a surgir de la boca de Rob. este saltó a la ventanilla asustando al trío de amigos, con su mano abrió portal interdimensiónal.

-Lisa Loud, Saturnino, quiero que vayas a su dimensión y le… le pidas más de esas botellitas verdes, sólo así me podré curar y…. y.. evitar que el Rob lunático salga de mí-

-¿Lisa loud? ¿no es la del show ese donde un niño tiene diez hermanas profanables e incestuosas?

-Si esa , te tenés que ir para allá, Y ES PARA AYER SATUR! o quieres que nos hagamos boleta todos-

-No no, está bien ,esta bien boludo, iré para allá y te traigo tu medicina, no voy a permitir que esa cosa se apodere de tu pinche cuerpo-

-Gra-gracias Satur, no se que carajo haría sin vos compadre, toma mi llama, que no se te apague, con ella podrás volver aquí-

Rob le pasó la llamarada verde con la que abre los portales a Saturnino.

-Ahora andáte, solo dile a la cuatroojos esa que venís de parte mía por las botellitas verdes, ella sabrá a que te refieres, no te atrevas a venir sin ellas-

-Deacuerdo, me voy loco, aguantá tranqui-

-Si si Satur, vos hacéme el pedido-

Star y Marco vieron a Saturnino marcharse por el portal interdimensional hacia quien sabe donde, ellos se miraron con cierta confusión, no entendían que tan grave era el asunto pero pronto lo descubrirían.

-Ahora escuchen bien ustedes dos, Starcita y Díaz, pase lo que pase diga lo que diga, no habran esta caja por nada del mundo, sería como abrir la hijueputa caja de Pandora ¿entendido? NO me dejen salir hasta que Saturnino vuelva ¿fui claro?-

Star y Marco se le quedaron observando a Rob durante un minuto, procesando lo que les había ordenado, lentamente asintieron.

-Entendido-

-Lo que digas-

-buenas mascotas, ahora sigan con sus vidas-

El día transcurrió de forma tranquila, Star y Marco se prepararon para ir a la escuela, abordaron el autobús sin ningún problema, aún estaban confundidos por la llegada sorpresiva de Rob y Saturnino, habían estados ausentes por unas semanas, Star estaba a punto de poner carteles de "Extraviados" con una foto de esos dos palurdos cometiendo vandalismo, pero Marco la había convencido de que no fuera necesaría, el tenía presentimiento de que esos dos problemáticos regresarían, y tuvo razón.

Star y Marco no habían dicho una sola palabra desde que abordaron el autobús.

-Marco ¿Qué crees que sea el mal que aqueja a Rob?-

-No lo sé Star, pero cuando ellos llegaron a casa estaban bastante alamardos, es mejor no saberlo, esperemos que se resuelva pronto y ya-

-Si Marco, pero sabes que tal si esa "Locura" de Rob es algo que se deba liberar-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que si el alterego de Rob es alguien que solo necesita salir un rato divertirse y pasala bien, entonces, deberíamos dejar que fluya, verás, cuando conocí a mi amiga Ponyhead, ella era algo tímida, no sabía como liberarse, divertirse ¿entiendes?-

-Oh ya veo, pero Rob ya es alguien descabellado de por sí, incluso más que Ponyhead-

-Lo sé, pero a lo mejor si su yo loco anduviera libre por sólo una vez, quizás Rob ya no tenga ese problema de estar poco o más tiempo en otras dimensiones-

Marco se le quedó mirando a su amiga Mewmana, ella tenía esa sonrisa amplia y esperanzadora que siempre tiene cuando se le da una ocurrencia, pero él tenía sus dudas.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero recuerda lo que dijo Rob, si se suelta podría desatar un…-

-Si si, ya sé , caos y mucha destrucción y desolación, bah yo creo que Rob estaba exagerando-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Es Rob-

-Buen punto-

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? Lo ayudamos?-

-Hmmm, No lo sé Star-

-Vamos Marco, Por favoooor-

-Bueno, está bien, pero sigo pensando que será una mala idea-

El día de escuela había sido normal, almuerzo, pure de batatas con pollo frito, junto con otro examen sorpresa de la maestra calavera, esa maestra Troll no daba descanso.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa, para alivio de ellos no encontraron nada inusual, solo a Rob observándolos fijamente desde la caja con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Marco me está asustando- susurró Star a su amigo y sonrió.

-Heeey Rob ya vinimos-

-Noté eso-

-Oh genial ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Las alucinaciones y mareos se hacen más intensos, la voz del Rob lunática está rompiéndome las malditas bolas tristes para que lo deje salir ¿Cómo crees que me siento?-

-Oh,Entiendo-

-No, no lo entiendes- *imito la voz de Star*

-¿Esa fue mi voz?-

-¿Esa fue mi voz?-

-Marco, el puede imitar mi voz!-

-Marco, el puede imitar mi voz-

-Oye deja de hacer eso Rob, es molesto-

-Oye deja de hacer eso Rob, es molesto-

-Ya basta!-

-Ya basta!

-Oye Star, cálmate solo ignóralo-

*Rob imita la voz de Jackie*

-¿Asi como Jackie te ignora a ti?-

-¡Oye!-

-Marco, calma, se ve que Rob está muy de malas hoy, así que por ahora, prepara algo para cenar-

*Suspiro* -deacuerdo-

Marco preparó uno de sus famosos y ricos nachos con queso, ambos los degustaron con gusto, intentaron darle un poco a Rob, pero este no respondía, dentro de esa caja, se veía que estaba en posición fetal murmurando palabras en un lenguaje desconocido.

La Mewmana y el Latino se miraron confundidos.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea que lo dejes suelto en ese estado-

-Descuida verás que todo lo que necesita Rob es desahogarse-

Marco miró hacia dentro de la caja, gritó cuando Rob los miraba desde la ventanita pequeña, con esos ojos rojos penetrantes, como si el quisiera destrozarlos.

-Hablo en serio Star-

-Hahaha, Marco que miedoso eres, no pasará nada- dijo Star queriendo abrir la puerta de la caja, pero Marco la detuvo.

-NO!-

-Marco, estás apretando mi mano-

-Lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar a Saturnino, el parece conocer a su amigo mejor que nadie, así que vayamos a dormir ya-

-Pero…

Marco serio se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora-

-Hush!- Star bufó molesta

\- No eres divertido, bien, como quieras-

El chico karate vio a la blonda subir a las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, el suspiró aliviado de haber logrado quitarle a Star esa idea de la cabeza.

"Star es demasiada insensata a veces" pensó Marco y dirigió su mirada a la caja.

-Buenas noches Rob-

(Voz diabólica)

 **-Púdrete desgraciado!** \- gritaba Rob mientras mordía los barrotes.

-Como sea-

-Espera Marco libérame, ya… ya se me pasó la locura, estoy como nuevo, mira ¿Ves? jejeje-

-Jaja, buen intento Rob, pero Saturnino y tú mismo me lo advirtieron, que no dejara salir por más que tu lo pidas-

-Tu madre es una **PERRA!** -

Marco frunció el ceño molesto.

-Ya calmate ¿quieres? ya vendrá Saturnino con esa cura tuya ¿Cuál es el drama?-

 **-No es una cura pendejo, solo es algo para atrasar lo inevitable pero no servirá una vez que la verdadera destrucción se libere, disfruta de tu mundo, por que será la primera dimensión que voy a arrasar como un volcán Muahahahhaha!** -

-….

Marco simplemente ignoró las amenazas de "Rob" , era evidente que ese no era el Rob de siempre, si no su alter ego lunático que cada vez tenía más posesión de él. Apagó las luces y se fue a su habitación a dormir, esperaba que mañana fuera un día tranquilo.

* * *

En la madrugada…

Todo era silencioso, la calma de la madrugada era casi sepulcral, Todos tenían un sueño tranquilo comodos en sus camas, excepto el chico interdimensional, las pesadillas eran cada segundo más intensas y perturbadoras.

-Sal de mi mente, deja mi cuerpo en paz!-

Su lado más salvaje y demente no dejaba de acosarlo.

(en el sueño)

Rob se encontraba flotando en medio de la nada con otro ser, cuya presencia para él no era bienvenido, su otro yo loco.

- **Vamos Rob, lo único que quiero es salir y demostrar mi poderío, tu verdadera capacidad, esto es para lo que dicta tu existencia** -

-El problema es que vos me querés quitar mi cuerpo, mi voluntad, todo lo que es yo cabron, ni en pedo te voy a permitir eso, además de que no le veo la puta gracia conquistar o destruir dimensiones alternas-

 **-Es que yo soy tú puberto idiota, así que estoy en todo el hijueputa derecho de usar tu pajero cuerpo** -

-¡VOS NO SOS YO, NUNCA SERÍAS YO! ¡sólo exististe desde que yo obtuve mis poderes! Solo aguanta a que venga Saturnino y me traiga esas botellita que preparó esa versión Loud de Dexter, volverás a estar encerrado en el abismo de mi pinche subconciente-

 **-Oh eso crees? Hehehe-**

De repente ambos Robs escuchan provenir una voz de la nada.

-Shh Rob ¿estas despierto?-

Rob abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Blonda?-

- **¡JAJA Distraidote!-**

El Rob loco disparó un rayo de energía oscura de su boca, esta rodeó Rob transformándose en cadenas, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

 **-Hahaha, tu cuerpo ahora es mio-**

-NO NO coñoooooo! ¡Blonda que caraj* hacés! Volvé a dormir! Ni se te ocurra abrir la p*ta caja!-

-Ella ya no puede oírte Pendejo, me apoderé de todo tu cuerpo, mejor acomodáte a gusto para observar como hago una redecoración con la Tierra, con Mewni, y con todas las dimensiones de caricaturas y animé, Hahahaha!-

-Juro que cuando me libere te voy a romper la jeta, tu abuela necesitará una pinche lupa para reconocerte-

 **-Si claro como no-** se burló el Rob loco antes de desvanecerse dejando a Rob encadenado y aprisionado en su propia mente.

-No puedo creer que esta mamada me ocurra de nuevo-

Estiro su lengua hacia su bolsillo sacando un comic de contenido explicito llamada "Star vs the forces of Sex"

-Por lo menos tendré algo de zuculento entretenimiento barato, si tan solo me pudiera abrir el cierre-

Mientras afuera de la mente de Rob…

-Rob despierta-

-Eh blonda?¿que ocurre? ¿ya es de día?-

Star butterfly era muy conocida en Mewni por combatir monstruo con su varita y con mucha valentía, pero también era alguien bastante insensata y no se tomaba en serio cuando el verdadero peligro se presentía.

-No Rob ¿Sabes? Marco me dijo que no debería, pero creo que deberías salir y deshogarte, a lo mejor es por eso es que tienes ese problema de locura, por que lo reprimes, así que te liberaré y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras-

-Lo que quiera?-

Star sonrió y asintió. Mientras que Rob le dedicó una ampla sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando Starcita? Libérame ya por favor!-

Star se puso de pie, apuntó su varita contra el candado de la caja y la destruyó, "Rob" no lo podía creer , el por fin estaba afuera de la caja, miró de los alrededores y comenzó a reírse de forma casi malvada.

Star le sonreía algo cómoda por la tonada de la risa.

-Oye ¿Por qué tu risa suena malvada?-

-Hahaha, por que tu acabas de joder la existencia de todos sin darte cuenta-

-¿Ah? ¿Rob por qué tu voz se escucha espeluznant..HMMMM!-

Rob lunático disparó una gran bola de flema pegajoso que cubrió el rostro de la Mewmana, ella intentó quitársela, pero fue imposible, comenzó a disparar bolas de magia a todas partes con su varita, hasta que finalmente se desmayó por el olor de la flema, mientras que el Rob lunático salía corriendo y saltando de alegría además de disparar rayos a los autos destruyéndolos.

 **-Soy Libre! ¡Por fin soy libre! Ahahahaha! Libre para acabar con todas las dimensiones, YAY cabrones!-**

A la mañana siguiente, Marco se levantó sin ser consciente de lo que había pasado esta madrugada, se lavó los dientes y luego bajó hacia abajo, lo que se encontró lo dejó en shock, la gran caja de madera que contenía a Rob estaba destruida, y toda la sala de estar con agujeros en las paredes. Vió a su mejor amiga en el suelo con algo pegajoso sobre su rostro.

-¡Star!-

Marco rápidamente socorrió a la blonda, quitándole esa asquerosidad del rostro, la chica no mostraba ningún signo de vida.

-Oh no, esta muerta- con sus puños arriba, gritó al cielo-¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-

*empieza a toser*

-Esperen, si esta viva-

-¿Marco?-

-Star ¿quieres explicarme que pasó aquí?-

-Liberé a Rob-

-¿¡QUE!¡? por qué hiciste eso!-

-Sólo quería que se soltara, que liberara su lado salvaje, que no se reprimiera, hay que divertirse-

-Oh no, esto es grave-

Marco rápidamente corrió al sofá, se sentó , tomo el contro y encendio el televisor, tratando de encontrar las noticias.

-Oh, vamos Marco, no creo que llegue a hacer algo realmente grave-

 _"Interrumpimos este programa para informarles que esta mañana, muchos vecinos en el vecindario de Echo creek se levantaron para encontrar todos sus autos incendiados por un misterioso pirómano sexual, molestos, dijeron que ahora usarían sus monedas para el autobús, los choferes estarán felices el día de hoy"_

-Pfft, cualquier pudo haber hecho eso Marco, Rob no es el único vándalo que existe aqui en los ángeles-

 _"También hubo un misterioso ataque a la estación de policía de Echo creek, alguien pintó y escribió graffiti en toda la estructura del lugar, y también se llevó todas las rosquillas, los pobres oficiales tendrán que desayunar el café sin nada"_

-Esto es inhumano ¡INHUMANO!- lloraba un policía gordo con una caja de rosquillas vacías.

Marco miró a la Mewmana con ojos penetrantes, ella sonrió de forma nerviosa y mordía su varita.

-Jejeje, cualquiera pudo haberse robado esas rosquillas ¿sabes?-

 _"Ultimo momento! Ahora el maniático alborotador está atacando el centrol comercial de Echo creek, toda la gente del lugar ya ha sido evacuada, ahora el centro comercial se encuentra rodeado por la policía"_

-Ríndase ahora! Lo tenemos rodeado- gritaba el policía a través del altavoz.

-Esto no tiene por que terminar de estar forma, rindase o le disparamos-

 **-Chupeme la v*rga marico! Yo solo vine a comer, no molesten o los hago polvo-** gritaba aquel chico de pelo negro, camisa celeste y shorts blancos quien tenía a una de las empleadas de Mall de rehén.

-el no bromea oficiales!- gritó la empleada.

-Convirtió a mi jefe en cenizas , pero era un cabrón, no quería aumentarme el salario-

 **-Nadie te preguntó zorra, adiós-**

"Fin de la transmisión"

Star y Marco se quedaron boquiabiertos, y se miraron durante un momento.

-¿Sigues pensando que esto no es grave?-

-Deacuerdo, traeré a Nubi-

"Por qué Saturnino tardará tanto" se preguntaba Marco para sí mismo mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a calmar.

Ambos ignoraban que el Rob lunático sólo estaban jugando al cometer todo ese vandalismo, el desastre que el traería sería muy comparable al "Raromagedon".

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Jajaja, holaaa, miren quien está de vuelta, se armó el desmadre con Rob ¿eh? No saben cuanto esperé para escribir este cap, finalmente está libre, Ahora ya saben el problema que tiene Rob sobre estar en una dimensión alterna demasiado tiempo, su alter ego sale a destruir y manipular la realidad a su antojo, no tardará mucho en ser la mayor amenaza que haya combatido Star en su joven vida.**

 **Aclaremos, aquí Rob Y Saturnino ya están en la segunda temporada de la serie, se saltaron en el tiempo, O sea, que esto fue después del episodio "Ataque al castillo" o sea que si, la Varita está corrompida por Toffee en el actual, luego de que Star y Marco resuelvan el problema del Rob loco, luego viene el Jarco en los Próximo.**

 **¿quieren saber más de este alocado personaje? Próximamente en el capitulo Extra que pondré en mi otro fic "Un chico, diez chicas y Rob" saludos a todos los que lean este divertido fic.**

 **Ah hace poco unas semanas, salió mi One-shot "Team Zeus" donde verán a Rob con mis otros personajes que creé para los futuros fics de The loud house que tengo planeado.**

 **Y ahora tengo Deviantart amigos lectores, pasen por si gustan ver fanarts y minicomics de mis fics y series favoritas.**


	16. Star vs las fuerzas de Rob parte 1

**Bueno, al fin puedo actualizar después de un tiempo, en este capítulo conocerán la historia y el origen de Rob, el chico friki adicto al hentai y rule 34 que tiene el poder de crear portales con las manos e ir de dimensión en dimensión, disfruten, perdonen que sea corto, pero realmente detesto que se me vaya el tiempo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Star vs las fuerzas de Rob parte 1**

El caos y el miedo se habían hecho presentes, la ciudad de los ángeles había sentido una buena sacudida, literalmente se sintieron fuertes sismos en toda la ciudad, la fuenta sobrenatural parecía venir desde el centro comercial de Echo creek.

El peligroso alter ego de Rob "Lunatic Rob" estaba preparándose para desolar el multiverso, todas las dimensiones existentes, incluyendo el mundo real.

Lunatic Rob observaba orgulloso su caos extendido en toda la ciudad, era cuestión de tiempo para el pueda expandir su locura y su ola de destrucción en todas las dimensiones como un virus.

Esta versión loca y maligna de Rob carecía de total razonamiento y cordura, ya que su fuente de poder era la locura y destrucción sembrada del ser humano, a diferencia del Rob original quien sólo obtenía su fuente de poder eran las energías psíquicas creadas de la idiotez y los errores humanos.

Este Rob era parecido al chico interdimensional desconsiderado y bruto que todos conocen , las únicas diferencias era que sus ojos eran de color negro de iris rojo, unos verdaderos ojos de pesadilla, y que tenía de destrucción absoluta además de deforma la realidad y el plano existencial de las dimensional

A pesar de haberse apoderado completamente del cuerpo de Rob , Lunatic Rob no paraba de ser asediado por la voz de nuestro idiota protagonista, quien le reclamaba a su otro yo loco poder salir.

-Oye, ya me estoy aburriendo mucho de estar encadenado aquí a lo 50 sombras de grey chabón, ya tuviste tu joda, dale , liberáme y devolvéme mi cuerpo, volvéte a encerrar en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente y olvidaremos que todo este pedo ocurrió ¿deacuerdo?-

 **-Ahahahaha! ay ay ay Rob, Nop-**

-Oh vamos!-

 **-Deberías agradecer que te estoy permitiendo mirar todo el glorioso caos y terror que le estoy dando a las masas-**

-tú estás demente si piensas que voy a permitirte hacer eso-

 **-Estoy demente de todos modos, así que mejor acostúmbrate a esas cadenas por que las sentirás por una buena eternidad-**

-yo voy a hallar un modo de soltarme-

 **-Lo dudo**

-Pues así va ser, soy Rob ¿recuerdas?-

 **-De qué te sirve , lo perdiste todo ¿por que seguir con esta tonta existencia tuya?-**

Rob se quedó en silencio ante lo que su otro yo insano y desquiciado le había dicho.

-Yo no lo perdi todo-

 **-Hmm?**

-Tengo a mis amigos, La blonda, el Díaz, y Satur, ellos me sacarán de esto, se que ellos lo lograrán-

 **-Espero que no deposites tus esperanzas en esa princesa Mewmana mocosa y mimada-**

-Puede ser-

 **-*bufido* Por si no lo sabías, Star y su tonto novio…-**

-Ese flor de boludo todavía no es su novio, y si, el hiatus cuenta-

 **-Como sea, ellos ya vinieron a intentar detenernos, vencí a Star butterfly con facilidad-**

-Eso es imposible, esa huevada no te la crees ni vos mismo-

 **-Pero así fue, Star butterfly estaba en una gran desventaja al querer combatirme, si tenía su varita al 100 % quizás ella pudo haberme vencido.**

-¿Al 100 %?-

 **-Por supuesto, la varita de Star ha quedado rota desde su encuentro con Toffee en el ahora extinto castillo de Ludo, está corrompida por un mal que la reina Moon cree haber vencido-**

-Si, ya me sé que todo el cuento de que la varita de la blonda tiene el dedo de ese infeliz dentro-

 **-El tal Toffee nos hizo un gran favor sin saberlo ¿verdad Rob?-**

-bah púdrete – respondió Rob desviando la mirada, en su interior el peli negro aún tenía las esperanzas de que este problema se resolvería.

 _"Saturnino por qué carajos te estás tardando demasiado con los remedios"_

* * *

En la casa Diaz…

Cierta princesa mágica se había quedado dormida e inconsciente de toda la situación que ocurría.

-Detenerlo….

ZZZZZ

-Detenerlo…

ZZZZ

-hay que detener a Rob….AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-¡Star! Tranquila , está todo bien, estás aquí en casa-

-Marco ¿qué sucedió?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

Star observó a su mejor amigo confundida.

-¿recordar que?-

-Fuimos al centro comercial a confrontar al Rob demente y el logró vencerte ,terminaste inconciente-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve insconsciente?-

-Dos semanas-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Vaya, veo que por fin despertaste Star, Marco se veia muy preocupado - dijo una voz femenina, la heredera de Mewni reconoció a cierta chica surfista, el cual era el amor platónico de su amigo latino.

-Jackie?-

-Que hay Star?- saludó Jackie Lynn thomas con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Espera…-

Pronto Star butterfly notó que Jackie no era la única que estaba en la casa Díaz, había mucha gente adentro, entre las personas conocidas, estaban Janna, Alfonzo , Ferguson, Brittney Wong , Justin, Sabrina, Lars, entre otros compañeros de su escuela, el director Skeeves y la maestra calavera tambiéne estaban con ellos, entre los desconocidos habían bomberos y policías, niños , ancianos y otras personas más, pudo notar a los padres de Marco, los señores díaz quienes ofrecían bandejas de comida a aquellas personas, pudo notar que algunas de ellas se veían heridas, tenían el brazo o la pierna enyesada con una cara de angustia.

-¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?-

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO AHÍ VIENE!- gritó uno de los refugiados asustado quien se encontraba al lado de la ventana, todos en la casa guardan absoluto silencio.

-no entiendo ¿Quién vie…Hmmm!-

*Marco le cubre la boca a Star*

De repente, una gran sombra que parecía provenir de afuera de la casa cubre a todos los que estaban en la sala de estar, se escuchaba un notorio gruñido de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de monstruo o criatura.

Aún con la mano de Marco sobre su boca, Star levantó su varita , lista para combatir a lo que sea que estuviese afuera, pero Marco colocó la mano sobre la varita absteniéndola de hacer eso, ella la observó a Marco , el negó con la cabeza.

"No lo hagas"

Finalmente aquella sombra que parecía cubrir toda la casa se había marchado, todos refugiados suspiraron con alivio, no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían ahí.

Star molesta apartó la mano de Marco lejos de su boca.

-¿quieres decirme qué esta pasando?-

-Verás , en estas dos semanas pasaron muchas cosas Star, intenté despertarte mucho antes pero no reaccionabas, el yo loco de Rob desató un especie de apocalipsis caótico-

-Creó cientos de monstruos horripilantes y retorcidos , es raro pero cool– dijo Janna.

-Causaron todo de tipo de desastres y devoraron personas como si fueran Panqueques- agregó Alfonzo.

-Hmmm… Panqueques- dijo Ferguson.

-concéntrate Ferguson-

-Perdón-

-Y ahora los que pudimos escapar de estamos refugiados aquí y en otra casas que aún no fueron destruidas- explicó Marco.

-Bueno bueno, qué tenemos por aquí, ya era hora de que te despertaras de tu siesta Starcita, necesitaremos mucho de tu hocus pocus-

-¡Saturnino!- exclamaron el grupo de amigos sorprendidos.

-¿Tú a qué hora llegaste? Pregunto el chico latino.

-La puerta de atrás estaba abierta, no había ni un sereno- explicó el mejor amigo de Rob.

-¿Se puede por qué carajo el cielo está amarillo, con nubes, y hay criaturas de pesadilla afuera? De no ser por el GPS pensaría que estaba en una dimensión equivocada.

-¡TÚ!-

Star saltó sobre el peli naranja, ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-Eh calmáte Blonda, me acaban de planchar la camisa, que pedo contigo?-

-¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto Saturnino!? Tienes idea del enorme problema que hay aquí?-

-Claro que si la tengo, pero por lo visto vos no la tuviste ni por asomo ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi mejor amigo cuate socio y colega quedó atrapado en ese monstruo y vos lo soltaste así de fácil, cuando el te dijo que por nada del mundo lo hiciera-

Alfonso y Ferguson miraron molestos a la Mewmana.

-¿Así que todo esto es tu culpa?-

-Shhh bajen la voz , que no nos oigan los refugiados- les pidió Marco.

Star soltó a Saturnino y se puso de pie para encarar a sus amigos.

-Si, todo esto es mi culpa, pero no pensé que pasaría a mayores, pensé que Rob sólo necesitaba desestresarse para así liberarse de sus problemas internos, pero… lo arreglaré, además, Saturnino llegó y el trajo la cura ¿Verdad Satur?- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si, me traje una caja enterita de botellitas, pero hay un problema-

-Rayos, bien, explica ese problema-

-estas botellitas no son para curarlo si no para desvanecer y disminuir por completo los cabrones síntomas de locura y autismo descontrolado de Rob para mantener a su loco yo demente alejado, lo bueno, es que tiene que beberlas.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Lo malo, es que ahora que ese idiota tiene el control total del cuerpo de mi amigo, asi que vamos a tener que inyectarle 20 veces la dosis de este Líquido para que funcione-

-RAYOS!- gritaron todos.

-Si si , bueno, agradezcan a la blonda por eso, ella desató al perro rabioso cuando se le dijo que no lo hiciera-

Star desvió los ojos molesta.

-Ya está bien, ya entendí , y a todo esto ¿Cómo empezó este extraño problema que tiene Rob-

-Bueno Starcita , la verdad que no es una historia bonita, todo empezó cuando estábamos celebrando una fiesta patronal en mi barrio de origen-

 _(Flashback)_

 _El barrio, Hace un par de años…._

 _Saturnino Yrrizaga, disfrutaba de la fiesta, la música, los bailes, las comidas y los manjares típicos del evento, el estaba jugando con la pelota prendida fuego, un juego tradicional de esas fiesta._

 _Todo era alegría con el peli naranja hasta que de repente sintió dos manos tocar sus hombros, el se volteó confundido , y vió a un chico de cabello negro, camisa azul, y unos shorts blancos, este se veía alarmado._

 _-Saturnino ¿Sos vos? qué bueno que te encontré boludo, no vas a creer la chingadera que me pasó hoy , me atropelló un auto, fue un dolor de puta madre che, luego un tractor me pasó por encima, y para rematar un desfile militar mi pisó lo que quedaba de mis nalgas y mi cuerpo boludo, creo que fueron estos desgraciados que están aquí , qué se yo, pero no me morí , que raro ¿no?-_

 _-¿ah?-_

 _-Exactamente, lo mismo me dije yo cuando me levanté como si nada, pero lo más raro es que antes de eso tuve un sueño raro , un extraño monje encapuchado apareció frente a mi, me dijo: "Serás la encarnación de la idiotez humana, representarás al ser humano en todo su esplendor, aquí tienes un manual para tus nuevos dones, disfruta tus poderes, son ilimitados"_

 _-Oye yo…_

 _-¡Escuchá que aun no termino! Cuando volví a mi pinche casa, pasó algo aún más raro, mi familia, mi viejo, mi vieja, mi hermanita, ninguno de ellos puede verme ni oírme, e hice de todo che hasta me oriné en la mesa frente a ellos y nada, como si fuera invisible para ellos, ni siquiera se preguntan por mi che, creo que me olvidaron-_

 _Saturnino se quedó mirando a extraño a aquel chico, nunca había escuchado tantas incoherencias juntas._

 _-Escucháme wey creo que me estás confundiendo con otro, yo jamás te he visto en mi vida, si, me llamo Saturnino, pero no creo que sea el Satur que vos conozca-_

 _-No puede ser, vos también me olvidaste, vos y yo somos amigos, desde el jardín, veíamos anime juntos, películas animadas y cartoons juntos-_

 _-Disculpame enserio, pero créeme, yo recordaría a mis amigos si hiciera todo eso, además, todos me molestan y me odian, no tengo ningún amigo, así creo que me estás tomando el pelo-_

 _Rob bajó la mirada con tristeza, no sabía qué carajos había pasado, pero un ridículo accidente que debería haberlo matado ahora causó que terminara olvidado por su familia y ahora su mejor amigo._

 _\- Al carajo, siento haberte molestado, creo que mejor voy a ver quien p*tas me hizo esto, siento que alguien me lanzó un hechizo o algo así para que me pasara esto, me voy ….-_

 _Dicho esto aquel muchacho le dio la espalda a Saturnino listo para retirarse._

 _-Suerte Rob-_

 _El chico interdimensional abrió los ojos como platos._

 _-¿¡como me llamaste vos!?-_

 _-Te llamé "Rob"-_

 _-Rob es el apodo que me pusieron tú y los demás amigos del barrio y el colegio ¿de casualidad no te acuerdas de mi nombre y apellido? Eso también lo olvidé, aunque suene extraño-_

 _-No, no sé tu nombre, sólo recuerdo que te decíamos Rob-_

 _De repente a Saturnino le vinieron de golpe todos los recuerdos de él y su mejor amigo._

 _-¡ya lo recuerdo, vos sos Rob!-_

 _-Rob soy shoo pibe jajajaja si me recuerdas! Por lo menos tú me recuerdas-_

 _Ambos se dieron un choque de frentes._

 _-Auch, eso dolió-_

 _-Si, somos reidiotas-_

 _Ambos se dieron un abrazo._

 _-Maldito imbécil, creí que me habías olvidado también-_

 _-si che, pero qué te pasó, que es eso de que eres invisible para tu familia?-_

 _-La verdad ni yo sé, pero qué crees, tengo poderes! :D_

 _-¿Neta?-_

 _-Siiiii! Vamos para mi casa que te los muestro-_

 _-deacuerdo loco-_

 _(Fin del flashback)_

-Y asi Rob y yo descubrimos que podíamos ir a diferentes dimensiones alternas de cualquier universo animado o ficticio que deseáramos, gracias a él conocí leyendas como Goku, Sailor moon, Sakura, Ash, entre otro ídolos de nuestra infancia, la verdad es un verdadero amigo , me cumplió ese sueño-

Decía Saturnino finalizando su historia con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Bien este ha sido el capitulo 16 de este fanfic parodia, ese fue el origen de Rob, así es como el se convirtió en lo que es ahora, no diré spoiler, pero esto sí se lo causó alguien, pero eso se revelará más adelante en la historia.**

 **En el próximo capitulo se revelará como Star se quedó inconciente, y también como ella Marco y sus amigos intentarán ayudar a Rob y liberarlo, saludos.**


	17. Star vs las fuerzas de Rob parte 2

**Hola a todos, el personaje más desgraciado e hilarante de todos esta de vuelta! Hahaha**

 **Llegamos al último cap de esta mini saga del Rob demente, olvidé aclarar en el capitulo anterior, que Rob y Saturnino ya están en la segunda temporada de la serie.**

 **Para los que me escribieron en privado y sacaron sus teorías sobre mi OC, déjenme aclararles que no, Rob NO es un fantasma, ni está atrapado en un limbo de recorrer dimensiones y/o mundos alternos.**

 **El Origen de Rob es una referencia a una clásica escena de la clásica película de comedia absurda con el actor Leslie Nielsen (Rip) "Naked gun"**

 **Si les pareció un poco triste , ya conocen el dicho "todo personaje divertido tiene una historia u origen triste"**

 **O sea que los eventos vistos en "Asalto al castillo" ya ocurrieron, Rob y Saturnino no pudieron estar presentes ya que estos viajaron al pasado según recordaran algunos, en fin, disfruten del cap.**

* * *

 **Star vs las fuerzas de Rob parte 2**

-Y así Rob y yo descubrimos que podíamos ir a cualquier universo animado o ficticio que deseáramos, gracias a él conocí leyendas como Gokú , Sailor moon, Sakura, Ash, entre otros ídolos de nuestra infancia, la verdad es un verdadero amigo , me cumplió ese sueño-

Aunque Star, Marco , Jackie , Janna y los demás no entendían quienes eran esas personas de los cuales el peli anaranjado ha mencionado, pensaron que se tratarían de verdaderos ídolos en otras dimensión.

La heredera de Mewni no pudo evitar mirar a Saturnino con ternura.

-Es un bonito relato de amigos Saturnino, pero eso no explica como es que Rob tiene a un ente destructivo salvaje dentro de él-

-A eso voy Starcita, a eso voy— Saturnino continuó relatando.

Cuando Rob y yo íbamos caminando en una dimensión, esta era uno de esos mundos desconocidos y misteriosos, de esos donde no hay nada, en ese no había más puro desierto y arena, recorríamos ese lugar de pura onda sólo para curiosear y saber que cosa interesante podríamos encontrar, ahí fue cuando de repente pasó.

Rob sentía como se le revolvía su estómago, no soportó más y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Che Satur…n-no me siento bien-

Saturnino notó a su amigo en ese estado y corrió para auxiliarlo, lo ayudó a ponerse, Rob se veía tembloroso y pálido, jamás se había sentido así.

-¿estas mal?

-No Star, estoy diez puntos, claro que estoy mal!-

De repente Rob vomitó y sus dedos se transformaban en garras, y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

 **-RAAAAWWWR!-**

-Rob, no me asustés cabrón!-

Aprovechando sus últimos momentos de conciencia, Rob disparó una llama que abrió un portal interdimensional, estando fuera de sí, Rob se abalanzó sobre Saturnino, ambos cruzaron el portal y terminaron en el mundo real, en su barrio, su dimensión de origen.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? qué pasó? Por qué estoy encima de ti? – dijo él asustado.

-¿En serio no recordás nada? ¡Me ibas a atacar!-

-Sabes que no te golpearía, no apropósito, ni cuando estoy sobrio-

-Pues algo tienes, pareces un maldito hombre lobo que se transforma, olvidas a sus amigos y los ataca-

-No importa, seguramente era el ambiente extraño de esa dimensión, algún tipo de virus.

-pero el manual no decía que eres inmune a todo virus y enfermedad?-

-¿Ah? ¿decía eso ahí?-

-Ya sabía que no te ibas a tomar la molestia de leer todo, con razón, busquemos ese pinche libro-

-Deacuerdo-

"Rob y yo buscamos ese condenado libro por todas partes, no tuvimos problema en mover todos los muebles de la casa, su familia se había mudado y él vivió sólo en su casa desde entonces, para cuando lo encontramos, hojeamos el libro entero no decía nada sobre su problema que él acababa de sufrir, hasta que encontramos algo en la última hijueputa página de ese manual, un mensaje escrito por la mismísima entidad cósmica misteriosa que le dio poderes a Rob"

 _"Querido Rob, si estás leyendo esto ahora es por que fuiste un idiota nivel académico que no leyó el manual entero cuando te dije claramente que lo hicieras…."_

El chico interdimensional rodó los ojos, mientras que Saturnino le sonrió en forma burlona.

-Jaja te cagó-

-Calláte y seguí leyendo vos-

-Bien-

"Verás, yo siempre creo Trotadores dimensionales ¿por qué motivo? Aun que te haya elegido para ser uno de mis tantos hijos no eres digno de saber el motivo, pero lo que si debes saber es esto idiota, cuando te dije que serías la personificación de la idiotez humana colectiva y que la misma sería tu fuente de poder, también te dije que cargarías con los defectos de la ridícula especie humana, eso también incluye el salvajismo que siempre lo destaca"

-¿Salvajismo?

 _"Si, toda locura y acto salvaje del ser humano cuya energía oscura que emite se alojará en tu cuerpo, de tu cuerpo se dirigirá a tu mente y se acumulará, tomará tu apariencia, tendrá conciencia propia, con intenciones de alterar y destruir todo mundo alterno, este lado oscuro salvaje tuyo estará alojado en tu cabeza y nada más,descuida, tu otro yo demente sólo saldrá si estás demasiado tiempo en una dimensión ajena, el tiempo máximo es dos meses, la próxima ten más cuidado, puede que la próxima vez que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo ya sea para siempre, bueno, nos vemos Rob, es broma, quizás nunca nos veamos"_

-Carajo

-Si, carajo

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que tus dones tuvieron un precio más alto que la gasolina, Rob-

-No Saturnino, peor que eso, un plan en cuotas que te carcome lentamente por cierto ¿no escribió si hay una cura?

-Dejame ver.

 _"Posdata: no hay cura, tendrás que buscarla"_

-Hijo de su p*ta madre.

-Bueno, entonces que haremos Rob?

-Es muy sencillo Saturnino, simplemente hay que ser precavidos , trataremos de no estar más de dos meses en una dimensión ¿deacuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Y eso es todo , Rob tiene esas grandes habilidades, pero nada en esta vida es gratis, todo tiene su consecuencia, su precio ¿alguna pregunta?-

-Si, por qué el no salió de esta dimensión cuando pudo?-

-Buena pregunta blonda, el tendrá sus razones para quedarse acá, yo no sabría decirte (mintió) ahora Marco, tú cuéntame como fue la pelea de Star contra las fuerzas de Rob-

Marco salió de sus pensamientos un momento.

-¿Ah?-

-Me refiero a como fue esa batalla de hace dos semanas Diaz, me imagina que acompañaste a Starcita a intentar detener al Rob lunático-

-Oh, de acuerdo, lo recuerdo bien, todo empezó cuando Star y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el centro comercial…-

* * *

 _*Flashback de hace dos semanas*_

 _Star y Marco se encontraban dentro del centro comercial, gracias a la gentileza de la policía de Echo creek, les facilitaron la entrada al lugar el cual estaba rodeado de vehículos policiales y helicópteros de la prensa._

 _El latino y la Mewmana contemplaron con asombro y cierto temor a las estatuas de personas petrificadas que se encontraban a su alrededor, todas con expresiones de terror._

 _-¿S-Star? algo me dice que no podemos tomar esto a la ligera-_

 _-No te dejes dominar por tus miedos Marco, he combatido criaturas más aterradoras en Mewni, estoy seguro que esto no será nada- dijo Star con seguridad, pronto vería que esto no sería como cualquier batalla que haya tenido._

 _Ambos se estremecen al escuchar una voz monstruosa emerger desde algún punto del sitio._

 _ **"Vaya Vaya , Star butterfly, por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte"**_

 _Star y Marco se asombran al ver como emerge una enorme montaña de tierra oscura, casi volcánica frente, de la punta, emerge el chico peli negro que ellos buscaban._

 _Notaron que Rob se veía algo diferente, ojos negros con iris negros, colmillos, garras, y sonrisa perturbadoramente siniestra._

 _ **"Escuché que tu y tu familia tienen una poderosa magia desde unas cuantas generaciones"**_

 _-Oh si, no pensarás robarte mi varita o destruirla ¿o si?-_

 _*Risa maligna*_

 _ **"No para nada Starcita, yo no soy tan provincial como ciertos enemigos tuyos, y NO soy Rob, me temo que él no se encuentra en este momento"**_

 _-Basta de Charlas Rob, detén todo esto o si no…-_

 _"¿¡O si no qué!? Blonda"_

 _Star apuntó su varita contra la demente y maligna versión de Rob._

 _-Te obligaré a hacerlo-_

 _Lunatic Rob lanza un poderoso rugido monstruoso, y le lanza una bola de energía oscura a la princesa mewmana._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

-Usaste todos tus ataques contra él Star- explicaba Marco a la rubia de la varita .

-Pero él era demasiado poderoso y ágil, incluso el hechizo de la araña con sombrero de copa no le hizo mucho daño, era como si esa versión malvada y espeluznante de Rob tuviera una poder mucho más oscuro, dañino y poderoso-

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Star no lo sabía, no era consciente de ello, pero su varita no estaba al cien por ciento, gracias a la destrucción causada por el hechizo del susurro, cosa que el Lunatic Rob ya había sentido al sentir que los ataques mágicos de la mewmana no se sentían como una amenaza para él._

 _ **-Ahora es mi turno ¡Toma!-**_

 _La versión salvaje e insana de Rob disparó innumerables bolas de energía oscura a la mewmana, Star intentó crear un escudo de magia con su varita, para su mala suerte, el escudo no sirvió y Star cae lastimada perdiendo la conciencia producto del ataque._

 _-Star!-_

 _Marco fue a socorrerla._

 ** _-Tienes mi permiso de salir con vida , tú y tú amiguita, después de todo, ya les llegará su final, solo que ahora es demasiado pronto HAHAHAHA!-_**

 _El latino miró con sorpresa a esa monstruosidad, ahora lo tenía, ese no era el chico fastidioso inmaduro alcohólico y pesado que conocía, sino alguien más._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

* * *

-Mientras te arrastraba para poder sacarte del centro comercial y traerte a casa, vi como "Rob" volaba y disparaba rayos creando mas y mas horripilantes criaturas, pasaron dos semanas, hice de todo para que despertaras, pero no abrías los ojos, Janna ya te daba por muerta-

-Hmm… eso explica por qué tengo un poco de tierra en mi cabello-

Star se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que finalmente se puso de pie, echó una mirada a todas las personas de Echo creek que estaban refugiadas en la residencia Díaz, las que pudieron escapar de la ira del Rob insano, miró a sus amigos quienes tenían miradas esperanzadas, a Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson, a Saturnino, pero a quien más miró era a Marco díaz.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Star?-

Ella miró hacia afuera de la casa, un paisaje apocalíptico y de pesadilla, un fuerte recordatorio de que si tomaba acciones ahora, este mundo pagaría el precio, y también Mewni y cualquier dimensión existente.

-Les diré lo que pienso hacer, hay que ir a curar a Rob, después de todo, él también es una víctima, Iremos a curar a Rob, eso está más que decidido ¿Quién está conmigo?-

-Puedes contar conmigo- dijo Marco sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

-Y conmigo- dijo Janna.

-conmigo también- apoyó Jackie.

-Si y nosotros- dijeron Alfonzo y ferguson, aunque sonaban algo inseguros.

\- Obviamente yo voy, es importante que esté yo ahí, total yo quería morir antes que termine la semana- dijo Saturnino con sarcasmo.

-Bien, entonces andando-

El grupo de heroicos adolescentes se prepararon para ir a encarar sus miedos y a la terrible amenaza inter dimensional, pero en su camino hacia la puerta, La señora Díaz se interpuso.

-¿A dónde van?-

-Mamá, iremos a curar a Rob de su yo destructor lunático, si no, todo y todos vamos a ser polvo cósmico- explicó Marco sin rodeos.

La señora Díaz miró a Star, a su hijo y los demás, podían la determinación en sus rostros.

-Está bien, solo tengan cuidado-

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la casa Díaz, para encarar el cielo amarillo, el paisaje suburbano devastado, entre otras imágenes desconcertantes del lugar, Les costaba creer que era Echo creek, el lugar donde nacieron y donde se criaron.

-Muy bien, andando, tenemos que llegar al centro de Echo creek cuanto antes- dijo Star sonando seria.

Ella amaba el mundo de los humanos, no iba a permitir que el Rob demente la destruyera.

Para la mala fortuna del pequeño escuadrón suicida, Uno de los monstruos de Lunatic Rob apareció frente a la blonda y los demás, Marco no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba del mismo monstruo que pasaba cerca de su casa, pero si sabía una sola cosa, tenían que evitarlo a como de lugar, o jamás llegarían a su destino.

El monstruo tenía una apariencia grotesca, tenía cuerpo de pollo, cabeza de tiranosaurio rex, cuatro ojos rojos de araña, y tentáculos en el dorso.

-¡Atención! la primera abominación a las dos en punto- alertó Janna.

Star apuntó con su varita.

-¡Golpe de Cupcakes!-

Energía colorida y Cupcakes impactaron contra los ojos de la criatura, el golpe de magia dejó ciega a la criatura, El monstruo intentó pisotear a Star, la joven princesa logra quitarse y saltar de su alcance a tiempo.

-¡Star!

-Estoy bien Marco, ahora vayamos al centro comercial, esa bestia no estará cegada por siempre-

-¡Entendido!- respondieron todos al unisono.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de Echo Creek.

La entidad destructiva carente de razonamiento conocida como Lunatic Rob celebraba su momento de victoria era momento de destruir esta dimensión y sembrar el mismo desorden en otras dimensiones.

El llamó de forma telepática a todas las bestias y monstruos que el había creado para su punto de reunión, con todo su séquito reunido.

Lunatic Rob observaba orgulloso a todo su ejército de criaturas, hasta que su sexto sentido se activó y miró hacia el interior de su mente, justo a tiempo para notar a su otro yo inferior , Rob trataba de liberarse de su prisión mental mordiendo las cadenas que sostenían al bruto.

El Rob demente furioso se acercó y le dio un fuerte patadón en la entrepierna, causando que Rob gritara de dolor.

-AAAAHHHH, la conch* de tu hermana!-

 _ **-¿Qué crees que haces subnormal?-**_

-No es obvio boludo? trato de zafar-

 _ **-Por última vez no vas poder escapar de ahí, por más que lo intentes, he estado atrapado aquí desde que tengo memoria, tú no me vas a arrebatar esto Rob-**_

Al escuchar eso Rob se rió en respuesta.

-jajaja, claro que si, como te dije antes, tumor con extremidades, La blonda , Díaz y Saturnino vendrán y me salvarán-

 _ **-Hahaha, por última vez Rob, ellos no vendrán, mejor acepta esas cadenas, por que separarás de ellas jamás-**_

-¿Querés apostar con ficha y todo?- dijo él con burla.

Lunatic Rob lo ignora y abandona a Rob, sale de su mente volviendo en sí, para continuar con el típico discurso que suelen dar los antagonistas.

 ** _-Atención mis criaturas, mis tiernas hijas de las pesadillas y los insultos, finalmente ha llegado el momento de salir de esta dimensión y devastar más lugares mas de lo que hemos hecho aquí, siguiente parada ¡El reino de Mewni!-_**

Todas las criaturas y mosntruos salvajes vitorearon en imponentes rugidos, Lunatico Rob enseñaba sus colmillos con una gran sonrisa, nunca se imaginó que este día por fin llegaría.

 _ **-Si… hmm?-**_

Algo llamó su atención , se oyeron fuertes sonidos de golpes de magia, mandándo a sus monstruos ambos lados , haciéndose camino.

 _ **-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es…-**_

Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados, pronto el Rob demente notó a la heredera de Mewni frente a él, con mirada determinada e imponente.

 ** _-Oh, eres tú, viniste a presenciar como acabo con tu dimensión de origen? ¿Star Butterfly?-_**

-No Rob, he venido a evitar que hagas eso-

 ** _-Ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, no tienes oportunidad-_**

-No, por que esa vez no podía todo yo sola, ahora tengo a mis amigos, cuento completamente con ellos- dijo la Mewmana mientras enseñaba a Jackie, Janna, Marco, Alfonso,Ferguson y Saturnino.

Desde de su prisión en el subconciente, Rob pudo ver a su mejor amigo con las botellas.

-Saturnino… tengo que zafarme de aquí-

*Afuera del subconciente*

-Che boludo!- Gritó el peli anaranjado llamando al Rob demente.

-Mirá ya te traje tu curita-

Saturnino movía la botellita de un lado a otro, cosa que no le agradó al Rob demente, apretó sus puños, afiló sus garres, apretó sus colmillos y gritó:

 **-RRRRUAAAARGH!**

Lunatic Rob saltó hacia ellos con ira, aterrando a los 7 chicos, ahora el estaba frente con una sonrisa de psicópata como en película de terror.

-Uy la mierda, creo que la regué-

 **-No olviden que puedo tomar sus peores miedos, y usarlos en su contra-** Lunatic Rob se voltea hacia la princesa mágica.

-Sé lo mucho que te aterra el reformatorio santa O, Starcita jejeje-

Para sorpresa .asombro y horror de la rubia, El Rob demente vomita una sustancia púrpura repugnante el cual se transforma y toma la forma de la directora Heinous.

-Señorita Butterfly, Ha llegado el momento de que entre a Santa Olga, ha sido una princesa muy caprichosa de acciones indebidas, no entiendo como puedes ser hija de Moon, mi mejor logro-

-AAAHHH!-

Star la apuntó con su varita y le disparó su magia, sabía que esa mujer no era la verdadera Heinous, Para su sorpresa, "Heinous" quedó intacta, y se propuso a perseguirla, Star se echó a correr.

Lunatic Rob miró a Marco, Jackie y los demás, sonriendo con malicia, ellos tragaron saliva con terror.

 _ **-Y eso es,apenas el comienzo-**_

-Wow- dijo Ferguson.

-Sólo espero que el Rob loco no vaya a crear el perrito con sombrero y bastón con el que yo sueño-

El pelirrojo obeso notá que Janna, Jackie y Marco lo miran con extrañeza.

-Lo dije en voz alta-

 _ **-Si, lo dijiste, que mal, esperaba adivinarlo primero, ahora recíbelo!-**_

Disparó otra mucosidad que tomó la forma del perro, un pug humanoide, con sombrero y baston, con pinta de millonario.

-Mira que panson estás, voy a darte unos golpes en la barriguita-

-AAAAHHH! Es idéntico!-

-Tu sigues Díaz, no creas que me olvidado de ti-

Frente a Marco, una sombra tomó la forma de un pequeño infante, sonrisa maliciosa, con uniforme de karate, el mocoso que tanto detestaba, Jeremy birnbaum, o al menos una copia falsa de él.

-Soy mil veces que tu, Ajaja-

-Grrr… Te odio Jeremy.

No es que Marco le temiera a ese niño, pero le parecía fastidioso, y por ese motivo el Rob lunático lo creó, solamente con el fin de poder fastidiarlo.

 _"Supongo que en eso si se parece al viejo Rob"_

Con Janna, el creó una imagen de su madre queriendo peinarla y vestirla con ropa para hacerla más "Femenina" , Cosa que a Janna le desagradó, Con Alfonso y Jackie fue diferente, al ser personas sin temor a casi nada, creó una rata y un araña monstruo para ellos.

Solamente quedaba el peli naranja, Lunatic Rob clavó su mirada de ojos rojos en Saturnino.

 _ **-Te daré una sola oportunidad Saturnino, sal de mi camino, o te quiebro sin dudarlo-**_

-¿Para qué te voy a hacer caso? Si no sos Rob, el verdadero que está atrapado ahí dentro de ti lo es-

 ** _-Bien crapero, tú lo quisiste-_**

El Rob demente y el peli naranja empiezan a pelear, Star seguía corriendo y huyendo de Heinous, esta aparecía adonde sea que iba, Marco luchaba contra Jeremy, no se iba a contener, ya que era consciente de que ese niño no era el verdadero Jeremy.

-JA! Toma eso Jeremy Birnbaum-

Sin embargo vuelven a aparecer dos Jeremys ante el chico latino.

-Rayos, como si con uno no fuera suficiente ya-

-Por última vez! Ven aquí y déjame cambiarte, así no deben visten las chicas de tu edad!- exigía la falsa madre de Janna quien tenía un cepillo para cabello en mano persiguiendo a la chica del gorro.

-La la la la no te oigo mamá!- respondió Janna cubriendo sus oídos.

Jackie y Alfonzo hacían todo lo posible para esquivar esas, Ferguson intentaba huir del perro con sombrero y bastón pero le era imposible escapar de él, como una pesadilla viviente, además su condición de gordo le impedía correr más lejos sin agotarse.

-¿Qué no hay un modo de terminar con esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si, esa Heinous falsa ya me está fastidiando- dijo Star quien comenzaba a molestarse mientras seguía disparando su magia contra ella sin causarle ningún daño, la falsa Heinous era como una especie de holograma o fantasma, esta sonreía con malicia.

-Estaré muy complacida de convertirte en una princesa hecha y derecha Star butterfly-

-Si, que son mamertos todos ustedes- dijo Saturnino mientras esquivaba los golpes del Rob maligno y le propinó un cabezazo y así tener tiempo de explicarse el muy bolón.

-¿Nunca se han leído IT de Stephen King?-

Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie , Alfonso, Ferguson lo miraron con confusión.

-¿Ah?

Saturnino rodó los ojos.

-Les falta cancha, O sea, tienen que encarar sus miedos, mirarlos a los ojos, insultarlos y decirles que no dan miedo, demostrarlo, así es como funciona, ¿por qué creen que puedo darle batalla a este sorete sin cagar fuego?-

 **-¡NO!**

Saturnino no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe del Rob demente, este miró al grupo con cierta expresión temor.

 _ **-¡No! no lo escuchen al gil, no está bien del bocho ¡Lo juro!-**_

Ferguson miró al perro con sombrero temeroso, tomó un suspiro, fingió tener postura de valentía, se acercó a su temor cara a cara.

-Escucha, montón de saco de pulgas, yo NO te temo!-

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo obeso, el perro se desintegró y se desvaneció cuan chasquido de Thanos.

-Wow.

-Jajaja, ahora si me siento aliviada!- Exclamó la heredera de Mewni caminó hacia Heinous de forma desafiante y la encaró , directo a los ojos.

-Escuchame anciana, oye bien esto, nunca iré a Santa Olga ¿entiendes? Nunca!-

Al escuchar eso la falsa directora Heinous gritó y se desintegró, Marco sonrió y detuvo el golpe del pequeño Jeremy.

-Eres solo una pequeña bazofia presumida, nunca serás mejor karateka que yo!-

El falso Jeremy quedó boquiabierto y desvaneció diciendo sus ultimas palabras.

-Que rudo…-

Janna encaró a su mamá o la falsa versión de ella.

-Podrás vestirme "adecuadamente" como las demás, pero jamás me sentiré así, Me gusta más a mi manera-

Janna Ordonia sonrió al ver que la falsa versión de su madre desapareció, lo mismo con los monstruos que acosaban a Alfonso y Jackie Lynn thomas.

-A mi siquiera me asustan las arañas!- gritó Jackie

Haciendo aquella araña gigante se desvaneciera, luego de ver como Star y sus amigos superaron sus temores e inseguridades encarnadas, el Rob demente se enfureció y todo el suelo comenzó a temblar.

 **-No… ¡NOOOOO!**

-Q-Que está pasando!- exclamó Jackie.

Todos vieron al Rob maligno flotar en el aire, mientras las nubes del cielo amarilloso se giraban alrededor de él, sorprendiendo a todos.

 _ **-No permitiré que un maldito puñado de ficticios me quite mi diversión ¡de ninguna manera! los destruiré a...a… a…-**_

*mirada perdida*

*Voz de mujer española*

 _"Lunatic ha dejado de funcionar…"_

-¿y ahora qué le está pasando?- Preguntó Marco extrañado.

-¿No es Obvio Díaz? ¡Es Rob!- exclamó Saturnino con alegría.

-el loco está tratando de recuperar su cuerpo ¡Ya era hora che!-

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Alfonso.

-¿no es obvio chabón? Vamos a necesitar sogas-

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la mente de Rob..._

Lunatic Rob no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de acabar con Star, Jackie, Marco y los demás, pero Rob se liberó de sus cadenas, y ahora lo estaba estrangulando con ellas tratando de dejarlo sin aire, con las cadenas en su cuello habló.

 ** _-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿cómo escapaste?-_**

Rob sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta a su otro yo maligno y demente.

-Jejeje ¿no te dije boludo? con voluntad se puede todo-

 **-¡NO!**

Lunatic Rob se soltó bruscamente de Rob y lo mandó a volar de una patada en el rostro, ahora ambos estaban dentro de la mente, podían hacer lo que quisieran ahí, la duda era ¿podían hacerse daño el uno al otro siquiera?

-Pues estamos por averiguarlo autor-

 **-Si, no te metas-**

Ambos apretaron los puños y trataron de juntar todas sus energías, ahora su don de transformación estaba completa.

-Yo me transformaré en Shaggy!- dijo Rob.

 **-Y yo en Yamcha JAJAJA!** \- exclamó Lunatic Rob.

Ahora Rob tenía una camisa verde, pantalón rojo, apariencia más escuálida, y el típico cabello castaño del amigo de Scooby doo.

-Jejeje Jiren me la pela-

Lunatic Rob también cambió su vestimenta, su capa negra de villano y ropa fue reemplazada por el traje de guerrero Z y el típico cabello negro de Yamcha, solamente los ojos negros de pupilas rojas y su sonrisa de homicida era lo único que el Rob demente conservaba.

-A PELEAR CABRON!- exclamaron ambos.

Al chocar puños las fuerte ondas de impacto causó que ambos volaran a distintos lados de ese infinito lugar de la conciencia.

Afuera de la mente de Rob…

Star Butterfly apuntó con su varita a Rob y con su magia le disparó una bola colorida de Magia que causó que el chico pelinegro cayera , afortunadamente Marco logra atraparlo.

-Listo ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el Latino, mientras que la blonda se giró hacia el peli naranja.

-¿Tienes lista esa jeringa Saturnino?-

-Claro que si Starcita, tomenlas-

El peli anaranjado les arrojó las jeringas con el suero que mantendría la cordura dimensional de Rob.

-Esperemos que funcione y si no, todas las dimensiones existentes cagarán fuego-

Lo que no sabían los protagonistas, era la tremenda batalla que se llevaba en el interior de la mente del chico interdimensional.

 **-Kame kame haaa p*to!-** gritaba Rob Yamcha mientras le lanzaba una bola de energía.

El Rob shaggy ni se molestó en esquivar ese ataque, abrió y devoro el kameha entero como si fuera un emparedado.

-Hmmm…. Sabe mejor que las scooby galletas-

-¡Maldito!

El Rob demente intentó encestarle un golpe pero no pudo, el muy cerdo de Rob sujetó el rostro de su yo lunático con las dos manos, y abrió la boca, devolviendole la misma energía que había devorado segundos antes, Lunatic Rob gritó de dolor.

 **-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

-Cómo te quedó el ojo, soretito, SORETE!-

 **-tú… no me ganaras-**

-¿eso pensás? ¿ah?

Afuera de la mente del chico interdimensional, Saturnino se acercó a su amigo inconsciente, no sabía si Rob recuperaría su cuerpo luchando contra su otro yo internamente, pero si sabía que si no le inyectara el suero, todo y todos peligrarían.

Los monstruos notaron la jeringa que tenía el pelinaranja, y por puro instinto las bestias se dirigían hacia ellos, sin perder tiempo Saturnino clavó la jeringa justo en el pecho de Rob, este despertó y rugió como un León, sorprendiendo a Star, Jackie y los demás.

-Ahora chicos!-

Star le clavó su jeringa.

-Por la amistad!-

Marco hizo lo mismo.

-Por la valentía!-

Janna clavó la cuarta jeringa.

-Por la libertad

Fue el turno de Jackie de insertar la quinta

-Por el amor-

*Alfonzo y Ferguson al únisono*

-Por los nachos-

De vuelta a interior de la mente de Rob, El demente Rob estaba golpeando el rostro de Rob repetidas veces hasta que sintió una molestia en el interior de su estomago y lo cubre con sus manos.

-¿Ah?-

Unos tentáculos luminoso emergen del oscuro abismo del subconsciente, arrastrando al Rob lunático hacia el fondo.

 _ **-Oh no… no…. NO, maldita sea dije no!-**_

Rob sonrió al ver lo que eso significaba.

-Jajaja parece que lograron inyectarme mi remedio, no podrás joderme ni robarte mi pinche cuerpo en un buen tiempo-

Mientras el pelinegro se jactaba de su inminente victoria, su otro yo lo miraba furioso.

 _ **-¡Juro que un día de estos me soltaré de nuevo! ¡No creas que te librarás de mi para siempre! ¡Me quedaré con tu cuerpo! ¡y desaperecerás por la maldita eternidad! ¡Lo juro!-**_

-Si, si lo que vos digas chau, ya llegara el día en que me deshaga de ti, es mi cuerpo ¿lo oyes? ya te lo dije antes, Yo nací con él, vos no-

 _ **-Disfrutalo mientras aún puedaaaas!-**_

Fue lo último que Rob escuchó y vió de su yo maligno, antes de ser llevado al abismo y desaparecer de la vista por su oscuridad, Rob se quedó mirando hacia ese lugar durante un momento hasta que…

-Supongo que ya es hora de que me despierte-

En Echo creek, todos los monstruos esparcidos por el Rob demente desaparecieron, sin el , nadie podría canalizar la energía del miedo que los alimentaba.

 _"Rob"_

 _"Rob…"_

 _"Rob…"_

 _"Despertá gil!"_

El peli negro abre los ojos para apreciar a su mejor amigo desde jardín, a la hija de Moon y a Marco mirándolo curiosos, no estaban cien por ciento seguros de que fuera el verdadero y pendenciero Rob que todos conocen y soportan.

-¿Saturnino?-

-¿Estas bien Rob?- preguntó Marco.

-Si che, realmente sos vos?- preguntó Satur, a lo que Rob sonrió.

-¿Y a vos que te parece flor de boludo?-

-Y … que estás diez puntos-

-Jajaja idiota, ayudáme a levantarme antes de que te dé un zape-

-Como ordene capitán-

Satunino ayudó a su mejor amigo a ponerse de pie, mientras este miraba a Star, Jackie, Janna y los demás con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos, a todos, sabía que ninguna iba a meter la pata tratando de reponerme, ya que ese es mi trabajo-

Star y Marco rieron por el chiste.

-Siempre es un gusto ayudarlos amigos- dijo Jackie con una sonrisa

-Oigan, y ahora que pasará con Echo creek?-

-Es verdad, todo quedó destrozado por el otro Rob y sus monstruos- agregó Janna.

-Al menos todo eso acabó- dijo Ferguson.

-No se preocupen- dijo Star con una sonrisa calmada.

-No hay nada que mi varita no pueda arreglar-

-¿podrás Blonda?- preguntó Saturnino con mucha duda.

-Recuerda que tu varita quedó medio rara después del encuentro con Toffee-

-Surprise!- exclamó Rob imitando la voz del lagarto como forma de broma.

Star entrecerró los ojos.

-Hmm… no es divertido Rob, Marco casi muere esa vez-

-Sí ¿y?-

-Oye!- exclamó Marco.

-Volviendo al tema de mi varita, claro que podré hacerlo, un hechizo de reconstrucción no es tan difícil de conjugar-

Levanta su varita en alto.

-Reconstrúyete!-

Un fluido de magia de la más reluciente emergió de la varita familiar y se esparció como si fuera líquido en todo echo creek, las casas destruidas reaparecieron intactas, los autos hechos pedazos también volvieron a la normalidad, lo mismo con los muros, y todas las tiendas saqueadas, el cielo volvió a ser azul, las nubes grises se fueron, todo el vecindario de Echo creek quedó hecho nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Asombroso Star-

-Gracias Marco-

-Bien, parece que esto medita una celebración ¿no Rob?

-tenes razón Saturnino ¿Quién quiere cerveza?-

-¡Alto! ¡Quietos!- gritó el policía.

Star, Rob, Marco y los demás vieron como fueron rodeados por demasiados autos, patrulleras y helicópteros de la policía.

-¡Levanten las manos!-

-En mal momento, como siempre Sheriff!-

Una vez que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, y todas las personas habían regresado a su hogar incluyendo las que fueron devoradas por las criaturas del Rob lunático, que por algún milagro no fueron digeridas.

* * *

En la casa Díaz…

Los señores Diaz solo habían recibido una multa algo costosa, pero nada que su buena economía no pudiera solucionar.

-A ver que dice aquí- dijo la señora diaz leyendo el papel entregado por el oficial.

"Veamos…los cargos por el que se le multa a los jóvenes, Marco Díaz, Star Butterfly y Rob… bla… bla …bla.. son"

"Destrucción de propiedades"

"Perturbación de la paz"

"Terrorismo"

"Resistencia al arresto"

-¿Resistencia al arresto?- miró a su hijo Marco con incredulidad.

-De hecho ese fue Rob- se excusó Marco.

Al día siguiente, Star ya se encontraba lista para la escuela al igual que Marco, ella llamó a su mejor amigo, este salió de su habitación para salir juntos hacia la escuela, al salir se encontraron con Rob y Saturnino quienes ya los esperaban.

-Eh Blonda, Diaz-

-Cómo están?-

-Estamos Listos chicos, andando- dijo Star con una sonrisa, los cuatro chicos caminaban por el vecindario con tranquilidad, por suerte para Rob, nadie lo reconocía por el desastre que había causado su otro yo insano, decidió volver a tocar con el tema.

-A ver Starcita ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?-

-Que nunca hay que soltarte cuando te agarre la locura y te consuma?-

-Asi, por suerte el suero de una super niña genio que conozco mantendrá a mi otro yo alejado de mi mente por un largo-

Saturnino no decía nada, nada más escuchaba la conversación de su amigo con la Mewmana y el chico seguridad, había recordado la conversación que tuvo con Rob esta mañana.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Che Boludo, casi no la cuentas con lo que pasó-_

 _-Tranquilo Saturnino, tengo más de esas botellitas del super suero ¿no?-_

 _-Eso no te va servir por siempre socio, vas a tener que volver a nuestro mundo así te recuperas-_

 _-Si regreso Mat pensará que lo estoy desobedeciendo y ambos sabemos lo que pasará si el piensa, eso a ambos no nos conviene y lo sabés-_

 _-Bueno, en eso tenés razón, pero che ¿Qué no hay alguien más capacitada que Lisa Loud para sacarte o eliminarte de ese alter ego de mierda que tenés?-_

 _-De hecho estoy pensando en dos viejos amigos científicos que me podrían curar, uno de ellos, son más actos, de los más genios y capos del Multiverso-_

 _-Ahhh, ah , ah, ah, ya sé de quienes hablás ¿son Dexter y Jimmy neutrón no?_

 _-No pelotudo, dije "Viejos" amigos científicos-_

 _-Oh, estoy perdido Rob ¿de quiénes hablamos?-_

 _-Estoy entre Ford pines y Rick Sanchez-_

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

-Hey Satur-

-¿hmm? Si Rob?-

-Que te parece si disfrutamos de esta caminata con un poco de música ¿dale?-

El peli anaranjado sonrió.

-Dale Rob-

Y así los cuatros amigos meneaban sus caderas de un lado a otro, con la canción "Alone" de Alan Walker.

 _"If this Night is not forever_

 _Al least we are together_

 _I Know i´m not alone_

 _Anywhere whenever_

 _Apart but still together_

 _I Know i´m not alone_

 _I know i´m not alone!"_

 _*sigue la música*_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Bien, el motivo por el cual me tardé mucho, escribí un fic de más 5000 palabras, valórenmelo amigos, próximos capítulos , el Jarco, prepárense.**

 **No puedo creer que este año sea la última temporada de Star Butterfly, enserio no lo creo, ojalá y valga la pena como Steven Universe, en fin.**

 **Soy eltioRob95 saludos. ;)**


	18. Por los Salchiduendes

**Capitulo 18**

 **Por los salchiduendes**

Las cosas habían vuelto completamente a la normalidad en la ciudad de Echo creek, Los angeles, y por suerte para los habitantes terrestres, Rob y Saturnino no se encontraban ahí si no en otra dimensión, junto con Star, Marco y Ponyhead.

La amiga equina de la princesa mágica Mewmana, había sugerido ir en busca del puesto de comida rápida más codiciado de las dimensiones, el hecho es que hasta ahora no habían encontrado ese lugar aún, bien, podrían usar a Rob para encontrar ese puesto, pero Saturnino advirtió que Rob tendría que tomarse un pequeño descanso de crear portales, además, estaban las tijeras mágicas, asi que los dones del insufrible chico interdimensional no hacían mucha falta.

-Esta bien, ya me voy , siguiente dimensión–

-Espera Marco ¿no dijiste que querías salchiduendes?- dijo pony head.

-¿Acaso ves al camión de salchiduendes?- preguntó Marco fastidiado.

-No se ve ni un choto acá- dijo Rob.

-es aquí, estoy segura- aseguraba la equina.

-Ponyhead , dijiste eso hace 12 dimensiones, iré a casa y me haré un sándwich-

Marco , junto Rob y Saturnino estaban a punto de marcharse de vuelta hasta escucharon a Star llamándolos.

-Chicos, chicos! ya lo encontré, el camión de salchiduendes-

Los cinco, completamente emocionados corrieron hacia la fila, las sonrisas en sus caras se desvanecieron al ver una extensa fila, como si de un concierto de una legendaria banda de rock se tratase.

-¿vos me estas cargando Blonda?- dijo Rob

-que chiste esa fila- dijo Saturnino con sarcasmo.

-esa fila tiene kilómetros!- exclamó el latino.

-No se preocupen- dijo Ponyhead con seguridad.

-Mi amiga Kelly nos está reservando un lugar ¡Kelly!-

En la fila se hace notar una criatura de pelaje color verde agua en todo el cuerpo, dejando ver nada mas quesus ojos, salió para hacerles saber dónde estaba.

-Hola Kelly, ven a mi lado Star, tenemos tanto de qué hablar, empezemos ahora, tu no Marco, ni ustedes Rob y Saturnino-

\- pueden pararse aquí y hablar con Kelly-

-Oh , Hola Kelly – saludó Marco a aquella chica peluda.

-¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando?-

-Aww son tan tiernos, ustedes son casi como la misma persona- dijo ponyhead.

-Si- dijo Marco sin emoción.

-Jaja si supieras Ponyhead- se rió Rob para si mismo, el ya sabía que papel tendría Kelly en el futuro.

-¿realmente están seguras de querer esperar esta fila solo por una salchicha?- preguntó Marco en tono dudoso, un hacha lo roza, asustándolo.

-OH! -

Marco, Saturnino y Rob dirigen la mirada hacia una pequeña koala.

-Diaz no seas Boludo- dijo Rob en tono de advertencia.

-decir eso aquí es como blasfemar contra una deidad-

-Oh insultar a terroristas en la cara- agregó Saturnino.

-No es cualquier salchicha- dijo aquella Koala

\- es un salchicha duende, y muchos harían lo que sea por ella, yo casi te lastimo con esa hacha, yo te lancé el hacha-

Para sorpresa de Marco, Rob y su amigo peli naranja, el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos se movió y habló.

-Yo arranqué mis raíces para poder conseguir un salchiduende , y eso que soy sensible-

El Ent apuntó hacia sus raíces las cuales tenían banditas puestas.

Llega un duende cantando, con trompones y un tambor, con un uniforme de desfile puesto, promocionando a los salchiduendes.

-Y ahora santa O se volvió un lugar muy divertido- decía Ponyhead mientras charlaba con Star.

-oigan ¿vieron a ese duende que cantó?- preguntó el latino, mientras que Ponyhead frunció el ceño de que interrumpiera su conversación con su mejor amiga.

-Marco, estas ignorando a Kelly ,que mal-

-Oh lo siento, oye Kelly, viste a ese duende que canta?-

*Parpadeo*

-Oh-

Ponyhead y Star continúan su conversación , Rob y Saturnino jugaban a las cartas.

-Hahaha te gané boludo!- gritó Saturnino victorioso.

-por qué haces trampa, la concha de tu madre!- dijo Rob molesto.

-andá al oculista boludo, vos también me hacés lo mismo-

Al ver lo malos perdedores que se ponían esos dos, Marco pensó que lo mejor era conversar con Kelly, era muy cerrada y calma como para ser amiga de Ponyhead, tal vez era una conocida y ya.

-Sabes , a veces siento que ellas están actuando como niñas pequeñas y yo soy como el padre ¿me entiendes no?-

Kelly escupe una manzana comida, al chico seguridad se le revuelve el estómago.

-Oh ¿Me das otro de esos? Tengo hambre-

*Cae otra manzana mordida*

-¿Es una broma?-

*algo lo golpea*

Marco termina cayendo al suelo de espalda

-Ah ,Bravucón!-

Marco ve pasar al mismo duende con su promoción de los salchiduendes y disparando camisetas con una bazuca, muchas criaturas y monstruos de la fila, alzaban sus manos deseando esas camisetas, el duende las disparó, Saturnino intentó saltar y atrapar una pero Rob le da un puñetazo y él logra atraparla en su lugar.

-jaja la tengo loco! Mi chingona camisa de salchiduendes :D -

-¡Era mía pendejo!-

Saturnino se abalanza encima de Rob creando una bola de humo en forma caricaturesca, Marco se acerca a charlar con el duende.

-Oye esperamos una eternidad aquí ¿Qué hay que hacer para conseguir un salchiduende?-

-formando la fila-

-¿y qué me dices de esa fila?-

Marco apuntó con el dedo hacia aquella fila de pocas personas, a lo que el duende observó. Rob, Saturnino, Star, Ponyhead y Kelly se acercaron detrás del latino, esperando poder ir a esa fila.

-Oh, esa es la fila VIP, idea de mi jefe, es una fila exclusiva pero puede hacerlos "pe – a –ese- a- ere" –

-Oh disculpa, pero… creo que no- dijo Ponyhead negando rotundamente, a lo que Marco respondió.

-¿Qué? Ponyhead, el nos ofreció hacernos pasar!-

-¿ah? Perdón entendí otra cosa

Marco , Star y los demás procedieron a formar la fila corta gracias a aquel duende, al acercarse al puesto de comida, esta se abre.

-Bueno, bienvenidos a la fila, VIH!, okey ¿Quién está listo para comprar productos salchiduendes-

-Oh, esta bien , solo queremos salchiduendes- pidió Star con una sonrisa.

-Tienen comprar los productos y formar la fila, por eso, esto es la fila VIP- explicaba el duende apuntando con el dedo al letrero.

Letrero: *Muy Interesados en comprar Productos*

-compren el producto, compren salchichas-

-Pero no tenemos la pasta, Capo- dijo Rob molesto.

-Esperen – dijo Ponyhead

-creo que tengo algo, alguien puede buscar en mi bolsillo?-

Saturnino metió la mano dentro del cuello de Ponyhead con gusto, como el peli naranja era mitad brony, Ponyhead era su waifu.

-se siente tan bien hacer esto che-

-Cuidado con mis llaves-

-Uh, lo encontré, son unos centavos y dos cáscaras de pistacho-

-Yo tengo dinero-dijo Marco llamando la atención de todos.

-Marco ¿Cuánto dinero tienes ahí?- preguntó su amiga Mewmana.

-tengo como 650 dolares-

-si , eso servirá-dijo el duende el cual tomó el dinero, sin importarle que fuera dinero del planeta tierra.

Compraron los productos y se pusieron las camisetas, aunque la incomodidad en usarlos era inevitable para estos.

-Saben? Estas cosas son ridículas- opinó la heredera de Mewni.

-Si, gastaste un dineral Marco- dijo Ponyhead arqueando una ceja.

-Oigan, los puse en la fila más rápida, eso es algo- se excusó el latino.

-Miren la fila avanza-

-por fin, la conch* de la lora- dijo Rob.

-6 salchiduendes por favor-

-Uh, disculpen, pero ahora deben formar esa fila de allá-

Miran la fila, habían como cinco filas largas y extensas delante de ellos, no lo podían creer, era tan frustrante.

-¿Cuántas filas hay que esperar?- preguntó Marco molesto-

-Oh, no son muchas- explicó el duende mientras apuntaba con el dedo a todas las filas.

\- salvo, esa ,esa , esa y aquella, y finalmente esa, primero tienen que sacar un número, ya saben, la máquina esa que da números-

-quiero hablar con el gerente- exigió Marco.

-disfruta tu próximo empleo de cajero, pendejo- dijo Rob cruzado de brazos.

-como quiera señor- respondió el duende sin chistar

El duende cierra la ventana, y al poco segundos aparece el mismo duende pero con un sombrero diferente.

-¿si diga?-

-¿a quien quiere engañar?- exclamó Saturnino.

\- Si, ni que fueramos tan pendejos como para…-

-¡que ocurre señor!- dijo Marco indignado causando que Rob rodara los ojos.

-Olvídelo-

Marco continuaba con sus protestas y reclamos al dueño de todo este circo.

-esperamos más de seis horas!-

-oh ¿esperaron seis horas?-

-Si- *unísono*

-Bueno, algunos personas y seres mágicos esperan desde hace años-

La noticia fue una terrible revelación para los cinco.

-¿¡Años!?-

-Aaaaaños, adiós-

La ventana se cierra y se abre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, revelando al duende otra vez.

-¿y? que les dijo el encargado!-

-¡Vos sos el mendigo encargado!- Rob apuntandólo con el dedo.

-Si nos no da los salchiduendes ahora se va a pudrir todo acá- advirtió Saturnino.

-Bien, suficiente me voy- dijo Marco molesto

-no esperaré una eternidad para comer un salchiduende-

-Espera Marco- lo detuvo Ponyhead tratando de razonar con él.

\- no te puedes ir, además tenemos que probar los ponyhead?-

Ese comentario extrañó al latino.

-Espera Ponyhead ¿no dijste que habías probado un salchiduende?-

-Oooh… es que… una vez….-

-¿comiste o no comiste un salchiduende Ponyhead?-

-No lo sé, quien sabe, quizá, quizá no-

-esta bien, me voy-

Star corrió tras el, mientras que a Rob y Saturnino les valió tres baldes de verga.

-Marco espera, Ponyhead no quiso lastimarte-

-Oye, espera espera-

-¿esperar? ¡es lo que hicimos!- gritó Marco completamente fastidiado

\- Estoy sudado, tengo hambre, y tú mentiste sobre los salchiduendes-

-Marco, todos aquí mintieron- respondió Ponyhead en forma indiferente, La voz de la Koala , la misma que le lanzó el hacha a Marco, llamó la atención de todos en la fila.

-hmm hola…..¿recuerdas cuando dije que te lancé el hacha? No fui yo sino…-

La koala a punto a otra criatura quien levantó la mano para hablar.

-em hola soy Stan-

-hola Stan- dijeron todos.

-Que onda che-

-Temo que yo también mentí, le dije a mi esposa que esto era mi abrigo pero es mi pelaje-

\- Mis lentes son falsos – dijo una mujer monstruo -oh ,se siente tan bien confesarlo-

-También mis lentes- dijo otro monstruo de la fila, Star no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Bueno….- admitió Rob.

-Admito que soy un pinche alcohólico desempleado , un vago, no limpio mi casa, si quiero como de la basura, de hecho todo me chupa un huevo, escupo en los pies y en la comida de muchos sin se queden cuenta, hago vandalismo en asilos, escuelas, a veces cementerios y también admito que todos ustedes son unos rar…-

*Star le cubre la boca*

-Esta bien esta bien Rob, no tienes ser taaan honesto- dirigio la mirada a su amigo humano de la tierra.

-Mira Marco, todos hemos mentido y mentir No esta bien, solo una persona nos ha mentido vilmente a todos-

-Si, Macri-

-No Rob- Star apunto con el dedo y entrecerró sus ojos

-ESE duende-

-con que sí, el nos engaño- dijo la koala

-¡A el!-

-Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor- dijo Rob quien sacó un hacha de su bolsillo, sonriendo con malicia al igual que Saturnino.

-Hoy habrá guiso de duende chicos-

-Vuelvan a la fila o perderán sus lugares!- advirtió el duende con cierto miedo de que se revelaran contra él, saca su bazuca de camisetas y empieza a dispararles apuntando a todas partes.

Algunos monstruos recibían el impacto, Ponyhead , Rob y Marco quienes corrían hacia el duende, estaban en su puntería, cosa que el chico interdimensional y la equina notaron enseguida.

-Marco cuidado!-

-Te está apuntando boludo!-

Sin embargo, Marco recibió el impacto de la camiseta y terminó en el suelo, Rob rodó los ojos.

-pelotudo-

Ponyhead y Rob combinaron sus ataques, ella disparó magia con su cuerno, y Rob lanzó una extensa llamarada verde con su mano, destruyendo la bazuca del duende, este encendíó su vehículo del salchiduende y aceleró.

-¡Está huyendo!- alertó Star.

-Oh no, no lo hará- dijo Ponyhead.

-sujétate apestorpe-

-La verdad no sé si me gusta que me digas as…-

*se van volando*

-…SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Star invocó a nubi con su varita y subió en ella, Rob y Saturnino también llamaron a su nube.

-¡Nube violadora!-

Marco sujetado de Ponyhead , lograron alcanzar al duende, el latino le lanzó un dedo de espuma de un lado, mientras que Rob y Saturnino le lanzaban piedras y cascotes del otro lado.

-Bajáte duende garka!-

Star apuntó su varita contra los neumáticos.

-Pasta de malvavisco magnífico!-

Las ruedas del salchivehículo se volvieron malvavisco causando que se perdiera el control y se estrellara dando vueltas, El duende salió de la ventana, Ponyhead lo apuntó con el cuerno.

-Okey , ahora danos el salchiduende!- demandó ella.

-con katsup por favor- pidió Rob.

-esta bien, me atrapaste cabeza flotante de pony, los salchiduendes no son reales-

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron todos.

-tanto quilombo al pedo- dijo Saturnino.

-era un truuuco, para sacar dinero-

-Vamos chicos, salgamos de aquí- dijo Star molesta.

-Me quedo con la camiseta ¿oiste?- dijo Rob al duende antes de marcharse.

-Chicos, esperen, les puedo devolver el dinero-

-¿sabes que? Quédate con el dinero- dijo Marco resignado.

-Ehm… Marco, eran 650 dolares-

-Cierto Díaz, eso no se regala- dijo Rob.

-Si , de otro modo, el mundo no sería tan culero- agregó Saturnino.

-Si, pero que cada vez que el vea esos 650 dólares recordará a los chicos a quienes les rompió sus sueños-

-Nooo, de hecho me gastaré el dinero-

-El pinche duende tiene razón Díaz, se va a gastar la guita-

-Rob tiene razón Marco, nos llevaremos el dinero, graacias- dijo la Mewmana decidida, pero la Marco la detuvo.

-No Star, iremos a casa y ya-

Justo cuando ellos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse de ahí de una buena vez, Marco escuchó al duende riendo de la nada, no importándole que el viento se llevara su dinero.

-¿y ahora qué te ocurre?-

El duende saltó hacia Marco y se sujetó de su brazo sin parar de reír.

-Ehm… Star , cuando yo diga tu dispa…-

-Ganaron!-

*golpe de magia*

El duende salió disparado hacia el suelo por el golpe de magia de la blonda, pero eso no lo detuvo de sonreír y continuar.

-Ustedes ganaron los salchiduendes!- exclamó, mientras que Ponyhead, Star, Marco y los demás lo observaron con confusión.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- preguntó Marco.

-Creo que trata de decirnos que ganamos los salchiduendes :v – dedujo el peli negro.

-Los salchiduendes son reales- dijo una tierna voz femenina, todos se voltearon hacia Kelly quien sorprendentemente había hablado.

-Yo los comí una vez- Kelly movió su extenso cabello aun lado revelando su apariencia.

-Oh, creimos que eras muda- dijo la equina sorprendida.

-¿Qué? no es asi- corrigió Marco hablando por todos.

-bueno, lo siento, pensé que ella era muda asi que disculpa-

-¿Probaste un salchiduende?- preguntó el latino, a lo que Kelly respondió.

-El duende me la dio-

Marco dirigió su mirada hacia el duende.

-entonces son reales-

-Lo son- respondió aquella criatura chatarra asintiendo y sonriendo.

-¿Entonces todo esto era un truco?- preguntó Star sumamente molesta.

-No fue un truco, sucede que el salchiduende elige a alguien con una prueba- el duende saco unos aderezos y dibuja un círculo con ellos.

-este dia el Salchiduende los ha elegido!-

El circulo empezó a iluminarse sorprendiendo a nuestros protagonistas.

-Oooohhh

-está brillando-

Antes de que su conciencia los alertara , ellos ya se encontraban en otro lugar, tele transportados a otra parte junto con el duende, en ese lugar había una gran mesa de piedra esta se abrió revelando aquellos Hot dogs por el que tanto desmadre habían pasado, seis salchiduendes, se veian muy apetecibles y relucientes.

-Esperen, esos no son salchiduendes- explicó el duende, quien los colocó adentro de un microondas, esperaron unos minutos, hasta que finalmente estaban listos.

-¡Estos son salchiduendes!-

Los chicos los tomaron, uno para uno, y los probaron, los degustaron y los masticaron, aunque estaban deliciosos, no era exactamente lo que esperaban en su paladar, el chico seguridad fue el primero en hablar.

-Saben? Esto sabe como cualquier salchicha normal-

-Si, es muy básico- opinó Ponyhead.

-si…- agregó Star.

-esperaba algo más no sé…OOOHHHH-

Las pupilas de sus ojos se agrandaron, al igual que el de todos, se sentían como si flotaran en el espacio, con muchos colores brillantes y hermosos alrededor, con la cabeza fuera de este mundo, sonriendo, ante los efectos de los salchiduendes.

-Wooooooow, esto es mejor que la marihuana!- dijo Rob mientras flotaba en sus alucinaciones coloridas.

"Salchiduendes"

Luego de un par de minutos de risas, entre otras reacciones, los chico volvieron a la normalidad, de vuelta en el lugar de la fila, todos acostados en el suelo boca arriba, como si despertaran de una loca fiesta.

-Wow, eso fue increíble- dijo Star sorprendida.

-Tenemos que comer más de esas madres Saturnino-

-tenés razón Rob-

-Tenías mucha razón Ponyhead, esas salchichas son increíbles- opinó Marco.

-Bueno, yo se los dije, lo mejor para mis amigos, pero chicos ya enserio ,vámonos, estoy cansada de este lugar-

-tiene razón, estoy listo para cabalgar-

-Ohoho tu no puedes decidir eso, no-

Kelly se puso de pie, algo frustrada.

-y de nuevo ese duende desapareció, rayos, por qué los salchiduendes son tan geniales?-

Marco se acercó a Kelly con empatía

-Oye, fue bueno charlar contigo-

-si amigo, fue muy bueno hablar contigo también- dijo otra criatura peluda sobre la cabeza de Kelly sorprendiendo a Marco.

-¿¡Pero Que!?-

-Oh hola, mi nombre es Tad y soy el novio de Kelly-

-¿estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?-

-si, pero no como salchichas, soy vegetariano pero me gusta tener compañía-

-Pues fue tu dia de suerte, tuviste la compañía más desmadrosa del multiverso- dijo Saturnino.

-¿O no Rob?-

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo Satur-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **HAHAHA, apuesto que no esperaban esta actualización, al fin pude parodiar este episodio.**

 **¿Pueden creer que ya terminaron de hacer la cuarta temporada? Ahora sólo hay que esperar que salgan los episodios y ver que final le deparan a Star, Marco, tom y Eclipsa.**

 **Saludos a todos y buen fin de semana :D**


	19. El chasquido (especial)

**Capitulo 19**

 **El chasquido**

Hoy era un día normal en la ciudad de Echo creek, Los Ángeles, por suerte para Marco diaz, su mejor amiga , la princesa mágica Mewmana, Star Butterfly no tenía ninguna otra loca cruzada interdimensional de las que suelen hacer.

Hoy sería un día tranquilo, o al menos, eso pensaba Marco Díaz, sin embargo, tranquilidad significaba aburrición total para cierto par de chicos desmadrosos, Rob y Saturnino.

El par de pendejos se encontraban en un Bar bebiendo, de hecho Rob se encontraba en un desafía de quien bebía más , el que se emborrachaba y se desmayaba perdía.

-Dale Rob, que vos podés- alentaba el chico peli anaranjado a su amigo, mientras que el chico interdimensional logró beberse toda la cerveza, Rob lanzó un erupto y sonrió , en notable estado de ebriedad.

-Te rendís? Hip… hijo… hip…. de la fregada?-

-No…hip- respondió el motociclista quien también se encontraba notablemente borracho, finalmente el sujeto se desmayó, lo cual significaba una victoria para nuestros dos torpes protagonistas.

Ganandose el aplauso y vitoreo del cantinero y los demás presentes del bar.

-Eh parece que ganaste Rob.

-¡La huevada cuántica jajajaja! Claro que gané Saturnino, soy un maldito pozo sin fondo cuando de beber alcohol se trata- dirigió su mirada al sujeto que dormía borracho.

-Hey tarado, despertáte y pagáme-

*Le da una pequeña patada*

-Eh, te estoy hablando-

-Déjalo Rob, me parece que este no se levantará por un buen rato, vas a tener que esperar a que se despierte-

-Esperar las pelotas Saturnino, descuida, tomaré su billetera-

Rob se agacha para recoger la billetera del bolsillo trasero, y se acercó al cantinero.

-Deme una botella para llevar, mi buen hombre-

-Ten por seguro Rob- dijo el Barman con una sonrisa.

Mientras Saturnino esperaba junto con Rob no pudo evitar notar algo curioso que pasaban por la televisión del local de bebidas, abrió los ojos enormemente.

"Ataque a New york, paradero de Iron man y capitán américa desconocido ¿Dónde están los Vengadores?"

El peli anaranjado no puede evitar tragar saliva y tirar de la camisa del chico interdimensionel.

-Che Rob-

-Shhh… pará Satur-

-No enserio Mamón, tenés que mirar esto-

-Qué cosa Satur?- dijo Rob fastidiado-

-Y eso Boludo-

Rob se sorprendió de ver el desmadre que había ocurrido en la ciudad de New york.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso Saturnino?-

-Yo que sé , recién lo están pasando en el noticiario -

-¿¡Alguien puede subir el volumen a esto!?- pidió el peli naranja en voz alta, Rob simplemente rodó los ojos y apuntó con el dedo al televisor, este automáticamente aumentó las barras de volumen.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-

-Rompo la cuarta pared y entro a universos ficticios Saturnino, obvio que tengo influencia con los televisores—

-Ah ya veo-

-Si, cállate y veamos qué dicen-

Rob, Saturnino, y todos los presentes del bar miraron con atención el noticiero donde informaban que New york era atacada por una fuerza extraterrestre (Otra vez) y hasta ahora el paradero de los héroes más poderosos del planeta, los Vengadores, era desconocido.

-Escuchaste eso Boludo? esto fue hace unas horas-

Rob se encontraba confundido ante la nueva situación que se estaba desarrollando, de repente, un recuerdo , un pensamiento invadió su poco desarrollado cerebro.

-Oh mierda-

-¿Qué pasa Rob?-

-Creo que ya sé lo que se viene, y si si no nos apuramos, nos puede pasar algo bien feo Saturnino-

-¿Cómo qué Rob?-

Los quejidos de cantinero del bar llamaron la atención de los dos boludos multiversales, veían como aquel hombre se tocaba su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hey compadre ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Saturnino con preocupación.

-No lo sé, chicos, n-no me siento bien-

Para sorpresa de ambos, El barman se estaba desvaneciendo ante ellos, parte por parte, en pedazos de ceniza o polvo, lo último que vieron era como el sujeto los miraba con una expresión de miedo y sorpresa antes de desintegrarse por completo.

Saturnino miró asustado

-¿¡Que mierda acaba de pasar!?

-Lo que me temía Satur, el chasquido está ocurriendo-

-¿¡El chasquido!?-

-Si, me temo que un ser nefasto se apoderó de las cinco gemas del infinito-

-¿Cinco gemas del infinito? Me estás jodiendo Rob ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?-

-Te explico todo cuando lleguemos a la casa de Díaz hay que irnos de acá cuanto antes ¡Vámonos a la verga!-

-Deacuerdo-

Sin perder tiempo , Rob y Saturnino salieron rápidamente del bar, no sin antes de que Rob se llevara unas cuantas botellas de bebidas importadas aprovechando que el barman se había desvanecido con el chasquido del Titán loco.

Al llegar a la casa Díaz, Rob y Saturnino no tuvieron ninguna consideración con la puerta, al notar que esta se encontraba cerrada y con llave.

-Uh, está cerrada-

-Descuida Saturnino, no pasa nada-

-¿Qué? ¿tenés la llave?-

-Hmm…algo así-

Marco se encontraba consolando a su padre, quien lloraba sobre las cenizas de su querida esposa, rápidamente Marco se volteó cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien destrozando la puerta, el chico seguridad rodó los ojos de ver que Rob y Saturnino habían entrado, rompiendo la puerta a hachazos, el rápidamente se acercó a ellos, preocupado.

-¡Chicos! ¿pueden decirme que rayos está pasando? Mi mamá se acaba de desvanecer en cenizas!-

-Lo sabemos Díaz- dijo Rob intentando calmar al latino.

-Y también en la escuela vi como desaparecía Jackie Lynn thomas ¡Ante mis ojos! ¡fue horrible! ¡se veía tan asustada!-

-Si boludo, sabemos- dijo el peli naranja.

-estábamos bebiendo en un bar como solemos hacer y vimos como el dueño del bar se hacía polvo y cenizas frente a nuestros propios jodidos ojos, le pasó lo mismo-

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- exclamó Star apareciendo en escena.

-¿Vieron lo que dicen en las noticias? ¡En el mundo están desapareciendo personas!-

-Lo sabemos Blonda-

-Si, según Rob, todo esto tiene que ver con el chasquido-

-¿El chasquido?- dijeron Star y Marco confundido, mientras que el chico interdimensional asintió en respuesta.

-Explícanos- demandó Star cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, les explico chicos, siéntese en el maldito sofá por favor-

La mewmana y el latino hicieron lo que Rob les pidió, se sentaron en el sofá de la casa, esperando respuestas, Saturnino también se sentó junto a ellos, mientras que Rob se acomodaba la garganta para explicar.

-Bien, esta explicación va más para la Blonda, ya que no conoce un sorete sobre la tierra-

-¡Oye!-

-Disculpá Starcita pero es la verdad, en fin-

*empieza a explicar*

-Como ustedes sabrán son de parte de un universo, un universo MUY grande…-

Marco y Star prestaban completa atención a la explicación de Rob.

-Verán, hay algunos universo que tienen sus nombres, el nuestro se llama Disney, y estamos en el universo Disney-

Todo lo que se escuchó de Star y Marco es un "Oh"

-Así es, y como sabrán , en este universo estamos plagados de héroes compasivos de moral, antihéroes que sufrieron en el pasado y ahora reparten ese mismo dolor a los malos, y los ruines Villanos, aquellos que no sirven más que a sus propios intereses, además de ellos, existen temibles amenazas cósmicas en el espacio exterior, entre ellos está Thanos-

-¿Thanos?-

-Si Blonda, Thanos, es un eterno nacido en una luna de un planeta llamado Titán, un pinche alien de color púrpura, musculoso, gigantón, intimidamente, algo rarito, ya que está enamorada de nada más y menos que la misma muerte, ah no pará, me equivoqué de Versión, en realidad Thanos solo busca mantener el equilibrio en el universo, cree que matando a la mitad de la población en el universo se salvará la vida en los planetas, aunque sus métodos son algo cuestionables, pero necesita cinco poderosas gemas, las gemas del infinito, con ella puede hacer unos desmadres infinitos, ya imaginarán mi envidia-

-El no puede hacer eso Rob, Los vengadores lo detendrían-

-Díaz tiene razón Rob-

-¿Los vengadores?- preguntó Star.

-Son un grupo de superhéroes que salvan vidas- explicó Marco.

-esperen ¿había super héroes aquí en la tierra? ¿y nadie me dijo nada?-

-Nunca preguntaste Blonda, lamentablemente los Vengadores fallaron Díaz-

-¿Por qué dices eso Rob?-

-¿no ves a Saturnino? Se está desvaneciendo con el chasquido-

Rob abrió grande los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡MALDICION SATUR, TE ESTÁS DESVANECIENDO LOCO!-

Saturnino miraba como sus brazos y piernas se hacían cenizas lentamente.

-¿¡Rob!? no me quiero ir boludo ¡No me quiero ir!-

-¿y a donde vas a ir pelotudo? ¿A Detroit? Tranqui Satur, va a estar todo bien, no te asustes! -

-N-No me quiero …-

*Se desvanece*

-Oh rayos- dijo Marco.

-Saturnino- dijo la princesa Mewmana casi lagrimeando.

Rob hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar y ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, Saturnino era su mejor amigo desde que eran niños de preescolar, ahora él se había desvanecido ante sus ojos.

-Calma chicos, que no funda el pánico, todo lo que hay que hacer es…oh mierda-

Marco también estaba empezando a desvanecerse, el miró a su amiga.

-¿Star?-

-NOOO Marcoo!-

Antes de que pudiera tocar sus cenizas siquiera, la heredera de Mewni también se desvaneció por el efecto del chasquido, quedando solamente su varita.

-¡RAYOS! ¡RAYOS!¡ Rayos!-

Rob rápidamente intentó crear un portal interdimensional para largarse de ahí , el solamente era un chico que viajaba de dimensión en dimensión ¿Qué podía hacer él? No podía simplemente ir con los Vengadores y enfrentar a Thanos, eso ya sería un nivel completamente diferente.

Algo andaba mal, Rob hacía un círculo imaginario una y otra vez pero el portal no aparecía.

-¿Y ahora que está pasando?-

Vió que la punta de sus dedos comenzaban a ennegrecerse, desintegrándose, al igual que sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo, ahora Rob también estaba desapareciendo por el chasquido, ni él había logrado salvarse siquiera, en sus últimos segundos de conciencia, su única opción era esperar a que los Vengadores lo solucionaran.

-Maldita sea, THANOS Y LA RECONCHA DE TU…-

*Se desvanece*

CONTINUARÁ…

 **HAHAHAHA, sorpresa sorpresa ¿los sorprendí con este cap? Descuiden este capítulo es solo un especial, en homenaje a Marvel, sus cómics, sus personajes y su universo cinematográfico, el siguiente cap, las cosas seguirán como si nada.**

 **Quería escribir esto como un tributo a Marvel, la cual fue comprada por Disney en el año 2009.**

 **Y ahora todo su universo esta en el cine, que cosas no? espero que les haya encantado, felicitaciones a los que vieron Endgame, yo aún no lo veo, pero pronto lo haré.**

 **Puede que haga un fanfic de esto, Star y Marco en todos los mundos de Disney, algo así como Kingdom hearts o Disney infinity, saludos, fans de la serie , de Disney y de Marvel.**


End file.
